Kakashi Después de la Guerra
by JazzHC
Summary: Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Hatake Kakashi es una peligrosa bomba de tiempo, quien, después de pasar por una segunda guerra, quiere convencerse de que todo estará bien. Sus alumnos están creciendo y él se ha quedado estancado, pero en su intento por seguir adelante, llega a cometer un par de estupideces que le costarán un gran precio ¿Su inestable mente lo soportará?
1. Recuento de los daños

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **I**

 ** _"_** ** _Recuento de los daños"_**

 _—_ _Con esto podré compensarte un poco… —murmuró al viento e hizo unos sellos con sus manos antes de que le estaca que Kaguya enterró en su pecho terminara de pulverizarlo—. Ellos te harán muy feliz, sólo espero que ahora sí sepas cuidarla…_

 _—_ _¡Obito! —lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie—. ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? No te entiendo —el copyninja estaba algo desconcertado._

 _"_ _Tobi" terminó de hacer un par de sellos más y le sonrió a su amigo._

 _—_ _Discúlpame por todo el daño, si yo no hubiera aceptado los planes de Madara… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido —tosió sangre—. Lo siento._

 _—_ _Ya no te disculpes._

 _—_ _Kakashi…_

 _—_ _¿Si?_

 _—_ _Siempre fuiste… mi rival, y… mi mejor amigo, por eso yo quiero pedirte que…_

 _Muy tarde. Su cuerpo entero se convirtió en cenizas entre los brazos de Kakashi._

—Kakashi-sensei.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par mientras pegaba un brinco al escuchar que lo llamaban. Su respiración se aceleró.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —se medio-incorporó del suelo, exaltado.

—Tiene el sharingan en ambos ojos... —se asombró sobremanera, pero éstos se borraron de inmediato, por falta de chakra.

—¿Qué? —aún estaba desorientado y espantado.

Ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarlo. No quería despertarlo y mucho menos asustarlo. Los dos estaban exhaustos y mal heridos, necesitaban atención médica, en especial el copyninja, pero la preocupación de ambos hacia Naruto y Sasuke era aún mayor. Había pasado casi un día completo desde que emprendieron marcha hacia el lugar donde sospechaban que estarían. Sólo rogaban al cielo que no se hubieran matado.

—Debemos continuar y al llegar a la aldea debemos revisar sus ojos, es increíble que el sharingan de Obito no desapareciera —lo miró con preocupación, apretó los puños con impotencia al ver que su maestro fruncía el ceño y disimulaba muy bien que el dolor lo estaba matando al levantarse. A pesar de su urgencia por seguir, sugirió lo siguiente: —. Pero si gusta… podríamos descansar un par de minutos más y…

—No. Sigamos —sin decir más siguió caminando muy, pero muy lentamente con dirección al este. Sakura lo alcanzó de inmediato y sin previo aviso se acomodó a su lado, pasándose el brazo de su sensei por el cuello y rodeándolo con un brazo por la espalda, para brindarle apoyo al caminar. Él se detuvo, la miró y sonrió antes de suspirar—. Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Lamento ser una carga.

—Cállese y sigamos —refunfuñó después de sonrojarse un poquito.

Durante el camino, la mente del shinobi divagó en el sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos. Había soñado con Obito, y se reprendía una y mil veces por no haber aclarado ese punto cuando lo vio por última vez en aquel momento en que le obsequió ambos sharingan. Una leve sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara al recordar ese momento, pero la incógnita seguía haciendo mella en él.

Antes del atardecer llegaron al valle del fin. Desde el filo del risco pudieron ver que el lugar estaba destruido, había escombros por doquier y… un par de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, justo sobre el sello de reconciliación de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama. La escena le puso los pelos de punta a Sakura, en cambio, Kakashi se alivió de encontrarlos.

La pelirrosa soltó suavemente a su maestro y mirándolo por última vez a los ojos, bajó casi volando hacia ellos. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse.

Cuando cayó al suelo, justo frente a ellos, sintió sus miradas y notó cómo se alegraron de verla, en especial Naruto. La aludida los miró fijamente y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Estaban vivos, sí, pero mutilados, ambos habían perdido un brazo cada uno. La sangre seguía fluyendo por las rocas, mezclándose con el agua del río.

La kunoichi se tragó sus inmensas ganas de llorar y se hincó entre ambos, aplicando de inmediato su chakra curativo en los muñones, debía detener esa hemorragia cuanto antes. Quizá no podría curarlos del todo, pero al menos salvaría sus vidas. Mientras tanto… ninguno de los ninjas le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa cansada. Ella no levantó la mirada, no quería ver su rostro completamente lleno de golpes, no lo soportaría. Sentía también la mirada fija del Uchiha, pero no se animaba a alzar el rostro, además, si lo hacía podría terminar dañando más sus brazos en vez de ayudarlos.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue escuchar la grave voz del Uchiha…

—Sakura, yo…

—Cállense —les dijo al fin, sin mirarlos—. Tengo que concentrarme.

No se percató de la mirada de Sasuke, cuyos ojos la observaron por primera vez con admiración y con un sentimiento nunca antes expresado. En su garganta estaban atoradas muchas palabras que quería y debía decirle a su compañera de equipo, tenía tanto por qué disculparse, tanto qué decirle y explicarle; pero por alguna extraña razón su garganta se cerró y de ella sólo pudo salir un simple y apenas audible "perdón"

—¿"Perdón" por qué? —su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que esperaba, se maldijo mentalmente por su debilidad.

—Por todo.

Eso derrumbó la armadura de "No voy a llorar" que se había puesto mentalmente antes de bajar a verlos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por las ganas de llorar que poco a poco iban incrementando hasta que no pudo más.

—Pues sí… —sus lágrimas salieron sin permiso, impactándose sobre sus rodillas temblorosas—. De verdad… en serio que… causaron tantos problemas, idiotas —dejó salir todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos.

Naruto la miraba con una leve sonrisa mientras que Sasuke, por primera vez, se permitió externar su preocupación por ella, ajenos a que cierto shinobi los miraba desde el filo del risco, feliz y aliviado de saberles con vida, de ver que ya podían incluso levantarse. El copyninja sintió una tremenda paz en su interior al ver que su equipo finalmente (y después de tantos años) estaban realmente unidos como familia. Quería bajar y abrazarlos a los tres, pero su condición deplorable no daba para más. Se rio de sí mismo y sólo se quedó ahí, observándolos reír y llorar.

Poco después, los dos ninjas recuperaron un poco de su fuerza y juntos deshicieron el tsukoyomi infinito, liberaron a los bijuus y junto con todos se dirigieron a la aldea. Naruto y Sasuke apenas resistieron el viaje, cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la aldea fueron ingresados de inmediato al hospital para tratar de curar sus brazos. Tsunade y Shizune tuvieron mucho qué ver en esto, además ayudaron a que nadie los molestara, pues todos querían ver al salvador de Konoha, a Naruto. Y todos querían también saber cuál sería el destino del desertor y traidor de la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tsunade sama ¿Estarán bien? Perdieron mucha sangre, traté de curarlos por completo, pero yo no…

—Tranquila —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Hiciste lo correcto, ellos estarán bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todos estamos exhaustos, pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, por lo pronto deberías ir a que te revisen y que sanen tus heridas, ese brazo no se ve muy bien.

—Estoy bien, pero… si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría entrar a asistirla en las cirugías de ambos.

—Por Dios, Sakura, debes descansar, ve a casa, date un baño y duerme todo lo que puedas, que bien te lo mereces.

La aludida suspiró, debía obedecer a su maestra, pero no podía evitar la angustia por sus amigos. Pronto recordó a su sensei. Miró en todas direcciones, esperando encontrarlo cerca, pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¡Tenían que revisarlo! Era imposible que aún tuviera el sharingan de Obito, se supone que le había prestado su poder, sólo eso.

—¡Tsunade sama! —la detuvo cuando vio que ésta se dio media vuelta, lista para ir al quirófano—. Tiene que revisar a Kakashi-sensei, hace unas horas activó el sharingan sin darse cuenta.

—Pero… Eso es normal ¿No?

Sakura suspiró. La Godaime no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Tuvo que explicarle primero lo que había ocurrido, claro que no hondó mucho en los detalles, pues había mucho qué hacer y poco tiempo para charlar, pero con la poca información proporcionada fue más que suficiente como para que la Hokage se asombrara y pidiera revisarlo cuanto antes, así le encargó a la pelirrosa que fuera en búsqueda de su sensei.

Le haría caso a la hokage, claro que sí, pero antes decidió pasar por la sala de urgencias y ayudar un poco, había demasiados heridos de gravedad, muchos huesos rotos y también muchos muertos… el ambiente era pesado y deprimente a pesar de que la guerra al fin había terminado. Ahora llegaba el momento más difícil: hacer recuento de daños.

Buscó a sus padres por todos lados en urgencias, esperando verlos ahí, buscándola, pero en ningún momento se aparecieron. Decidió irse a casa para verlos, quería abrazarlos y decirles cuánto los amaba y cuánto los extrañó. Sí, primero vería a sus padres y luego se encargaría de su sensei.

Salió del hospital con una extraña urgencia en su corazón y no entendía por qué. Todos sus amigos ya estaban recibiendo atención médica y a pesar de que la aldea era todo un caos con gente yendo de un lado a otro, estaban animados y con sus esperanzas renovadas.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Kakashi_**

No fue sencillo escapar del hospital, pero logré escabullirme antes de que una enfermera me registrara como paciente. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente molido, cada paso me costaba un quejido que tenía que contener para no llamar la atención en la calle, aunque todos estaban centrados en sus deberes y no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

El camino a casa me pareció eterno, cada fibra de mi ser pedía a gritos una cama bien acolchada y una semana de sueño sin interrupciones. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y muchos asuntos en los cuales pensar, tales como: las últimas palabras de Obito, las muertes de mis amigos y colegas, la reconstrucción de la aldea, hacer recuento de daños, etcétera; pero lo más importante y lo que más me angustiaba era el futuro de Sasuke, sus antecedentes merecían encierro de por vida o incluso pena de muerte. Naruto sanaría pronto y no me angustia tanto, se repondrá de todo con facilidad, pero no creo que lo logre al saber lo que puede sucederle a su amigo. Y Sakura… no quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando lo sepa.

No, no me quiero preocupar ahora por eso.

Al fin llegué a casa y todo está tal como lo dejé hace casi un mes antes de salir a la guerra. Esto me causa nostalgia y algo de alivio al mismo tiempo, pues cierta parte de mí creía que no volvería con vida.

—Tadaima —murmuré al vacío de mi casa, ya era costumbre a pesar de que nadie me esperaba.

Avancé arrastrando los pies, me descalcé y sentí una increíble satisfacción al hacerlo. Caminé hacia la ventana más cercana y la abrí todo lo posible, necesitaba aire. Por más que intentara no pensar en nada, las imágenes de los días vividos en el campo de batalla aparecían como relámpagos en mi cabeza, cada muerte, cada grito, cada uno de los ataques…

Cerré los ojos y percibí el aroma a tierra mojada, había empezado a llover. Sentí la brisa del anochecer acariciando suavemente mi rostro, como si quisiera calmar con ese toque casi tierno todo el torbellino de pensamientos en mi mente perturbada. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude sentir cómo la sangre se me iba hasta los pies al ver el escenario ante mi rostro. La aldea estaba destruida en muchas partes. El centro estaba intacto, el bosque tenía un gran hoyo en medio, el barrio Uchiha estaba intacto al igual que el Hyuga y sus alrededores, pero justo al lado del centro había un área que estaba completamente destruida. Una bijuudama había caído ahí, sin duda alguna.

No quise ver más ese paisaje y mejor me dirigí al baño. Me llevé un gran susto al verme en el espejo, por un momento pensé: "¡Wow! ¿Quién es ese viejo indigente?" sí, me veía terrible, pero lo infame era que me sentía peor a como me veía.

Necesitaba un baño con urgencia, así que procedí a quitarme la ropa, pero nunca creí que me iba a costar tanto trabajo desvestirme. Cada prenda que quitaba soltaba pequeñas motas de polvo al aire y cada musculo de mi cuerpo gritaba de inconformidad por exigirles ese mínimo esfuerzo. Lo peor fue cuando quise quitarme la camiseta… la sangre de mis heridas ya se había secado y la piel comenzaba a cicatrizar con la tela de la camisa adherida a ella. Fue una tortura despegar la tela de cada herida.

Me miré al espejo una última vez y nuevamente me arrepentí de hacerlo, vaya que daba lástima. Suspiré y mientras se llevaba la tina con agua caliente, tomé una ducha rápida, sorprendiéndome de ver tanta tierra, sangre y mugre a mis pies.

Tuve que descartar la idea de tomar un baño largo y caliente cuando la sangre no dejaba de brotar de mis heridas, quizá no fue buena idea ducharme antes de, por lo menos, ir a que me curaran un poco.

—Maldición —gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado un rastro de sangre en el piso desde la ducha hasta el tocador. Abrí el botiquín y saqué lo necesario para curarme. Luego de un buen rato logré hacer un trabajo casi decente, y pensé que irme a la cama sería la mejor opción, pero para mi sorpresa, el sueño se había escapado de mí. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y recordé las palabras de Sakura, había dicho que el sharingan estaba en mis ojos. Imposible. Mis ojos son negros, como siempre.

Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y concentré un poco de chakra.

Oh por dios.

Tengo el sharingan de Obito en ambos ojos ¡Y puedo desvanecerlo cuando quiero!

Me mareé un poco por la sorpresa. Decidí ir y sentarme en el sillón de la sala, ni siquiera me molesté en encender las luces de mi apartamento. Me sentía por completo extraño, no sabría explicar esta sensación de "pseudo-paz" que sentía. Mi mente seguía alerta y atenta a cualquier movimiento o suceso, y creo que debido a esto comenzó a molestarme una intensa migraña. Oculté la cabeza entre mis manos, como si con ello pudiera atajar el dolor. Apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y permanecí en la misma postura una eternidad. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía el piso bajo mis pies. A mi mente llegaron de nuevo mis alumnos ¿Estarían bien? Los vi hace unas horas, pero me siento intranquilo por ellos. Quizá debería ir a ver cómo siguen y ver si Sakura también ya fue atendida, pues, conociéndola es posible que esté curando pacientes en vez de preocuparse por sí misma.

Si Gai me viera con esta preocupación sin duda se burlaría de mí. Porque por mucho negarlo, no puedo evitar la angustia de saberles en peligro o maltratados, no puedo evitar el alivio de saberles con bien, de tenerles cerca. Y tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme y quererles de esta forma. Claro está que es muy distinto sentirlo que demostrarlo, y que no lo demuestre muy a menudo no significa que no lo sienta… sí, Gai se burlaría de mí. Gai… ¿Cómo estará?

Ya, mejor me voy al hospital a ver cómo están todos. De todas formas no podré conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera.

Me preparé para salir. No tenía ganas de ponerme el uniforme jounin, estaba exhausto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ninjas. Me fui tal como andaba en casa, con pantalones deportivos negros, una camiseta sin mangas y una chamarra gris encima para repeler la lluvia un poco. Me puse la máscara de nuevo, sólo que ahora dejé de lado el hitai ate, no lo necesitaba para cubrir mi ojo, ya no, pues… ambos son normales.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Narrador._**

Le dolía la cabeza y su visión era borrosa. Habían incrementados los latidos de su corazón y sentía cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada paso que daba. Enterarse de esa noticia y ver su casa en ruinas fue más que suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio mental (Si es que le había quedado uno después de vivir la guerra en carne propia) de pronto se dejó caer en una solitaria banca mojada, en algún punto de lo que era antes un parque, y ahí siguió llorando sin importarle estar empapada, sola y totalmente a oscuras. Ni siquiera la luna la acompañaba esta noche.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder eso? No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas. Pero es que no lo entendía o, mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo.

Un trueno sonó en la aldea y ni siquiera se percató de ello. En cualquier otro momento estaría asustada, deseosa de llegar a casa para refugiarse en la calidez de su hogar siendo recibida por una taza de té humeante de su madre y con una frase "chistosa" de su padre, pero esa noche no, ni nunca más. Jamás los vería de nuevo. Ya no tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie. Sabía que podría volver al hospital y desahogarse con su maestra, la hokage era como una segunda madre para ella, pero en estos momentos no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, quería… dejar de sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, dejando que las constantes gotas de agua le cayesen en la cara y en su cabello rosado ya completamente empapado. Ahora nada parecía importarle. Ya no.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Kakashi._**

Ya había oscurecido cuando salí de casa, minutos después la aldea fue bañada por una agradable lluvia de fin de verano aún más fuerte, esto hizo que las actividades al aire libre se suspendieran, todos entramos a refugiarnos del agua y a esperar que ésta cesara un poco, pero tardaba demasiado y yo ya tenía prisa por llegar al hospital. Salí a la lluvia, poco me importaba mojarme.

Cuando llegué al hospital me topé con Tenten y Lee, ambos estaban llorando desconsoladamente en la sala de espera, junto con otras decenas de personas que no conocía. Algo había ocurrido con Gai, de lo contrario estos dos no estarían llorando así. Me acerqué a preguntarles y fue Lee quien de inmediato se puso de pie al verme y me abrazó.

—¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Oh Kakashi sensei!

—Lee ¿Qué pasó? —éste no me respondió y, asustado, miré a Tenten en busca de respuestas.

—Gai sensei se recuperará, él estará bien —sonrió aún entre lágrimas.

Sentí un gran alivio al saberlo, pero estaba algo incómodo con el abrazo de Rock Lee, pero cuando éste comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y a decir cosas incomprensibles, de las cuales sólo entendí "Neji murió" esas dos palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría. Neji había muerto y Gai estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo también. El equipo 9 había sufrido mucho en esta guerra, fue el que tuvo mayor pérdida. Sonará egoísta, pero por un instante me sentí aliviado al saber que mis alumnos estaban vivos, porque si estuviera viviendo la situación del equipo 9… no sé si podría soportar un dolor tan grande.

Tuve que despedirme de ellos e introducirme un poco más en el hospital, quería noticias de mis alumnos, pero conforme avanzaba pude ir notando que las pérdidas fueron más de las que creí, el ambiente era pesado, se respiraba la tristeza y el dolor. Finalmente llegué al otro lado del hospital, donde descubrí con tristeza que este edificio no se había salvado de ser destruido, al menos un área.

—¡Kakashi!

Me giré sobre los talones al escuchar que me llamaban.

—Tsunade sama, precisamente a usted la buscaba ¿Cómo están…

—¿Has visto a Sakura? —preguntó abruptamente, interrumpiéndome. Parpadeé confundido—. ¡¿La has visto?! —insistió con un extraño miedo en sus ojos. Comencé a preocuparme.

—No la he visto. Pensé que estaría aquí, con usted.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sasuke y Naruto están bien? —sólo pude mirar cómo caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo.

—Sí, sí. Ellos están bien, pero Sakura… ¡Su familia murió y yo la mandé a casa sin saberlo! —se golpeó la frente con la mano—. Desde la tarde que no sé nada de ella, pero no puedo abandonar el hospital, me necesitan aquí y…

—¡Tsunade sama! —la detuve antes de que cayera, seguía consciente, pero muy apenas.

—Estoy bien —se sostuvo de mis brazos—. Gracias, Kakashi —suspiró y se incorporó—. Por favor, ve y búscala. Necesitará de alguien en estos momentos, te necesita.

—Pero usted…

—¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Con un demonio, te digo que vayas y la busques! —alzó su puño amenazadoramente. Y sin darle mayor importancia a la tormenta y a la posibilidad de que mis heridas se abrieran nuevamente, salí del hospital, perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche.

La familia de Sakura-chan había muerto y ahora ella se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, bajo esta lluvia intensa.

Tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo. Decidí no poner comentario alguno al principio de la historia, así que… aquí van mis palabras:**

 **Esta es mi segunda historia sobre Naruto, por lo general siempre escribo de Tsubasa Chronicles o Sakura Card Captor, pero en esta ocasión hice una leve excepción y me aventuré a escribir sobre este anime que tanto me encanta. Tengo un One shot llamado "Hirakiri" trata sobre la infancia de Kakashi y la muerte de su padre. Te recomiendo pasarse a leerlo, porque esa historia en realidad es un pequeño fragmento que agregaré en algún capítulo de este long-fic que espero esté siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Y por si tienes dudas sobre las parejas de este fic... sí, en este fic habrá NaruHina, SaIno, SasuSaku y KakaSaku. Pero me centraré más que nada en Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke; esta historia es principalmente de ellos y de dos personajes que añadiré más adelante (Es sorpresa)**

 **¿Con quién se quedará Sakura al final? Sólo puedo decirte que todo puede pasar, y los que conozcan mis historias sabrán de antemano a lo que me refiero *Risas macabras* recuerda que las situaciones siempre pueden dar un giro inesperado.**

 **En fin, de nuevo te agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí. Si tienes curiosidad sobre esta historia y te gustaría ver imágenes y adelantos, puedes entrar a mi Bio y ver mis redes sociales. Igualmente, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un review, pues es el alimento para cualquier escritor, créeme, me harías muy feliz si escribes algo en el recuadro de abajo, recuerda que no necesitas ser miembro de FnF, sólo escribe y hazme saber tu opinión sobre el capítulo y tus perspectivas para el futuro de esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, te dejo un pequeño avance del capítulo II:**

 _"—Kakashi sensei…_

 _—Dime._

 _—¿Puede… puede abrazarme?_

 _Esa petición me dejó desarmado._

 _Ni siquiera me di tiempo a pensarlo, mis brazos ya estaban envolviendo su pequeña figura con fuerza. Estaba helada y temblaba sin parar, no sabía si era por el frío o por el llanto. Estuvo llorando con fuerza durante unos minutos."_

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo! Sí, cada domingo actualizaré la historia, aunque los reviews me motivan a escribir más y publicar más seguido. (Lo sé, es chantaje) jajajaja**

 **Ciao!**

 **6/11/2016**

 **7:00 p.m.**


	2. Consuelo, apoyo y sentencia

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **II**

 ** _"_** ** _Consuelo, apoyo y sentencia"_**

Sin mencionar que la lluvia estaba torrencialmente copiosa, me tardé más de lo habitual en llegar al sector donde vive Sakura, bueno, donde vivía. No pude evitar entristecerme un poco al ver las casas demolidas y todo el barrio en ruinas. El olor a quemado aún abundaba en el lugar y la lluvia ayudaba a que ese olor se mezclara con tierra mojada y hollín húmedo.

Mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba prácticamente nada, así que no podía utilizar el sharingan para buscarla en la oscuridad. Comencé a desesperarme cuando la lluvia intensificó, impidiéndome ver bien el camino. Llegué a la casa que era de ella, era triste ver cómo terminó todo, nada había quedado más que ruinas y muerte.

— _Sakura… ¿Dónde estás?_ —apreté los puños con impotencia de sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría en estos momentos.

Comencé a correr por las ahora frías calles, completamente empapado e ignorando el frío que sentía, sin mencionar el dolor de mis heridas. Las débiles luces de las farolas que aún seguían en pie comenzaron a parpadear hasta finalmente fundirse, complicando más mi trabajo de encontrarla.

—Mierda.

Trastabillé un poco al doblar en una esquina, me sostuve de los restos de una pared y me aferré con fuerza al sentir que mi visión se nublaba un poco y que todo me daba vueltas. Genial, ahora comenzaba a sentirme débil. Miré en todas direcciones, debía encontrarla cuanto antes y llevarla al hospital, Tsunade sama sabría qué hacer.

Cada vez era más tarde y más difícil encontrarla. Pero una repentina idea hizo que me detuviera. Recordé perfectamente que alguna vez dijo que le gustaba mucho ir a caminar a un parque cercano a su casa, un parque con muchos árboles y bancas ¿Sería posible que estuviera allí? ¿Aún con esta lluvia? Debía intentarlo, pues ya había buscado en todos los lugares posibles. Con mis esperanzas renovadas, cambié de dirección y volví a correr, esta vez con más desesperación. Necesitaba encontrarla a como fuese.

La imagen de Sakura se formó de pronto en mi mente. Siempre sonriente, segura de sí misma, feliz y siempre preocupada por los demás. Quizá no volvería a ser la misma al experimentar tales pérdidas de un solo tirón. Tragué saliva y me enderecé buscando con la mirada algo que delatase la presencia de ella en algún lugar, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa oscuridad, pude distinguir una menuda figura, inmóvil y encorvada sobre una banca de lo que parecía haber sido un parque, pues ya ni siquiera quedaban árboles en pie. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente el lugar antes de dejarlo de nuevo en penumbra. Pero no necesité más que esos escasos segundos para reconocerla. Apresuré el paso al ver que se trataba de ella. Estaba empapada, no se movía, miraba a la nada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no parecía siquiera respirar. Por un momento tuve miedo de acercarme ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podría reconfortarla? Por dios, soy su maestro, debería saber hacer algo de eso, pero no sé… nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas.

—¡Sakura!

Mi voz resonó en la noche, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, sorprendida. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y fue ahí cuando pude ver la profunda tristeza que la envolvía.

—Sakura —repetí, algo asustado al ver que no se movía, se estaba dando por vencida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No me contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Me quité la chamarra con capucha que llevaba para la lluvia y se la puse en los hombros.

—Vamos, póntela —la obligué a meter los brazos por las mangas—. Maldición, estás helada —mascullé con algo de enfado—. ¿Por qué rayos te quedas aquí bajo la lluvia? Vas a enfermar, además, ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa.

—Mi familia murió.

Me detuve abruptamente y todos mis intentos por levantarla de esa banca cesaron.

—Lo sé… —le dije.

—Estoy sola.

—No lo estás, por supuesto que no —me senté a su lado, sin importarme que el agua seguía con la misma intensidad, ambos estábamos más empapados que nada.

—Mis padres murieron… —hipó—. Estoy sola…

Me quedé de piedra ¿Qué debía hacer? Cuando mi padre murió yo odiaba que la gente me dijera "Todo va a estar bien" "El tiempo lo cura todo" porque sólo eran mentiras, además, ellos qué sabían si no lo estaban viviendo en carne propia.

—Es doloroso, vaya que lo sé, pero no estarás sola nunca —me atreví a extender mi mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla y obligarla a mirarme. El corazón se me hizo un nudo al ver el dolor en sus ojos enrojecidos—. No te diré que el tiempo lo cura todo y mucho menos que todo estará bien. No te volveré a mentir con una ilusión como esa. Será difícil superar esto, pero eres Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi más fuerte que conozco y estoy seguro que sabrás manejarlo correctamente —sonreí suavemente al ver que sus ojos al fin me miraban fijamente—. Dolerá un tiempo, quizá toda la vida, pero aprenderás a vivir con ese dolor.

Tal vez mis palabras no eran para nada de aliento, pero al parecer fueron las indicadas.

—Kakashi sensei…

—Dime.

—¿Puede… puede abrazarme?

Esa petición me dejó desarmado.

Ni siquiera me di tiempo a pensarlo, mis brazos ya estaban envolviendo su pequeña figura con fuerza. Estaba helada y temblaba sin parar, no sabía si era por el frío o por el llanto. Estuvo llorando con fuerza durante unos minutos.

—Vamos, desahógate todo lo que quieras —susurré con cariño, acariciando su espalda consoladoramente y ella accedió, pues su llanto se hizo más fuerte mientras preguntaba un sinfín de veces "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos?"

La lluvia parecía competir con su llanto para ver quién era más fuerte y el corazón se me partía al sentirla tan frágil y vulnerable.

Pasado un rato, me di cuenta que su llanto disminuyó un poco, ya sólo se aferraba a mi camiseta con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en ella y dejándose abrazar. Vaya… nunca me había percatado de lo pequeña que era en comparación mía.

—Debemos volver antes de que cojas una pulmonía —me puse suavemente de pie y ella me imitó después de deshacer el abrazo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no podía ver su rostro.

Comencé a caminar, pero Sakura no parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Me desconcerté un poco y me giré para finalmente toparme con sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Esto causó en mí una oleada de furia hacia los causantes de tal desastre y de la muerte de tantos. Pero Sakura… ¿ella qué culpa tenía en todo esto? ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle daño a alguien como ella? Tenía ganas de regresar un poco el tiempo sólo para darle una paliza a Obito y a Madara, pero cuando sentí sus fríos dedos entrelazarse con los míos, esa ira pareció evaporarse durante unos instantes.

—¿Volver a dónde?

—Al hospital, con Tsunade sama y Shizune. Están muy preocupadas por ti.

—No quiero volver.

—Sakura…

—No, no quiero hacerlo.

Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo, recibiendo de pleno la lluvia en la cara, mi máscara estaba ya toda mojada y mi cuerpo resentía la falta de descanso en este último mes. Pensé en muchas maneras de convencerla a ir al hospital, pero ninguna parecía coherente o al menos no había ninguna que no implicara un toque de chakra en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente. Yo siempre buscaba la forma más práctica y rápida de hacer las cosas, si bien, pude haberla dejado inconsciente y cargarla directo al hospital para no complicarme la vida e irme a dormir ya, pero cuando se trataba de ella… sentía que mi parte más comprensiva salía a la luz.

—Mira, Sakura —suspiré y me incliné un poco para tener su rostro justo frente al mío—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero créeme que quedándote en medio de este diluvio sólo vas a empeorar las cosas. Enfermarás y es lo último que todos queremos.

No me respondió, sólo bajó la mirada.

Fue en ese momento cuando al fin me percaté de algo muy importante. Se había quedado sin hogar y yo le estaba ofreciendo llevarla al hospital. Que desagradable de mi parte.

—Te llevaré a mi casa —tomé su mano y no la dejé refutar la idea. Atravesamos toda la aldea hasta que finalmente llegamos, en todo el camino no dijo nada, pero tampoco soltó mi mano, ésta se había vuelto cálida ante el contacto.

La ayudé –o más bien nos ayudamos mutuamente- a subir las escaleras que daban hasta el último piso, donde estaba mi departamento. Al entrar encendí las luces y la llevé hasta el baño. Cogí unas toallas y le extendí una para que se secara un poco, pero me llevé el susto del día cuando vi una mancha de sangre algo considerable en la chamarra que le presté.

—Estás herida —me apresuré a sacar el botiquín, pero me di cuenta de lo mucho que me faltaba, pues había desperdiciado muchas gasas tratando de curarme a mí mismo.

—No, sensei —miró la chamara—. Esta sangre no es mía —me miró y sus ojos se agrandaron—. ¡Está sangrando!

Bajé la mirada a mi torso y sí… en efecto, esa sangre era mía, no de ella. Vaya idiota. Suspiré pesadamente y le resté importancia al ver que no era la gran cosa.

—Será mejor que te cambies —fui hasta mi armario y busqué lo más pequeño posible. Encontré un pantalón negro de pijama y una camiseta blanca—. Lo mejor sería que tomaras un baño caliente antes.

—Estoy bien así, no quiero ser una molestia.

—Insisto —le sonreí y ella se sonrojó un poco después de aceptar—.Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Ella asintió y yo le sonreí un poco antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Fui directo a cambiarme de ropa y de ahí a la cocina, donde me dispuse a calentar un poco de agua para hacer algo de té.

Cuando salió del baño la dejé vestirse en mi habitación, mientras tanto yo esperé afuera con las tazas de té en ambas manos. Luego de un rato toqué la puerta suavemente con la punta de mi pie, y tras recibir un casi inaudible "pasa", entré a mi habitación. Sakura ya tenía puesta la ropa que le presté, pero había un ligero problema… el pantalón le quedaba enorme, si lo soltaba, terminaría en el piso.

—Me temo que es lo más pequeño que tengo —la miré con algo de vergüenza y ella se sonrojó al instante.

—Está bien así, lamento ser una molestia —bajó un poco la mirada.

—Claro que no lo eres —sonreí y le extendí la taza—. Tómate esto, te sentará bien. Pero ten cuidado, quema —me senté en la orilla de mi cama y le indiqué que podía hacer lo mismo.

Noté que hacía una mueca de dolor antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí —contestó, soplando sobre la taza entre sus manos—. Está muy bueno. Tiene mano para estas cosas —sonrió. Noté el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo. Sakura… Sakura… sigue intentando parecer fuerte a pesar de su situación.

 ** _Sakura._**

No sabía cómo reaccionar, mi corazón dolía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser una carga para mi sensei, quien amablemente me abrió las puertas de su casa, me vistió y me preparó un té caliente. Si me ponía a llorar de nuevo sólo lograría incomodarlo.

Lo pienso y aún me sorprende que fuese él quien me encontrara bajo la lluvia, bueno, en realidad no debería sorprenderme… pues siempre ha sido él quien aparece para auxiliarme en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Siempre ha sido él… y ahora se había arriesgado a coger un resfriado saliendo en mi busca en plena tormenta. Después de eso me trae a su casa y me trata de esta forma tan cálida y reconfortante. La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que el despreocupado y vago de mi sensei sería ese hombro sobre el cual lloraría la muerte de mi familia. Él me había consolado cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, también cuando lo reencontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru y ni qué decir de hace unos meses cuando estuve dispuesta a ir a matarlo, cuando me enfrenté a él y fue el mismo Sasuke quien intentó acabar con mi vida; también estuvo ahí para mí cuando volvió a intentar hacerme daño en medio de la guerra…

Kakashi está demostrando una comprensión y paciencia que yo tanto necesito en estos momentos. Alcé la mirada de mi taza humeante para toparme con ese par de ojos negros mirándome con una mezcla de preocupación y cariño. Sus ojos se veían cansados y ojerosos.

¡Pero claro!

No había pasado ni un día desde que la guerra terminó, seguro que aún no descansaba y mucho menos había curado sus heridas. Pero sí salió a buscarme sin importar nada, sin importar su dolor, su cansancio. Se arriesgó por mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó al notar que mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas nuevamente. Dejé la taza sobre el buró.

Y me atreví a hacerlo por segunda vez en mi vida.

Lo abracé, sólo que esta vez no pedí su consentimiento. Pasé mis brazos por el espacio entre los suyos y lo rodeé con fuerza, apoyando mi mejilla llorosa en su pecho.

—Muchas gracias —fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Enseguida sentí que correspondía el gesto con un brazo mientras que su otra mano la posaba con cariño en mi cabeza. Escuché cómo suspiraba y me apretaba un poco más, reconfortándome en el acto.

—Siento no haber hecho nada para evitarlo —su suave y ronca voz se escuchaba más cansada y pausada de lo normal.

Yo sólo pude negar con mi cabeza, aún escondida entre sus brazos. Si intentaba abrir la boca, seguramente sólo saldría llanto. Él se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada, pero justamente ahora hacía todo por mí, y yo se lo agradecía con el corazón.

De pronto comencé a sentir algo cálido emanar de sus ropas, quise apartarme un poco para ver qué era, pero súbitamente todo su peso se fue sobre mí. Alcé la mirada y vi que había caído inconsciente. En ese momento recordé la mancha de sangre en la chamarra que me prestó, era de él. Estaba muy herido por la guerra y aun así fue en mi búsqueda, arriesgándose a tal grado. No importa lo grave que sea mi situación, no tengo derecho a poner su vida en riesgo, soy una egoísta…

 ** _Kakashi._**

Un aroma sutil y delicioso llegó a mi nariz, fue lo primero que percibí antes de despertar por completo. Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando los vagos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me dieron en toda la cara sin compasión. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que mi visión se acomodó a la claridad del lugar y pude echar una rápida ojeada a mí alrededor.

Me llevé una mano a la sien y cerré los ojos durante unos instantes más. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y aunque podía reconocer esta habitación como mi dormitorio, no podía evitar sentirme algo desorientado. Miré hacia la derecha y centré mi atención en una taza de café y un par de panes tostados con jalea de fresa reposando sobre mi buró.

Con que de ahí venía ese aroma…

Observé un poco más allá y centré mi atención en la silla de madera perteneciente a mi escritorio, y que ahora se encontraba al lado de mi cama. ¿Qué hacía allí? Entonces todo llegó a mi mente con absoluta nitidez: la guerra, Sasuke y Naruto amputados y moribundos, Sakura perdida en medio de la lluvia, sus padre muertos, las heridas que no pude curarme bien y el motivo por el cual seguro me desmayé. Vaya viejo inútil en el que me he convertido… Qué ha de pensar Sak…

¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estaría?

Me incorporé un poco, pero me volví a tumbar sobre el colchón al sentir mis heridas más presentes que nunca. Me miré el torso y noté cómo un montón de vendas lo cubrían todo hasta el hombro derecho. La camisa que portaba anoche estaba en algún punto del suelo de la habitación, aún con esa mancha de sangre en ella.

—Ya despertó.

Alcé la mirada al ver que mi alumna entraba a mi habitación con otra taza de café en mano. Pero no fue eso lo que captó mi completa atención, sino el hecho de que no traía los pantalones que le presté, sólo la camiseta blanca. De pronto sentí mucho calor y comencé a sofocarme un poco. Claro que la camiseta le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pero aun así… mi mente no dejaba de gritarme: "¡No trae pantalón!"

Caminó hasta sentarse en la silla de madera, luego se me acercó un poco y puso una mano en mi frente.

—No tiene fiebre, pero se ve algo acalorado ¿Se siente bien?

Carraspeé un poco y luego asentí. Usé mi autocontrol para poder hablar, pero ella se me adelantó.

—Espero no le moleste, pero usé su cocina —se sonrojó tiernamente y bajó la mirada hacia su taza de café—. Y anoche curé lo mejor que pude sus heridas, no pude terminar de hacerlo porque ya no tenía suficiente chakra, pero en un rato más puedo terminar —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me dijo que se sentía tan mal? Perdió mucha sangre, incluso se desmayó. Me asustó mucho.

—Lo siento —al fin pude articular palabra—. Te traje a mi casa para cuidarte y fuiste tú la que terminó haciéndose cargo de mí —sonreí algo apenado.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No es ninguna molestia. Al contrario, le estoy agradecida por abrirme las puertas de su casa.

Me sorprendí un poco. Sakura siempre había sido impulsiva y su orgullo era más grande que cualquier cosa, también era agresiva y regañona, pero en estos momentos era demasiado buena, tierna y noble. No podía evitar sentir que estaba muy vulnerable.

—¿Dormiste en esa silla?

Asintió y me sentí muy mal por eso, me disculpé nuevamente y ella sólo le restó importancia, recalcando el hecho de que fui un idiota al dejar mis heridas sin tratar por tanto tiempo. Esa sí se parecía más a la Sakura normal. Ambos terminamos riendo un poco y desayunamos en un cómodo silencio.

 ** _Sakura._**

Lo miré mientras terminaba su último sorbo de café. Miré la tranquilidad de su mirada y sentí paz, la misma paz que experimenté anoche al llorar durante horas apoyada en su pecho mientras él me sostenía y me acariciaba esporádicamente el cabello. No hablamos sobre el tema, tan sólo dejó que me desahogara y eso me causó un gran afecto hacia él, mucho más que antes, pues encontré en mi sensei a un amigo de verdad, y quizás fue por eso que me atreví a abrazarle de esa forma. Había sido un impulso, algo que no haría con la mente fría, pero me había sentido tan reconfortada entre sus brazos, fue… fue algo diferente.

Y sin previo aviso volví a sentir esa punzada en el pecho y esa opresión que dificultaba mi respiración. Me dolía el corazón y volvía a tener ganas de llorar. Pero ¿cómo podría asimilar la muerte de mis padres? Era imposible.

—¿Cómo estás?

La voz de mi sensei me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de responderle.

—Bien —sonreí, restándole importancia—. Bastante bien.

Él no rompió el contacto visual que se había formado, pero sí frunció el entrecejo, dando a entender que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—¿Pretendes que me crea eso cuando has estado llorando toda la noche?

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida por su respuesta y bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome intimidada por esa penetrante mirada.

—Mira… sé por lo que estás pasando y sé también lo difícil que es la situación como para además añadirle una máscara de "estoy bien" —hizo comillas al aire—. Para que los demás no se preocupen. Eso sólo hace más difíciles las cosas, así que llora si tienes ganas de llorar, ríe si quieres reír, pero no finjas ¿quieres? —suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello—. A lo que quiero llegar es que… puedes confiar en mí.

—Ya confío en usted, sensei —musité, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de mi rostro—. Y le estoy muy agradecida porque… más que mi sensei, usted es mi amigo —sonreí levemente.

Noté cómo me miraba con sorpresa y alegría mezcladas.

—¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?

Negué con la cabeza. Apenas anoche me di cuenta de que no tengo hogar, ni familia. Aún no sé qué hacer a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche pensando en ello.

—Tal vez suene extraño viniendo de mí, pero puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una habitación vacía al lado de ésta, pero es algo pequeña y no está amueblada, sólo deberíamos conseguir una cama y…

—Oh Kakashi sensei, no se moleste en eso, yo… yo… —me avergoncé bastante.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó de pronto y yo asentí con confusión—. Entonces quédate —me sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.

—Muchas gracias —suspiré aliviada y pronto un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Oh… no de nuevo.

A estas alturas numerosas lágrimas recorrían ya todo mi rostro. Me cubrí la cara con las manos para que Kakashi sensei no me viera llorar más, pero de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor mío. No sé en qué momento se había puesto de pie, y ahora mismo me abrazaba con cariño, dejándome llorar y sacar todo el dolor dentro de mí. Estuvimos así durante varios minutos, yo me agarraba de su ancha espalda con cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras él acariciaba la mía intentando tranquilizarme. Me alteré un poco al no sentir la tela de una camisa bajo el tacto de mis manos, sino la sorprendentemente suave y tersa piel de su espalda, así, mis sollozos se fueron mitigando poco a poco, pero incluso cuando me calmé, no quise separarme de él. Me sentía extrañamente a gusto en sus brazos. Su piel era cálida y agradable, me hacía sentir protegida y reconfortada. La misma sensación que había tenido anoche al tenerlo tan cerca, al saberlo preocupado por mi bienestar.

—Debe de pensar que soy una tonta llorona—una ligera sonrisa mezclada con un leve rubor se formó en mi rostro al separarme—. Siempre llorando y mojándole la camiseta.

—Bueno, ya pensaba que eras una llorona mucho antes de esto, así que no hay mucha diferencia —comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo sano, "ofendida" aunque no pude evitar reír un poco—. Y sobre la camiseta… —prosiguió—. Después de lo de ayer, créeme, esto no es nada.

Volví a reír, pero ahora le di un golpe más fuerte en el brazo, golpe que no le hizo ni cosquillas. De pronto él bajó la mirada y lo que alcanzaba a verse de piel en su rostro se volvió completamente roja. Se me hizo algo extraño, así que me le acerqué un poco y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, pero reaccionó de una manera extraña, haciéndose hacia atrás de repente y cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Se veía algo nervioso y sonrojado.

 ** _Kakashi._**

Maldición. Se me ocurrió bajar la mirada y toparme de cerca con sus piernas tan blancas y aparentemente suaves.

Es mi alumna, lo sé. Pero no por eso yo dejo de ser hombre y vaya que Sakura es una mujer muy atractiva, cosa que no había notado sino hasta ahora… y al darme cuenta de esos pensamientos, no pude hacer más que reaccionar separándome bruscamente de ella y cayendo de espaldas al colchón.

Mierda.

¿Qué excusa podría darle ahora sin sonar tan estúpido?

—¿Estás bien? —preocupada y asustada se inclinó sobre mí y yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas al volver a poner mi mirada en esas piernas tan bien torneadas.

¡Soy un pervertido!

Carraspeé con incomodidad y miré hacia otro lado.

—Uhm… Sakura-chan ¿Dónde está el pantalón que te presté?

—¡Oh, eso! —se avergonzó y dio un paso atrás—. Me quedaba muy grande, no podía caminar ni un paso sin que se me cayera al piso —se sonrojó demasiado y yo me aguanté una risilla al imaginarme esa escena que describió—. Pero mi ropa ya debe de estar seca, iré a cambiarme ahora mismo —y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación, regalándome (Sin darse cuenta) una visión completa de sus pequeñas bragas rosadas.

— _Eres un pervertido de lo peor_ —me dije a mí mismo.

 ** _Narrador._**

Ese mismo día Sakura terminó de curarlo, lamentó mucho no poder borrar las cicatrices, pero a Kakashi poco le importó, después de todo ya tenía muchas de ellas por todo su cuerpo.

Más tarde fueron al hospital a ver a Tsunade. El copyninja le había informado anoche que Sakura se encontraba bien y que estaba con él, ella sólo le pidió que al día siguiente fueran a visitarla para poder ver cómo estaban ambos. Cuando apenas entraron en su oficina, la rubia recibió a Sakura con un abrazo y le dio su más sentido pésame por tal pérdida. La pelirrosa quiso llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Se le pasó un poco el sentimentalismo cuando sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro, dándole ánimo y fortaleza.

—Antes que nada, Kakashi, debo informarte sobre una decisión que tomamos esta mañana los demás Kages y yo —se inclinó hacia adelante en el escritorio de esa oficina de hospital. Apoyó los codos sobre la madera y su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados—. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que es necesario renovar a los líderes. La guerra nos dejó agotados y es hora de darle oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones. Todos a excepción de Gaara, nos retiraremos en poco tiempo. En el caso de Konoha… —sonrió de lado—. Tú has sido el elegido para próximo Hokage

Los hombros del peligris se fueron hacia abajo, no le hacía mucha emoción recibir ese puesto.

—¡¿Hokage?! ¡Kakashi-sensei, muchas felicidades! —se emocionó mucho.

—Eh… gracias —afortunadamente tenía su máscara, así no podrían ver la desilusión en su expresión.

—Obviamente tienes que prepararte para ello, así que aún falta un tiempo, antes de dejarte mi puesto quiero que la aldea esté por completo reconstruida y que las cosas estén mejor que antes. Tienes unos cuantos años para prepararte psicológica y físicamente para el puesto ¿Qué dices?

—Es todo un honor.

—También tengo otro tema que tratar con ambos —se puso algo seria, pero primero les dijo el gusto que le daba verlos con bien y que ambos estaban completos, a diferencia de los otros dos del equipo, de quienes por cierto, tenía muy buenas noticias. Ocuparían varias cirugías, pero recuperarían su brazo cada uno.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias…

—El futuro del equipo siete no es muy bueno.

—¿Qué pasará con Sasuke-kun? —se adelantó a preguntar, sabía de antemano que se trataría de él.

La rubia los miró con mucha seriedad. No sabía si decirlo o no, Sakura ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de sus padres y ahora con esto sería como darle un golpe bajo, pero debía hacerlo, así que decidió decírselo rápida y certeramente.

—Mañana será dado de alta, pero…

—¿Si? —inquirió, impaciente.

—Será confinado al encierro perpetuo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Yo!_**

 ** _Hola chicos! Sé que había dicho algo sobre actualizar cada domingo, pero no me pude resistir al ver sus comentarios, mensajes y reviews. Antes que nada muchas gracias por todo eso, ya que me han animado bastante a seguir escribiendo esta historia, y me complace decirles que será larga, muy larga y espero que entretenida para ustedes._**

 ** _Ahora, hablando sobre el capítulo..._**

 ** _¡Chan, chan, chan!_**

 ** _Sasuke será confinado a cadena perpetua! ¿Harán algo al respecto? ¿Se revelarán ante la Hokage?_** ** _Y sí, Kakashi será Hokage!_**

 ** _Sobre las primeras escenas... quisiera decir que se me hicieron demasiado tiernas considerando que kakashi siempre fue algo distante con sus alumnos, o al menos no muy afectuoso en cuanto a contacto físico, el cual, al parecer, ahora le agrada mucho, sólo con Sakura. También pudimos ver cómo su lado masculino se alborota ante los encantos femeninos de su querida alumna. Se da cuenta de que ya no es una niña y que además se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. Esto no significa que sienta algo especial por ella, simplemente es un hombre que siente, piensa y tiene hormonas como cualquier otro._**

 ** _Algo que me encantó poner fue su repentina sugerencia de llevarla a vivir con él, aún sabiendo que tiene a muchos amigos con quienes podría compartir casa, pero así es Kakashi de impredecible, y aunque la llevó a su casa para cuidar de ella, fue la pobre de Sakura quien terminó cuidando y velando por la salud de su sensei (Creo que fue plan con maña del copyninja para ser cuidado con amor *risas morbosas*)_**

 ** _¡AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! (Domingo 13 de Nov 2016)_**

Lo resumiré en cinco palabras: Sakura y Kakashi se emborrachan (Jijitl)

 ** _Saludos! Que estén bien y no olviden dejar su review, mensaje privado, comentario por facebook, en Wattpad, etc, etc. Cualquier medio es válido :) Pero dejen su opinión! Que ya vieron que si cumplo mis promesas, hubo reviews, hubo actualización. Por cierto, a los que me dejan un review (Hermosos, los amo) procuro responderles ese mismo día por PM, pero hay algunos que no son usuarios de Fnf, así que quiero decirles: GRAAAAACIIIAAAAAS!_**

 ** _9/11/2016_**

 ** _11:00 p.m._**


	3. Dolor, Sake y Sentimientos

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **III**

 ** _"_** ** _Dolor, sake y sentimientos"_**

 _"—Será confinado al encierro perpetuo."_

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para los otros dos ahí presentes.

—N-no ¡No puede hacerle eso!

—No lo he decidido yo, sino toda la alianza.

—Pero la alianza shinobi no puede inmiscuirse así en los asuntos de la aldea.

—Sakura, el daño que hizo Sasuke dejó de ser sólo hacia la aldea cuando decidió abandonarla y raptar al hermano del Kazekage, y ese es sólo uno de los cientos de delitos que cometió. Su castigo era la muerte, pero logré que eso no llegara a hacerse realidad —suspiró—. Sé lo difícil que debe de ser esto para ti, Sakura —la miró con pesar—. Pero así es como las cosas deben ser.

—No, no quiero que eso pase —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y un leve temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Kakashi ya se había acostumbrado y se tomó la confianza de abrazarla, aún en frente de la Hokage, quien los miró con extrañeza.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Shishou? —la miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto —se le apretujó el corazón—. Pero la decisión ya está tomada.

Y para rematar, la hokage le entregó una caja con las cosas que se pudieron rescatar de su casa. Había algunos álbumes de fotos, un poco de ropa de ella y de sus padres y nada más…

Salieron del hospital y por un momento Sakura sintió que se ahogaba, las calles de Konoha se le hicieron de pronto muy angostas y asfixiantes. Se estaba sofocando, hasta que a medio camino Kakashi se paró frente a ella, deteniendo su andar.

—Tengo una idea —la tomó de los hombros—. Sasuke no estará preso de por vida, sólo deja que se acerque un poco el momento en que me cedan el puesto de Hokage, estoy seguro que podré hacer algo como futuro Rokudaime, de algo debe servir aceptar ese cargo —suspiró—. Haré hasta lo imposible para que pueda salir, pensaré en algo, sólo no te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a la pelirrosa.

—¿Confías en mí? —era la tercera vez que Kakashi le preguntaba eso y ella se sintió una tonta por olvidarlo y necesitar que él se lo repitiese. Ahora una leve sonrisa cargada de esperanza se formó en su rostro.

—Lo hago —sonrió entre hipidos.

—Bien, entonces por ahora no te preocupes y vayamos a casa a dejar eso —señaló la caja de cosas—. Qué bueno que se rescataron algunas de tus cosas, porque sinceramente no sabía qué ropa te prestaría ahora —rio un poco, logrando contagiarla a pesar de que aún se asomaba una que otra lágrima en sus ojos.

Esa mañana y parte de la tarde la pasaron visitando a sus amigos y viendo cómo estaban después de tan larga guerra. Sakura se reencontró con Ino, quien también había experimentado una pérdida muy grande, ambas charlaron por un largo rato y la rubia, al enterarse de la situación de su amiga, le ofreció hospedaje en su casa, pero Sakura se negó, agradeciéndole y explicándole dónde se quedaría, y al igual que la hokage, Ino se sorprendió mucho.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, Sakura y Kakashi quedaron de verse en una pequeña plaza cerca del departamento de él. Ella había platicado largo y tendido con sus amigos, mientras que él había pasado el día con Gai, apoyándolo y animándolo a recuperarse pronto para que volviera a caminar, luego de eso se había pasado al centro de la aldea a comprar víveres.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —se asombró al ver tantas bolsas repletas de alimentos, incluso Pakkun había sido invocado para ayudarle a cargar unas cuantas.

—No sé si lo habrás notado hoy en la mañana, pero mi alacena y refrigerador están vacíos.

Ella se aguantó una risilla y ayudó al pequeño can con unas cuantas bolsas, éste se lo agradeció, quejándose de lo abusivo que era Kakashi y amenazándolo con nunca dejarle tocar sus almohadillas. El copyninja sólo lo escuchaba sin decir nada y Sakura se aguantaba la risa en todo momento.

Llegaron a casa cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo, y después de despedir a Pakkun, entre los dos se pusieron a guardar todo en su lugar. Ella observó por segunda vez lo impecable que era la casa de su sensei, era un lugar modesto, pero increíblemente pulcro y acomodado, todo estaba en su lugar, todo brillaba de limpio. Antes de esto, nunca había estado en su casa, y a decir verdad siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre cómo era ésta, se la había llegado a imaginar algo desordenada, oscura y con ejemplares del Icha icha por todos lados, pero no era así en lo absoluto.

Y Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderla, pues ahora se encargó de preparar una cena tan deliciosa que no sabía si se le hacía tan deliciosa por el hecho de casi no haber comido nada en este último mes, o porque en realidad su sensei era todo un master en la cocina, optó por la segunda opción, pues no recordaba haber probado algo tan suculento como esos fideos.

El problema del día llegó cuando ambos ya se querían ir a dormir. Sólo había una cama y habían olvidado ir a buscar muebles para ese cuarto. Kakashi, como todo un caballero, le cedió la cama a su alumna, pero el orgullo afloró en ella y no aceptó la oferta.

—Usted aún no está curado del todo, necesita descansar bien —argumentó.

—Estoy perfectamente —se encogió de hombros—. Además, tú también estás lastimada.

—Sólo me quemé un poco el brazo y ya estoy mucho mejor —se cruzó de brazos, obstinada—. Yo dormiré en la sala.

Kakashi suspiró.

—¿Y por qué no dormimos los dos en la cama? —luego de unos segundos se arrepintió de sugerirlo al ver la cara colorada de Sakura—. Sólo sería por esta noche, además, mi cama es de verdad muy amplia —se rascó la mejilla, incómodo.

—Uhm… —lo pensó unos segundos

—¿Te molesta? —quiso restarle importancia para que no se sintiera tan incómoda.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —la verdad es que se moría por dormir en una cama de verdad, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Terminó aceptando luego de soltar un enorme bostezo.

Antes de irse a dormir, se ayudaron mutuamente a cambiarse las vendas, luego se vistieron con su pijama y se metieron a la cama, lo más alejado el uno del otro, pero a pesar de ello estaban demasiado cómodos, la cama era lo suficientemente amplia como para que los dos durmieran a sus anchas sin siquiera tocarse.

Sakura sonrió sin darse cuenta, pues al entrar a la cama percibió un agradable aroma que le recordaba tanto a los abrazos que le dio su sensei. Pues claro, era su cama y era obvio que oliera a él. Se sonrojó un poco al verse disfrutando de ese aroma. Lo bueno es que le daba la espalda a su maestro, así éste no podría ver ese sonrojo. Por dios, no podía creer que estuvieran durmiendo en la misma cama. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría otra cosa ¡Oh no, no, no, no! Claro que no.

De pronto Kakashi soltó un leve suspiro y ella sintió cómo él se removía un poco entre las mantas. Temió que estuviera incómodo por su culpa, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el pobre estaba muy nervioso por tenerla en su cama, había comenzado a pensar lo mismo que ella: "Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría otra cosa que no es" también se recriminó a sí mismo por no insistir y lograr que aceptara dormir ella sola en su cama, después de todo ella se merecía un buen descanso luego de velar toda la noche por él. No encontraba una manera educada de salirse de la cama sin hacerla pensar que estaba incómodo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la voz ronca y masculina del ninja se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación a pesar de que fue como un murmullo.

—No —se extrañó—. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

—Cuando duermes roncas un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no ronco! —se giró en la cama y el aire se le atoró en la garganta al quedar casi frente con frente con su sensei. Menos de quince centímetros los separaban, eso ya era demasiado cerca para ambos, pero ninguno se movió. Ella se quedó sin habla y miró todo el rostro de su maestro, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos ahora del mismo color, ambos de un negro intenso y profundo, su máscara que no se quitaba ni para dormir ¿O será porque ella estaba ahí? Todo eso sin contar el embriagante aroma masculino que desprendía él, era un aroma muy sutil, pero delicioso.

—¿Cómo estás segura de eso? Estás dormida cuando lo haces —alzó una ceja, divertido por la situación. Ella volvió a la realidad cuando lo escuchó hablar, pero no fue capaz de responder coherentemente.

—B-bueno, yo… —tartamudeó, ajena a que él experimentaba lo mismo en esos momentos, sólo que sabía disimularlo y controlarlo muy bien.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Ella tenía muchas razones, podía decir que se debía al estrés post- traumático de la guerra, a las pesadillas que experimentaba, al insistente dolor de cabeza crónico que tenía desde hace semanas o por muchos motivos razonables; pero lo que ella dijo fue:

—Mataría por tomar un trago.

Kakashi hubiera reído si no estuviera tan agotado.

—Sígueme —dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? —estaba muy cansada como para mover un solo músculo.

El copyninja sonrió.

—Te conviene, sólo sígueme.

Y así salieron del cuarto hasta la cocina, donde él abrió una pequeña puerta deslizable que aparentaba sólo ser de adorno, y tras esa puertecilla había botellas de vidrio de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunas aún llenas y otras ya un poco vacías.

—¿Qué se te antoja?

—Kakashi sensei ¡Es todo un alcohólico!

Al aludido se rio a sus anchas y no la contradijo ni un segundo.

Sakura miró toda la variedad y después de pensarlo un poco, sacó una botella que estaba hasta el fondo. Era sake con un alto contenido de alcohol, uno de los más finos y caros de Konoha.

—Vaya, tienes buenos gustos —se burló, logrando que la pelirrosa sólo alzara una ceja.

—¿Me va a acompañar?

—No eres la única alcohólica aquí, pequeña —le dio un golpecillo en la nariz.

Por un momento reflexionó sus actos y contempló la idea de negarle esa copa que tanto anhelaba, después de todo ella aún era menor de edad, pero había algo que le impedía negarle ese deseo. Sakura Haruno había vivido demasiadas cosas horrendas en su vida como para clasificarla "menor de edad" a sus diecisiete años ya era mucho más madura y centrada que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, así que… la dejaría beber un poco, además, él estaba ahí como adulto responsable para cuidarla. La miró un segundo y casi rio al ver su carita tierna y algo intimidada por el gesto que tuvo hacia ella.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco más ante su mirada escudriñadora y dejó que sirviera los tragos. Así ambos se sentaron a compartir una copa en la mesa del comedor. Él se tomó su primer trago de un solo sorbo, y pensó que Sakura le haría mala cara, pues tenía alto porcentaje de alcohol, pero no, ésta se lo pasó como si de agua se tratara.

—Wow… ¿Desde cuándo sabes tomar tan bien?

—No me conoce del todo, sensei —jugueteó con el vasito entre sus manos, sin despegar la vista de éste.

—Dime algo que no conozca de ti —la retó después de beber su segundo trago.

—No sabía que tomo desde hace ya algún tiempo.

—Uhm, cierto. Pero te conozco desde que tenías doce años, sé mucho de ti.

—¿A sí? —se sirvió su tercer trago.

—Sí, por ejemplo —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Tu color preferido es el rojo, tu cumpleaños es el 28 de marzo, amas el anko cubierto con jarabe, odias la comida picante, amas a Sasuke y nunca has tenido novio por esperarlo a él.

La aludida se sonrojó mucho. Él tenía razón.

—Usted… sabe mucho de mí, pero yo no sé mucho de usted. Ni si quiera sé qué edad tiene —se sonrojó en parte por el alcohol consumido y también por la vergüenza.

—Uhm… es verdad, veamos. Tengo treinta y un años, me gusta casi toda la comida, en especial el pescado en salsa de soja; también odio la comida picante y amm… me gusta hacer muchas cosas, tengo muchos pasatiempos y uhm… es todo.

—¡¿Treinta y un años?! —ignoró el hecho de que le respondió casi igual a cuando lo conoció a los doce años.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —puso cara de pocos amigos mientras se bebía otro trago.

—N-nada, es sólo que yo lo imaginaba un poco más joven, no sé… veinticinco tal vez…

El aludido rio abiertamente.

—¿Gracias?

—Entonces es catorce años mayor que yo —se asombró.

—No es tanto.

—¡Catorce!

—Ya supéralo.

Luego de bastantes copas, los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para hablar de cualquier tema.

—Nee, sensei…

—Uhm

—¿Quién le hizo esas heridas tan feas? —recordó cuando se desmayó y se vio obligada a desvestirlo un poco para curarlo.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _—_ Oh por dios… _—se le fue el aliento al ver la gravedad de sus heridas. En todo el torso, una X gigante marcaba su piel, era profunda y aún sangraba. Su hombro había sido atravesado con algún objeto muy filoso y cilíndrico, y sí, también sangraba todavía._

 _No podía creer cómo había aguantado en pie con todas esas laceraciones tan horribles. Miró el torso de su sensei y no supo si la palidez de su cuerpo era normal o si ese era su color, después de todo había perdido demasiada sangre._

—Está loco — _murmuró con seriedad_ —. ¿Es que acaso quería dejarse morir? — _apretó los puños y procedió a curarlo con su chakra_ —.Casi pierdo a Naruto y a Sasuke por una estúpida pelea entre ellos, muchos amigos y colegas murieron, mi familia murió. No se deje morir así de fácil, no por favor _—bajó el rostro para ocultar las incipientes lágrimas—._ No quiero más pérdidas _—dijo con la voz ahogada a pesar de que el peliplata no la escuchaba._

 _Tardó más de lo que imaginó en curar esas heridas, eran demasiado profundas y además no tenía tanto chakra como de costumbre. Aprovechó a que estaba en el colchón para acomodarlo bocarriba y así poder acceder mejor con su chakra curativo._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

—Fue Obito.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! Es decir, era su amigo ¿O no?

—Sí, éramos amigos. Pero todas mis heridas en esta guerra fueron causadas por él. El muy idiota estaba trastornado —hipó—. Pero al final nos reconciliamos y murió.

—Sí… un idiota —murmuró—. Nee, sensei —murmuró, ya muy pasada de copas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su visión era borrosa, no muy diferente al estado de su maestro—. ¿Hay algo de lo que se arrepienta en esta vida?

—Uhm, veamos… casi de todo. Me faltarían dedos para decirte. Verás… me arrepiento de no haberme hecho amigo de Obito antes, de no haberlo salvado, me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de detener a Sasuke y de guiarlo por buen camino, también de no haber sido lo suficientemente buen hijo como para que mi padre decidiera permanecer vivo, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado el amor que Rin me daba y que nunca pude corresponder… me arrepiento de haberla asesinado… —miró perdidamente a algún punto indefinido del lugar, segundos después tomó la botella de sake y bebió directo de ella. Mientras tanto, Sakura lo observaba con mucho asombro, no sabía muchas de esas cosas y no entendía otras. Ya había escuchado sobre Rin, sabía que fue la compañera de equipo de su sensei, pero… no sabía que ella lo amaba y mucho menos que él se arrepentía de no haberla correspondido. Eso quiere decir que… ¿él ahora la ama?

Sí, ella estaba ebria, pero una parte de su conciencia entendía todo lo que estaba pasando y se había sorprendido mucho al ver que su sensei reacciona de manera melancólica y depresiva cuando se emborracha, es peligroso que se embriague, quizá por eso lo ha visto beber muy pocas veces.

Y en cuanto a ella, su reacción al alcohol era muy… digamos que muy voluble.

—¡Wao! Es una lista muy larga —comenzó a reírse con ganas—. Si yo estuviera en su lugar… yo… —meneó el vaso y vio el poco contenido que le quedaba—. Yo ya me hubiera suicidado.

El vaso de Kakashi golpeó la mesa en un sordo y certero sonido. Lo había soltado debido a la impresión. Su ceño se frunció después de una expresión de total espanto.

—Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso —sus palabras eran cortantes y gélidas; y sus ojos como dos navajas afiladas.

—L-lo siento —su comportamiento cambió de pronto y ahora estaba llorando.

—No llores —la consoló en un tono muy triste que no animaría a nadie en lo absoluto—. Lo siento, es sólo que no soportaría el hecho de perderte, ni a ti, ni a Sasuke o a Naruto. Ustedes son mi única familia, si no los tuviera… yo ya no estaría en este mundo, así que… por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir —su mirada era profunda y sus palabras muy severas.

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. El ambiente se puso algo tenso y para revertir ese efecto, Kakashi le regresó la pregunta, a lo que ella respondió:

—Me arrepiento de no ser lo suficientemente buena mujer como para merecer el amor de Sasuke. De no haberme esforzado en ser más bonita para él, para gustarle, para que me quisiera. No fui lo suficiente como para retenerlo aquella noche en que se fue, dejándome inconsciente en una banca del parque. Ese bastardo… —apretó el vaso entre sus manos con fuerza. El shinobi temió que lo fuera a romper, pero más que nada se sorprendió enormemente al ver cómo expuso su mayor debilidad de esta forma. Notó, por primera vez, la baja autoestima que tenía su alumna, y eso que él la consideraba muy segura de sí misma. Vaya sorpresa.

—Eso… eso es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado —se le acercó y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Eres una mujer grandiosa, aún eres pequeña y te falta mucho por vivir, no puedes subestimarte de esa forma, por dios ¡Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte! —la zarandeó un poco—. Eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco en toda la alianza shinobi, y si Sasuke no sabe valorarlo, no te merece en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué lo sigues amando? No logro comprenderlo…

Ella bajó la mirada mientras una escurridiza lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos después de haber estado viendo a su sensei con una enorme sorpresa en sus ojos jade.

—Yo simplemente lo amo, es algo que no puedo elegir, mi corazón así lo decidió. Y… a pesar de que quiso asesinarme en tres ocasiones, mi corazón todavía le pertenece —miró a su sensei de nuevo a los ojos y notó lo sorprendido que estaba.

—No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso—. ¡Perro esh un malditoh bashtaardoo! —con lo último que bebió logró que todo le diera vueltas.

Kakashi rio por primera vez. Le sirvió un poco de sake a Sakura y él tomó la botella en señal de brindis.

—Por el maldito bastardo —su voz, aún coherente, comenzaba a escucharse aletargada y de vez en vez arrastraba las palabras, estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia.

—¡Saluuu! —chocó el vaso con la botella y ambos bebieron hasta el fondo.

—Sha se acabó… —agitó la botella con la apertura hacia abajo y la movió varias veces, tratando de encontrarle más líquido, pero nada salió. Se habían acabado una botella XL completa de sake cargado.

—También me arrepiento… ¡hip!... de no haber estado aquí para shalvar a mish padres. Ellosh shiempre me amaron y ni shiquiera tuve la oportunidad de deshpedirme y agradecerlesh todo lo que hicieron por mí. ¡Soy una inútil! —se echó a llorar sobre la mesa, pero para cuando Kakashi iba a consolarla, la aludida soltó un ronquido muy chistoso. Se había quedado dormida.

El shinobi pensó en tres opciones:

1) Sacar otra botella y continuar bebiendo.

2) Tumbarse sobre la mesa y dormir igual que su alumna.

3) Llevar a Sakura a la cama y luego él irse a dormir a la sala.

—Mhh… la primera opción es muy tentadora —murmuró para sí mismo, pero terminó optando por la última, que, a pesar de borracho, midió los pros y contras de cargarla estando él en ese estado de ebriedad tan extremo. No le importó mucho, total, lo peor que podría pasar es que ambos terminaran inconscientes en el piso con una contusión leve.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del peligris, y luego de acomodarla en su cama, tomó una almohada y una manta para irse directo al sillón, claro, tuvo algunos percances en el camino, como la puerta de la habitación, la pared, ¿el refrigerador? Sí, bueno… tuvo muchos problemas para llegar al sofá sano y salvo, pero cuando lo hizo se tiró plenamente en él y cayó profundamente dormido, o al menos hasta que las pesadillas lo atacaron. Imágenes de la guerra aparecían en su mente, los recuerdos de todas las vidas que tomó, de toda la gente que mató con sus propias manos y de todos aquellos que murieron injustamente en las batallas. No podía soportarlo, y de nuevo soñaba con Obito diciéndole aquellas palabras que no había podido descifrar, no entendía a qué se refería con eso de que _ellos_ lo harían muy feliz ¿Quiénes? Y ¿Qué jutsu fue el que aplicó antes de morir? Nunca antes había visto esa combinación de sellos.

 ** _Kakashi._**

Siempre padecí de sueño muy ligero, insomnio y cosas por el estilo, a excepción de cuando me emborracho, en esas ocasiones no hay ser ni ente que me despierte hasta que el cuerpo me lo pida. Claro, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y esa vez fue justo hace unos momentos, cuando un potente grito hizo que me levantara de un salto del sillón, y después de controlar el vértigo, caminé a pasos apresurados a mi habitación, de donde provenían los gritos. Lo primero que pensé fue que alguien se había metido al departamento y ahora mismo estaba asustando a Sakura, pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al entrar y encontrarla sola, acostada en la cama, pero moviéndose de un lado a otro, llorando y estirando los brazos en una dirección indefinida. Seguía dormida, pero no dejaba de llorar y de gritar.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke no!

Ahora todo estaba claro.

—Sakura —me subí a la cama, a un lado de ella y traté de despertarla con palabras suaves, pero era imposible, además me estaba empezando una migraña de los mil demonios—. ¡Sakura! —no tuve más paciencia, la zarandeé un poco, pero tampoco funcionó. Opté por intentar algo que mi padre solía hacer cuando yo tenía pesadillas en las noches. Me senté más cerca de ella, la alcé un poco para poder apretarla entre mis brazos y apoyé el mentón sobre su cabeza, haciéndola sentir todo mi apoyo, y al parecer tuvo éxito, pues se tranquilizó, sólo leves hipidos se escapaban de su garganta de vez en cuando. No quise soltarla hasta que se calmara por completo. Me conmovió saber que también padecía de pesadillas de este tipo, de esas que te hacen llorar y retorcerte sin lograr despertar.

—Sasuke, no te marches, por favor… —suplicó, aún entre sueños.

Hice una locura…

—No lo haré —murmuré en voz baja, esperando que con eso se tranquilizara un poco.

—Yo te… amo.

Una punzada atacó mi corazón. Sé de sobra cuánto lo ama, pero de lo que no estoy seguro es de los sentimientos de él por ella. No creo que él pueda corresponderle con la misma intensidad y pasión, incluso dudo que la ame.

Terminé acariciando su cabello con dedicación, poniendo atención por primera vez a lo suave y sedoso que era, y lo bien que olía.

Suspiré.

Odio ver sufrir a mis alumnos. Porque por mucho que evite expresarlo en público, no puedo evitar la angustia de saberles en peligro o maltratados, y tampoco podía evadir el alivio enorme de saberles a salvo, de tenerles a mi lado. Era imposible no preocuparme y quererles tanto, a estos pequeños niños del demonio que casi me sacan canas verdes; pero a pesar de eso, son lo único importante y con valor en mi maltrecha vida, porque… ¿Qué soy yo? Un hombre que no pudo salvar a su mejor amigo, alguien que mató a su mejor amiga, soy alguien roto, reconstruido de los pedazos robados de los demás, sólo para seguir con la pretensión de una vida significativa. Lo único que me queda con valor son ellos, y ahora no puedo hacer más que verles desde lejos y esperar a que sus vidas no sean tan jodidas como la mía… aunque ahora que lo pienso bien… ¡Emborraché a mi alumna! ¡¿Cuál buen camino?! No valgo ni como un buen maestro. Si la hokage se entera de que le di alcohol a una menor… Seré hombre muerto.

Va, debo calmarme, seguro aún tengo alcohol en mi sistema…

Un leve murmullo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miré hacia abajo y me encontré con ese par de jades inundados en lágrimas.

—Sasuke… —volvió a murmurar, pero ahora con los ojos entreabiertos, me miraba fijamente y yo no pude sentirme más incómodo—. Sasuke… —enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y… mentí, sí podía sentirme más incómodo, pues me jaló con fuerza hasta unir sus labios con los míos. Bueno, fue un beso indirecto debido a mi máscara, pero aun así… no me atreví a mover un solo músculo, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre la tela, buscando respuesta de una manera un poco torpe e inexperta. Y yo…

Yo la besé.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Yo!_**

 ** _Hoy es domingo y hay actualización. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, a penas vamos en el tercer capítulo, pero poco a poco irá tomando forma y color, sólo aguarden un poco más y entenderán la trama de este fic. Pero por lo pronto cómo ven a Kakashi sensei? Que aprovechado, no? jajajaja_**

 ** _Como dije antes, él es un hombre como cualquiera, de carne y hueso y con muchas hormonas como los demás, sólo es atracción física lo que siente ¿O no?_**

 ** _¿Ustedes qué creen?_**

 ** _Consideren el hecho de que Sasuke aún no aparece mucho en escena, y es Kakashi quien se comprometió a sacarlo del confinamiento eterno ¿Lo hará en verdad? ¿O aprovechará la situación? Para empezar... ¿Qué es lo que siente él por la pelirrosa?_**

 ** _Sé que puede haber muchas preguntas y más sobre la última escena, así que los confundiré un poquito más cuando llegue el capítulo V, pero ese ya lo verán el otro domingo (o quizás el miércoles si veo muchos reviews muajajaja) Por lo pronto ahí va el avance del capi IV:_**

 ** _"Descubriendo sentimientos"_**

 ** _Kakashi_**

Nunca había caído tan bajo, jamás en la vida. De todo lo que me he arrepentido, esto estará en el primer lugar de la lista. Salí casi corriendo de ahí, como todo un buen cobarde, pero es que… ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué la besé en realidad? No fue por ella, fue por mí…

No, claro que no. Simplemente fue porque Sakura es mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y después de todo yo soy hombre.

— ** _Pero ella es menor de edad ¡14 años menor que tú!_** —una voz en mi cabeza resonó, haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del mundo. Dios mío.

13/11/2016


	4. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Alison, oh querida Alison. Leí tu review y debo admitir que me fascinó, son esos los comentarios que me emocionan y me motivan a actualizar y a escribir más pronto, pues me dan una idea de lo que les gusta y de las espectativas que tienen con respecto al fic. Muchísimas gracias y pues es debido a ti que hay actualización en viernes (?) ni yo me lo esperaba, pero es un pequeño regalo por tu lindo comentario. (Todos agradézcanle a Alison)**

 **Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **IV**

 ** _"_** ** _Descubriendo sentimientos"_**

Correspondí a un beso que no era para mí, dejé que me besara y que siguiera pronunciando el nombre de él en más ocasiones. Una parte de mi mente quería convencerse de que lo hacía sólo por ella, para evitarle el mal trago de despertar y toparse con la cruel realidad, lo hacía por ella, sólo por eso. Pero otra parte de mi mente y de mi corazón, pedían a gritos que correspondiera, que me bajara la máscara y que convirtiera esa caricia en un beso real, un beso que ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke podría darle.

De pronto ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y yo me encendí cuando me jaló un poco más hasta quedar completamente encima de ella, con una de mis manos en su mejilla y la otra en su sorprendentemente estrecha cintura. Debido a su siempre holgada ropa, no me había percatado de ese pequeño y fascinante detalle.

—Sasuke… —repitió y fue como un balde de agua helada sobre mí. La parte racional de mi mente se activó, ganando la batalla contra la otra parte de mi mente y corazón.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —me incorporé tan rápido como si mis manos tocaran ácido, tanto así que trastabillé y terminé sentado en el suelo, desconcertado y con la respiración muy agitada. Miré hacia la cama y Sakura cayó rendida al sueño una vez más.

¿Qué carajos hice? ¡Besé a mi alumna!

Nunca había caído tan bajo, jamás en la vida. De todo lo que me he arrepentido, esto estará en el primer lugar de la lista. Salí casi corriendo de ahí, como todo un buen cobarde, pero es que… ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué la besé en realidad? No fue por ella, fue por mí…

No, claro que no. Simplemente fue porque Sakura es mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y después de todo yo soy hombre.

— ** _Pero ella es menor de edad ¡14 años menor que tú!_** —una voz en mi cabeza resonó, haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del mundo. Dios mío.

No pude dormir más. Amanecería en cualquier momento, así que mejor tomé una ducha helada y preparé el desayuno. Café negro y huevos fritos con salsa de soya. Lo necesitaremos para la resaca. Yo no me esperé al desayuno, me llevé una taza de café al baño para beberla mientras me duchaba, pero no fue suficiente para evitar la incipiente migraña que pronto se volvió un martirio. Comencé a dudar sobre la etiología de ese dolor, quizá era de tanto darle vueltas al asunto del beso.

Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba ebrio, triste y además no puede llamarse un beso cuando no hay contacto directo, ella besó mi máscara y en teoría yo hice lo mismo, sí, eso no fue un beso.

—Kakashi sensei, buenos días —saludó desde la habitación, asomándose al comedor. Yo la miré de arriba abajo, noté sus ojos hinchados y su tez pálida, pero cuando miré más debajo de su cuello…—. ¡Sensei! —gritó cuando vio que mi taza de café se caía e impactaba contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

Y es que justo ahora la vi vestida con unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes sin sostén abajo ¿En qué momento se había cambiado y por qué rayos lucía tan fresca como una lechuga?

—Está bien, yo la recojo, no te vayas a cortar —la alejé de mí más que nada para clamar mis alterados nervios. Si esto iba a ser así todos los días hasta que consiguiera un departamento… no sé cómo haré para soportarlo. Finalmente recogí los restos de la taza y la mandé al baño, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para que fuéramos a ver a Naruto y Sasuke al hospital, y quizás sería la última vez que viéramos a su gran amor… no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá.

Momentos más tarde llegó al comedor tranquilamente, la vi pensativa, pero muy calmada. Noté nuevamente sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y recordé cómo lloró anoche por Sasuke.

—¿Estás lista para verlo? ¿Estarás bien?

—Tengo que estarlo —me miró y fue como un golpe al corazón. Su sonrisa y su mirar expresaban sentimientos totalmente distintos—. Quizá hoy sea la última vez que lo vea… —desvió la mirada a su desayuno, probándolo por primera vez y haciendo un gesto de verdadero asombro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Sensei! ¡Esto está delicioso! —comenzó a comer con más ganas y yo me sentí satisfecho al ver esto. Por un momento dejé de ingerir mis alimentos y me dediqué por completo a verla comer, mirando sus expresiones y tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en mi habitación, pero yo sí lo recordaba con claridad y eso es más que suficiente para sentir esta gran incomodidad. Hoy sería un día largo…

 ** _En el hospital…_**

—¿Mucho dolor de cabeza? —inquirió al verme durante todo el camino con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz del día me quemaba la retina y me causaba una migraña mayor.

—Te emborrachaste más que yo y estás tan condenadamente fresca —la miré de mal humor—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy tierno. Yo fruncí el ceño y refunfuñé algo que no entendió, apresuré el paso, por alguna razón no quería estar tan cerca de ella, me inquietaba su aroma, su presencia, su mirada.

—Oh, aquí están. Llegan un poco tarde —refunfuñó Tsunade al toparse con nosotros en el pasillo—. Sakura, te estaba buscando para decirte que Naruto y Sasuke se están recuperando en la habitación 219. Deberías ir a verlos.

—¿Sasuke quiere verme? —se le iluminaron los ojos y yo sentí náuseas.

—Naruto no ha dejado de preguntar por ti en toda la mañana.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió, pero a pesar de ello estaba algo desilusionada, lo noté muy fácilmente.

Ella se fue directo a verlos, dejándome a solas con Tsunade sama.

—Y tú —me señaló—. Sígueme que tengo que revisar esos ojos.

—¿Por qué? Estoy bien.

—Cállate y sígueme ahora mismo.

Suspiré, había logrado escaparme muchas veces, pero ya era el momento de enfrentarlo. Tsunade sama me revisó y vio que todo estaba en orden, pero decidió hacerme algunos estudios y exámenes para revisar a fondo el funcionamiento de mi sharingan, después de todo nunca en la historia se había logrado transferir un kekkei genkai así como así. Lo que hizo Obito en mí es probablemente un gran avance en la ciencia. Sólo espero que no me usen como ratón de laboratorio.

Sin embargo, Tsunade no sólo aprovechó para revisarme, sino también para interrogarme larga y tendidamente sobre mis motivos para darle alojamiento a Sakura, sabiendo que cualquier otra persona podría haberse ofrecido a eso.

—¿Por qué le ofreciste tu casa?

—¿Y por qué no?

De acuerdo, no fue la mejor respuesta que pude darle, lo comprobé al ver su expresión ceñuda. Enseguida respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea yo le prometí que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero nunca pude cumplir esa promesa.

—Te sientes en deuda con ella ¿Es por eso?

—No exactamente —en realidad no sabía cómo explicarlo—. Es mi alumna y ha pasado por cosas terribles que yo puedo entender a la perfección. Me parece que sólo sentí que podría ayudarla en esta difícil etapa de su vida.

Noté cómo sonrió y meneó levemente la cabeza, parecía algo sorprendida y por su mente pasaban cosas que no se molestó en explicarme, simplemente me miró y dijo:

—¿Sabes? Ino, Shizune, Hinata, Tenten y Kurenai, le ofrecieron alojamiento en sus casas, incluso yo hice lo mismo, pero ella nos rechazó a todas. No te voy a negar que todos nos asombramos cuando se negó diciendo que viviría contigo, fue una sorpresa un tanto extraña ya que, hasta donde sabemos, siempre has vivido solo.

No sabía qué responder, y es que en realidad no había nada qué decir, simplemente ella decidió quedarse en mi casa en vez de todas sus amigas. Hasta cierto punto me sorprendía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me ponía extrañamente feliz saber que me prefirió a mí.

Sólo me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía.

—Desde hace un par de años he notado lo mucho que la cuidas y lo mucho que te preocupa. La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

—Uhmm —me quedé de piedra ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno, lo que te quiero pedir es que estés al pendiente de ella. Por alguna razón que desconozco te prefirió, y al parecer eres a quien más confianza le tiene después de lo que sufrió, ni siquiera ha venido a hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido —me mostró su puño—. Así que más te vale no echarlo a perder.

—No lo haré…

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. ¿Sakura me tenía tanto afecto?

 ** _Sakura._**

Escuché los gritos y los insultos incluso antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando deslicé la puerta sentí un gran alivio al verlos conscientes y tan mejorados como los recordaba de hace años. Noté que sus expresiones cambiaron al verme, Naruto dejó de discutir y sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Sasuke sólo guardó silencio y miró a otro lado. Eso me dolió un poco.

—Buenos días, chicos —los saludé a ambos y también a Hinata. Por lo que supe hace un rato, ella no se ha separado de Naruto desde que regresó a la aldea, sólo había estado yendo a casa para bañarse y dormir un poco. Yo pude haber hecho lo mismo por Sasuke, pero perdí mi oportunidad al haber estado con tantos conflictos internos, además de que Tsunade sama no me dejaba verlo, temía a que fuera a ayudarlo para escapar de su castigo ¡bah!

Regresé mi atención al presente y fue cuando entendí por qué había tantos gritos y discusión antes de que entrara al cuarto y es que ambos estaban en una cama de hospital. Los DOS en UNA sola cama. Resulta que el hospital estaba con su cupo al máximo y hacían falta camas para los pacientes, así que pusieron a estos dos a compartir una cama grande. Era muy gracioso verlos juntos, repeliéndose todo lo posible.

Naruto quería incorporarse para ir contra Sasuke, pero Hinata estaba allí para detenerlo, aunque esto no evitaba que no dejara de decir tonterías como "¡¿Por qué no repites lo que dijiste en el valle? Teme!" o "¡No quiero compartir la cama contigo, es vergonzoso-ttebayo!" mientras que Sasuke-kun permanecía en su lado de la cama, completamente recostado y tratando de controlar el mal humor que le provocaba su amigo, sólo le respondía cosas como "Tú no sabes nada, usuratonkachi. Mejor cállate o volverás a desmayar" parecían un matrimonio disfuncional, Naruto estaba muy molesto, pues Hinata me platicó que momentos antes habían ido a visitarlos el equipo Inoshikacho y se burlaron al verlos compartir cama, incluso hicieron comentarios como "Primero se besan y ahora comparten el lecho matrimonial" esto era demasiado para ellos, así que se mantenían lo más alejados posible el uno del otro.

La escena en sí era graciosa, pero todo el escándalo se detuvo cuando vieron que me acercaba.

—Tsunade-sama dijo que me estabas llamando, Naruto —dije y sonreí cortésmente, estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia de Sasuke a un lado, pero no dejaría que él lo notara.

—¡Sí, Sakura-chan! —sonrió ampliamente desde su lugar—. El teme no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, pero ya sabes cómo es de idiota y no se atrevió a preguntarle directamente a la abuela Tsunade.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, miré a Hinata en busca de una confirmación a esas palabras, pero fue suficiente con ver cómo Sasuke refunfuñaba algo no entendible. Y de pronto sus ojos azabache se fijaron en mí, me miró de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir vulnerable y desnuda ante su potente mirada. Pronto entendí el motivo de ese escaneo visual.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó secamente.

—S-sí —me llevé una mano al corazón.

Y me mostró media sonrisa. Ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que perdiera el piso bajo mis pies. Sé que no es muy expresivo, así que ese simple gesto y esa escueta pregunta tenían un significado mucho más profundo del que parecía.

—¿Cómo están sus brazos? —pregunté para desviar el tema y calmar a mi alocado corazón.

—Bien.

—¡Excelente!

Fueron las respuestas de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente. Mi amor platónico no me quitaba la vista en ningún momento y Hinata se percató de ello, sonriéndome con ternura y felicidad, sin saber que yo había tomado ya una decisión: no me dejaría llevar por mis emociones de nuevo, ya había sufrido bastante con sus malos tratos, con las tres veces que quiso matarme, así que no podía simplemente regresar y esperar a que siguiera locamente enamorada de él, bueno… sí lo estoy, pero no lo dejaré darse cuenta de ello. Lo trataré igual que a Naruto, igual que a Kakashi sensei, así de fácil.

Temí pasarla muy incómoda en esa habitación con un par de ojos azabache fijos en mí, pero Naruto aminoró ese efecto con sus pláticas interminables. Pasó al menos una hora recriminándome el hecho de que no había ido a visitarlo el día de ayer. Le expliqué mil veces que Tsunade sama no me lo había permitido, y me ahorré el hecho de que pasé casi todo el día platicando con Ino, desahogándome por la pérdida de mi familia. No quería comentarlo en este momento, todos me mirarían con lástima (Sasuke tal vez no) y es lo que menos necesito ahora.

Llegó la hora de comida y aproveché la oportunidad para salir de allí, necesitaba descansar de esa escudriñadora mirada azabache. Esperaba toparme a Kakashi sensei en los pasillos o en la cafetería, pero no lo vi por ahí en ningún momento, en cambio, me topé a Ino, estaba ayudando en el hospital y justo ahora se dirigía a tomar un descanso para comer. De inmediato me sugirió ir a comer juntas y yo acepté. Ahí tuvimos otra charla.

—Entonces… ¿Hoy lo van a encerrar? —me preguntó con verdadera consternación.

—Sí…

—No puedo creerlo. Sasuke hizo mucho daño, pero después de todo es parte de la aldea, no pueden hacerle eso.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —me entristecí.

—¿Y cómo estás con eso?

—Trato de no pensar mucho en ese asunto —removí los brócolis de mi plato. El aptito se me había esfumado.

—¿Aún lo quieres? —me preguntó con tacto. Yo alcé la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos azules.

—Sí —me mordí el labio y aguanté las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura… —puso una mano sobre la mía, pero de pronto se exaltó—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Justo ahora podrías estar disfrutando el tiempo con Sasuke.

—Ese es el problema —desvié la mirada—. No me siento a gusto a su lado, yo… no puedo evitar recordar todas las veces que estuvo a punto de matarme sin remordimiento, me duele recordarlo y no puedo evitar hacerlo cada que veo sus ojos. Aunque sí está diferente… ha mostrado su preocupación hacia mí todo el día, es extraño…

Después de comer creí que iría a pasar el resto de la tarde con Sasuke y Naruto, pero no fue así, no tuve el valor de volver a entrar allí y toparme con esa mirada. Decidí ponerme la bata de hospital y ayudar a los enfermos. Más tarde entendí por qué Ino no se había movido del hospital en varios días y también entendí el por qué atendía específicamente el tercer piso. Resulta que en una de esas habitaciones estaba internado Sai.

Mi curiosidad no me dejó seguir trabajando sin antes echar un vistazo al cuarto cuando estaban los dos adentro. Tuve que ver todo desde la entrada y con mucha precaución para no ser descubierta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Ino mientras revisaba su temperatura.

—Mucho mejor, yo creo que ya puedo irme —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí.

—Aguanta un poco más, mañana ya te darán de alta —se sentó en la cama a un lado de él y entrelazó sus manos con cariño. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Sai la miraba con fascinación.

Espera… ¡¿Qué?! Sai la abrazó, pero… ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? La Ino cerda no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Pero dejando eso de lado… ambos se ven muy bien juntos. Pero ¿Sai? ¿Por qué Ino elegiría a alguien frío y sin capacidad para sentir o mostrar emociones?

Me mordí la lengua.

No, ya no es así, Sai cambió mucho… y ahora que lo pienso… él ha desarrollado su propia personalidad, ahora es agradable, amable y atento, sin dejar de ser serio y franco. La guerra nos cambió a muchos, y Sai no fue la excepción.

Decidí no interrumpir y me fui a ayudar en todo lo posible. En la tarde darían de alta a Sasuke y se lo llevarían para siempre a una celda oculta a cientos de metros bajo la tierra, y yo no quiero estar ahí para verlo, no puedo siquiera imaginármelo sin ponerme a llorar.

 ** _Narrador._**

Sakura estuvo sacándole la vuelta al piso cuatro durante toda la tarde, hasta que no encontró qué más hacer y tuvo que regresar a la habitación de sus amigos para despedirse, se iría a casa de Kakashi a descansar, fue un día muy agotador. Pero al llegar al lugar, se encontró a su sensei parado afuera del cuarto, parado en una pose desganada que tanto lo caracteriza y leyendo su legendario Icha icha. Esto le formó una sonrisa en los labios a la pelirrosa, trayéndole gratos recuerdos de antaño. Por un momento todo volvía a ser como antes.

—Sensei —sonrió al verlo de frente, tenerlo cerca la hacía sentirse extrañamente mejor, era como un bálsamo para su mente que había estado pensando todo el día sin parar, o eso creyó, hasta que lo vio frunciéndole el ceño, lo podía ver claramente ahora que no traía su hitai ate y ambos ojos quedaban por completo expuestos.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Yo… —se asombró un poco por su evidente enfado.

—Sasuke estuvo preguntando por ti.

—¿Y-ya se lo llevaron?

—No.

Ella volvió a respirar.

—Hablé con Tsunade sama y logré convencerla de que lo juzguen nuevamente, le dije que Sasuke ayudó a terminar con la guerra y… —suspiró—. Sí estará encerrado, pero serán sólo unos años, no toda la vida. Oh, y no se lo llevarán hoy, sino hasta mañana. No pasaste el tiempo que tenías libre con él. Aprovéchalo ahora.

—Kakashi-sensei… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—… ¡Muchas gracias! —se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza —. Gracias… —murmuró al separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos, él algo triste y ella demasiado conmocionada.

—¿Y… qué hace parado aquí afuera?

—Sólo verifico que nadie los moleste.

—Qué lindo de su parte —la pelirrosa aguantó una risilla—. ¿Puedo pasar a verlos?

—Están dormidos.

—Aun así —no esperó una respuesta y se adentró en el cuarto. Hinata ya no estaba, se había ido a descansar a casa, después de todo, Naruto ya estaba mucho mejor y fue él mismo quien le pidió que descansara.

La pelirrosa miró a sus queridos amigos durmiendo profundamente, seguían uno a cada extremo, repeliéndose todo lo posible. Soltó una risilla y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió y se hecho en la cama, en medio de los dos, cuyos corazones dieron un salto al sentirla caer de golpe. Se despertaron alarmados y listos para atacar a su enemigo.

—¡Sakura! —dijeron las tres voces masculinas.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó apenada—. Es sólo que… los extrañé demasiado y no puedo creer que estemos los cuatro juntos de nuevo —mostró una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

—Quédate —dijeron al unísono.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, venga usted también! Hay mucho espacio aquí.

El peligris alzó una ceja y la miró con cara de "Ni en tus sueños" además de que sus dos alumnos casi lo atravesaban con la mirada para que ni se le ocurriera responder un "sí"

—No es mala idea —dijo al fin, logrando que sus alumnos lo miraran asesinamente—. Pero yo dormiré aquí —se sentó en una cómoda silla, a un lado de la cama.

A partir de ahí ya nadie dijo nada. Naruto durmió sonriente, al fin el equipo siete estaba unido de nuevo y más felices que nunca, esto le ayudó a conciliar el sueño muy fácilmente. El sentir de Sakura no era muy distinto, su familia estaba de nuevo unida, todo en su mundo iba tomando poco a poco más color y felicidad. Los únicos que no podían dormir eran los dos poseedores del sharingan. Kakashi sufría de pesadillas e insomnio, temía quedarse dormido y despertar para darse cuenta de que la guerra continuaba. Era su mayor temor a pesar de tener reunida a su _familia_ nuevamente. En cambio, Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que tenía a Sakura durmiendo a un par de centímetros de él y aunque ella le daba la espalda no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en todas las cosas buenas que vendrían a su vida de ahora en adelante, sabía que estaría unos años encerrado, Kakashi ya se lo había explicado en esa tarde, pero Sasuke se sintió inmensamente feliz al saber que no estaría encerrado de por vida, obviamente no lo demostró, pero le agradeció profundamente a su sensei por haberlo ayudado de esa manera. Le debía bastante al peligris.

El Uchiha de repente comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento, pero justo antes de lograrlo se despabilaba para asegurar que Sakura siguiera ahí a su lado ¿Y por qué no? También Naruto y Kakashi, temía que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño. Se despertaba constantemente en la noche, pero una de ellas fue debido a que alguien se había acurrucado contra él, un pequeño y delgado cuerpo, como un gatito buscando calor.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa que no había estado presente en él desde que era muy pequeño.

Era Sakura quien se acurrucaba a su lado, aferrándose a su bata de hospital.

—Sa…suke… —murmuró entre sueños y él no supo descifrar el golpeteo en su tórax, pues sintió un golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro más fuerte. Eran los irregulares latidos de su corazón desbocado. Su pecho dolía y sus manos sudaban. Si esto no era amor… no entendía qué más podría serlo. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho pero todo ese tiempo su corazón estaba gobernado por la venganza. Ahora que estaba en paz podía ver todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Ella siempre le profesó un amor puro y sincero, un amor intenso que no supo corresponder en ese momento, pero ahora… ahora admitía que Sakura enloquecía sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aroma natural de la pelirrosa, sonrió como estúpido al sentirla tan cerca, incluso temió que ella se despertara ante el concierto de tambor que hacía su corazón.

Desde que recobró la consciencia en el hospital, no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por no verla ahí, a su lado. Pensó que después de todos estos años ella seguiría persiguiéndolo y amándolo como cuando eran unos pubertos, pero se sorprendió enormemente al no verla por ahí, sino hasta dos días después, y sólo porque le estuvo insistiendo al rubio que preguntara por Sakura, al final logró manipularlo y fue él quien molestó a Tsunade sama para que trajera a la pelirrosa. Y cuando al fin la vio, se sintió inquieto, pues sus ojos jade no mostraban el brillo que los caracterizaba, estaban algo vacíos y tristes. Fue ahí cuando la miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida o motivo físico para ese estado de ánimo, pero no encontró nada, así que tuvo que preguntarle y externar así su preocupación. Así ella estuvo un rato en la habitación, ida, pensativa… y en la menor oportunidad se esfumó de ahí. Sasuke nunca entendió la razón e eso.

El Uchiha no quiso pensar más. Usó su brazo derecho para abrazarla y atraerla a su cuerpo. Ahora menos que nunca pudo dormir. La abrazó y disfrutó de su cercanía toda la noche, y justo antes del amanecer reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para ir deshaciendo el contacto con ella, no quería que al despertar lo sorprendiera abrazándola. No era momento de explicarle su sentir, no aún. Todavía tenía la obligación de redimir sus pecados, además… día y noche estaba el recuerdo de su hermano muerto a su lado, asesinado con sus propias manos. No era algo sencillo de superar.

Poco después del amanecer fueron a ver cómo estaban Naruto y Sasuke, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la Godaime y compañía cuando vieron a todo el equipo siete descansando.

—Necesitamos hacer curaciones en sus brazos ¿Qué hacemos Tsunade-sama?

—Dejémosles descansar un poco más, Shizune —los miró tiernamente y luego miró a su amiga—. ¿Dónde está Moegi? Esto amerita una foto —rio maliciosamente.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Ajenos a los problemas internos de la aldea, un par de personas se ocultaban en las afueras de Konoha. Un hombre de edad media y una joven mujer muy hermosa.

—¿Cree que sea buena idea acercarnos? Quizá lo mejor sería que sepan de nosotros, puede que nos expliquen qué es lo que estamos haciendo en este mundo —sugirió inocentemente mientras se ocultaba entre unos árboles, estaban demasiado cerca de la aldea, justo donde los muros habían sido derrumbados, así que tenían buena vista hacia el interior.

—No creo que sea buena idea, al menos no por ahora. Deberíamos observar un poco más y ver si esto realmente es el mundo del que partimos hace tanto tiempo —respondió el hombre sabiamente.

La joven mujer suspiró con tristeza. Enseguida sintió una mano sobre su hombro, alzó la mirada y notó esos ojos amables tan idénticos a los del hombre que tanto amó.

—No entiendo por qué volvimos, no sé por qué estamos vivos de nuevo —se puso muy serio—. Pero vamos a averiguarlo y encontraremos una respuesta a esto, te lo prometo.

La joven mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa. Miró de nuevo hacia la aldea y el aliento se le fue al verlo de lejos.

—¡Es Kakashi! ¡Es él! ¡Sigue vivo! —se emocionó tanto que incluso brincó en su lugar. El hombre a su lado tuvo que detenerla o todos se darían cuenta de su presencia allí—. Lo siento, me emocioné un poco —se avergonzó—. No sé cuánto tiempo soportaré así —se apretujó las manos.

—Te entiendo mejor que nadie, créeme que sí… —miró perdidamente al peligris caminando entre las calles de la aldea.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A: cómo puedes ver, el título del capítulo hace referencia tanto a los sentimientos que descubre Sasuke, como al extraño sentir que está experimentando Kakashi, el pobre no quiere abrir los ojos a la verdad, pero ya le llegará la hora, tristemente será muy tarde *Risas macabras*_**

 ** _Otra cosita... ¿Quiénes creen que sean las dos personas que observaron a Kakashi de lejos? Muajajajaja_**

 ** _¡Adelanto!_**

 ** _Sólo les diré que el capítulo se llama "Calentura" y habrá mucho: lemon lemon lemon lemon lemo N._**

 ** _¿Quién con quién? Ya lo verán._**

 ** _"_** Ella se arqueó, alzando un poco su trasero, buscando mayor contacto y profundidad.

Gruñí un poco al ceder ante tal placer. Ella sonrió al escucharme gruñir y más al sentir el frenético ir y venir de mis caderas contra las suyas. No perdería el tiempo, necesitaba hacerlo ya, una, dos o tres veces.

—¡No te detengas, más rápido! ¡Oh!

Comenzó a alzar las caderas cada vez que mi virilidad abandonaba su intimidad. Sus enigmáticos ojos cafés miraban a la nada y brillaban intensamente a causa de la lujuria; su voz se quebraba con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y bruscas."

Fin del comunicado.

Viernes 18/11/16


	5. Calentura

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **V**

 ** _"_** ** _Calentura"_**

Esa mañana Sasuke fue separado de sus amigos antes de que éstos despertaran, lo dieron de alta y antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del hospital, un par de ANBU se lo llevaron esposado hasta el centro de investigaciones, donde lo interrogaron por un largo tiempo y donde se tomó la decisión de que sólo estaría encerrado quince años. A pesar de que era un tiempo considerablemente largo, el Uchiha se sintió aliviado al saber que no sería por toda su vida.

No le dieron tiempo de despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera lo dejaron ver a su equipo una vez más. Le taparon los ojos con una venda especial para cubrir sus poderes oculares, lo metieron a una camisa de fuerza para evitar que usara algún jutsu y lo encerraron en una celda oscura y solitaria, custodiada día y noche por guardias especializados y ANBU del más alto rango, temiendo que pudiera escapar, y claro que podía hacerlo si quería, él solo era mucho más poderoso que todos los ANBU ahí reunidos. Pero no escaparía, iba a demostrar lo mucho que había cambiado, quién sabe, quizás y así lo dejan salir antes.

Kakashi se molestó mucho cuando despertó y no encontró a su alumno en la cama; sus otros dos alumnos se pusieron muy sentimentales al saber que se lo habían llevado ya, pero no les quedó otra opción más que aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Pronto se enteraron de la sentencia del Uchiha, no fue muy grato que digamos.

Y en cuanto a la situación de la aldea… Días después de que la guerra terminó, al limpiar los escombros y derrumbes, los aldeanos se dieron cuenta que debajo de todas esas cenizas y destrucción la aldea estaba casi intacta. Hubo que hacer cientos de reparaciones, pero no empezaron desde cero. Esto animó mucho a todos los habitantes, así que entre aldeanos, ninjas y shinobis de la alianza, juntos, reconstruyeron la aldea en menos de lo que se imaginaban. Cuando la situación era más conciliadora y estable, la quinta Hokage se dedicó por completo a crear una prótesis de brazo completamente funcional para Sasuke y Naruto, esto llevaría algo de tiempo, pero estaba segura que daría resultados.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos las estaciones. El invierno estaba presente y la guerra ya era pasado en la aldea y en la vida de la mayoría, a excepción de algunos que aún no podían superar lo vivido. Pero dentro de todos esos daños, hubo muchas cosas buenas, como por ejemplo el cambio drástico en la madurez de Naruto, a quien casi le da un infarto al enterarse de que su sensei sería el sexto hokage. A partir de ahí se puso a estudiar arduamente para presentar el examen Chunnin, el cual pasó sin problema alguno gracias a la ayuda de Kakashi e Iruka, quienes lo pusieron a estudiar día y noche. Ahora sólo debía estudiar y entrenar mucho más para pasar el examen jounin.

Sakura siguió viviendo con Kakashi, y la verdad era que los dos estaban muy a gusto con su compañía. Por primera vez él no estaba solo y eso le había resultado extrañamente agradable. Y ella temía irse a vivir a un departamento donde sabía que nadie la recibiría al llegar, no estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Así que en un mutuo e inexplícito acuerdo, los dos decidieron vivir juntos, o así fue hasta que un día…

El copyninja había estado una semana de misión, así que Sakura quería tenerle una sorpresa para cuando llegara a casa. Esa tarde fue a comprar muchas cosas al supermercado para tener llena la alacena y el refrigerador, también surtió nuevamente el abastecimiento de alcohol y limpió todo el departamento. Sabía que regresaría exhausto y quizá herido, así que estuvo preparada para todo, pero nunca para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

A pesar de que aún era temprano, el cielo se había oscurecido ya, y la pelirrosa regresaba a casa después de su pesado trabajo en el hospital. ¡Ah! Porque eso sí, además de ir a misiones, Sakura Haruno era oficialmente una ninja médico con plaza en el hospital de Konoha, recibía buen sueldo y hacía lo que más le gustaba, pero terminaba muy agotada todos los días. Hoy tenía ganas de regresar a casa, tomar un largo baño y meterse a la cama con su pijama calientita y suave. Pero no, hoy salió antes del trabajo porque tenía planeado recibir a su querido sensei, se supone que llegaría antes de medianoche, así que tenía muy buen tiempo para preparar una rica cena.

Llegó al departamento y sacó las llaves de su chamarra, pero grande fue su asombro al notar que la puerta no tenía seguro, estaba abierto. Frunció el ceño y se puso alerta. Alguien había entrado a su casa.

Caminó sigilosamente, atravesó el recibidor, se asomó a la sala, la cocina, el comedor. No había nadie… y de pronto escuchó un ruido, eran leves murmullos y unos ruidos extraños.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Kakashi._**

Aún no estoy muy seguro de cómo ocurrió esto y sinceramente no quiero pensar mucho en ello, sólo tenía ganas de sentir, sentir y olvidar. La misión había salido a la perfección. Tuvimos éxito y llegamos un poco antes a la aldea. Mis compañeros y yo decidimos celebrarlo en un bar a las afueras de Konoha, éramos Tenzou, Anko y yo. La más animada para beber era ella y… a decir verdad, me apetecía beber esta noche.

—Oye, Kakashi ¿Tu alumna sigue viviendo contigo? —preguntó Anko, de pronto.

—Uhm, sí ¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró decepcionada.

—No, por nada.

Yo pedí otro trago y después de estar charlando los tres sobre banalidades, Anko volvió a hacer una pregunta fuera de lugar.

—¿Y no te molesta tenerla en tu casa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—A tu alumna ¿No te molesta?

—A decir verdad… no —respondí con simpleza—. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Uhmm, por nada.

Fruncí un poco el ceño. Vaya que sabía por qué preguntaba y… uhm, no me pareció mala idea lo que conllevaban esas palabras. El único problema es que Sakura seguro estaría en casa.

—Traeré un ronda más —Tenzou se puso de pie, dejándonos solos un momento. Sé que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando y siempre ha sido demasiado discreto como para atreverse a preguntarme cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo.

—Sabes por qué lo pregunto —afirmó.

—Lo sé —me recargué un poco en mi asiento, sosteniendo aún la copa en una mano y mirándola fijamente, algo tramaba, y no, Anko Mitarashi no tiene ni un pelo de tonta—. Pero no creo que eso se repita.

—Se repitió muchas veces —sonrió de lado.

Yo sonreí bajo mi máscara.

—Oh vamos, Kakashi. Me conoces bien, sabes que esto no involucra sentimientos, de ninguna parte ¿Verdad? —me miró asombrada, temiendo que le respondiera que sí tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Yo reí de inmediato.

—No te preocupes por eso, que nunca pasará.

—Es un alivio —sonrió sinceramente—. Entonces ¿Qué dices?

Miré mi copa vacía y lo medité unos segundos. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en mí, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero para ser sinceros, eso no era un impedimento. Antes de la guerra, Anko y yo… bueno, a veces nos poníamos de acuerdo para vernos en mi departamento y hacer ciertas actividades poco pudorosas, pero desde entonces no he vuelto a hacerlo y ya va siendo hora, mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos cada mañana que veo a mi alumna salir del baño sólo con su toalla, cada que la veo en su pijama pequeña. Mi necesidad se ha incrementado poco a poco y no dejará de hacerlo si sigo teniendo a una mujer sexy en mi departamento, obviamente no la voy a correr, pero sí puedo solucionarlo de esta manera.

Miré mi reloj. Faltaba una hora y media para que Sakura saliera del trabajo, si nos apurábamos quizás…

Mi mente se puso en blanco al sentir la mano de Anko sobre mi muslo, acariciando y ascendiendo lentamente. Estaba sentada a mi lado en la mesa y gracias a ésta no se podía ver lo que hacía.

—No me has respondido, Kakashi.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

—Vamos a mi casa —lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Ella me mostró una sonrisa sexy que sólo logró aumentar mi deseo.

Nos fuimos de ahí antes de que Tenzou regresara con las bebidas, me sentí un poco mal por él cuando ya iba a medio camino, siempre lo dejaba con la cuenta, ya se lo recompensaré después…

No sé cómo hicimos para llegar tan rápido a mi casa, pero en menos de media hora ya estábamos dentro, ni siquiera nos molestamos en quitarnos los zapatos, nos metimos de inmediato a mi habitación y no salimos de ahí en un buen rato.

—Oh, Kakashi —murmuró cuando empujé su espalda contra la pared, alzándola un poco para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Ella me bajó la máscara y nos besamos arrebatadoramente. La ropa salió sobrando, ya nos habíamos despojado casi de todas las prendas. El fuego que había en mí en ese momento ya era imposible de apagar y ella lo sabía.

 ** _(LEMON SENSURADO, SI QUIERES LEERLO VE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO Y ELIGE LA MEJOR FORMA DE HACÉRTELO LLEGAR DE MANERA PRIVADA)_**

 ** _Sakura._**

Esos murmullos provenían de la habitación de mi sensei ¿El ladrón estaría ahí? No, quizás era él.

—¿Kakashi sensei?

Nadie respondió. Todo estaba oscuro y me abstuve de encender las luces para no delatar mi presencia. Saqué un kunai de mi bolsillo y me preparé para entrar y sorprender a quien sea que se haya metido al departamento.

Di un par de pasos sigilosos y en silencio. Toqué la perilla, la giré y abrí sólo un par de milímetros, pero fue entonces que escuché:

—¡Oh Kakashi! ¡Ohhhh!

Abrí un poco más la puerta y los vi. ¡Los vi ahí! A esos dos teniendo un sucio revolcón. ¡Oh por dios!

No pude con mi impresión, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado caer el kunai al piso, sino hasta que estaba en la calle, lejos de casa, caminando sin rumbo por el centro de Konoha.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A: Lo sé, lo sé. Ninguno se esperaba esto cuando leyeron en el cap IV que habría lemon jeje quizá creyeron que sería KakaSaku, pero nooooo, y bueno, para los que no lean el lemmon, sentirán que el capítulo es demasiado corto, pero es que en sí el capítulo es lemmon :I Sin embargo, es demasiado explícito como para que lo deje andar por ahí suelto (Ustedes me entienden) Así que ya saben, si gustan leerlo, pueden mandarme un mensaje, inbox, correo o sugerirme algún medio por el cual pueda hacérselos llegar de manera privada. Si tienen cuenta de FnF pueden dejarme un review y yo se los respondo con el lemon 3_**

 ** _Avance!_**

"—¿Te gusta Kakashi sensei?

—¡¿Qué?! —casi me caigo al piso. De las estupideces que imaginé que podría decir, nunca pensé que fuera eso—. ¿Qué tontería acabas de decir?"

Domingo 21/11/2016

10:00 p.m.


	6. Desconcierto

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **VI**

 ** _"_** ** _Desconcierto"_**

No me detuve, hasta que una voz conocida llamó mi atención.

—Frentona, ¿Por qué tan sonrojada? —se había parado frente a mí, interceptándome en el camino—. Te ves rara —frunció el ceño y se acercó más—. ¿Todo bien? —Ino comenzó a preocuparse al verme tan extraña.

—Uhmm sí, creo… —me sonrojé más—. A quién engaño —suspiré, miré a mí alrededor y noté que estábamos justo en frente de su florería. La tomé de la mano y entré al local con ella.

—Dime qué pasa, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

—No más de lo que yo estoy…

—¿Supiste algo de Sasuke?

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, procurábamos evitar decirlo, sólo nos entristecíamos.

—No… no es sobre él, es… es sobre Kakashi sensei.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos, habla ya!

Me puse más nerviosa, no sabía si debía contarlo o no. Pero debía hacerlo por mi bienestar mental y psicológico.

—Ya no puedo vivir más con Kakashi. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un departamento.

—Ya te habías tardado en salir de ahí. Sinceramente pensé que ustedes dos vivirían juntos por siempre —refunfuñó y luego alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Es por eso que estás así? Porque no te creo que ese sea el motivo por el cual andabas deambulando por la calle con un sonrojo infernal y esa mirada perdida tan escalofriante —pero de pronto se llevó una mano a la boca abierta en gesto de asombro—. ¡No me digas que Kakashi sensei te corrió! No, ¡ya sé! De seguro descubriste su colección de revistas xxx, sí seguro es eso, ya se me hacía raro que le bastara con esos libros suyos tan pervertidos.

—¡Claro que no, Ino cerda! —me sonrojé más, si es que era posible—. Nada de lo que dices fue lo que pasó.

—¡¿Entonces?! —ya se había desesperado.

—Cuando llegué a casa me encontré a Kakashi sensei teniendo sexo con Anko-san.

—Oh, eso… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —casi le chorreó sangre de la nariz al imaginárselo—. ¿Los viste en pleno acto?

—Lamentablemente, sí…

—¿Por qué "lamentablemente"? —se emocionó mucho—. Siempre he tenido la sospecha de que Kakashi sensei se guarda un cuerpazo de ensueño, y ha de tener un rostro perfecto debajo de esa máscara ¡¿No lo viste?! —casi le salían brillos de los ojos.

Pero ahora que lo mencionaba… no, no lo vi porque la escena perturbante de él _dándole placer_ a Anko-san fue mucho más impactante.

Negué con la cabeza y mi amiga suspiró para después demostrarme una sonrisa conciliadora.

—¿Y es por eso que te quieres salir de ahí? —casi rio—. Sakura, tu sensei es un hombre de carne y hueso como los demás ¿Acaso creías que nunca tenía sexo?

—Pues… —me avergoncé un poco al verme tan impactada por esa escena.

—No te niego que debe ser incómodo ver a tu sensei en pleno acto con alguien, pero no debe ser motivo para que quieras irte de casa, es decir, él también tiene una vida. Que no la haga pública no significa que no la tenga.

—Tienes razón, pero… —me sonrojé mucho al recordar la esporádica escena que vi—… me impactó mucho verlos, más que nada porque nunca le conocí una novia.

—Sí, nunca me imaginé que él y Anko… tú sabes.

—Quizás él la ama.

—¡Claro que no! —me golpeó el hombro—. Si tiene sexo con ella, pero nunca ha hecho pública su relación, significa que no es más que un simple revolcón para bajar la temperatura de vez en cuando.

—Quién sabe… —entristecí, porque ahora soy más consciente que nunca… que mi sensei es una persona totalmente desconocida para mí, a pesar de que ambos vivimos bajo el mismo techo casi no lo conozco, a pesar de que él sepa tanto de mí. Es injusto, ¿por qué nunca me dice nada, bueno, no es como si tuviera la obligación, pero después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Ino hizo una pregunta que me sacó por completo de mi esporádica tranquilidad al recordar el momento en que salí corriendo y dejé algo en el suelo.

—Y dime ¿Se dieron cuenta de tu presencia?

 ** _Kakashi._**

Otra regla importante como la de "Yo siempre voy arriba" era la de "Nunca dormir juntos" literalmente hablando. Siempre, al terminar de tener sexo, ella se vestía y se iba, yo tomaba una ducha y luego me iba a la cama. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Ambos nos vestíamos al mismo tiempo, yo lo hacía porque en cualquier momento llegaría Sakura y a decir verdad no quería que nos viera juntos, por alguna razón me incomodaba que ella supiera de esto, no sé cómo cambiaría su concepto sobre mí.

—Esto tiene que repetirse —caminó hacia mí cuando terminó de vestirse—. Ha sido nuestro mejor encuentro —besó mis labios con rudeza antes de separarse y subir mi máscara—. Insisto, deberías deshacerte de esa cosa. Si lo hubieras hecho hace años ya estarías casado y con hijos —se burló un poco.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiero esposa e hijos? —ahora fui yo el que rio y ella se sorprendió un poco.

—¿No quieres eso en tu vida? —se puso seria y asombrada.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

—¡Por supuesto! —se sonrojó un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Es sólo que no he encontrado al indicado —suspiró—. Por lo pronto me conformaré contigo —me guiñó un ojo y yo sólo rodé los ojos—. Bueno, me voy —se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras me daba la espalda, caminando hacia la salida del cuarto—. Alguien estuvo aquí —dijo de pronto, parada bajo el margen de mi puerta.

—¿Qué dices? —me acerqué y entendí a lo que se refería. Había un kunai tirado en el suelo, justo fuera de mi recámara.

—Y la puerta estaba medio abierta —alzó una ceja y me miró con seriedad—. Creo que tu alumna nos vio y se fue —concluyó al ver que el bolso de Sakura estaba en la sala y algunas cosas que compró en el supermercado aún estaban empacadas en sus bolsas, sobre la mesa.

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

Nos había visto y nosotros hacíamos tanto ruido que no nos percatamos de su llegada. Por dios, qué vergüenza.

Me llevé una mano a la cara y la restregué con fuerza, pensando en cómo enfrentaría esto con ella.

—¡Bah! No te preocupes tanto por eso. Ella es adulta y debe entender que su sensei tiene ciertas… _necesidades…_ —rio—. Vamos, no es como si tuvieras que explicarle qué era exactamente lo que hacíamos —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pídele que no diga nada, pues contándola a ella —alzó tres dedos—. Ya somos tres los que sabemos sobre estos encuentros, no quiero que sean más personas ¿Sí? —me guiñó un ojo y se fue sin decir más.

Me apresuré a tomar una ducha para estar ahí cuando volviera a casa, pero tardó mucho, pasaba de media noche y ella aún no regresaba.

Decidí guardar todo lo que trajo del supermercado y preparé una cena sencilla y rápida. En todo momento no dejaba de pensar en qué le diría. Era extraño, pero me sentí culpable de alguna manera ¿Por qué? No tengo idea…

Moría de hambre, así que cené y me tumbé en un sofá de la sala a esperarla. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, estaba exhausto después de esa larga misión y de ese encuentro con Anko, lo único que quería era dormir.

Desperté al escuchar el leve tintineo de las llaves en la puerta principal. Al fin había vuelto a casa. Eran las dos y media de la mañana. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en el sillón, me di leves palmaditas en la cara para despertar y hablar con ella.

—¡Sensei! —se espantó tanto al verme, que dejó caer sus llaves. Quería incorporarme e ir hacia ella, pero me vería muy desesperado, así que me quedé sentado.

—Nos viste —no era una pregunta.

—No es de mi incumbencia —se puso nerviosa y comenzó a caminar hacia su recámara.

—Vivimos bajo el mismo techo y no te dije nada sobre ello, al menos debí advertirte que…

—Está bien —me interrumpió y detuvo su andar. Por primera vez me miró directo a los ojos, ahí pude notar su incomodidad ante el tema—. Es su vida personal y… —bajó la mirada—. Me he aprovechado de usted al permanecer aquí tanto tiempo. Soy consciente de que necesita su espacio y privacidad, por eso… el fin de semana me mudaré.

—No, Sakura, no es necesario —me puse de pie y ahora sí caminé hacia ella. Noté que se sonrojó después de verme de arriba abajo, me miré temiendo no estar vestido apropiadamente, pero no había nada de raro ni fuera de lo común—. Te ofrecí mi casa hace tiempo y la oferta sigue en pie.

Ella me miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Y se lo agradezco mucho, me ayudó en momentos muy difíciles, pero ya va siendo hora de que busque mi propio hogar —sonrió débilmente—. Me iré a dormir.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—No tengo apetito, gracias —sin decir más se metió a su cuarto y no salió.

Me hubiera gustado explicarle tantas cosas, pero… ella tenía razón en algo, no tengo por qué explicarle nada, después de todo es mi vida privada.

Suspiré, y algo fastidiado me fui a dormir.

 ** _Sakura_**

Caminé despacio hasta abrir la ventana de mi habitación, no me molesté en encender luces, simplemente me quedé parada, sintiendo la brisa fría de invierno. Tomé una inhalación profunda, cerrando por un momento los ojos y dejándome llevar por los ruidos de la noche a mi alrededor. Quise dejar de pensar en todo este asunto, pero era imposible, así que mejor ocupé mis pensamientos en todo el trabajo que me esperaba mañana en el hospital, logrando calmar un poco los nervios, pero de nuevo no pude…

De pronto las palabras de Sai llegaron a mi mente: "Exageras" me había dicho y quizás tenía razón. Él había llegado a la florería un poco antes de medianoche, yo ya me había desahogado con Ino y al parecer él alcanzó a escuchar algo de nuestra conversación, pues apareció de repente ante nosotras, preguntando si nos referíamos a Kakashi.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

—¡Sai! —nos miró simultáneamente a él y a mí, se puso muy nerviosa, a diferencia de mi pálido amigo, quien sólo sonrió al verme ahí.

—Tranquila cerda, ya sé sobre su relación —lo pensé unos segundos—. O lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos —fruncí un poco el ceño.

Mi amiga suspiró aliviada y me miró con una sonrisita nerviosa. Me sorprendía el gran cambio que sufrió Ino después de la guerra, sé que perdió a su padre y ha sufrido mucho, pero logró reponerse de ello y ahora es mucho más tranquila y amable que antes, quizás Sai tiene algo que ver con esto.

—¿Qué te pasó con Kakashi sensei, fea? —se sentó a un lado de Ino y me miró con seriedad, algo preocupado.

Yo los miré a ambos y simplemente no pude evitar eludir la pregunta de él por unos momentos.

—Creo que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme a verlos juntos —me rasqué la mejilla con incomodidad.

—Luego te contaremos cómo fue que ocurrió lo nuestro —murmuró Ino—. Tu asunto con Kakashi sensei es más importante ahora.

—¿Te corrió de la casa por tu carácter?

—Sai, si no dejas de decir estupideces me veré obligada a darte una paliza —empezaba a molestarme. Él se rio un poco y levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, mientras que Ino me miraba con cara de "Ni se te ocurra golpear a mi hombre"

Procedí a explicarle todo lo que le había dicho a Ino, total, si no se lo contaba yo, mi amiga lo haría en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su florería. Luego de que le narré lo ocurrido, él se quedó pensativo, observándome y sin decir nada.

Miré mi reloj y me asombré al notar que ya pasaba de la media noche, era muy tarde.

—Tengo que irme —me puse de pie, es muy tarde y mañana tengo trabajo y…

—Te acompaño —Sai se puso de pie también y miró a Ino unos segundos antes de que ésta asintiera y se despidiera de mí. Yo insistí en que no era necesario, después de todo soy una kunoichi y además la aldea era muy segura sin importar cuan tarde fuera.

Caminamos sin prisa hacia el departamento de Kakashi sensei, al principio todo era silencio, sólo el sonido de nuestros pies sobre el asfalto se escuchaban en la noche, hasta que él hizo su primer comentario sobre lo que le platiqué en la florería.

—Te impactó mucho ver a Kakashi con Anko —no entendí muy bien su tono, no supe si era una pregunta o afirmación.

—Eh…

—No debería, él es un hombre después de todo.

—Lo sé, pero fue extraño verlo con una mujer, haciéndolo…

—Exageras. Los hombres tenemos necesidades, y el que tengamos sexo con una mujer no significa que sea el amor de nuestra vida, simplemente es sexo.

Fue tan extraño oírlo hablar fluido y con sentimiento en su voz, era raro que no sacara argumentos de sus famosos libros, no, esta vez me hablaba desde su interior, lo que me llevó a preguntarme…

—¿Entonces lo tuyo con Ino…? —me espanté al pensar que lo tomaba como un juego aventura.

—Oh no —se sonrojó muy levemente y yo me sorprendí aún más—. Lo nuestro… bueno… —carraspeó un poco—. Lo nuestro es en serio.

—¡Estás enamorado! —lo apunté con un dedo acusador, estaba sorprendida, feliz y algo extrañada.

Él sólo sonrió, una de sus sonrisas sinceras y llenas de paz.

—Lo estoy, pero volvamos al tema principal.

Yo gruñí.

—No hay nada que decir sobre eso. Mejor platícame cómo es que te enamoraste de la Ino cerda.

Los ojos de mi amigo brillaron un poco. Se veía feliz, realmente feliz.

—Bueno… —los nervios lo atacaron—. Fue amor a primera vista, aunque en un principio no supe bien lo que sentía en realidad, no hasta que me acerqué a ella y hablamos, le dije lo que sentía y las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco —se puso algo serio—. La guerra fue muy difícil para ambos, ella perdió a su padre y yo volví a perder a mi hermano… ambos nos encontrábamos en no muy buen estado, nos encontramos y todo pasó —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Descubrí que es más hermosa de lo que pensaba. Ella es todo lo que podría desear en la vida, no quiero nada más, sólo tenerla en mi vida. Eso me rescató de la oscuridad…

—Sai… —me quedé sin palabras. No tenía idea de que la relación entre mis amigos fuera tan fuerte y estrecha.

—Deberías buscar lo mismo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Olvídate de Sasuke y busca un amor verdadero. Ya no lo esperes más.

Mi corazón se contrajo.

—Te hizo daño, intentó matarte y ahora está preso.

—No puedo hacer eso —disminuí el paso—. Sabes lo que siempre he sentido por él.

—Sólo sé que no merece un amor tan grande como el que le profesas.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. No, no dejaría que nadie me viera llorar una vez más. Y esto me dolía tanto porque Sai tenía toda la razón, esas palabras nadie se había animado a decírmelas, pero no eran más que la pura verdad.

—Has cambiado —dijo de pronto y yo lo miré a los ojos, buscando algo en su rostro tan apacible—. Después de la guerra te has vuelto muy callada y algo reservada. Pienso que así como Ino me salvó de la oscuridad, tú necesitas a alguien que haga lo mismo contigo.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. No pude responder nada a eso.

—Sakura.

—¿Si?

—¿Te gusta Kakashi sensei?

—¡¿Qué?! —casi me caigo al piso. De las estupideces que imaginé que podría decir, nunca pensé que fuera eso—. ¿Qué tontería acabas de decir?

—Parece que estás celosa de Anko san.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por dios, Sai!

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan sonrojada? Si fuera una tontería ya me habrías golpeado —sonrió.

—¡Shanaroo! —levanté mi puño amenazadoramente, pero me detuve, no podía golpearlo.

—Ves, te has vuelto muy suave. Si te hubiera dicho esto hace unos meses… ya estaría inconsciente en el piso.

Y tenía razón.

—En serio, Sakura. ¿Kakashi sensei y tú no son pareja? Es decir, viven juntos desde que la guerra terminó. Tú le preparas la cena y él te cuida. Parecen una pareja de…

Esta vez no me contuve y terminó en el piso con un bien merecido golpe en el rostro.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Sonreí al recordar a mi amigo, después de todo sí se preocupaba por mí, pero… llegar a imaginar que Kakashi sensei y yo somos pareja ¡Bah! Eso sí que es una estupidez.

—¡Maldito Sai!

Ups, se me salió decirlo en voz alta, demasiado alta.

—¿Sakura? —la cabeza de mi sensei ya se estaba asomando por la puerta de mi habitación y yo di un brinco por el susto. De inmediato lo miré con mala cara y él levantó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Lo siento, no quería espantarte.

Refunfuñé y volví mi mirada al cielo por la ventana, me sentía nerviosa si lo veía de frente. Después de todo Kakashi sensei significaba mucho para mí, y lo que pasó hace unas horas fue casi como ver a mis padres teniendo sexo, me impresionó un poco, pero es todo. Sólo es _incómodo._

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras —lo escuché suspirar.

—¿En serio te irás? —me preguntó, entrando y quedándose parado en medio de mi pequeña alcoba. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos en su típica pose despreocupada, aunque justo ahora se veía más como si se sintiera cohibido.

Por un momento me sentí llena de remordimiento ante su tierna carita de perrito abandonado.

Un momento…. ¡Qué manipulador!

Alcé en mi mano un periódico con varios departamentos en renta ya señalados con marca textos y él sólo suspiró, cerrando ambos ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir no pude evitar sentirme la peor escoria al hacerle sufrir algo a ese hombre con esa linda mirada. Aún no me acostumbraba a lo expresivos que podían llegar a ser sus ojos, antes sólo veía una cuarta parte de su rostro, ahora podía apreciar libremente la mitad y eso me desarmaba.

No, idiota… lo hizo de nuevo.

—Ya me había acostumbrado a que vivieras aquí… eres muy buena compañera de casa, eres limpia, silenciosa, cocinas bien y además pagas la mitad de la renta —se encogió de hombros y ahora sí lo apunté con un dedo acusador.

—¡Todo este teatrito es por eso! ¿Verdad? —me crucé de brazos—. Usted es un tacaño de lo peor —lo miré con seriedad, pero luego de unos segundos de mirarnos en silencio, ambos estallamos en risas, aminorando el ambiente tenso que se formó desde un principio.

—Debo admitir que en parte es por eso —se tomó la confianza de sentarse en el borde de mi cama, aún con las manos en sus bolsillos y con ambas piernas extendidas, cruzando sólo los pies en una pose muy despreocupada y cómoda.

—Uhm… ¿Y la otra parte?

Lo pensó unos segundos y luego de soltar un pesado suspiro, dijo:

—Seré sincero… es la primera vez que vivo con alguien y a decir verdad descubrí que no es tan malo —sonrió con ambos ojos cerrados—. O al menos contigo no lo es. Eres muy buena compañera de casa, no haces ruido, eras muy limpia, cocinas y ¡pagas la renta! Eso es lo mejor.

—Tacaño.

—Vamos, quédate —lo decía en serio y esto me espantó un poco. Kakashi Hatake, el gran ninja que copia, poseedor del sharingan ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara a vivir con él? Y no era una broma.

Creo que me quedé callada por mucho rato, pues él volvió a hablar y no precisamente de un tema muy grato.

 ** _Narrador._**

Se estaba mostrando muy débil y ridículo al comportarse así con ella, lo sabía y se sorprendía por ello. El copyninja se asustó al percatarse de que no sólo lo hacía por ella, sino también por él mismo. No quería que se fuera, no ahora que había probado lo bien que se siente tener compañía en casa, aunque sospechaba que ella era una gran excepción a su regla de vivir solo, pues de sólo imaginar que Naruto estuviera en el lugar de Sakura, oh dios, no, la piel se le ponía de gallina al imaginarse su pequeño departamento lleno de ropa sucia por doquier, recipientes de ramen en el suelo y uno que otro animalejo atraído por la inmundicia.

La kunoichi tardó mucho en contestar, por su parte, Kakashi pensó que ella creía que era realmente patético al hacer todo eso con tal de que se quedara. Por un momento él pensó en no insistir más e irse de ahí, ya había pisoteado demasiado su orgullo, y sólo por ella, vaya… pero no, no podía irse sólo así, sin explicarle lo que pasó o al menos disculparse. Que no tenía que hacerlo, después de todo era muy su vida personal, pero aun así sentía la necesidad.

—Sé que algún día te irás del departamento, pero lo que no quiero es que te apresures a hacerlo, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras y… bueno, siento mucho lo que viste hace unas horas. Sé que fue algo muy incómodo y vergonzoso, prometo que la próxima vez pondré seguro a la puerta, o por lo menos alguna señal de que estoy ocupado, no sé, quizás un calcetín en la perilla —se encogió de hombros, trataba con todas sus ganas que la situación no se tornara más incómoda. Por una parte se sentía todo un pervertido que ensuciaba la mente de una pequeña e inocente niña, olvidándose por completo de que Sakura ya era una mujer hecha y derecha a pesar de sus cortos diecisiete años.

De nuevo ella tardó en contestar, o más bien, no lo hizo. Por su mente pasaban muchas cuestiones que no podrían ser resueltas a menos de que le preguntara a su sensei, pero sabía de antemano que él no se atrevería a contestarle ninguna de sus preguntas, pues éstas iban mucho más allá de lo personal. Quería saber sobre su relación con Anko-san, ¿La amaba? ¿Desde cuándo tienen ese tipo de encuentros? ¿Ella era la razón por la cual no sentaba cabeza? ¿Había más mujeres además de Anko-san?

Por otra parte, Kakashi sentía la necesidad y el impulso de decirle tantas cosas, de explicarle, de decirle que sólo había sido sexo, nada serio. Quería hacerle saber que los rumores de "mujeriego" que se cernían alrededor de él, no eran más que una vil mentira, temía que ella terminara de forjase ese pensamiento y concepto sobre él. Pero volvía al mismo pensamiento: _"No tengo por qué darle tantas explicaciones, es mi vida privada"_ y no porque fuera un grosero sin sentimientos, no, simplemente porque temía que ella le interrumpiera con esas palabras cuando empezara a decirle que Anko era la única mujer con la que se acostaba de vez en cuando para calmar algunas necesidad básicas y cosas por el estilo. Después de todo tampoco creía que a ella le importase tanto el asunto, tampoco le gustaría escuchar sobre la vida sexual de su maestro, así que se limitó bastante y no dijo mucho más sobre eso, suficiente tenía con la escena sacada de un video porno que le ofreció horas atrás.

—Pareciera que un gato te comió la lengua —se había puesto de pie, muy cerca de ella, quien no había reaccionado ante su cercanía hasta ese momento en que dio un pequeño brinco del susto. Al sentirlo a muy corta distancia, alzó el rostro hasta ver los ojos negros de su sensei, sonriéndole cálidamente—. O acaso es que… ¡Oh! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa—. No me digas que tus padres nunca tuvieron _esa_ charla contigo.

—¿Cuál charla? —se alejó un poco de él mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con repentina desconfianza.

—Esto es peor de lo que creí —suspiró, dramatizando aún más—. Ven, siéntate aquí que te voy a explicar —palmeó el espacio en la cama a un lado de él, pero al ver que ella no le hacía caso, sino que sólo le ponía mala cara y se cruzaba de brazos, no le quedó de otra más que comenzar a explicar—. Verás, cuando un hombre quiere mucho a una mujer y ella también lo quiere, los dos tienen u…

—¡Cállese! —se tapó los oídos—. ¡Por supuesto que tuve esa charla con mis padres! —enrojeció hasta las orejas—. ¡Y no es necesario que me la repita! ¡¿Acaso cree que tengo diez años?! ¡Por favor! ¡No soy una niña! Yo sé que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren… —palideció—. ¿Usted y Anko-san… se quieren? —terminó formulando la pregunta que tanto le picaba el cerebro.

—Oh no —sonrió—. Es una larga historia, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada más que lo que viste hace rato… —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Es sólo que no me dejaste terminar mi explicación. También iba a decirte que el sexo además de reproductivo, puede ser recreativo —expresó con aires de intelectual y experto en el tema.

—¡Shaanaro! ¡Es usted todo un pervertido!

El aludido rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que aún eres menor de edad —se abochornó un poco al percatarse de ello—. Quizá tengas razón al decidir cambiar de casa —suspiró desganado—. No soy muy buena influencia para ti, supongo.

—No… no es eso —de pronto todo el enojo se le fue y terminó sentándose a su lado. Y es que algo ocurría cuando lo veía indefenso y triste, un chip se activaba en su cerebro y le hacía sentir la necesitad de abrazarlo y consolar su tristeza.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

—¿Te quedarás?

Lo pensó unos segundos. Sí, estaba consciente de las artimañas a las que estaba recurriendo su sensei para convencerla, pero debía admitirlo, era bueno en eso, tanto que…

—Sólo un poco más —respondió al fin—. Yo… lo siento por invadir así su privacidad —lo miró a los ojos seriamente, hasta que vio cómo su sensei sonreía con sus ojos y le ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos rosados en un gesto tierno que la sonrojó. Hasta ese momento fue consciente de la considerable altura de su maestro, fácilmente le ganaba por unos treinta centímetro más, aún sentados.

—No lo has hecho, eres mi invitada después de todo —dijo con simpleza, volviendo un poco a su tono ambiguo y desganado—. Bueno… —bostezó y se estiró perezosamente, logrando verse más alto aún—. Vayamos a dormir, no sé tú, pero yo estoy exhausto.

—Y me imagino por qué —murmuró muy bajito y no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que alzó la mirada y se topó con la poca piel expuesta del rostro de Kakashi, enrojecida… se había sonrojado tiernamente por ese comentario y ella no cabía en sí de la impresión ¿¡él sonrojado!? —. Hasta mañana, sensei —se despidió de él con una risilla. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Él se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Sakura se metió a su cama con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero se le borró al recordar las insinuaciones de Sai, sus palabras seguían retumbándole en la mente: _Kakashi, pareja, relación, Kakashi y ella._

¡Eso jamás! Qué estupidez. Si él pensaba eso ¿Cuánta gente más no lo haría? La única diferencia era que su amigo siempre le decía las cosas sin tapujos, era sincero y crudo al momento de hablar.

—Estúpido Sai —murmuró poco antes de quedarse completamente dormida con el pensamiento de encontrar un lugar dónde vivir cuanto antes. Lo cual era una lástima, pues… no lo había dicho, pero al igual que el peligris, ella estaba muy a gusto compartiendo vivienda con él.

 ** _Continuará…_**

*Rueda por el piso y se va*

 ** _Avance:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pero… se comportaba como si él no estuviera allí. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? La duda lo carcomía, su orgullo ya no le permitía un golpe más, así que tomándola por sorpresa la giró bruscamente y de manera inesperada le plantó un beso nada inocente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella cada vez más, acorralándola contra la pared. Cabe decir que esto la descolocó mucho, no sabía cómo responderle sin faltar a la promesa que se hizo a sí misma de no sentir nada por él y es que… él, quien ha sido el amor de su vida y por quien había estado sufriendo tanto hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, ahora la estaba besando, apasionadamente, exigiendo una respuesta, un gesto, un suspiro ¡Algo!"_**

 _¿Quién besó a quién? Muajajaja_

 _DEJEN REVIEW!_

 _27/11/2016_

 _12:00 p.m._

 _pd: aún tengo el documento en word con el lemon del capi pasado, por si alguien se quedó con las ganas._


	7. EL Uchiha Ataca

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **VII**

 ** _"_** ** _El Uchiha Ataca"_**

Pocas horas después llegó el amanecer y con ello el molesto sonido de su despertador. Así que, apartando las sábanas a puntapiés, rodó hacia un lado, sentándose en la cama y poniendo fin al escándalo que la había despertado. Se talló los ojos con pereza y después de un largo bostezo fijó su mirada en la posición de las manecillas del reloj en sus manos.

¡6:30 a.m.!

Y debía estar en el hospital a las siete en punto. No había duda, sería un largo día, comenzando con el hecho de que sólo le quedaba el tiempo para ducharse y vestirse, tuvo que descartar la idea de un rico desayuno después de no haber cenado absolutamente nada. Pero qué podía hacer cuando sólo había podido dormir un par de horas. Estaba que se caía de sueño, aunque no lo quisiera, sus músculos no le respondían de manera correcta.

Faltaban diez minutos para las siete y aún estaba en casa, no había duda, llegaría tarde, pues al menos no quería irse sin tomarse una taza de café negro. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, necesitaba combustible para aguantar toda una jornada de trabajo. Así entró a la cocina como rayo para encender la cafetera, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el café listo y caliente dentro del electrodoméstico. Le agradeció mentalmente al copyninja y sin tardarse mucho ya se había bebido una taza y media del contenido, sintiendo cómo la infusión la calentaba desde adentro y al mismo tiempo le daba la energía necesaria para llegar viva a su trabajo.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando pasó por el pequeño apartado que hacía función de comedor, con su mediana mesa para dos y un par de sillas cómodas. Ahí, justo en la mesa, había un suculento desayuno preparado y aún caliente. Su estómago reclamó alimento y su boca salivó como si no hubiera ingerido comida en días. Se acercó a la mesa, donde pudo ver que una nota descansaba al lado del plato. Con su perfecta y elegante caligrafía, el copyninja había escrito:

"Lamento haberte desvelado, que tengas un buen día"

-K.

Simple, conciso y directo, así era su sensei, pero ese gesto no perdía su toque tierno y amable que lo caracterizaba, al menos sólo con las personas que él apreciaba, y… en pocas ocasiones.

Esbozó una sonrisa tonta y se puso tan feliz que se engulló el desayuno en cinco minutos. En seguida buscó al shinobi en el pequeño departamento, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Después de todo era su día libre, quizás había salido a distraerse un poco.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Tenía mucho qué pensar y reflexionar; y qué mejor que el campo de entrenamiento que le traía tan buenas memorias de cuando era niño, adolescente, joven y de hace unos años.

No quería pensar mucho en ello específicamente, pero su vida había cambiado mucho después de la guerra ¿en qué? No era en algo físico, los demás no podrían darse cuenta a menos que lo conocieran a la perfección.

¡Ja!

Nadie que esté vivo lo conoce en realidad. Desde años atrás que comenzó a reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida y el significado de su existencia en este mundo, pero por más que lo meditó, nunca llegó a una conclusión, ni siquiera ahora, después de haber experimentado tantas situaciones difíciles en la guerra, después de tantas pérdidas… no lograba entender cómo es que salió con vida y otros tantos murieron ¿Por qué él tuvo que sobrevivir?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, en su típica pose despreocupada, miró al cielo y soltó un suspiro muy pesado. Una nube de vapor se formó frente a su máscara y de pronto sintió una pequeña gota de lluvia impactar contra su piel, luego otra y una más. Lo cual no le importó demasiado. El agua estaba helada, sí, pero lo ayudaba a no perderse en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, si lo hacía, no se movería de allí hasta encontrar respuestas a sus enigmáticas y complicadas cuestiones.

Siguió parado en medio de ese campo de entrenamiento, respirando el aire puro y limpio que sólo se podía disfrutar así en Konoha. Y su mente se remontó una vez más a sus complicados pensamientos ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que su mente quedó más inestable luego de la guerra, no entendía muy bien el motivo, pero notaba con claridad que día con día era más propenso a deprimirse, de pronto le daba temor la soledad, cuando siempre ha estado solo, al menos en casa. Por ejemplo… no supo describir el miedo que sintió cuando Sakura le dijo que se iría. Estaba de acuerdo en que su estancia en el departamento era temporal, pero se había acostumbrado muy pronto a no estar solo y… le había agradado, de pronto la idea de compartir su vida con alguien más no pareció tan retorcida. Quizás Anko tenía razón: esposa e hijos no eran una mala idea.

Soltó una pequeña risa al aire húmedo y frío.

—No, eso es demasiado para mí.

Y tenía razón. Él no se veía en un futuro lejano (ni mucho menos cercano) con esposa e hijos. Definitivamente no sería un buen padre, quizás un buen esposo, sólo en lo que concierne a los deberes de cama, pero hasta ahí. Su inestabilidad psicológica no podría soportar la idea de un compromiso tan grade como el matrimonio, y no es que fuese un cobarde que le rehúye al compromiso, sino que eso significaba compartir su vida con una mujer, compartir todo, absolutamente todo, y eso no podía permitirlo, es más… no creía encontrar a alguien que entendiera a un hombre tan roto y jodido como él.

Suspiró pesadamente, su ánimo comenzó a decaer de nuevo. Si fuera mujer y tuviera cincuenta años, culparía a la menopausia por estos cambios tan bruscos de humor.

—Quizás sí debería ir al psiquiatra —luego de pensar unos segundos, se rio de sus propias palabras. Obviamente nunca lo haría.

Siguió deambulando en ese hoyo negro que era su mente infinita, hasta que algo vino a terminar con su corta cordura.

Un par de presencias muy familiares estaban cerca de él. ¡Pero era imposible! Ellos habían muerto hace mucho. Pero ahí estaban, lo podía sentir con claridad.

Quiso no pensar en ello, quizás si se estaba volviendo loco y consideró la posibilidad de que fuera su imaginación, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese par de chakras tan conocidos y tan presentes.

—No hay duda, son ellos —de un segundo a otro ya estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque, pues su presencia se sentía al otro lado de éste, en ese pequeño pueblo junto a Konoha.

Corrió como loco por minutos sin parar, había resbalado un par de veces por la lluvia que mojaba todos los árboles y troncos a su alrededor, pero nada lo detuvo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cabeza dolía un poco. ¿Y si estaban de vuelta? No, imposible, los muertos no vuelven a la vida. A menos que…. ¡El edo tensei! ¿Y si alguien se había atrevido a revivirlos?

Aceleró su paso hasta llegar al pueblito.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —murmuró al llegar y encontrarse con los habitantes rodeando a un par de cadáveres en el suelo.

Un viejecillo vio a Kakashi y luego de hacer una cara de enfado, caminó hacia él y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¡Tú! Ninja, pedimos ayuda hace mucho tiempo, mandamos una alerta para que nos dieran apoyo, pero nunca llegaron. Me temo que tardaste mucho, jovencito —refunfuñó—. Estos rufianes estaban atacando nuestro pueblo y amenazaron con llevarse a nuestros niños y mujeres, ¡Incluso atacaron a mi nietecita! ¡Pero nunca llegaron los dichosos ninjas! —estaba muy enojado el anciano.

—Abuelo, no digas eso. Si no fuera por esas dos personas… quién sabe qué nos hubiera ocurrido.

Un aturdido Kakashi miró ahora a la joven que tranquilizaba al anciano.

—Discúlpelo —pidió—. Está alterado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud? —preguntó al fin.

—Lo que dijo mi abuelo, eso ocurrió —miró de soslayo a los cadáveres que estaban a unos metros en el piso—. Pero antes de que las cosas empeoraran… llegaron dos ninjas, sólo que estaban vestidos de civiles.

—¿Ninjas? —se extrañó.

—Sí, era una joven mujer que nos ayudó a curar a los heridos; y también un hombre, él fue quien venció a esos dos, pero… —entrecerró los ojos y miró detenidamente a Kakashi—. Ahora que lo pienso, el hombre era muy parecido a usted, demasiado en realidad —se asombró—. ¿Son sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Él era su hermano mayor?

El copyninja no podía estar más confundido. Dos ninjas vestidos de civiles, una joven mujer médico y un hombre casi idéntico a él. Sus sospechas iban en aumento y no podía con la incertidumbre que se sembró en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí…

Habían corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron cuando sintieron la presencia del peligris acercárseles. Habían tenido que recurrir al uso de su chakra para vencer a esos maleantes y también para curar a los heridos del pueblecillo, pero como consecuencia habían expuesto su presencia allí, esto los delató y por poco se encuentran frente a frente con Kakashi.

—Estuvimos muy cerca… —respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —puso una mano en su hombro y se agachó a su altura después de ver que tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para soportar su propio peso.

—Sí —sonrió con agotamiento—. Es sólo que ya estoy un poco viejo para estas cosas —le restó importancia—. ¿Tú te encuentras bien? —la miró con preocupación.

—Sí —sonrió con tristeza—. Al parecer tendremos que buscar un nuevo hogar…

El otro bajó la cabeza un poco y pensó en la situación de ambos. Habían estado viviendo en ese pueblo desde que _regresaron de la muerte,_ lo cual aún los tiene muy confusos, por lo cual prefirieron no hacer contacto con ninguna persona hasta descubrir qué es lo que estaba pasando. Así que decidieron vivir en ese lugar a las afueras de la aldea, donde no había ningún ninja que pudiera reconocerlos, construyeron una pequeña casita en lo más recóndito del pueblo y evitaron contacto con cualquier persona, hasta el día de hoy… se vieron obligados a actuar y salvarles la vida, era su deber como ninjas y como personas. Pero ahora que conocían su identidad, o al menos sus físico y lo que podían hacer con su chakra, no era un lugar seguro, mucho menos desde el momento en que vieron que Kakashi llegaba al lugar y comenzaba a hacer preguntas.

 ** _Meses después…_**

Hoy era un día muy importante para el equipo 7. Naruto estuvo engentado con la llegada de ese día desde que Kakashi dio la noticia de que, como tomaría el cargo de hokage en un año, logró reducir la sentencia de Sasuke a sólo un año en prisión, fecha que se cumplía exactamente hoy.

Hatake se levantó temprano como siempre y llevó a cabo su rutina diaria de aseo personal antes de salir de casa. A pesar de que era un día muy especial para todo el team 7, Kakashi no se sentía del todo bien y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Su día empezó mal desde que abrió los ojos y no olía a café recién hecho, así que, con algo de mal humor se fue directo al baño a descargar la vejiga para luego ducharse rápidamente. Se sintió de peor humor cuando encontró su champú en el primer intento, también refunfuñó cuando abrió su espejo-botiquín del baño y encontró todo en su lugar. No tuvo dificultades en hallar su crema de afeitar ni el rastrillo.

Y es que justamente un día antes Sakura había terminado de mudarse a su nuevo departamento. Sí, ahora vivía solo de nuevo y cada detalle en su departamento lo hacía recordarla: no había café listo, esos montones de champús y tratamientos para piel y cabello ya no abarrotaban su baño, tampoco se encontró con el calzado mal acomodado en la entrada de su hogar, y lo que se había vuelto su nana para dormir, no regresaría nunca más; porque sí, se había acostumbrado a los ronquiditos de Sakura. Pero lo que nunca jamás admitiría frente a alguien, es el hecho de que extrañaría inmensamente verla dormir, y es que si le decía esto a cualquiera, se volverían locos y lo tacharían de pervertido (Sí, nuevamente) pero la verdad era que, cuando él tenía alguna pesadilla, se levantaba e iba a ver a su alumna dormir, esto lo relajaba y le devolvía el sueño, sus leves y tiernos ronquiditos lo tranquilizaban.

De vez en cuando ella también tenía pesadillas, pero bastaba con que él pusiera una mano en ella, haciéndola sentir el contacto físico de alguien, ahí, apoyándola para que se calmara. En los casos más graves solía recurrir a darle un tierno y casto beso en la frente y a susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Tampoco se lo iba a decir, pero su linda frente siempre le causó una ternura muy grande, y su cabello cada vez más largo la hacía ver mucho mejor que antes. Otra cosa que iba a extrañar de ella, y que sí le hizo saber, eran los momentos en que cocinaban juntos, pues resulta que los dos tienen la misma buena habilidad para ello y se complementan muy bien al momento de cocinar algo. Los dos parecían sacados de un programa de televisión, sólo que Sakura se la pasaba hablando de los nutrientes que aportan al cuerpo cada uno de los ingredientes.

Con todos estos pensamientos, Kakashi salió de su departamento con dirección al de su querido alumno, el ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca. No tardó en llegar por él, sorprendiéndose al verlo presentable a esas tempranas horas de la mañana. Estaba listo para salir, y estaba enormemente feliz porque al fin vería a su amigo, después de un año separados, al fin el equipo 7 estaría completo de nuevo.

Del apartamento de Naruto se pasaron al de Sakura. Durante todo el camino Naruto no dejaba de parlotear sobre todas las cosas que haría junto con Sasuke de ahora en adelante. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Kakashi se llevaba a cabo una revolución, pues aún no cabía en sí debido a la impresión que sintió ayer en la noche cuando Sakura terminó de sacar las cosas restantes de su departamento…

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —la miró cerrar con cinta la última caja que le faltaba llevarse a su nuevo hogar.

—¿Uh? Muy bien —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Aunque debo admitir que estoy tardando un poco en hacerme a la idea de que viviré sola, pero…

—No me refiero a eso.

La pelirrosa calló abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos sin trastabillar, había una decisión muy marcada en su mirar, decisión que había tomado durante ese año y que aún no había expresado a nadie.

—Mañana es un día muy importante, pensé que estarías feliz por ello —se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, viéndola e intensificando esa mirada suya tan penetrante.

El gruñido de la pelirrosa no fue sorpresa, tampoco verla rodar los ojos. Kakashi se frustró un poco ante eso, odiaba cuando se comportaba como adolescente, eso lo hacía sentirse muy viejo.

—Lo estoy, estoy feliz por eso —respondió, incómoda al sentir esos ojos ónix clavados en ella.

—¿Qué harás cuando salga mañana de prisión? —se animó a preguntar, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nada en especial. Me alegro mucho por él, sólo espero que encuentre su camino y no se vuelva a desviar —su respuesta fue tan real como desconcertante para el copyninja, tanto, que se irguió en su lugar y la miró realmente sorprendido. Creyó que le respondería algo como: "Le declararé de nuevo mi amor" "Le pediré una oportunidad" "Le perdonaré todo el daño que me hizo y seremos felices"

— _Ha madurado_ —fue la inevitable respuesta que golpeó su mente, borrando su enfado por verla actuar como "adolescente" hace unos segundos.

A continuación la comisura de sus labios rosas comenzó a arrastrarse en un atisbo de sonrisa ladina apenas visible, pero triste y dubitativa.

—Sólo espero que encuentre la felicidad.

Oh no… Kakashi podía oler los problemas que se vendrían de ahora en adelante.

—Has tomado una decisión ¿No?

Sakura sonrió igual que hace unos segundos y asintió.

—¿Estás segura de ello? —frunció un poco el ceño, aunque por dentro sentía un extraño cosquilleo.

Ella volvió a asentir y el peliplata notó el esfuerzo que hacía por no ponerse a llorar, por eso no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

—Bien… supongo que no irás mañana a su liberación.

—Ahí estaré.

Se sorprendió por segunda vez.

—Bien, pasaré a casa de Naruto y luego a tu apartamento. Será muy temprano, no te vayas a quedar dormida.

La siguió con la mirada desde que cogió la caja entre sus manos y avanzaba a la puerta principal.

—Y usted no llegue tan tarde como siempre —le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía "como siempre"

—No lo haré —se despidió y ella luego de asentir cerró la puerta del departamento, dejándolo al fin solo con sus pensamientos.

— _Te extrañaré_ —quiso decirle a la pelirrosa, pero sería demasiado comprometedor soltar un comentario así. Aún recordaba la vez que estaba entrenando a Naruto con sus cientos de kage bunshin y se le ocurrió decirle que cada vez lo quería más, el rubio se puso como loco y lo acusó de pervertido y viejo cochino. No quería imaginarse cómo sería el resultado con Sakura… seguramente con unas cuantas costillas rotas y uno que otro hematoma subdural.

A pesar de lo incómoda de la situación, no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar esos viejos tiempos, Naruto aún tenía quince años y malinterpretaba todo lo que le dijeran, bueno, también él tuvo culpa en el asunto, pues no supo expresar de manera correcta lo que sentía, quizás debió decirle que cada vez lo admiraba más. Y es que siempre fue pésimo para expresar sus emociones, y cuando lo hacía, no era de una manera muy correcta que digamos.

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Llegaron al departamento de Sakura y tocaron a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Insistieron una y otra vez, pero no respondía.

—Tal vez se quedó dormida —sugirió Naruto.

—Tiene el sueño pesado, pero no tanto como para no escuchar tus gritos —se llevó ambas manos a los oídos—. Creo que me dejaste sordo, Naruto —refunfuñó, pues había estado gritando tantos "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, abre, abre Sakura-chan" a todo pulmón, que el copyninja quedó aturdido.

—¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-sensei? —hizo puchero—. Se nos va a hacer tarde. ¡Ya sé! Entraré por la ventana de atrás y…

—¿Quieres morir?

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio entendiera. No debía invadir la privacidad de su amiga de esa forma, si ella se lo encontraba entrando a su departamento de esa forma, seguro lo mandaba a volar lejos con un golpe.

—Vámonos —se dio media vuelta y siguió andando.

—Pero… ¿Y Sakura-chan?

—No va a ir.

—Pero no podemos ir sin ella, seguro se enojará mucho cuando vea que la excluimos y…

—Ella no quiere ir —dijo simplemente—. Ya tomó una decisión.

Y Naruto tuvo sus cinco minutos de claridad mental en ese momento, pues entendió a la perfección lo que su sensei quería decir. Y no podía negar que le causó un gran impacto, después de todo Sasuke ya había mostrado interés por su amiga pelirrosa, lo notó la noche cuando Sakura durmió entre los dos. Sasuke no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche con tal de estar contemplándola.

—Vaya…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde tenían a Sasuke. Era un sitio subterráneo, oscuro y tétrico. También era en extremo secreto, así que decidieron esperar a que escoltaran al pelinegro a la superficie, después de todo había muchos secretos en esas celdas que Naruto no debía conocer aún, tal vez lo haría cuando fuese Hokage, pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo.

—¿Por qué no nos dejan entrar-ttebayo? ¡Ya se tardaron mucho!—exclamó con impaciencia, caminando de un lado a otro como si quisiera ir al baño, mientras que el copyninja estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, bajo la sombra de su frondoso follaje.

—Naruto, quédate quieto que me estás mareando —murmuró con poca paciencia.

—¿¡Pero por qué no salen?! ¡Ya tardaron mucho! ¡Sensei! Usted como futuro hokage debería de ir y…

—Usuratonkachi, deja de molestar a Kakashi.

El aludido se giró sobre sus talones y con el asombro aún marcado en su rostro caminó hacia su mejor amigo. Kakashi también se le acercó, viendo cómo los escoltas aún no lo liberaban del todo y notando a su vez que el Uchiha había cambiado un poco físicamente. Estaba muy delgado, mucho más pálido que antes y unas profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro. Su estado podría verse deplorable, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial en ellos, y bueno, el pobre casi no los podía abrir ante la luz cegadora de la mañana nublada de ese día, sí, suena exagerado, pero el pobre estuvo un año en la oscuridad y además con los ojos cubiertos. Era un milagro que pudiera andar sin lentes oscuros.

Naruto sonrió al tenerlo al fin frente a él, pero entristeció al notar lo mismo que notó Kakashi momentos antes. Su amigo estaba muy cambiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no hablas tanto como antes? Vaya, se cumplió mi sueño.

—¡Teme! —gruñó el rubio con una sonrisa. Su amigo estaba particularmente alegre, eso era raro, aunque no tanto considerando las circunstancias.

El moreno batalló un poco, pero buscó con la mirada a la única integrante femenina del grupo. Terminó observando a Kakashi, quien casi imperceptiblemente meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Esto fue suficiente para que el ex vengador entendiera. Ella no iría a verlo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Se moría de ansias de saber la razón.

—Uchiha Sasuke, eres libre —los guardias soltaron sus manos del amarre que traía. El aludido sólo asintió y dio un paso al frente, comenzando a alejarse de ese lugar junto con su antiguo equipo.

Decidieron que su liberación fuera muy temprano en la mañana para que sus ojos no batallaran tanto en acoplarse a la luz, pero a pesar de ello el pobre se sintió muy incómodo.

—Toma —Kakashi le extendió un par de gafas oscuras—. La luz debe de doler en tus ojos.

—Gracias —sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y las aceptó con gusto. Sintió un alivio enorme al ponérselas.

—¡Vamos a desayunar al Ichiraku ramen! ¡Kakashi sensei invita la ronda de hoy!

—Naruto, es muy temprano como para comer ramen —resopló.

—Me parece buena idea —aceptó inesperadamente el Uchiha.

—Vayamos entonces —se alegró el copyninja.

Y así fueron directo al lugar señalado. La mañana se fue volando. Naruto no dejaba de hablar mientras que Kakashi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Sasuke a veces escuchaba y el resto del tiempo sólo podía pensar en el paradero de Sakura. Se moría por saber de ella, pero temía preguntar y escuchar la respuesta que tenía en mente.

Antes de que terminaran de comer, salió el tema del alojamiento del Uchiha. No tenía casa o al menos no en buenas condiciones, así que Naruto se ofrece de inmediato a darle alojamiento a su mejor amigo, pero éste se niega rotundamente al imaginarse el montón de ropa sucia por doquier, envases de ramen podrido a medio comer, olores fétidos y más cosas por el estilo. Y para rematar… el Uzumaki sólo tenía su cama y definitivamente no volvería a compartirla con él.

Finalmente es Kakashi quien se ofrece a aceptarlo en su departamento.

—No es tan amplio como el que solías tener hace años, pero tengo una habitación extra.

—¡Es verdad! Es donde estuvo viviendo Sakura-chan hasta ayer.

Los dos poseedores del sharingan se tensaron ante ese comentario, Kakashi expectante a la reacción de su alumno y éste algo desubicado e incrédulo ¿Sakura viviendo con Kakashi?

—¿Por qué vivían juntos? —preguntó secamente, sin tapujos.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada triste y el Uchiha casi podía escuchar un "Kakashi sensei y Sakura-chan tienen una relación" Sasuke juraba que si escuchaba algo así… no, no sabía de lo que era capaz. Se había mantenido cuerdo en el encierro sólo porque en su mente prevalecía la idea de que Sakura estaba afuera esperando por él, como había hecho desde que tenía memoria, eso lo mantuvo firme y lo obligó a soportar todo lo vivido en ese año de encierro.

—La familia de Sakura murió en la guerra, su casa quedó destruida y fue Kakashi sensei quien le ofreció su departamento ¿verdad? —miró al peli plata y éste asintió con un ambiguo "Uhm"

Sasuke se sintió escoria. Él pensando en matar a su sensei cuando para empezar, fue él quien lo sacó del encierro, y, Sakura había experimentado algo muy doloroso: perder a toda su familia. La entendía y ahora más que nunca quería verla, hablarle y decirle tantas cosas. De pronto sus manos comenzaron a sudar y una ansiedad creció en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ninguno respondió.

—Sakura-chan salió de misión esta mañana —Ayame, la hija del Señor De Ichiraku intervino en la conversación—. Pero antes vino y me pidió de favor que le entregara esto a Naruto —puso un bowl extra grande de ramen con doble porción de puerco y fideos, justo frente al rubio que ya estaba babeando al verlo—. Dijo que es en compensación por haberla ayudado a mudarse.

—¡Oooooi! ¡Sakura-chan muchas gracias! —y comenzó a engullirse el platillo, mientras los otros dos sólo pensaban en las palabras de la chica.

Se había ido de misión…

Kakashi se enojó un poco, pues le mintió la noche anterior y Sasuke se sintió por completo decepcionado.

Luego del desayuno, los tres shinobis se dirigieron al departamento de Kakashi, donde el Uchiha comenzó a acoplarse al lugar, nunca antes había estado allí, así que se llevó la misma sorpresa que Sakura al ver todo pulcramente limpio y acomodado. Sasuke tomó un baño largo, se tomó el tiempo para relajarse y pensar en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, debía tomar una decisión, pero al mismo tiempo temía tomar la incorrecta. Justo ahora tenía un sinfín de opciones ante sus narices, podía elegir unirse a ANBU (Aunque dudaba que la hokage lo admitiera) también podría elegir ser sensei, no, no podría soportar a unos mocosos sin experiencia como lo fueron él y su equipo en aquellos tiempos.

De pronto una idea cruzó su mente. Sí, lo haría. Una vez que recorriera todo el mundo y explorara el exterior con sus propios ojos, tomaría una decisión, pero antes que nada debía redimir sus pecados, no bastaba con el año que estuvo preso. En un principio mereció la pena de muerte y Tsunade lo salvó, condenándolo a sólo quince años, los cuales fueron reducidos gracias a su sensei. No podía ser eximido así como así de sus actos.

Después de eso tendría todo el derecho de hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Sonrió y se sumergió más en la tina. Cuánto había añorado un baño así. De verdad que Kakashi se estaba portando excepcionalmente con él. No podía estarle más agradecido, el único problema era hacérselo saber, nunca había sido bueno mostrando su gratitud y mucho menos sus sentimientos. Tendría que poner en práctica el uso de sus emociones o no podría encajar en el pequeño grupo que era su familia.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi intentaba fallidamente leer por enésima vez uno de sus ejemplares del Icha icha y digo fallidamente porque no podía quitarse de la mente a cierta chica pelirrosa. La muy condenada se había ido así como así. Entendía el motivo de su decisión, pero… no esperaba que no pudiera afrontar la situación. De todas formas… en algún otro momento tendrá que hacerlo, pues Sasuke al parecer sí tiene cierto interés en ella, y algo le dice que ese interés va muy en serio.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Tarareaba mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el hospital. Habían abierto un ala nueva en el edificio, estaba destinada a emergencias de grado mayor, tales como las heridas de los ninjas élite de ANBU o de algunos Jounins que hacen misiones muy arriesgadas. Había sido su idea construirla y esa idea se hizo un hecho en poco tiempo. Ahora debía encargarse de tener el lugar siempre surtido de material y medicamentos.

Mientras acomodaba todas las cosas en su lugar, se puso a pensar en el día de su regreso a la aldea. Se había ido por una semana de misión y no se había atrevido a decírselo a sus compañeros, tampoco tuvo el valor de admitir frente a Kakashi que no podría ver a Sasuke de frente sin que sus barreras cayeran al piso, y es que… aún lo amaba, demasiado, pero para lograr olvidarlo debería mantener su distancia. El copyninja la regañó el día en que volvió, y al parecer hizo uso de sus privilegios como futuro hokage para conseguir información de su misión, pues la interceptó justo en la entrada a la aldea y le recriminó aquella mentira y su falta al encuentro en el que habían quedado.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Desde ese día había estado evitando tanto a Sasuke como a su maestro, pues se enteró que el copyninja fue quien le dio alojamiento al Uchiha, ahora él estaba durmiendo en la cama que hasta hace pocos días era de ella. Vaya vueltas que da la vida…

—Hola.

La pelirrosa dio un respingo y tiró al suelo una caja repleta de diferentes medicamentos.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —hiperventiló.

Él no se disculpó, simplemente se acercó y comenzó a recoger los frascos regados en el suelo. La estaba ayudando. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio y así ambos se dieron a la tarea de recoger el desastre. El pelinegro quería decirle muchas cosas, pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras y tampoco con expresar sus sentimientos, quizá de pequeño sí, pero ahora…

—Lo siento —se disculpó al chocar su mano con la de ella accidentalmente.

—No hay problema —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Se incorporó después de haber estado agachada recogiendo cosas y se dispuso a acomodar todo en las gavetas y en los estantes, dándole la espalda al moreno.

El Uchiha se quedó quieto unos segundos, sorprendido de ver lo fría que estaba siendo con él. Antes se hubiera emocionado ante su tacto, incluso le habría declarado por enésima vez su amor.

Sonrió sin que ella lo notara.

Sakura había cambiado mucho, era toda una mujer, madura y sensata.

Pero… se comportaba como si él no estuviera allí. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? La duda lo carcomía, su orgullo ya no le permitía un golpe más, así que tomándola por sorpresa la giró bruscamente y de manera inesperada le plantó un beso nada inocente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella cada vez más, acorralándola contra la pared. Cabe decir que esto la descolocó mucho, no sabía cómo responderle sin faltar a la promesa que se hizo a sí misma de no sentir nada por él y es que… él, quien ha sido el amor de su vida y por quien había estado sufriendo tanto hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, ahora la estaba besando, apasionadamente, exigiendo una respuesta, un gesto, un suspiro ¡Algo!

Quiso corresponderle, pero tuvo que luchar contra sus ganas, las cuales se esfumaron al recordar el momento en que estuvo a punto de asesinarla, o cuando casi mata a Kakashi sensei, ¡O todas las veces que casi mata a Naruto! Así que hizo acopio de la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía y apartó, eso sí, con delicadeza a Sasuke de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un murmulló, verdaderamente curiosa y con seguridad, la cual se esfumó al levantar la mirada y toparse con esos profundos ojos negros que contrastaban con esa pálida y nívea piel que justo ahora se encontraba levemente sonrojada… ¡¿Sonrojado él?!

—Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —acortó de nuevo la distancia entre ambos y sus labios hicieron un contacto aún más profundo. La tomó de la mejilla suavemente, acariciando la piel con su pulgar.

Ella cedió ante sus sentimientos y le correspondió. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y se abrazó a él todo lo que fuera posible. Entonces apartó un poco el rostro para poder verlo directamente a la cara y comprobar sus sentimientos, así pudo apreciar más de cerca el negro profundo de sus ojos, tan cálido y distinto de los fríos e inexpresivos ojos del Sasuke que vio hace meses. Esos hermosos ojos negros tan profundos que pueden llegar a ser escalofriantes cuando el rinnegan y el sharingan hacen acto de aparición.

—Soy otro —murmuró, mirándola con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero con un leve sonrojo—. He hecho muchas cosas malas y me arrepiento de cada una de ellas. Pero te juro, Sakura, que no soy el mismo que intentó hacerte daño todas esas veces, y lo lamento… sé que debió ser muy difícil. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

El contacto visual duró unos segundos antes de que los ojos de Sakura se inundaran en lágrimas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —lo golpeó con un puño en el pecho. El pobre ahogó un quejido, pues había hecho uso de su fuerza descomunal—. Vienes y me besas como si tuvieras todo el derecho del mundo después de las cosas tan atroces que hiciste… después de rechazar mi amor una y otra vez —bajó la mirada—. Diste por hecho mi amor, pero yo también soy otra —lo miró de nuevo y notó la sorpresa y desilusión en sus ojos negros—. Tuviste muchas oportunidades, yo te amaba… y no te importó —apretó puños y dientes—. ¡Y eso no te da derecho de robar mi primer beso! —lo empujó con fuerza, incluso logró moverlo un poco hacia atrás.

Salió de ahí sin decir una palabra más, aunque eso sí, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

El Uchiha se sintió muy impotente, pero se lo merecía a pulso. Decidió dar ese paso antes de irse de la aldea, quería dejar las cosas bien con cada uno de sus seres queridos, en este caso sus compañeros de equipo, quienes eran su única familia. Ya había hablado con Kakashi, pidiéndole disculpas por no escuchar sus consejos a tiempo y por ser tan mal alumno, lo intentó con Sakura, y Naruto… bueno, sólo fue necesario decir un escueto "lo siento" para que el rubio lo abrazara y llorara a moco tendido bañándolo de lágrimas.

Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho con el transcurso del tiempo, quizá Sakura lo perdone cuando regrese a la aldea en unos años.

Suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la única mano al lugar donde ella lo había golpeado. Vaya que dolía bastante, lo había golpeado y empujado, pero lo más importante: había correspondido.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 _MIIIIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!._

 _Me acabo de unir a un grupo maravilloso en facebook, donde me recibieron muy bien y hasta han leído esta historia, gracias a todas ustedes por leer y por sus lindos comentarios. Es por ustedes que he actualizado un día después de la última actualización (?) muchas graciaaaas! espero no decepcionarlas, de todas formas me gustaría mucho saber sus sospechas sobre lo que ocurrirá ¿Saben? Me encanta que mis lectoras hagas especulaciones y formen sus propias teorías, me encanta ver quién ha seguido el hilo de la historia de la misma forma que yo, hay quienes ya se están imaginando lo que viene y vaya que están en lo cierto muajajaja *risas macabras* van a pasar muchas cosas inesperadas, así me gustan las historias, que den un giro de 180° sin que nadie se lo espere._

 _Sin más qué decir... las dejo con el capítulo que obtuvieron como resultado de todos sus lindos mensajes!_

 _Las quiero!_

 _Avance:_

"El peligris salió volando varios metros por el aire hasta caer de espaldas al suelo. Ni siquiera logró evitar una caída tan dolorosa y es que ese golpe le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que no podía respirar y no quería ni moverse para comprobar los daños. Su entrepierna había sido pateada bestialmente por su alumna."

Con esto les digo todo jajaja!

 _(Por cierto, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia o recomendación, también a críticas constructivas y hasta a tomatazos)_

 _Ciao!_

 _28/11/2016_


	8. ANBU

**cometí un pequeño error el día de ayer... les publiqué el capítulo 11 en vez del 8! me disculpo por ello jajaja**

 **aquí va el capítulo correcto!**

 **Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **VIII**

 ** _"ANBU"_**

El equipo 7 eligió seguir con sus vidas, superando los retos que ésta les traía día con día, no se darían por vencidos, no ahora que al fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Naruto decidió seguir su sueño de ser Hokage, nada lo detendría, ni siquiera haber perdido un brazo. Sakura, después de que reconstruyeron el hospital, siguió entrenando con la quinta Hokage, quería presentar el próximo examen para ser jounin. Kakashi había sido enviado casi de inmediato a nuevas misiones, y Sasuke… él sorprendió a todos con la elección que tomó…

—Seré honesto, bajo circunstancias normales estarías en prisión por el resto de tu vida. Pero la única razón por la que fuiste perdonado es por tu ayuda en deshacer el mugen tsukuyomi jutsu —mencionó kakashi—. Trata de no olvidar que todo esto es gracias a Naruto. Él es el héroe de esta guerra y… también pasé algunos comentarios como el fututo sexto Hokage. Así que tómalo con calma y no cometas estupideces, si no será mi cabeza la que tomen.

—Sí, lo siento… —respondió el chico con su misma cara estoica de siempre.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió Sakura con desilusión, aunque quería disimularlo un poco, pues no se habían vuelto a hablar después del beso robado y ahora ella y Kakashi lo estaban despidiendo en las grandes puertas de la aldea—. Tsunade-sama está por completar tu prótesis a partir de células de Hashirama-sama… podrías quedarte un poco más.

—Tengo que ver por mí mismo cómo luce el mundo. Todas esas cosas que he pasado por alto, siento que seré capaz de verlas mejor ahora…

—¿Qu-qué tal si te digo que me gustaría ir también? —no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sentía su cara arder un poco. Finalmente alzó la mirada al no escuchar respuesta alguna, pero se topó con la hermosa escena de un Sasuke totalmente sorprendido, incluso su boca estaba un poco abierta. Pronto recuperó su compostura fría y dijo:

—Es mi camino a la redención. No tienes nada qué ver con mis pecados.

Esas heladas palabras le dolieron un poco a la pelirrosa. Kakashi lo notó, pero se limitó a sólo escuchar la conversación. Sakura se sintió basura. ¿No se supone que él la quería? ¿No es por eso que la besó hace unos días? Si no era así entonces no entendía sus reacciones y respuestas tan extrañas. Después de pensarlo tanto y de enterarse de que se iría por tiempo indefinido, recapacitó y decidió expresarle su verdadero sentir, ese que nunca cambió a pesar de las adversidades.

— ** _Él sólo jugó contigo nuevamente. Su único objetivo era ver si aún babeabas por él. ¡Que idiota!_** —le gritó su inner. La ojiverde contuvo sus ganas de llorar, no le daría el lujo de verla sufrir.

"TAP"

Sasuke golpeteó levemente la frente de la ojiverde, tal como solía hacer Itachi con él.

—Te veré pronto —sonrió—. Lo prometo.

Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas al sentir que esos dedos eran reemplazados por unos labios tibios y suaves sobre su frente.

—Gracias… —susurró el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. La escena se repetía, sólo que ahora él le sonreía, la situación era muy distinta.

—Adiós.

Y sin decir nada más, el Uchiha emprendió su camino a la redención, pero antes de avanzar un kilómetro, sintió una presencia muy conocida escondida entre unos árboles. Miró en aquella dirección y se topó con Naruto recargado en un tronco, mirándolo con mala cara.

—No pensé que vendrías a despedirme —se asombró un poco y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

El rubio extendió su único brazo hacia su amigo.

—Esto es tuyo.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa ladina y algo nostálgica.

—Lo tendré hasta que de verdad hayamos resuelto las cosas entre nosotros —extendió su brazo derecho y tomó el hitae ate con el símbolo de Konoha rayado horizontalmente—. Gracias —se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

—¿Nos veremos pronto?

—Así será —siguió caminando.

—Más te vale volver.

—Ahora tengo un motivo para hacerlo —giró su rostro lo suficiente para que Naruto notara esa media sonrisa sincera en su rostro—. Ella me estará esperando —esto fue más que suficiente para que él entendiera.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Estás más tranquila? —preguntó el copyninja sin voltear a verla, no era necesario hacerlo para notar su cara embelesada.

—Yo… No puedo creerlo, sensei, tenías razón ¡tenías razón! Sólo debía intentar una vez más —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas de felicidad y Kakashi se sintió un poco incómodo, así que se limitó a sonreírle. Temía que su consejo no fuera muy bueno del todo, pero ella estaba feliz, y era lo importante.

Recordó el susto que se llevó hace unos días cuando se la encontró en el bosque tumbando árboles a diestra y siniestra. La chica estaba llorando y maldiciendo entre dientes sin dejar de soltar puños a los pobres árboles y ni se diga al suelo, éste quedó craquelado por todas partes.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

El piso tembló por tercera ocasión y Kakashi comenzó a sospechar que no se debía a un fenómeno natural. No tardó en encontrar a su querida alumna hecha una fiera en medio del bosque. La llamó un par de veces, obviamente tomó sus precauciones y no se acercó a más de veinte metros de ella, no quería resultar herido por error.

—Hey, Sakura —ésta no le escuchó y siguió soltando puñetazos y patadas en todas direcciones.

El copyninja tuvo que acercarse un poco más y fue así como descubrió que la chica estaba llorando. Era obvio que estaba furiosa, pero… ¿por qué lloraba? La volvió a llamar, preocupado de que se tratase de algo muy serio, pero ella no escuchaba. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo golpeó como acto reflejo cuando le puso una mano sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¡Sensei! —toda su fría fue reemplazada de inmediato por una expresión cargada de asombro y culpabilidad.

El peligris salió volando varios metros por el aire hasta caer de espaldas al suelo. Ni siquiera logró evitar una caída tan dolorosa y es que ese golpe le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que no podía respirar y no quería ni moverse para comprobar los daños. Su entrepierna había sido pateada bestialmente por su alumna.

Sakura llegó corriendo a su lado, y con la respiración aún agitada por tanto ejercicio, se arrodilló a su lado, dudando si debía tocarlo o no. El pobre estaba tumbado bocarriba, con sus brazos extendidos en el suelo. Estaba consciente, pero no se movía, ni siquiera parecía que respirara. Sus cejas estaban contraídas en un gesto de infinito dolor, pero sus ojos ni un parpadeo daban. Sakura casi juró que su sensei contenía una lágrima rebelde.

—¡Lo siento tanto, yo…! —quiso ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—No me toques —su voz fue a penas un susurro áspero, seguido de un pesado suspiro.

—¡Oh no… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, realmente avergonzada y llena de culpabilidad—. Estaba tan concentrada que simplemente reaccioné, lo siento tanto Kakashi sensei. Pero puedo ayudarlo ¿Le duelen las costillas? Puedo revisarlo y…

El aludido se giró sobre su costado, adoptando una chistosa posición fetal, pero dándole la espalda a su alumna. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil de nuevo. La pelirrosa se sintió impotente y quiso girarlo para ver su rostro, pero descartó la idea al percatarse que su maestro de verdad estaba sufriendo con ese golpe. Su respiración estaba acelerada a pesar de que se notaba cómo traba de tranquilizarla. ¿Tan fuerte le había pegado?

Miró a su alrededor y apreció todos los árboles que había tumbado con una simple patada de esas. Sí, definitivamente el golpe fue fuerte.

—No me golpeaste las costillas —logró articular después de un rato, aun así a penas le salía la voz—. ¡Maldición! —gruñó entre dientes, removiéndose un poco.

—¿Le duele mucho? —la pobre ya no sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía ver su rostro, sólo observaba como se removía en el suelo, dándole la espalda, hecho bolita sobre el césped y apretando fuertemente su estómago.

—Estaré bien —suspiró apenas moviéndose un poco—. Sólo me quedaré aquí un rato —ahogó un quejido.

El peliplata ya no la escuchó hablar ni moverse, quiso suponer que ya se había ido, pero no fue así. Lo comprobó cuando de pronto Sakura lo había recostado sobre su regazo, acomodándole la cabeza sobre sus piernas blancas y mirándolo con una infinita preocupación. Él sólo se sintió más incómodo, el dolor seguía inminente, su vientre bajo lo estaba matando y ni se diga del dolor de cabeza y los mareos. Un golpe de ese tipo no se supera tan fácil y menos si nunca en la vida te habían dado un golpe bajo. Siempre había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y muy bueno con sus reflejos como para que esto lograra suceder, menos hoy, hoy fue la excepción.

—Sakura, no es necesario —quiso removerse.

—No se mueva —fue casi una orden y él sólo alzó una ceja, ella no estaba en posición de ordenarle nada—. Si se quiere quedar tirado en el piso al menos déjeme hacerlo más cómodo.

Sí, era mucho más confortable sentir esas tersas y carnosas piernas debajo de su cabeza en vez de las rocas y la vegetación del suelo.

El copyninja se permitió soltar un enorme suspiro acompañado de un leve quejido al final. Aún no podía quitar las manos de su estómago, el dolor se había alojado por completo en esa zona. Después de unos minutos el hombre logró relajarse un poco, su pulso volvió a la normalidad, aunque el dolor de cabeza y el mareo no se iban.

—Si aplicara un poco de mi chakra en la zona dañada, tal vez podría…

—No creo que quieras hacerlo.

—¿Por q…

—Sakura, si resulto ser infértil va a ser por tu culpa.

La kunoichi tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, ató cabos, reunió los síntomas y finalmente parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de sonrojarse por completo, casi le salía humo por los oídos.

—¡¿Qué?! —estaba completamente azorada, en cambio, Kakashi disfrutaba avergonzarla de esta forma, era su pequeña venganza.

—Debo decir que nunca me habían golpeado de esa manera —admitió—. Recuérdame por favor nunca hacerte enfadar —quiso reír, pero una lágrima cayó de pronto sobre su mejilla. Se asombró al ver que lloraba, por un momento se sintió muy culpable.

—Lo siento —se limpió las lágrimas. Estaba muy avergonzada, conmocionada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Todo ese cúmulo de emociones salían a través de lágrimas traicioneras.

—No llores —intentó incorporarse, pero el leve esfuerzo le causó un gran dolor en su abdomen.

—No se mueva, quédese así un rato más.

Ahora el avergonzado era él.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

La aludida se sorprendió un poco y enseguida desvió la mirada.

—Nada importante.

La insistente mirada de Kakashi le dijo que no le había creído en lo absoluto.

—Bueno… es sobre Sasuke. Él… hizo algo —más lágrimas salieron a flote sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El shinobi frunció el ceño y su mente comenzó a maquilar ideas. Por un momento se exaspera al pensar que pudo haber intentado sobrepasarse con ella, pues no creía que intentara matarla de nuevo, no después de cómo lo vio de enamorado de ella.

—No piense mal, sensei —se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. No me hizo daño —su mirada se perdió en algún punto del césped y flores a su alrededor, y de repente su rostro enrojeció—. Él… él se robó mi primer beso —apretó ambos puños y los chocó contra el pecho de su sensei como si fuera una mesa—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó y Kakashi sólo pudo restarle importancia, nada se comparaba al golpe letal de hace rato.

—¿Y no te gustó?

—¿Eh?

—El beso.

—Eh… —se sonrojó mucho—. Sí, sí me gustó. Y estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me da mucha rabia. Usted sabe que había decidido no ceder ante él de nuevo, nunca más, pero…

—Estás confundida —suspiró.

—¡Y no sé qué hacer! Todas las veces que le declaré mi amor fui rechazada de una manera fría y cruel, pero ahora que decido seguir adelante sin esos sentimientos… ¡Llega como si nada y me besa! ¡Uhh! ¡No entiendo a los hombres! —espetó con furia, la cual se disipó al escuchar la leve risilla de su sensei.

—Somos más sencillos de lo que crees.

Sakura lo miró con algo de vergüenza al percatarse de la situación tan extraña. Ella de rodillas en el césped, con su sensei recostado en su regazo escuchando sus tragedias de amor. Siempre era él el primero en enterarse de esas cosas y en darle consejo.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo ella de pronto. Su rostro era una tierna mezcla entre el enojo, tristeza, confusión y emoción—. No sé qué me pasa…

La pelirrosa dio un leve respingo al sentir una mano sobre uno de sus brazos, acariciándolo suavemente.

—Todo eso es normal en personas que se aman —sonrió con ambos ojos—. Deberías darle una oportunidad, sólo una última oportunidad; puede que te sorprendas con el resultado —miró la expresión sorprendida de su alumna—. No te voy a decir por qué lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez valdrá la pena.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? —se sonrojó más.

Kakashi sólo sonrió como respuesta. No se atrevió a decirle que ha visto cómo Sasuke se aferra a la almohada que ella usaba antes, pues olía a su perfume, al igual que las sábanas y todo en esa habitación. Tampoco le iba a decir cómo el Uchiha siempre aspiraba muy fuerte cada que entraba a su recámara y era porque ese aroma le recordaba a ella.

—Es que no lo entiendo ¿Se puede disfrutar lo que nos hace sufrir? —preguntó con un sentimiento claro de impotencia y enojo en su voz.

Él le sonrió con dulzura.

—Con frecuencia el amor es así.

La aludida sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima.

—Entonces… ¿entonces usted cree que en serio pueda funcionar esta vez?

—Sakura… tienes miedo a que te haga daño y eres tú la que te haces daño con tanto miedo.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para hacerla reflexionar y entender.

De pronto escucharon pasos en la lejanía, pasos que muy pronto estaban a metros de ellos. Esa persona se los encontró en esa situación tan incómoda y extraña, los miró fijamente y por un momento Kakashi juró que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en el aire.

—¿Qué es esto? —repentinamente unos enormes celos lo invadieron de pies a cabeza. Las palabras habían salido de su garganta, cargadas de odio.

—Sasuke… —se le fue el aliento, no sabía qué decir. Tener a Kakashi en su regazo mientras éste le acariciaba un brazo era una escena de verdad incómoda estando frente a cualquier persona, en especial el Uchiha.

—Sakura se estaba desahogando con los árboles, pero no fue suficiente y siguió conmigo —se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no mostrarse tan herido, lo cual fue imposible, pues soltó un leve quejido cuando al fin estuvo completamente erguido. Tuvo que encorvarse un poco, pues aún resentía el golpe.

—¿Te golpeó? —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Ya no la hagas enojar ¿Quieres? —y sin decir más se fue caminando muy despacito con rumbo a la aldea.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, y fue ella quien deshizo el contacto y se fue corriendo detrás de su sensei. Se había puesto muy nerviosa y salió de esa incómoda situación disculpándose con el Uchiha, usando de pretexto a su sensei lesionado para escapar cuanto antes de ese par de ojos azabaches tan escudriñadores.

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

—Ya sólo te queda esperar su regreso.

Ella asiente muy confiada. Ya había esperado tanto, que un par de años más no serían nada.

—Oh, por cierto… —recordó algo importante—. Sensei… —se sonrojó un poquito—. ¿Cómo siguió después del golpe?

—Bien —dijo escuetamente, no quiso decirle que tuvo que sentarse sobre una bolsa de hielo por varias horas para bajar la inflamación.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para algunos y muy lento para otros. Luego de unos meses de la partida de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se esforzaron mucho y consiguieron aprobar su examen jounin. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo estaban al nivel de su sensei, o al menos así sería hasta que éste se convirtiese oficialmente en Hokage.

Kakashi se siente muy orgulloso de sus alumnos, así que los invita a un buen restaurant donde los tres comieron, bebieron y platicaron por varias horas. Por primera vez el peligris pudo beber alcohol legalmente con sus pequeños, pues ambos ya eran mayores de edad. Así que el ambiente fue muy ameno y divertido, esto último más que nada por Naruto, pues ebrio es muy divertido.

Pasó un año y muchas cosas cambiaron en la aldea. La tecnología avanzaba, ya no había rastros de que habían vivido una guerra hace poco. La vida de todos se fue haciendo poco a poco rutinaria y pacífica, a diferencia de cierto peligris atareado, al pobre lo traían en misiones todo el tiempo y como futuro Hokage se la pasaba en reuniones diplomáticamente aburridas. Fuera de eso, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad en el país del fuego. O al menos eso era lo que los gobernantes querían hacerle creer a todo el mundo, pues… las cosas no eran así en realidad y Kakashi estaba muy consciente de ello, no por nada la Godaime solicitó su activación en el servicio de ANBU. Necesitaban ninjas élite de confianza, gente capaz de cumplir con las misiones que se avecinaban, y todo por mantener esa esporádica paz que tanto les costó conseguir.

Yamato y Sai se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al saber que Kakashi se les unía de nuevo.

—Sempai, no tenía idea de que regresarías.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró—. Pero es secreto, nadie debe enterarse de que he regresado —dijo con mucha seriedad.

—Sakura y Naruto…

—Tampoco ellos, Sai. Nadie debe saberlo.

El aludido se sintió algo incómodo, es decir, Ino sabía que aún pertenecía a ANBU, pero sólo ella tenía derecho a saberlo, después de todo era su prometida.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Yo!

Cómo están?

Sí, Kakashi casi se queda sin poder tener hijos, no sé, me pareció muy cómico y a la vez lindo poner esa escena jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. También está el asunto de que el copyninja vuelve a ANBU ¿Qué creen que suceda de ahora en adelante? ¿Será corrompido por la oscuridad como ocurrió en antaño?

Y bueno... ya ven, publiqué ayer y hoy he actualizado dos veces! dos! Ven lo que hacen sus reviews hermosos?! Mil gracias de nuevo! y pues... se avecinan momentos lindos en esta historia, momentos llenos de celos, habrá muy pronto un romance intenso y una personita muy celosa, quien hará locuras por primera vez en su vida, sí, ya lo verán...

Si les ha gustado esta historia, por favor dejen un review, no tienen idea de la felicidad que me invade cada que veo un nuevo comentario, me hacen de verdad muy feliz, en especial cuando me dan sus opiniones y recomendaciones. Por favor! Dejen un review! Eso me anima a publicar capítulo nuevo hasta tres veces al día si es necesario, pero quiero ver sus opiniones, eso es el alimento primordial de un escritor.

Ahora les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, el cual croe que ahora sí será hasta el próximo domingo, aunque todo depende de ustedes, je!

"La kunoichi le daba la espalda y justamente estaba terminando de quitarse la blusa. Ya se había despojado de todo, menos de su ropa interior. Entonces se giró lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos del copyninja escaneándola por completo. La pelirrosa estaba suficientemente borracha como para que no le importara el hecho de estar semidesnuda frente a él.

Kakashi agradeció tener puesta su máscara, así no vería su sangrado nasal cuando a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió llevar ambas manos al sujetador de su sostén negro"

28/11/2016

Es curioso, acabo de recordar que justo en esta fecha, pero en el 2012, publiqué mi primer fic 3 3

*Lanza confeti y se va dando brinquitos*


	9. Cena

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **IX**

 ** _"_** ** _Cena"_**

Uno de esos días, luego de regresar de una aburrida misión en el país vecino, Hatake iba de camino a su departamento cuando de repente vio de lejos a su querida ex alumna, al parecer se había detenido en un local especializado en material para restauraciones arquitectónicas. Alzó una ceja con incredulidad al verla en un lugar tan masculino, y con las manos en los bolsillos decidió acercarse y saludarla.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —se animó mucho al verlo—. Tenía tanto tiempo de no saber de usted.

—Bueno, ya sabes… últimamente he salido a muchas misiones —se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía—. Pero dime ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho? ¿Planeas arreglar tu departamento?

—Bien… ¡Oh! —pareció recordar algo, sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar lo siguiente—. Sensei, esta mañana fui de pesca con Naruto y… ¿Por qué esa cara? —frunció el ceño, cambiando repentinamente de ánimo.

—Nada, nada —rio un poco—. Es sólo que no te imagino pescando.

—¡Es muy sencillo! —sonrió—. Bueno, el punto es que tengo demasiado pescado en casa y pensaba cocinarlo, pero recordé que usted es el mejor cuando se trata de cocina, así que… ¿Por qué no viene esta noche a mi casa y cocinamos juntos? Es una buena oportunidad para que cocine ese famoso platillo suyo que no he podido probar… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un tierno gesto de concentración, mordió su labio inferior y Kakashi no podía quitarle la vista de encima y es que de verdad tenía tiempo de no verla ¿Semanas, meses? Había perdido la cuenta. Vaya que la extrañaba.

—Pez de río a la meunière, estilo Kakashi.

—¡Sí! —golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha—. ¡Ese! —lo miró ansiosa, en busca de una respuesta afirmativa.

En ninja repasó su agenda en la mente y recordó que precisamente mañana tenía programada su primera misión en ANBU desde su regreso, debía salir de la aldea antes del amanecer.

—Compraré un buen sake para la ocasión —hizo más tentadora la oferta, sin saber que el ninja estaba más que dispuesto a ir, hubiera sake o no.

—De acuerdo —sonrió. Sabía que sake + comida + compañía de Sakura, daba como resultado una gran desvelada, pero poco le importaba, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo de no convivir con sus alumnos.

—Bien, lo espero a las ocho, no vaya a llegar tarde —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Y sobre esto —señaló el material en sus manos—. Bueno, yo… —desvió la mirada—. En mis tiempos libres suelo ir al barrio Uchiha. ¿Sabe? La casa de Sasuke quedó destrozada después de la guerra. Todo alrededor está casi intacto, pero estoy segura que cuando vuelva le gustaría ver su hogar tal como era antes de que todas las desgracias llegaran a su vida, por eso…

—¿Has estado reparando su casa tú sola?

—¡Oh no! Naruto es quien se encarga de la mayor parte, yo sólo compro el material y ayudo en lo que puedo —sonrió—. Pero queremos que se sienta de nuevo en casa cuando vuelva —se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada al decirlo.

—Podría ayudar, si quieres…

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí ¿Por qué no?

Sakura no lo dejó decir nada más. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el barrio Uchiha abandonado, donde Naruto la esperaba para comenzar a trabajar. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su sensei de nuevo, al parecer el equipo 7 se había distanciado un poco durante ese año debido a todas sus tareas y labores personales, pero su cariño fraternal seguía igual de sólido. Y así fue como los tres repararon el hogar de Sasuke, dejándolo listo para su regreso.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

El timbre del apartamento sonó y cuando Sakura fue a abrir se sorprendió al ver a su sensei cargado con un par de bolsas de papel del supermercado, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió más, sino su forma de vestir. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que se le veía sin su uniforme jounin, de hecho ella no recordaba más de una vez de haberlo visto como civil. Justo ahora traía unos cómodos jeans con una polera blanca y una chamarra negra deportiva encima.

—Te dije que no trajeras nada —lo dejó pasar al interior.

—No sabes cuáles son los ingredientes secretos de mi receta.

Bueno, él tenía razón.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, dejando las cosas en la repisa de la cocina.

—Es que… —se puso algo nerviosa y señaló la tarja de la cocina, donde unos cuantos pescados seguían con escamas, cabeza y todo completo.

—No me digas que te da asco —rio cuando ella asintió tímidamente—. Bueno, pongamos manos a la obra o comeremos esto de desayuno —se enrolló más las mangas hacia arriba de los codos y le quitó a Sakura un delantal de cocina, no quería terminar lleno de tripas de pescado.

Y como de costumbre, ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la cocina como todo un buen equipo, cualquiera que los viera sentiría envidia.

La hora de cenar llegó al fin. Sakura ya había puesto la mesa y todo estaba listo para sentarse y degustar la comida, pero antes de hacerlo, Kakashi se adentró de nuevo a la cocina y trajo consigo una botella especial que había adquirido antes de llegar.

—¿Vino tinto? —se asombró, nunca lo había probado—. ¿Por qué lo compraste?

—Es buen momento para que lo pruebes, además va de maravilla con la cena ¿No crees? —descorchó la botella y sirvió generosamente en cada copa.

Durante la cena se actualizaron mutuamente, pues después de tanto tiempo de no coincidir había muchas cosas por platicar, en especial la pelirrosa, no dejaba de hablar de su trabajo y de lo enormemente feliz que era, se veía muy animada, hasta que el nombre de Sasuke apareció en la conversación. Se entristeció un poco, pero se animó al recordar que podría volver en cualquier momento.

—Veo que no era el único hambriento —se burló un poco, dando un sorbo a su copa.

—Bueno… es que estaba delicioso —se avergonzó un poco.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Espero que no haya quedado tan lleno como yo, porque he preparado mi especialidad —se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Cuando regresó traía en sus manos una tarta de tres leches con fresas.

—Se ve delicioso —se asombró. Le brillaron los ojos y toda su atención se enfocó en ese postre hasta que escuchó una risita.

—No puedo creer que aún tenga espacio para el postre ¿Dónde mete toda esa comida? Es decir, no es para nada gordo, pero come más que Chouji. Además no sé cómo le hace para comer tan rápido, en toda la noche no he podido mirar su rostro —refunfuñó y Kakashi sólo pudo estallar en risas.

—Supongo que estaba hambriento y sí, suelo comer rápido cuando estoy acompañado.

—¿Cuándo nos va a dejar ver tu rostro? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Probemos el pastel.

Sakura suspiró y procedió a cortarlo cuando de pronto el pastel se le movió de lugar y encajó el cuchillo en la mesa por accidente.

—Ups… —intentó de nuevo y el pastel hizo lo mismo—. ¡El pastel se está moviendo! —exclamó con enojo.

Ahora sí, Kakashi rio más fuerte.

—¿Cuántas copas llevas?

—¿Eh?

—Mmm… —tomó la botella y notó que quedaba menos de la mitad, y eso que él aún no se terminaba su segunda ronda—. Creo que el vino te gusta más que el sake.

Luego de degustar el postre, los dos se fueron a sentar a la pequeña salita, sólo había un sillón para dos, así que lo compartieron. Kakashi evitó tomar más debido a su misión de mañana, pero Sakura no tenía ningún impedimento, así que siguió bebiendo.

—Nee, Kakashi sensei.

—¿Uhm? —la miró, esperando otro comentario fuera de lugar, pues hasta hace unos momentos ambos entablaron una seria conversación sobre cómo el cabello plata del Kakashi se mantenía en esa posición y estilo. Sakura se planteó seriamente que había un campo anti gravedad alrededor de su cabeza, pues no era lógico cómo su cabello se mantenía así. El shinobi sólo le siguió la corriente, diciéndole que sí a todo, total, en la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada.

—Extraño vivir con usted —lo miró con tristeza a través de su copa medio vacía.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

—No me gusta vivir sola… es triste y a veces me da miedo, en especial cuando hay tormentas ¡odio los truenos! Son feos y hacen "¡Kraka bouuum!" y me asustan.

Contuvo una risilla al verla así tan… tan adorablemente tierna.

—¿Usted no extraña vivir conmigo?

—Extraño pagar menos de renta… —se esperaba todo, menos que su alumna le lanzara un cojín a la cabeza. Y no era un cojín muy suave que digamos—. ¡Ey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—¡Le estoy hablando sobre mis sentimientos y usted sólo puede salir con esas tonterías! ¿Qué no puede hablar en serio alguna vez?

Se quedó perplejo.

—Uhm… voy al baño —se puso de pie y salió de allí.

Cuando Kakashi volvió, se la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá. No pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver lo frágil y linda que parecía.

— _Sólo dormida, porque de frágil no tiene nada_ —pensó al recordar el golpe bajo que le dio no hace mucho. Aún aparecía ese momento en sus pesadillas.

Se sentó en la mesita frente al sofá y la observó por un rato. Sí, era muy linda, demasiado linda para su seguridad. Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar en ello y pronto su mente le trajo pensamiento de los cuales nunca antes había sido consciente: Sasuke volvería tarde o temprano y eso significaba ¿qué? Él y Sakura se casarían, sí, sería lo más conveniente. Pero son jóvenes, y estas nuevas generaciones no ven el matrimonio como en años pasados, quizás decidan vivir en unión libre. Quién sabe…

Apoyó sobre su rodilla un codo y sobre la palma de su mano la mejilla, sin dejar de observarla y así de pronto un pensamiento un tanto pervertido asaltó su mente cuando la escuchó gemir levemente entre sueños.

Su pequeña alumna era toda una mujer, o casi...

Será toda una mujer cuando sea sexualmente activa.

Nunca había reflexionado aquello y vaya que no le estaba gustando la sensación que le provocaba el sólo imaginar a su querida alumna siendo acariciada de _esa_ manera por un hombre. Era obvio que sería Sasuke… sólo esperaba que éste supiera valorar todo ese amor tan puro que ella le ha demostrado durante tantos años.

No quiso pensar más en eso, tampoco en el hecho de que se estaba poniendo muy celoso de sólo imaginar esa sarta de cosas. Prefirió levantarse y cargar a Sakura para llevarla a su habitación, vaya que era ligera. Seguramente había empezado de nuevo con esas absurdas dietas. Hizo nota mental para recordar decirle que estaba perfectamente así como se encontraba. Por lo pronto la soltó con cuidado sobre el colchón, pero ella despertó.

—¿Mhm?

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —susurró y ella se talló un ojo. En seguida se puso de pie—. Hey ¿A dónde vas? —se extrañó.

—Tengo sed… —murmuró con la voz pastosa.

—Quédate —la empujó levemente hacia el colchón, te traeré agua. Ella asintió con expresión ida y adormilada.

Kakashi fue por un vaso con agua, pero cuando regresó…

—¡Wow!

La kunoichi le daba la espalda y justamente estaba terminando de quitarse la blusa. Ya se había despojado de todo, menos de su ropa interior. Entonces se giró lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos del copyninja escaneándola por completo. La pelirrosa estaba suficientemente borracha como para que no le importara el hecho de estar semidesnuda frente a él.

Kakashi agradeció tener puesta su máscara, así no vería su sangrado nasal cuando a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió llevar ambas manos al sujetador de su sostén negro.

—¡Wow wow wow! Deja eso ahí —le detuvo las manos y ella lo vio con cara de puchero—. Ni se te ocurra quitártelo porque… —tragó en seco al verla de arriba abajo.

—Sensei —se quejó—. Hace mucho calor.

Vaya que sí.

De pronto el hombre se sintió muy sofocado, pero nadie lo preparó para lo que se avecinaba. Sakura intentó meterse a la cama, la cual tenía las sábanas ya revueltas, pero su pie se enredó en una de las mantas que llegaba hasta el piso, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al colchón, él debajo de ella.

—Maldición —gruñó al ver cómo flaqueaba su autocontrol y una de sus manos se posaba sin querer sobre su trasero. Unos recuerdos que ya había borrado de su memoria llegaron de repente como relámpagos. Recordó aquella noche en la que Sakura lo besó confundiéndolo con Sasuke entre sueños. Recordó cómo le había correspondido con una necesidad arrebatadora, recordó también lo bien que se había sentido con esa caricia—. ¡ _Por dios! Es tu alumna_ —se regañó a sí mismo. Pero es que la tentación era demasiado grande. Tenerla en ropa interior, acostada sobre él, sus pequeños senos casi liberados del sujetador presionando su pecho. ¡Por dios!

Alzó un poco la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de su alumna completamente cerrados. Estaba dormida sobre él. Estaba nervioso, asombrado y muy incómodo por lo comprometedor de la situación, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando la ojiverde se abrazó a él como si fuese una gran almohada, restregando su carita contra el pecho de él. De pronto no hubo incomodidad, ni nervios ni miedo, sólo una profunda paz y una calidez indescriptible en su corazón.

—Sakura… —murmuró dentro de un suspiro, luego aspiró y llenó sus pulmones con el agradable aroma de su alumna.

Se permitió estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué es esto? —se descubrió a sí mismo susurrando en el silencio de la recámara.

Sentía una paz que tenía años de no experimentar. La noche era cálida y por la ventana abierta entraba una fresca brisa de verano que lo relajó tanto hasta llegar al punto de dormitar un par de horas. Para cuando despertó ya eran las cinco de la mañana.

¡No! Definitivamente no podía quedarse dormido, al menos no así, con ella semidesnuda sobre él. Si despertaba y lo encontraba ahí… su entrepierna sufriría un golpe aún peor…

Se incorporó y al mismo tiempo la acomodó en la cama con delicadeza, la arropó y salió de allí lo más pronto que sus pies le permitieron.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Todavía no amanecía en Konoha cuando, con pasos ligeros, Kakashi entró a su departamento, fue directo al baño para cumplir con su rutina diaria de higiene personal. Ya había dormido al menos un par de horas en casa de Sakura, eso sería suficiente, así que tomó una ducha con agua helada, se afeitó, cepilló sus dientes, miró su cabello y con mucha pereza descartó la idea de tratar de aplacarlo un poco, al terminar salió con sólo una toalla rodeando sus caderas y revolvió su clóset en búsqueda de su antiguo uniforme de ANBU, el cual le quedó más ajustado que antes. Y era obvio, pues la última vez que lo usó tenía no más de dieciocho años. El simple hecho de que le quedara a sus treinta y tres años era sumamente increíble. Ahora contaba con un poco más de masa muscular que antes, era más alto y un poco más corpulento que cuando era un adolescente, obviamente. Pero todos estos cambios hacían que luciera mucho mejor el uniforme, éste se le veía un poco más ceñido, dejando apreciar sus músculos.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo, se miró al espejo sin portar su máscara y activó su sharingan. Ver esos ojos reflejados en el espejo le causaba cierto conflicto. Con esto comprobaba que su encuentro con Obito lo había dejado más afectado de lo que imaginó, y que esos ojos le recordaban no sólo a su querido amigo, sino a su apreciado alumno, aquel que tuvo que sufrir golpes duros en la vida para entender que estaba yendo por el mal camino, pues él como su maestro no fue capaz de enseñárselo. Se sentía frustrado al haber fracasado como amigo y como maestro, incluso Minato-sensei se lo había dicho: había sido su deber detener a Obito antes de que cayera en la oscuridad, como compañero, como amigo… algo similar ocurrió con el Uchiha, y si se ponía a pensar mucho en eso, le caía encima una depresión difícil de controlar a pesar de que hoy en día las cosas están tomando su curso correcto.

Suspiró pesadamente, desactivó el sharingan y se puso la máscara.

Miró por la ventana desde su lugar y tomó consciencia del mundo a su alrededor, ya era de día. La luz tocaba todo, llenando al mundo de colores, pero no a él, nunca a él. Su oscuridad era demasiado densa.

Su conciencia estaba bañada en sangre al igual que sus manos, su corazón estaba muerto ante los golpes que recibió de la vida. A simple vista no le quedaba ya ninguna razón para luchar y vivir, pero si se le conocía bien, se descubriría que ahora su único motivo para levantarse cada mañana es tener de vuelta a su equipo unido, quizá uno estaba viajando, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Ellos eran como sus hermanos menores, aquellos que te motivan a seguir para asegurarte de que no terminarán tan jodidos como tú. Ese era su objetivo en la vida, ése y cumplir con el último deseo de Obito: ser Hokage.

Miró el amanecer por la ventana. Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la misión que le asignaría la Hokage en unos momentos. No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, era su primera misión como ANBU después de quince años de retiro, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno como antes, sin embargo estaba emocionado, quería darle sentido a su vida y qué mejor que el deber.

—Vaya, sí que fuiste muy puntual —se asombró la Godaime—. Al parecer no te molesta del todo volver a tu antiguo trabajo —sonrió de lado y recordó las palabras de Maito Gai: "Tsunade-sama, por favor no lo deje trabajar mucho tiempo en ANBU, el Sandaime lo sacó de ahí precisamente porque estaba hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Incluso si es muy necesario su trabajo como ANBU… Por favor reconsidere la posibilidad de darle otro trabajo, por favor"

Nunca había visto a Gai tan serio y preocupado por nadie. Hizo caso y reflexionó mucho sobre ello, pero en esta época post-guerra era muy necesario que Kakashi cubriera áreas específicas y confidenciales y también que se hiciera cargo de algunas misiones de rango S. A pesar de que ya transcurrieron dos años de la guerra, Konoha se ha visto algo escasa en ninjas, pues muchos murieron y la gran mayoría aún no se graduaban ni como genins. En fin… usaría a Kakashi un tiempo, si las cosas se ponían feas consideraría sacarlo de ANBU cuanto antes.

—¿Cuál es la misión? —no le importó mostrarse ansioso.

—Como estamos en tiempos después de guerra, las cosas andan muy tranquilas, las cinco naciones estamos aliadas y todo va viento en popa. Sin embargo es necesario que mantengamos esa paz, y como es obvio, eso es algo imposible, así que haremos nuestro mejor intento en ello, para eso necesito que vayas y entregues personalmente este mensaje a Orochimaru —le extendió un pergamino—. Te mando a ti porque eres de extrema confianza y sé que el mensaje llegará directo a sus manos.

—Tal vez no deba preguntar, pero… ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

La Godaime entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro y miró fijamente a Kakashi.

—Al parecer un experimento fallido de Orochimaru anda suelto, está atacando pueblos a las afueras del país y se presume que secuestra a jóvenes para cierto tipo de experimentos —suspiró—. Nos falta mucha información, pero todo apunta a que tiene relación con Orochimaru.

—Llevaré esto cuanto antes.

—Por cierto, esto no te tomará mucho tiempo, así que cuando vuelvas puedes tomarte la tarde libre —sonrió y Hatake sólo pudo mirarla con desconcierto.

—De acuerdo —se puso su máscara ANBU y salió por la ventana de la torre Hokage.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente, ese experimento fallido de su excompañero le daba mala espina.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Odiaba las serpientes, era su temor más grande ¡Incluso le podía llamar fobia! Cada vez que se enfrentó a Orochimaru no pudo evitar congelarse, era patético pero ese ser le causaba mucha repulsión. De todas las misiones que pudieron asignarle, tenía que ser esta.

Farfulló un poco mientras brincaba de un árbol a otro, no tardaría más de diez horas en ir y regresar. Aceleró el paso para que ese tiempo se redujera, pero justo antes de seguir avanzando sintió una presencia muy familiar.

—No es posible —se sorprendió y sonrió al sentir esa presencia cada vez más cerca. Activó su sharingan y ocultó su chakra para no ser detectado, se escondió entre unos arbustos y se esperó a verlo pasar.

Pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer traía mucha prisa, pero… ¡Vaya! Sí que corría rápido. Quiso salir de su escondite y saludarlo, pero no debía ser reconocido por nadie de la aldea y él había vuelto a ser parte de Konoha, así que tendría que esperar a saludarlo hasta en la noche.

El encuentro con Orochimaru no fue tan repulsivo como se imaginó. El hombre se había calmado con su absurda idea de destruir Konoha, incluso había ayudado un poco a reconstruir la aldea, pues mandó a sus lacayos. Kakashi se asombró cuando éste lo recibió educadamente y con una sonrisa, la guerra había traído muchos cambios, pero uno de los más grandes había sido sin duda la actitud de Orochimaru. Éste lo reconoció al instante y se sorprendió mucho al verlo de nuevo con ese uniforme, lo felicitó y procedió a explicarle que ese sujeto que está matando y secuestrando gente es nada más y nada menos uno de sus experimentos de antaño llamado Shin. Lo había utilizado para injertar en su brazo los sharingan y dárselo a Danzou, luego de eso Shin le era inservible, así que lo dejó encerrado por mucho tiempo pero terminó escapándose, claro, nunca le preocupó porque esa creación suya no poseía poderes, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

—Konoha me haría un gran favor si lo capturan y lo destruyen, lo único que está haciendo es ensuciar mi nombre, además, no sé cuál es su objetivo al estar atacando pequeños pueblos. Pero no debe ser difícil encontrarlo y matarlo. Shin siempre fue un debilucho sin importancia —sonrió—. Ni siquiera me servía como recipiente —rio y Kakashi sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina.

El Sannin escribió algo en un pergamino y se lo entregó a Kakashi.

—Salúdame a Tsunade y dile que venga a visitarme, después de todo yo no puedo poner un pie en la aldea —rio burlonamente.

El copyninja sólo asintió y salió de allí lo más rápido posible. Odiaba esa guarida.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Recuerdan el capítulo Kakashi-Jiraiya? Bueno, se me ocurrió poner la receta de Kakashi jajaja es que se veía tan suculento ese pescado! Y como pueden ver... el equipo 7 se ha distanciado un poco durante ese año, cada uno volvió a sus labores y están muy ocupados, por eso Kakashi se dio el tiempo de cenar con su querida alumna a pesar de que tendría misión ANBU al día siguiente, hasta se vistió diferente para ir a verla!_**

 ** _Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que pasó en este capítulo jejej ya que me lo saqué bajo la manga, pues no estaba planeado desde un principio. Espero les haya gustado y pues... hoy habrá doble actualización, así que esperen la próxima!_**

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _El capítulo se llama "¡Vivamos juntos!" y sólo les voy a dejar esta pequeña pista... "_** —C _asémonos_ —quiso decir, pero por alguna razón no pudo—. Sí —fue la escueta respuesta que salió de sus labios."

¿Quién habrá dicho eso?

Bye bye!

30/11/2016

 ** _Dejen review si es de su agrado, saben que amo leerlos con todo mi corazón 3 Los quiero!_**


	10. ¡Vivamos Juntos!

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **X**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Vivamos juntos!"_**

Había anochecido hace ya un buen rato y Sakura recién salía de bañarse. Aún no se explicaba por qué amaneció medio desnuda en su cama, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, al menos no después de la cena. Tenía un vago recuerdo de Kakashi llevándole un vaso con agua, pero todo lo demás estaba borroso y muy confuso. Lo que sí recordaba muy bien, era la forma en que iba vestido su sensei.

Suspiró.

Había ido a buscar a Kakashi a medio día, pero resultó que se había ido de misión en la madrugada. Se molestó un poco con él, pues de seguro no descansó mucho. Debió haberle dicho que se iría de misión tan temprano y así hubieran cambiado la fecha de la cena para que pudiera descansar. Refunfuñó un poco y volvió a suspirar. Estaba exhausta después de terminar los detalles en la casa de Sasuke. Naruto y ella pasaron todo el día ocupados en eso, no sabían cuándo regresaría su amigo, pero querían tener todo listo para ese día.

Se preparó una rica y rápida cena. Abrió la ventana de su cocina-comedor para sentir la fresca llovizna de primavera mientras cenaba, pero nunca se esperó que alguien entrara por ella justo cuando estaba por levantarse de la mesa.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se espantó enormemente.

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella, con una blanca mano como la porcelana se tallaba el rostro para quitarse todos los rastros del agua de lluvia. Esa blanca mano dejó al descubierto un pálido pero sublime rostro, con ojos negros iguales a la noche, acompañados de una tez cansada, que bien parecía haber encontrado regocijo, y enmarcando su rostro, poseía sedosos y negros cabellos. Vestía todo de negro, con una capa muy similar a la que usaba hace un año cuando partió de la aldea.

—Sa-Sasuke —casi se desmaya al verlo, tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurar que no fuera una ilusión. El pelinegro sonrió al verla.

—Disculpa que venga así de repente, sin avisar y por entrar sorpresivamente por la ventana, pero es que llovió durante todo el camino a Konoha, necesitaba entrar cuanto antes.

—¿C-cómo sabes dónde vivo? Cambié de departamento.

—Siempre voy a reconocer tu chakra, sin importar dónde estés —sonrió de lado y caminó un par de pasos hacia ella—. Tu cabello… —alzó su única mano para acariciarlo.

—Oh, sí… lo dejé crecer un poco.

—Me encanta —sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó por completo. ¿Sasuke diciéndole un cumplido? Bueno, en realidad sólo había dicho que le gustaba su cabello. Si supiera que se lo dejó crecer sólo por él, sabía cuánto le gustaba el cabello largo en mujeres, así que se dedicó por completo a cuidar de él, era una lata, pero valió la pena.

—¿Descubriste cosas nuevas en el mundo? ¿El significado o propósito de tu vida? —preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Descubrí que el significado de mi existencia estaba esperándome en casa.

—¿Por eso volviste? —no entendió el trasfondo de sus palabras.

—Volví por ti, Sakura.

Puso una mano en la breve cintura femenina y la acercó hasta tener su pecho contra el suyo, sintió los acelerados latidos del corazón de ambos y sonrió al saberse correspondido. La miró profundamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en esas pozas verdes tan expresivas que ahora lo miraban con completa adoración. ¡Cómo la amaba! Había sido un idiota, no entendía cómo pudo rechazar algo tan sublime y precioso como lo era ella. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, miró sus labios rosas y mordió los propios antes de unirse a ella en un beso cargado de amor. Ella se paró de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor, al parecer Sasuke había crecido un poco más en ese año. El pelinegro la apretó más contra sí y profundizó el beso mientras ella enredaba los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca.

—Te extrañé —admitió ella después de separarse un poco del beso, pero volvió a asaltar esos labios una vez más. Fue hasta que apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros cuando sintió una creciente humedad expandiéndose por todo su pijama de ositos. Se separó y miró a su amado—. ¡Estas empapado!

—Está lloviendo afuera —obvió la situación con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Pero puedes enfermar! —se separó por completo de él y corrió al baño—. Te prepararé un baño caliente, también has de estar hambriento y cansado. Te haré de cenar mientras tomas el baño para que puedas descansar muy bien —no dejaba de parlotear, caminando de un lado a otro y preparando todo lo que decía.

Sasuke sólo la miraba ir de aquí para allá. No pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y cierta nostalgia. Ese era su hogar, y no se refería a ese departamento en particular, sino a cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera.

—Estoy en casa… —susurró muy bajito, recordando a su familia.

Tomó un agradable y reconfortante baño mientras Sakura le preparaba la cena y ponía sus ropas a secar. El pelinegro se tomó un buen rato en el baño, pocas veces pudo disfrutar de una tina así mientras viajaba, así que se tomó su tiempo. Sakura aprovechó para preparar la cama, quería dejársela a él y ella dormiría en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

—Tengo esta ropa, era de mi padre, quizá te quede algo grande pero es cómoda para dormir —Sasuke no lo sabía, pero era de las pocas cosas que pudo rescatar de los restos de su antigua casa.

—Gracias —aceptó las prendas y las miró con detenimiento. Naruto le había platicado que en la batalla contra Pain hubo muchas muertes en la aldea, entre esas estaban los padres de Sakura, ninguno se salvó, quedaron atrapados entre los escombros de su casa cuando esta fue derrumbada junto con toda la aldea—. Y siento mucho lo de tus padres…

La aludida lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos para después sonreír con tristeza y asentir. Los extrañaba cada día y momento.

Sasuke no había probado cena más deliciosa después de que su madre muriera. Estaba tan delicioso (Y estaba tan hambriento) que repitió plato tres veces. Sakura estaba encantada de verlo acabar con todo lo que preparó especialmente para él.

Mientras terminaba su último plato, Sakura lo observaba pensativamente, con una media sonrisa y es que… estaba tan apuesto, y eso que sólo traía una camiseta y unos pants simples. Lo miró con detenimiento, sus músculos se notaban un poco más que antes, su cabello había crecido un poco y estaba más desordenado, y su brazo… seguía con sólo un brazo. Le daba tristeza verlo hacer todo sólo con una mano.

—Luego deberíamos ir con Tsunade-sama para que te implante la prótesis, a Naruto le funcionó muy bien.

El Uchiha asintió, terminando lo último de su plato.

—¡Ah! No te lo he dicho… ¡Naruto se va a casar! —el pobre casi se ahoga ante la noticia.

—¿¡En serio?! No me digas… con Hinata.

—Sí —rio un poco—. Era obvio que terminarían juntos, ella siempre lo amó y desde que éramos unos niños siempre estuvo detrás de él, asegurándose de su bienestar, cuidándolo —sonrió soñadoramente—. La boda es en dos meses —de pronto recordó algo y se alertó—. Sasuke… ¿Te irás muy pronto? —no quiso sonar muy triste, intentó disimular que se moría de ganas de que se quedara toda la vida a su lado, pero era imposible no notarlo—. Ya vez que Naruto se casa y pues… a decir verdad no quería fijar la fecha de la boda hasta saber que vendrías, pero al parecer su prisa por casarse es mucha —rio un poco —. Dime que te quedarás para su boda —pidió.

—Sí.

—Sólo hasta ese día.

El Uchiha sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, aguantando la risa.

—Sakura, vine para quedarme.

Una sonrisa radiante y enorme se asomó a los labios rosas de la kunoichi.

—Muchas gracias por la comida.

—Qué bueno que te gustó.

Él le sonrió como respuesta mientras ella se llevaba el plato y los cubiertos al fregadero para lavarlos.

Sasuke la observó y de pronto una idea loca le atravesó la mente. Llevaba no más de dos horas cerca de Sakura y ya se sentía como en casa, tan a gusto y cómodo. No se sentía así desde que era un niño. Y entonces pensó:

— _Algo así serían nuestras vidas si fuéramos esposos…_

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes responder.

—C _asémonos_ —quiso decir, pero por alguna razón no pudo—. Sí —fue la escueta respuesta que salió de sus labios.

—Ven, te preparé la cama… —siguió hablando, pero el pelinegro no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa más que en su acelerado corazón, las manos comenzaban a sudarle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no solía reaccionar así. De pronto dejó de escuchar la voz de Sakura y supuso que ese silencio significaba que era hora de responder alguna pregunta o de decir algo.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú? —inquirió al recordar que escuchó algo como "Tú dormirás aquí"

—En la sala.

Él alzó una ceja y sin decir nada cerró la puerta de la habitación y apagó la luz, sólo un pequeño haz de luz de luna se colaba entre las cortinas.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—No voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón —se encogió de hombros—. Pero también es muy pequeño como para que yo quepa en él, así que podemos dormir juntos.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante esas palabras.

—Deberías cambiarte esa pijama, creo que se mojó cuando nos abrazamos —dijo con media sonrisa. Quiso reír al ver su reacción, también se enterneció bastante al verla con esa ropa estampada en panditas, se veía adorable.

La aludida fue hacia su armario y sacó un par de prendas mucho más frescas, pues la lluvia había cesado y un leve bochorno se levantó en toda la aldea. Salió de la habitación y en menos de dos minutos estaba de vuelta con una pijama mucho más fresca. Sasuke agradeció que estuviera oscuro, pues se sonrojó bastante al ver ese pequeño short blanco con una blusa celeste de delicados tirantes. Había mucha piel expuesta, piel de ella que nunca antes había observado, se veía tentadoramente suave.

La pelirrosa se metió de inmediato bajo las sábanas, había notado su mirada fija en ella desde que entró al cuarto y eso sólo la avergonzaba mucho, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, a excepción de este momento, Sasuke se estaba desvistiendo, bueno, sólo se quitó la camiseta.

—Espero no te incomode que duerma así, tengo algo de calor —se excusó y entró a la cama junto a ella, quien no pudo despegar la mirada de su bien formado torso en ningún momento, también observó lo que le quedaba de brazo y nuevamente entristeció. No soportaba ver a Naruto o a Sasuke sin su brazo.

—No hay problema —se cubrió casi por completo con las sabanas y le dio la espalda al Uchiha, incluso se movió lo más posible hacia la orilla, no quería incomodarlo—. Que descanses —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—Descansa —susurró en su oído. De pronto ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le atravesara todo el cuerpo y él sonrió al ver lo que le provocó al abrazarla desde atrás. Sakura podía sentir el torso desnudo contra su espalda, la piel de Sasuke era particularmente cálida y muy suave. Se moría por voltearse y acariciarlo. Terminó tragando ruidosamente su saliva, estaba muy nerviosa—. Me puedo mover si esto te incomoda —susurró suavemente.

—¡No! Digo… no, no me incomoda —casi le salía humo por los oídos. Se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la de Sasuke, pues su brazo la rodeaba hasta descansar la mano en el colchón frente a ella. Él, al sentir el contacto, de inmediato entrelazó sus dedos.

—Tienes manos heladas —tomó esa mano y la besó suavemente.

El corazón de la kunoichi se aceleró considerablemente. ¡¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan cariñoso?! Es verdad… él había mencionado hace tiempo que quería volver a ser el Sasuke antes de la muerte de su familia, aquel que demostraba y recibía amor.

—Sasuke… —murmuró antes de quedar completamente dormida.

—Dime.

—Te quiero.

El par de ojos negros se abrió mucho más de lo normal, su corazón latió con irregularidad y sentía su cuerpo temblar. La apretó con mucha más fuerza entre su brazo, quería sentir el momento, asegurarse de que era real.

—Sakura —susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya estaba dormida—. Yo te amo —murmuró muy bajito y en seguida se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que no mostraba desde los cinco años.

En la mañana ella fue la primera en despertar, se movió algo perezosa sin entender qué era lo que la mantenía presa y sin poder moverse. Abrió los ojos y el aire se le atoró en la garganta al mirarlo ¡No había sido un sueño! Frente a ella tenía el perfecto rostro de Sasuke, quien incluso durmiendo se veía condenadamente apuesto, su rostro se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo completamente revuelto.

Suspiró extasiada. Y de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. Esos ojos negros habían salido de su escondite y ahora mismo la miraban sonrientes y perezosos.

—Buenos días —su voz estaba algo ronca, pero demasiado sexy.

—Buenos días —se sonrojó como nunca al mover un poco su mano y darse cuenta dónde había estado descansando: justo sobre uno de sus pectorales. Quiso quitarla de inmediato y apartarse avergonzada, pero él se lo impidió, volviendo a ponerla en su lugar—. Quedémonos un rato más así.

Ella asintió en silencio y suspiró extasiada cuando de repente unos labios traviesos se posaron en su cuello, besando delicada y suavemente.

—Oh… Sasuke. ¿Por qué… por qué ahora eres así conmigo?

Sus labios descendieron por su cuello hasta el hombro, donde jaló con sus dientes el delgado tirante de la blusa hasta bajarlo y continuar su recorrido mientras Sakura gemía con cada beso y acariciaba su espalda con amor.

—Ya te lo dije: no quiero perder más el tiempo. Desperdicié muchos años yendo tras una estúpida venganza. Ahora lo único que me importa es restaurar mi vida, y para lograrlo te necesito en ella.

De pronto el Uchiha se recostó sobre ella, apoyándose con su único brazo para no aplastarla, pero ella quería tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, así que lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apretándolo con ambos brazos, pero se congeló al sentir algo duro y grande presionando contra su muslo.

Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—L-lo siento mucho —por primera vez en su vida, Sakura lo escuchó tartamudear y lo vio ponerse más rojo que la grana. Se enterneció sobremanera a pesar de aún estar algo asustada con lo que sintió, sospechó de lo que se trataba, pero confirmó esas sospechas cuando él se disculpó, sí, debía tratarse de _eso_.

Era normal que los hombres despertaran con algo así todas las mañanas, pero había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y cómo no olvidar cosas así cuando tienes los labios de Sasuke Uchiha contra tu cuello.

El pobre se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el extremo contrario de Sakura, dándole la espalda. El pobre respiraba profundamente para tranquilizar sus locas hormonas, después de todo aún era un chico de dieciocho años que despertaba al lado de la mujer que amaba, era obvio que tuviera ciertas reacciones fisiológicas naturales. Pero de todas formas se maldecía a sí mismo pues ¡¿Dónde había quedado todo su autocontrol?!

—Sasuke… —se incorporó también y dudó si debía tocarlo o no. Optó por no hacerlo.

—Esto es algo vergonzoso —soltó él de pronto.

—Pero es normal, siempre pasa eso —lo dijo con total naturalidad, como si fuera una experta en el tema. El Uchiha giró su cabeza en un movimiento casi sobrehumano y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me digas que tú ya…

—¿Yo qué? —lo pensó unos segundos hasta que entendió a lo que se refería—. ¡Oh no, no. Yo nunca he estado con alguien! —casi lo gritó, de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, por dios, parecía una niña comportándose de esa manera. El nerviosismo se le fue un poco al oír una suave risa armónica y algo ronca. ¿Acaso eso provenía de Sasuke? Pero qué hermosa risa—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó con miedo.

Sasuke tardó en responder.

—Tampoco.

La kunoichi suspiró aliviada hasta que de pronto recordó algo importante.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

El vengador alzó una ceja.

—¡Y Naruto!

—¿Si?

—¡No les he dicho que volviste! —brincó de la cama, tomó ropa del armario y se dirigía a la salida del cuarto cuando se giró y notó la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, la miraba de arriba abajo. Se sonrojó mucho con esto—. Tomaré una ducha muy rápido, pues los tres te tenemos una gran sorpresa —y sin decir más salió del cuarto.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación, sus hormonas se habían disparado de nuevo con sólo verla con esa ropa. ¡Parecía un puberto al no poder controlar esos impulsos!

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Fueron primero al departamento de Naruto, quien estaba aún dormido y roncando con ganas, pero todo sueño se le fue al saber a su amigo de vuelta. Estaba tan feliz que incluso lo abrazó.

—Suéltame, usuratonkachi —gruñó malhumorado.

—¿Ya le dijeron a Kakashi-sensei? —no le importó la mirada amenazante de su "hermano"

—Quisimos venir primero contigo —dijo Sakura y el rubio se emocionó al ver que le dieron prioridad.

—Ni te emociones, tu casa nos quedaba más cerca que la de Kakashi.

—Teme, eres un amargado —resopló.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del copy ninja, éste no se sorprendió mucho y saludó con una sonrisa a sus alumnos.

—Deberías aprender de Kakashi sensei, él ya está despierto y listo para salir, no como tú, Naruto —le regañó la pelirrosa. El aludido sólo rio un poco.

—Nee Kakashi sensei ¿Por qué no le sorprende ver a Sasuke?

—Ayer que estaba de misión pasó justo a mi lado. Por cierto ¿tenías alguna urgencia? Ibas muy rápido —miró a su alumno.

—No te sentí —se asombró el pelinegro, sin responder a la pregunta.

Sakura notó cómo desvió el tema y no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción. Al llegar pudo haber ido directo a la casa de su sensei, aunque no lo encontraría; también pudo haber ido con Naruto, pero no fue así, el Uchiha fue directo con ella, eso la hacía sentir muy especial.

—¿Y cuál es la sorpresa que me tenían?

—Ven con nosotros —Sakura se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo directo al lugar planeado. Los otros dos se miraron mutuamente con sorpresa antes de seguirlos. ¿De cuándo acá había tanta confianza entre ellos? Además, la reacción normal de Sasuke habría sido quitar la mano de inmediato, pero no, permitió ser conducido por ella.

—Qué raro está el teme… —murmuró Naruto para que sólo su sensei lo escuchara, éste soltó una risilla, pues había presenciado la despedida de ambos hace más de un año, así que ya tenía alguna idea de lo que estaría próximo a ocurrir.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —frunció el ceño al verse en el barrio Uchiha, es lugar lo llenaba de melancolía y nostalgia.

—Es tu sorpresa… —sonrió Sakura.

—Más te vale que te guste, después de todo necesitarás una casa dónde vivir si decides quedarte, por cierto… ¡Te vas a quedar a mi boda! ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sí, ya me dijo Sakura que en dos meses serás hombre casado —se burló un poco—. Pero dime qué tiene qué ver eso con que estemos aquí —puso su única mano sobre la cadera, empezaba a desesperarse un poco, ver su casa en ruinas siempre le causó mucho conflicto.

—Los chicos tuvieron la gran idea de reconstruir todo para ti. Es un regalo que estuvieron haciendo desde que te fuiste hace un año.

—¡También Kakashi sensei ayudó!

—En realidad él fue quien nos corrigió y ayudó en la gran parte de la reparación, si no fuera por su ayuda ahora mismo tu casa se vería peor que antes ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan? —rio el rubio.

—Feliz nuevo comienzo —Kakashi señaló la casa a las espaldas del Uchiha, éste se volteó lentamente y no pudo ocultar su asombro e impresión al ver su casa intacta, tal como la recordaba en su niñez.

—Esto… esto no era necesario —soltó al aire, aún impresionado y sin parpadear.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —lo palmeó con mucha fuerza en la espalda—. ¿O acaso pensabas quedarte en la casa de Sakura por siempre? —lo miró de mala manera, como cuando el hermano de la novia intimida al novio.

Sasuke no entendió cómo era que sabía dónde había pasado la noche, pero tampoco quiso arriesgarse a preguntar.

Uchiha y Haruno se miraron unos microsegundos antes de desviar la mirada y sonrojarse levemente. Los dos habían recordado lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—¿No quieres entrar? Naruto te dejó una sorpresa dentro.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y vio al sonriente de su amigo, quien lo empujaba para entrar.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su casa, sintió un golpe de recuerdos y emociones golpeando su maltrecho corazón. Su casa estaba casi igual a como se veía cuando era niño. Todo estaba en su lugar, había algunas remodelaciones, pero seguía teniendo la misma esencia. Un cúmulo de sentimientos comenzó a apachurrar su corazón ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso quería llorar?

Caminó por la casa, en busca de aquello que Naruto dejó como sorpresa. Al llegar a la sala vio una hoja coloreada sobre uno de los sofás y no pudo más que reír, soltó una carcajada como nunca en su vida, incluso lloró un poco. Kakashi y Sakura se asombraron pero pronto se contagiaron con esa risa tan fresca y espontánea. Naruto apretó puños y dientes.

—No me digas…. —rio, le faltaba el aire—… no me digas que tú lo hiciste —trató de calmar sus carcajadas, pero estas volvieron cuando el rubio asintió.

—¡No tenemos una foto reciente de los cuatro juntos! ¡Por eso quise hacer un dibujo! —lágrimas dramáticas salían de sus ojos mientras seguía gritando—. ¡Lo hice con mucho cariño-ttebayo!

Los otros tres volvieron a reír abiertamente.

—Es que… —rio con más fuerza—… si tuvieras un hijo de dos años… podría jurar que lo hizo él —se llevó la mano al estómago, le dolía de reír tan fuerte. No recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez en su vida.

Sakura reía sin parar y Kakashi también, pero comenzó a contenerse al ver que Naruto estaba realmente afectado. Se limpió una furtiva lágrima y usó todo su autocontrol para no reír más.

—Le voy a pedir a Sai que te dé unas clases de dibujo —añadió Sakura y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Teme… —gruñó el rubio.

El aludido tomó la hoja antes de que su amigo se le lanzara encima para golpearlo, y caminó hasta la cocina. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada.

—¿Y el dibujo? —inquirió Sakura al verlo salir sin él.

—¡Lo tiraste! ¡Eres un maldito-ttebayo!

—No lo hice.

Todos entraron a la cocina y sonrieron al ver que el dibujo estaba pegado al refrigerador con un imán.

Naruto sonrió feliz.

—Ni te emociones, usuratonkachi. Estará ahí hasta que consigamos una foto decente de los cuatro.

Kakashi y Sakura rieron de nuevo. El ambiente era tan ameno y divertido. Que bien era estar así.

—Gracias por reparar mi casa, fue una sorpresa muy grata —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero nadie se percató de ello.

Momentos después estaban los cuatro sentado a la mesa, tomando té y compartiendo bocadillos mientras platicaban sobre muchas cosas. Tenían demasiado de qué hablar, muchas cosas por planear y deseos por cumplir en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

—Sólo falta Kakashi sensei ¡Oiga! Nunca lo hemos visto con alguna novia. Yo ya me voy a casar con mi Hinata-chan… —los ojos le brillaron—… Sasuke y Sakura es obvio que pronto lo harán también, pero a usted sólo lo vemos salir y platicar con Gai sensei. No me diga que usted… ¡Oh por dios! —se levantó de su silla y lo apuntó acusadoramente—. A usted no le gustan las mujeres ¡Le gusta Gai sensei! —se le puso la piel de gallina al mencionarlo.

—¡NARUTO!

—¡Estúpido dobe!

—Serás idiota…

Fueron las respuestas de Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi respectivamente. De pronto éste último comenzó a reír.

—Naruto ¿Tan interesado estás en que tenga pareja?

—Bueno…es nuestro sensei y queremos verlo feliz —al menos en eso tenía toda la razón y los otros dos concordaron con él—. ¿No le gustaría casarse, tener hijos? Ya no es muy joven que digamos ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Cuarenta?

Una gran vena se saltó en la frente del futuro Hokage.

—Acabo de cumplir treinta y tres.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ya tiene canas-ttebayo!

—Por dios Naruto, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota. ¡Ése es el color de su cabello! Siempre ha sido así ¿Entiendes? —Sakura se exasperó.

—Ya, ya, mejor me callo —se cruzó de brazos y ninguno tuvo algo en contra de eso—. Pero en serio… ¿Nunca ha tenido novia? ¡No me diga que es virgen! —se escandalizó.

En ese momento las miradas del peliplata y de la kunoichi hicieron contacto, ésta se vio algo incómoda, pues sabía cierta verdad que él no diría jamás.

—No lo soy, Naruto —se cruzó de brazos, algo fastidiado—. Y sobre tu pregunta anterior… —se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexivo—. El matrimonio no es para mí —sonrió—. Y la gran mayoría de las mujeres quieren tener una relación seria, lo que significa matrimonio, así que prefiero dedicar mi tiempo en otras cosas de mayor provecho.

—Como leer ese libro suyo —agregó Sakura, interesándose en la vida de su enigmático sensei.

—Bueno —rio nervioso—. No dispongo de mucho tiempo y ahora menos con el cargo que voy a asumir —suspiró—. Pero de algo pueden estar seguros —se puso muy serio—. Me gustan las mujeres. No-los-hombres. ¿Entendiste, Naruto? —lo miró con algo de reproche.

—Sí, lo siento.

Sasuke se levantó para ir al baño, mientras tanto los otros tres se quedaron charlando sobre lo bien que tomó la sorpresa y de lo sorprendidos que estaban al escucharlo reír de esa manera. Aprovecharon el tiempo para preguntarle qué había pasado en la noche entre ellos (Obviamente ese fue Naruto, y como respuesta obtuvo un golpe con fuerza sobrenatural de parte de la kunoichi)

—Aún eres muy joven para tener relaciones —sentenció Kakashi. Los otros dos rieron un poco, pero pararon al ver lo serio que estaba su sensei con respecto al tema.

—Sensei, tengo la misma edad que Naruto y Sasuke —se sonrojó un poco por el tipo de tema.

—Pero eres mujer.

—Ahora resulta que es machista —se enfadó—. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad ya lo hicieron —se cruzó de brazos, aún sonrojada.

—Tú no eres como el resto, Sakura —la miró fijamente. Hablaba muy en serio.

Naruto escuchaba todo atentamente. La que se le iba a armar al teme si se le ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura.

—No es necesario —frunció el ceño—. Sé cuidarme sola.

Todos cambiaron el tema cuando Sasuke ingresó al lugar, éste los miró sin entender por qué tenían todos sus ojos puestos en él.

—Vivamos juntos —dijo de pronto el Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se abochornó, pensando que se lo decía a ella.

—Me refiero… esta casa es muy grande para una sola persona. Y estoy seguro que en un futuro puede que me arrepienta de esta decisión, pero… me gustaría que los tres vinieran a vivir a esta casa.

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se miraron simultáneamente sin saber qué decir o hacer. Era demasiado espontáneo y sorpresivo para venir de alguien como Sasuke.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea dattebayo! —Naruto fue el primero en aceptar con una enorme sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

—Yo… —se sonrojó mucho—. Me encantaría vivir con todos ustedes.

El único que parecía algo renuente era Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Qué dices tú, Kakashi?

—¿No quieres tener privacidad? —inquirió con algo de sospecha. No era normal que Sasuke de un día para otro prefiriera estar acompañado las veinticuatro horas del día, toda la semana—. ¿Por qué nos estás ofreciendo esto?

El Uchiha se sintió muy observado por todos.

—No quiero estar solo, admitió. Por si no lo recuerdan, Itachi asesinó a mis padres en la habitación de al lado —señaló con la mano—. Seré sincero… no soportaré vivir aquí solo…

Ninguno de los tres se esperaba una respuesta tan franca.

Kakashi lo meditó unos segundos, no era tan sencillo que aceptara, no después de decidiera ingresar a ANBU de nuevo. Sería muy difícil guardar el secreto si vivía con esos tres.

—Vamos Kakashi sensei ¡Acepte! Así seríamos como una familia disfuncional.

Todos miraron al rubio con una ceja alzada. ¿Le emocionaba tener una familia disfuncional?

—¡Sí! Miren: Kakashi sensei sería el papá porque es el mayor, Sakura sería la mamá porque cocina muy bien y siempre nos cura con su jutsu médico, y Sasuke y yo seríamos los latosos hijos que siempre se pelean.

Kakashi soltó una risilla ahogada.

—¿Y por qué demonios Sakura y Kakashi tienen que ser los esposos?

—Tranquilo viejo, Sakura es la única mujer, ¡por eso-ttebayo! ¿O tú quieres ser la mamá? —hizo que el Uchiha activara el sharingan y el rinnegan.

Kakashi rio más fuerte y se asombró al ver lo celoso que podía ser su alumno. Miró a Sakura y se enterneció al ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Sasuke se calmó y volvió a preguntarle a Kakashi si quería vivir con ellos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa—. _Ya veré cómo le hago_ —pensó—. Aunque pasaré muy poco tiempo aquí, tengo muchas misiones por delante.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Ulah lah! Kakashi sobreprotege a Sakura ¿Qué pasará ahora que los cuatro vivan juntos? ¿Se los imaginan a todos bajo el mismo techo? Yo sí, y va a ser muuuy divertido jajajaja Disfruten estos capis de amor y felicidad, en serio, disfrútenlos... *Sonríe macabramente mientras acaricia a un gato, sentada en un sillón inglés*_**

 ** _Los quiero! y no olviden dejar su review! me anima a seguir subiendo capis así de pronto, llevo como 5 en una sola semana, cuando antes era UNO por semana! jaja todo depende de ustedes :) ciao!_**

 ** _AVANCE!_**

 ** _El capítulo se llama: "Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen" con eso les digo bastante, y bueno, los celos son de Kakashi, dense por bien servidas jajajaa_**

 ** _30/11/2016_**


	11. Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XI**

 ** _"_** ** _Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen"_**

Ese mismo día comenzaron a mudarse a la casa Uchiha. Sasuke les dio libre elección de alcoba, pero no les dijo de quién había sido la habitación con anterioridad. Se divirtió un poco cuando vio cuáles eligieron. Él se quedó con la que fue suya, Naruto tomó la de Itachi, Sakura la de sus padres y Kakashi la habitación que su padre usualmente utilizaba cuando Mikoto se enojaba con él. Vaya coincidencias.

Esos dos meses antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, la nueva familia disfuncional pasó por muchos momentos tanto divertidos como incómodos, pues Sakura acaparaba el baño en las mañanas y los otros se quejaban porque siempre tardaba mucho, Naruto tenía su habitación hecha un asco, cosa que todos le reprochaban. Sasuke hacía molestar a los demás con su mala costumbre de tardar mucho en ducharse. El único que no daba ningún problema era Kakashi, se levantaba antes del amanecer y a veces les tenía listo el desayuno, cosa que asombró a sus dos alumnos, pues no sabían que podía cocinar tan condenadamente bien; luego se iba de misión por unos cuantos días y regresaba siempre en la noche cuando todos dormían, exhausto y directo a la ducha antes de dormirse. Su habitación siempre estaba impecable, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Sasuke y el shinobi tenía muy buenos hábitos de higiene y convivencia. También era muy bueno mediando las discusiones entre sus alumnos, en especial cuando Sakura quería matar a golpes a Naruto. Como en la ocasión en que el rubio entró al baño y la vio desnuda (En esta ocasión Sasuke casi lo mata), o cuando buscaba gasas o algodón en el botiquín y se encontró por accidente unos curiosos paquetes con muchos tubitos envueltos en papel.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en voz alta desde el baño.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Sakura desde la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Kakashi no les prestaba mucha atención, era su día libre, así que estaba cómodamente recostado en el sofá más amplio, aún traía su pijama y leía Icha-Icha sin preocuparse por nada más.

—Estas cajas en el botiquín, dice "Tampax" —sacó un tubito de papel y lo abrió—. ¡Genial! Esto me funcionará mejor que las gasas —lo miró bien y vio que era como un algodón muy comprimido, perfecto para su hemorragia nasal, pues el pobre se había estampado contra un árbol mientras entrenaba un poco contra Killer Bee.

—¿Tampax? —murmuró Sakura, procesando sus palabras—.Oh por dios… ¡NA-RU-TO! —soltó el sartén y corrió en dirección al baño

El copyninja bajó su libro y puso total atención por primera vez, su querido alumno recibiría una paliza por meterse en esas cosas femeninas, pero jamás se imaginó que al incorporarse vería a un Naruto corriendo por el pasillo en busca de auxilio mientras un par de tampones se alojaban en sus orificios nasales, deteniendo su hemorragia.

En ese momento Sasuke salió de su habitación debido al escándalo.

— _Bien, él pondrá orden_ —pensó Kakashi mientras se volvía a recostar, pero de nuevo… nunca se esperó lo siguiente.

El pelinegro recogió la caja del piso y tomó uno de los comprimidos de algodón.

—¿Por esto hacen tanto alboroto? —vio cómo Sakura perseguía a Naruto por toda la casa, su amigo tenía un par de esas cositas en la nariz—. Pero son para detener la hemorragia, o al menos eso dice la caja.

Idiota.

El copyninja se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano. No podía creer que Sasuke tampoco supiera qué era eso. Bueno… si se ponía a pensar tenía mucha lógica, ambos chicos se criaron sin padres, aún les falta mucho por conocer de la vida, en especial de las mujeres.

Sasuke supo que dijo algo incorrecto cuando la kunoichi se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Tú… —gruñó—. ¡Dame eso ahora mismo! —y ahora corrió hacia él para arrebatarle la caja—. ¡Esto es mío! Y nadie lo debe tocar ¡No es para detener tus hemorragias nasales! —le arrancó uno de los tampones sin cuidado de la nariz, el pobre se quejó sonoramente—. ¡Y sí es para hemorragias, pero de otro tipo! —les mostró la caja donde decía: "Para el sangrado menstrual"

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué asco! —el rubio empezó a retorcerse y a mover sus manos de forma chistosa—. ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! ¡Sasuke! ¡Amigo, quítame esta cosa asquerosa-ttebayo!

El pelinegro rio.

—Te lo tienes bien ganado, usuratonkachi —se burló.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?! —la aludida se cruzó de brazos.

—Hazlo tú mismo —guardó los tampones en su lugar y cerró la puerta del baño con un fuerte azote, después se fue a la cocina a seguir con su labor.

—¡Alguien quíteme esta cosa asquerosa por favor!

—Oh vamos, ya basta de tanto escándalo, es mi único día de descanso y tengo que pasarla cuidando de unos niños —jaló el tampón de su cordoncito y se lo puso en la mano a Naruto—. Toma —se dio media vuelta y se tiró de nuevo en el sofá de la amplia sala, no sin soltar un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

Sakura lo miró desde la cocina y se sintió algo culpable, pues ella también armó todo ese alboroto. Por un momento se sintió como una jovencita inmadura y chiflada. Quiso disculparse con su sensei por molestarlo así, por lo regular, cuando vivían juntos no solían ocurrir cosas así, pues sólo eran ellos dos, pero ahora…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien chocó su cadera contra la suya.

—Sensei —lo miró poniéndose un delantal de cocina.

—Te ayudo — la empujó un poco para que le cediera el lugar en la estufa—. Ve cortando los vegetales.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

—Como en los viejos tiempos —también sonrió.

—Gracias sensei —se emocionó y su culpabilidad disminuyó considerablemente al ver que no estaba molesto con ella.

—En realidad lo hago porque estoy hambriento y esto está tardando mucho —admitió.

—Oh… —se desanimó un poco, pero aun así esto no le quitó la felicidad de volver a cocinar hombro a hombro con él.

—¡Hey! , deja eso ahí —le ordenó al pelinegro que se robó disimuladamente un tomate de la repisa.

El aludido miró a su sensei con una cara vacía de expresión y casi mecánicamente le dio un mordisco al vegetal, como si se tratase de una manzana.

Kakashi farfulló algo entre dientes y siguió cocinando. Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada y algo incómoda. Le había insistido a Kakashi para que se uniera a vivir con ellos, pero no consideró el hecho de que él era catorce años mayor que ellos, su estilo de vida es un poco distinto, y ahora que lo pensaba… su sensei se dedicaba a estar todo el tiempo de misión, y cuando no era así, cocinaba, leía o entrenaba. Era demasiado tranquilo a comparación con ellos tres en conjunto.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Kakashi fue el único que comió postre, incluso Sakura le dio doble ración y él feliz de la vida lo aceptó.

—¿Por qué no nos das postre-ttebayo? —se cruzó de brazos como niño chiquito.

—Por que deberían aprender aunque sea un poquito de Kakashi sensei, él es un hombre maduro y serio que sabe comportarse y no meterse en asuntos femeninos —gruñó hacia sus dos compañeros. El Uchiha sólo suspiró y aceptó el castigo con resignación—. Debí pensármelo dos veces antes de venirme a vivir entre puros hombres —murmuró para sí misma.

A partir de ese día ninguno de los chicos tocó un producto femenino, sin importar que aparentara ser algo común y corriente como el champú, quien sabe, quizá se tratara de otro producto "íntimo". Eso ocurrió en la primera semana de convivencia. A ese momento le siguieron muchos más igual de divertidos y escandalosos. Como el día en que Kakashi sensei se comportó como todo un hermano mayor, responsable y celoso con Sakura.

Todos en la aldea sabían que entre la pelirrosa y el Uchiha había algo, pues siempre se les veía juntos por todos lados e incluso en las misiones. No era necesario que anunciaran oficialmente que eran novios, simplemente con verlos juntos se podía dar por hecho. Lo que no sabían era que Sasuke ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia, simplemente no se le separaba en ningún momento, cosa que a Sakura le encantaba.

Era común verlos dándose un beso de vez en cuando, eran los que más estaban en casa, pues Naruto si no estaba en misión, estaba con Hinata, y Kakashi siempre estaba trabajando. Esto les dejaba mucho tiempo a solas, pues Sakura tenía un horario flexible en el hospital y Sasuke sólo estaba esperando a que llegara el día de presentar su examen para chunnin y jounin.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Al parecer estaremos solos hasta mañana—puso una bandeja con té helado y dangos para merendar, hacía demasiado calor como para salir, así que optaron por quedarse en casa, ya estaba anocheciendo y afuera se escuchaban las chicharras cantando.

—¿Naruto?

—Va a pasar la noche con Hinata, hoy cumplen un año de novios, quieren celebrarlo y pasar sus últimos dos días como novios.

—Vaya, el dobe no pierde el tiempo. ¿Y qué hay de Kakashi?

—Está de misión, tardará unos días.

—Entonces… estaremos completamente solos —se comió el primer dango de la brocheta mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

Ambos estaban en el pasillo con piso de madera y conexión con el jardín. El ruido de la fuente artificial era en extremo relajante, más el sonido de los sapos y uno que otro grillo.

—Sí…

De pronto y sin que lo viniera venir, Sasuke ya se encontraba a cuatro patas sobre Sakura, quien quedó recostada en el fresco suelo.

—Entonces debemos aprovecharla.

Ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, las mantenía presionadas sobre su camisa, logrando incluso percibir el calor de su cuerpo. El Uchiha acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó profundamente. Sakura seguía el ritmo del beso, pero Sasuke, sin poder contenerse más, la atrapó con su boca y la instó a separar los labios para poder profundizar la caricia y tocar con su lengua la de ella, cuando les quedaba poco oxígeno, él terminó la caricia con una mordida no muy leve sobre su labio inferior. Sólo ese movimiento logró alterarle los nervios a la kunoichi, entonces abrió los ojos y se apartó de súbito del hombre, quien, perdido en sus emociones y deseo, no alcanzó a reaccionar. Ella lo miró con la boca entreabierta, atónita, sonrojada y jadeante, él mantuvo su mirada sobre la suya, seria, brillante, arrebatadora.

Sakura sin saber qué hacer y temblando, se sintió desfallecer al sentir ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y después de tal beso tan intenso, su corazón quería explotar. Por un momento todo pareció detenerse. El tiempo, espacio, todo, hasta sus pensamientos dejaron de funcionar. Su corazón se aceleró de nueva cuenta al ver que volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, y ella volvió a rendirse ante su beso, un beso que la sumergió en lo más profundo de un sentimiento cálido, hermoso, desconocido. El beso ardiente, hambriento y a la vez tierno la apartó de la realidad, sentía su cuerpo flotar.

Los labios de él descendieron por su cuello y llegaron a su hombro como en aquella ocasión cuando recién llegó a la aldea.

—¡Sasuke! —suspiró al sentir cómo su mano se colaba bajo la blusa hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos mientras que con el brazo restaurado se sostenía para no aplastarla. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir ese suave e intenso tacto. No sabía que podía ser tan sensible en esa área.

—Esta vez no podré contenerme —gruñó contra su cuello.

—No lo hagas… —suspiró llena de éxtasis—. Sasuke —tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Soy tuya.

Él sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro… y luego otro ¿Qué era eso? El latir de su corazón jamás se había presentado de forma tan evidente e irregular. Ambos se incorporaron un poco y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. De pronto él la capturó entre sus brazos ¿Era justo decir que la amaba? si no era ése el sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas y lo empujaba a abrazarla como en ese instante lo hacía, tan de repente, tan sin embargo ¿Cuál otra podría ser la razón?

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más subido de tono y las caricias dieron inicio como en un juego de quién hacía gemir más al otro.

—Espera… —el Uchiha se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No tenemos ningún tipo de protección a la mano e imagino que no tomas anticonceptivos.

—Es verdad… —se desilusionó un poco, pero aún tenía la respiración muy agitada—. Pero…

—Pero nada, no habrá sexo esta noche ni en las que vienen —tomó a Sasuke de la camiseta y lo lanzó lejos sin ningún problema. Lo que quería era quitárselo de encima a la pelirrosa.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —no supo ni de dónde salió, de pronto se encontraba frente a ella, extendiéndole una mano para que se incorporara, Sakura le dio un manotazo y se levantó ella sola, ignoró a su sensei y fue donde Sasuke para ver si estaba bien, pues Kakashi no tuvo piedad al lanzarlo así de rudo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kakashi?! —enfurecido, caminaba hacia el copyninja.

—Pasa que no le vas a poner un dedo encima.

—¿¡Por qué carajos te importa tanto?! No eres nada nuestro, no te involucres.

Kakashi lo miró sin cambiar su postura, pero en realidad esas frías palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Sakura estaba muy enojada con él, pero se le pasó un poco al notar que su semblante cambió ante las filosas palabras del Uchiha.

—Ahora mismo Naruto se está revolcando con Hinata y no veo que eso te preocupe —espetó.

—Hinata tiene a su padre para que la proteja, en cambio… —se abstuvo de decir: "Sakura está sola en este mundo" se limitó a ver a la pelirrosa, con esto dijo todo—. Así que yo la protegeré, y por esa simple razón: No-te-le-acercarás.

—¿Protegerla de mí? ¡Ja! Nunca le haría daño.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con una seriedad implacable—. Hace no más de dos años estuviste a punto de matarla sin siquiera dudarlo y ¿dices que está segura contigo? No lo creo…

Sasuke se quedó congelado en su lugar, ese era un acontecimiento que no le gustaba recordar.

—Kakashi sensei… —murmuró Sakura.

El peli-plata estaba tocando fibras muy sensibles y dolorosas.

—Eso… no volverá a suceder —se tranquilizó de pronto, sus hombros estaban caídos y todo atisbo de furia desapareció.

—Ya basta —intervino Sakura—. Kakashi sensei, no tiene por qué intervenir, le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesaria —se sintió culpable al decirle aquello, pues el shinobi se asombró un poco e incluso entristeció.

El copyninja no dijo nada, sólo la miró fijamente y luego a Sasuke para después irse directo a su habitación, azotando la puerta. Uchiha y Haruno se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, su sensei se había enojado en serio.

La puerta principal se abrió entonces, mostrando a un maltrecho Naruto. Tenía chichones en la cabeza y un moretón en el ojo que con suerte se le quitaría para el día de la boda.

—¿Por qué tan serios? —inquirió el rubio con cara de decepción.

—¿Qué te pasó? —cuestionó Sakura—. ¿No ibas a pasar la noche con Hinata?

—Bueno… —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado—. Resulta que su padre regresó antes de lo esperado y…

Los otros dos suspiraron sonoramente. Kakashi tenía razón.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —preguntó con asombro al ver que su amigo estaba todo lleno de tierra y con algunas raspaduras.

—Lo mismo que a ti —gruñó y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Sakura. Era como un "lo siento" en su lenguaje sin palabras.

—¿Hiashi lo golpeó? —parpadeó confundido y con una cara muy chistosa.

—Kakashi sensei lo agredió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué pelearon?

Sakura resopló y rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan poco perceptivo? —se quejó mientras caminaba a su cuarto, dejando al rubio sólo y con muchas dudas.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Chan chan chan! ¿Qué tal? ¡Les gustó? Un poquito corto, pero ya ven que estoy actualizando una vez por día, cuando eso cambie se los haré saber con las fechas programadas para capítulo, ya saben que siempre les cumplo jeje_**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review con un lindo comentario, se los recompensaré con un picoso próximo capítulo. Se avecina un poco de SasuSaku, pero luego de eso tendremos una tormenta de Kakashi celoso, psicópata, enojón y algo dramático, el pobre comenzará a darse cuenta de que esos extraños sentimientos no son más que puro amorsh!_**

 ** _Y para las que odian el SasuSaku... déjenme decirles que el primer beso de Sakura fue con Kakashi muajajajja ¿A caso no recuerdan el beso que le dio cuando estaba adormilada y borracha? Claro, se lo dio pensando que era Sasuke :( es triste, lo sé, pero a fin de cuentas fue con Kakashi! jaja aunque hubiera una máscara de por medio, eso no cambia nada ;)_**

 ** _AVANCE!:_**

 ** _"Noche de bodas y compromiso" Ese es el nombre, y sí, va en ese orden, no me equivoqué jajajaaj_**

 _"—¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama?_

 _—Tiene una misión para mí, salgo mañana temprano —endureció su expresión—. Estaré fuera al menos un año._

 _—¡¿Qué?! No puede mandarte lejos por tanto tiempo._

 _—Es una misión secreta, es indispensable que vaya._

 _—Pero… ¿Es riesgosa? ¿Estarás bien?_

 _El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia._

 _—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?_

 _La pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco."_

 ** _Sí, Sasuke se va..._**

 ** _¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Kakashi? ¿Al fin se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? Sí, es un Bakakashi, pero lo amo._**

 ** _Bye, bye!_**

 ** _1/12/2016_**

 ** _REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY PLEASE!_**

 ** _(El próx. cap será laaargooo)_**


	12. Noche de bodas y ¿Compromiso?

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XII**

 ** _"_** ** _Noche de bodas y... ¿Compromiso?"_**

El día de la boda del rubio escandaloso llegó. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, recordaron a amigos fallecidos, cuyas presencias ahí hubiesen sido muy gratas. Entre ellos: Neji, Jiraya, Minato, Kushina, el sandaime. La boda fue en grande, después de todo no todos los días se casa el héroe de Konoha. Toda la aldea asistió y presenció la unión nupcial de esos dos jóvenes enamorados.

Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de Naruto, había logrado dar un paso muy importante en su vida y en un futuro no muy lejano sería el Hokage, de eso estaba seguro.

—Naruto, sé que tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos de ti al igual como yo lo estoy —puso una mano en su hombro—. Muchas felicidades a ambos —miró también a la hermosa novia—. En verdad, me hace muy feliz verlos juntos —cerró sus ojos en una amplia sonrisa—. Sigue adelante y no te rindas en tu camino ninja, sigue siendo ese ejemplo para todos.

—Kakashi sensei —comenzó a llorar a moco tendido—. Gracias.

Tanto Sasuke y Sakura, como Naruto y Hinata, estaban en su bella burbuja de amor, ajenos del conflicto intrapersonal que atravesaba su sensei, quien de pronto reconoció un chakra familiar a muy poca distancia. Jamás la olvidaría ese chakra. Despidiéndose de Naruto y Hinata salió corriendo en dirección a aquella presencia, era ella, estaba seguro.

—¿Dónde estás? —ya se había adentrado en el bosque, persiguiendo a esa presencia, pero de pronto desapareció—. Sé que aún sigues por aquí, muéstrate.

Nada pasó.

Se quedó por los alrededores unos momentos antes de volver a la boda de su alumno.

—Era ella… estoy seguro —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la festividad. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando. No se dio cuenta cuando chocó con sus otros dos alumnos.

—Kakashi sensei —se asombró ella al verlo, iba muy apuesto, vestía un traje negro tradicional, muy elegante y más con el porte que siempre poseyó. Además tenía dos días de no verlo, no desde que le dijo que no se metiera en su vida. Sasuke sólo frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no estaba molesto en realidad, sólo incómodo.

—Hola chicos, con su permiso —y sólo echándoles una mirada a cada uno, se fue de allí.

Caminó sin parar hasta llegar al monumento de los caídos, donde el nombre de Obito ahora sí tenía validez. Sus pies lo habían llevado automáticamente allí y es que tenía que desahogar con alguien todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Le afectó más de lo que imaginó haber visto a sus alumnos besándose y acariciándose de esa manera. En realidad no hacían nada incorrecto, se aman y están en todo su derecho, pero desde que Sakura perdió a sus padres él se volvió algo sobreprotector con ella, además que no podía olvidar cómo Sasuke había tratado de matarla a sangre fría en dos ocasiones, había caído muy bajo, pero ahora se paseaba con ella por toda la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado. Le molestaba, sí. Sólo esperaba que ese amor hacia Sakura fuera completamente real y sincero. No quería volver a verla sufrir.

—Ella está muy feliz con él —soltó al viento—. Pero me hirvió la sangre al verlos la otra noche —apretó puños y dientes—. Quizá se deba a que es como la pequeña hermanita que nunca tuve.

— ** _No la ves así…_** —habló una voz en su cabeza, se oía molesta.

El peli gris se asustó un poco.

— ** _Tranquilo, no te estás volviendo loco. Soy yo._**

Comenzó a temblar muy levemente. Sí, se estaba volviendo loco.

— ** _Que no estás loco, Bakakashi._**

—¡ _Sí eres tú! ¿Pero cómo?_

— ** _¿Recuerdas cuando viajé a tu mente después de morir y te di el sharingan? Bueno, al parecer puedo conectarme a tu mente en algunos momentos, no siempre._**

— _Vaya…_ —sonrió, le daba gusto poder charlar con él, aunque aún tenía sus dudas sobre si estaba algo loco o no.

— ** _¿Qué te aflige?_**

—¿T _e conectaste a mi mente sólo para saber qué me aflige?_

— ** _Para que veas lo buen amigo que soy. Anda, dime ya, que tengo que irme._**

— _¡Espera! ¿Cómo está Rin? ¿La has visto? ¿Has visto a mi padre? ¿A Minato sensei y su esposa?_

Obito rio.

— ** _Haces muchas preguntas. Ellos están bien._**

— _Respóndeme otra cosa… ¿Qué jutsu fue el que hiciste justo antes de morir? no pude reconocerlo._

— ** _Es que nunca antes lo habías visto, escuchaste de él, pero no sabes la posición de manos._**

— _Pero… ¿Qué es? Y… ¿A quiénes te referías cuando dijiste que "ellos te cuidarán"?_

— ** _Muchas preguntas_** —rio—. **_Lo descubrirás a su tiempo, no comas ansias bakakashi._**

— _No me llames así._

— ** _Andas muy gruñón últimamente, en especial desde que viste a tus alumnos en pleno acto_** —se carcajeó—. **_Déjalos vivir, son jóvenes y se aman._**

— _No me causa ninguna gracia._

— ** _Te digo que eres un amargado. Me tengo que ir, pero luego debo hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante… es sobre tu regreso a ANBU._**

— _¿Qué con eso?_

— ** _Debes salir._**

— _No._

— ** _Tienes que hacerlo o te hundirás en la oscuridad. Ya te pasó una vez, no querrás que suceda de nuevo._**

— _Y si así pasa ¿Qué hay de malo? No afectaría a nadie._

— ** _Baka. Abre bien tus ojos. Bueno, me voy._**

— _¡Obito, espera!_

No hubo respuesta.

—Quizá sí deba visitar a un psiquiatra… —miró la roca de los caídos y se fue por donde llegó, pero una extraña calma llenó su corazón. Ilusión o no, había hablado con su mejor amigo.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama?

—Tiene una misión para mí, salgo mañana temprano —endureció su expresión—. Estaré fuera al menos un año.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede mandarte lejos por tanto tiempo.

—Es una misión secreta, es indispensable que vaya.

—Pero… ¿Es riesgosa? ¿Estarás bien?

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

La pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco.

—Te voy a extrañar —bajó la mirada, pronto todo a su alrededor perdió el sentido y espacio, sólo estaban ellos dos, él tomando su barbilla para alzarla y mirarla a los ojos y ella sonrojada tiernamente.

— _Tengo que llevar a cabo mi plan hoy mismo…_ —pensó él—. ¿Te parece si… nos escapamos? —la tomó de la mano y se escabulleron a cierto lugar. No era buena idea ir a casa, pues Kakashi podría llegar como en la ocasión pasada, así que llegaron al barrio Uchiha, pero entraron a una de las tantas casas deshabitadas—. Lo siento, no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente —se disculpó ante el aspecto abandonado de la casa. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero una ligera capa de polvo adornaba cada rincón.

—Nada de esto importa si estoy contigo —se paró de puntillas y lo atrajo en un beso muy intenso y profundo. Estaba ansiosa por que esto ocurriera. El Uchiha sonrió en medio del beso y de algún modo había logrado moverles hasta la habitación contigua donde la sesión de besos se alargó un poco sobre ese mullido futón. La intensidad inicial había dado paso a la curiosidad entre risas y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañados por los primeros roces tentativos de sus manos sobre cada milímetro de piel expuesta.

Sakura estaba de espaldas sobre el futón, con la cabeza recostada en una pequeña almohada. Sobre ella estaba Sasuke, recostado entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su torso sobre un codo para no aplastarla y dejando un delicioso recorrido de besos húmedos sobre su piel.

Ella se encontró deseando que fuese posible quedarse allí suspendidos en ese momento por siempre. Pero también estaba muy consciente de la erección presionando contra su muslo y de su propio deseo. Estaba nerviosa, en esta ocasión no había quién pudiera interrumpirlos y ambos estaban de acuerdo en llevar esto hasta el final.

—Sasuke —lo llamó suavemente—. Yo… yo estoy muy nerviosa —la pobre temblaba como una hoja entre los brazos masculinos.

—No eres la única —respondió él y fue cuando Sakura se percató del leve y constante temblor en todo su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres que me detenga? No quiero que te sientas presionada a hacerlo.

—¡No! Por favor, continua —casi suplicó—. Quiero… quiero ser tuya.

Eso fue el detonante para Sasuke. Sonrió antes de volver a reclamar la boca de su amada; y se sumergió en ella, degustando cada rincón de esa cavidad, mientras su mano sentía el sedoso cabello rosa al sujetar ese pequeño rostro con su mano desde la mandíbula hasta la oreja.

—Te deseo tanto…

Sus labios hicieron contacto una vez más y ambos se perdieron en un delicioso beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y movían con sincronía, haciendo el momento sumamente sensual. Sakura no podía estar más feliz al verse correspondida por el amor de su vida.

—Sasuke… te amo.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa tan perfecta y hermosa que a ella se le fue el aliento.

Él no quería hablar más, quería que su amada supiera cuánto la amaba, con hechos, no sólo palabras. Así que aún con las prendas puestas, la parte más dura de su anatomía se restregó contra la entrepierna de la kunoichi. La mente de Sakura se imaginó lo que se sentiría cuando no hubiera ropa de por medio. Él no quiso ser brusco, pero las prendas le estaban estorbando mucho. Necesitaba sentir toda la piel de su preciosa kunoichi unida a la de él. Retiró el vestido verde se su amada y la devoró con la mirada, traía un conjunto negro muy sexy.

—¿Venías preparada?

—Uno nunca sabe —respondió con su rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

El lindo sostén negro de encaje ya no cumplía más con su función. Sakura dio un respingo al sentir sus pechos expuestos, pero Sasuke de inmediato ocupó con sus propias manos el sitio que ocupaba esa linda prenda, y sin darle oportunidad de pensar en nada más, asaltó de nuevo sus labios, sólo que ahora con lentitud y sensualidad. No fue hasta que la pelirrosa se relajó un poco que comenzó a masajear los delicados senos de su amada. Ella sintió cosas gloriosas y sensaciones nunca antes vividas, su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada cada vez que Sasuke apretaba y masajeaba con más intensidad sus senos, llegó un punto en que la intensidad al estrujarlos fue tanta que un par de gemidos se escaparon de su boca y se avergonzó, pero pronto notó que no podía controlarlos.

Él aún seguía vestido con su elegante traje, así que Sakura se dedicó a desvestirlo también. Él tuvo que ayudarle, pues sus pequeñas manos no dejaban de temblar. Sasuke también estaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez para ambos, pero eso no evitó que pudiera provocarle una intensa descarga eléctrica que agitó su ser completo cuando él concentró las atenciones a sus pezones, estimulándolos al mismo tiempo. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando las caderas de la kunoichi se frotaban contra las propias. Presionó su hombría -aún cubierta por la ropa interior- contra la parte más sensible de Sakura. Ella gimió más fuerte y él la embistió como lo haría en muy poco tiempo, imaginando el placer que le esperaba cuando finalmente estuviera bien adentro.

—¡Sasuke! —gemía una y otra vez, sus manos empuñaban las sábanas mientras se retorcía por los espasmos. Las manos masculinas la sostenían por las caderas, intentando mantenerla quieta.

Sasuke se aventuró a hacer algo que había escuchado, y según sus compañeros, esto volví alocas a las mujeres. Alzó las caderas de su amada y sacó de un tirón las pantaletas, enseguida dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna femenina y con un par de dedos se introdujo entre esos suaves pliegues de piel rosada y suave. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda…

Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar en círculos aquella zona, la kunoichi se retorció entre sus brazos. El placer era tan glorioso que no podía contener sus gemidos, esto sólo alimentaba el lívido de su pareja, quien se moría por hacerla suya de una vez, pero antes quería brindarle todo el placer posible, así que ahora descendió con sus labios hasta succionar la parte más sensible de uno de sus pechos. Una descarga eléctrica la invadió por completo. Sasuke siguió probando el sabor de su pezón y ante cada succión, su miembro lo torturaba más y más. Los gemidos de Sakura tampoco ayudaban a mantenerlo en sus cabales.

De pronto la espalda de la pelirrosa dejó de tocar el futón, se estaba retorciendo de placer, todo a su alrededor se vio como cientos de fuegos artificiales, no… más bien era como sentir miles de fuegos artificiales dentro de su cuerpo. Su orgasmo había sido tan intenso que no sabía si llorar o reír como desquiciada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó él, jadeante y más duro que nunca entre sus piernas.

—Fue… increíble.

El Uchiha sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Estás lista?

Aún víctima del placer de su orgasmo, sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Él no perdió ni un segundo, se sacó el bóxer y luego de pelearse un poco con la envoltura del condón, se lo puso y se acomodó de tal forma que estaba listo fuera de su entrada. Besó a Sakura mientras daba una estocada profunda, así entró en esa cavidad estrecha que… ¡Oh por dios! La gloria se abrió para él. Ella estaba tan cálida, húmeda y estrecha que le costaba trabajo contenerse y esperar un poco a que se acostumbrara. Sakura de inmediato cortó el beso y se quejó por la intromisión algo dolorosa. Él le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y mientras tanto disfrutó esa deliciosa sensación que lo oprimía en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Luego de unos momentos se apartó para volver a ingresar, repitió esto unas cuantas veces, despacio y pacientemente hasta que ella comenzó a gemir mientras él entraba y salía. La fricción era deliciosa. Pronto el ritmó se aceleró considerablemente, los gemidos iban al compás de las embestidas y él se sentía orgulloso al ver todo lo que podía causar en su ahora mujer.

—Sakura —jadeó en su oído—. Te amo tanto…

¡Por dios! ¡Era la primera vez que él le decía eso! Y fue tan perfecto…

El pelinegro la rodeó con sus brazos sin dejar de embestir con fuerza, ocultó el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su amada. Ella lo escuchaba gemir cerca de su oído y le pareció el sonido más varonil y estremecedor que jamás hubiera escuchado. Su amado Sasuke también estaba disfrutando y eso la llenaba de un extraño orgullo. Pronto un segundo orgasmo la atacó más intensamente que el anterior.

—Sa-Sakura… voy a… —no pudo terminar, pero ella entendió lo que quería decirle. Lo sintió tensarse y al mismo tiempo que un jadeo gutural abandonaba la garganta masculina, sintió algo cálido en su interior, provocando que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, imaginándose lo que se sentiría hacerlo sin protección. Momentos después su amado Sasuke se tumbó sin fuerzas sobre ella, estaba exhausto—. Creo que te estoy aplastando —hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero ella se aferró a él con brazos y piernas.

Él no preguntó ni ella dio explicaciones, simplemente se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, aferrados el uno al otro, sintiendo cómo su piel rozaba con la del otro. Sus corazones latían a la par, cada vez más lentos y pausados. Sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales y fue ahí cuando el Uchiha se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos con un amor indescriptible en ellos. Salió de ella y se recostó a un lado, atrayéndola hasta que quedara acurrucada sobre su pecho.

—¿Dolió mucho? —inquirió de pronto.

—No… en realidad sólo fue un poco incómodo cuando tú…entraste… pero no me lastimaste.

El Uchiha sonrió victoriosamente, se sentía el mejor hombre del mundo al no haber lastimado a su mujer.

Hicieron un largo contacto visual mientras él acariciaba el cabello rosa con mucho cariño. La experiencia había sido increíblemente placentera, pero lo mejor de todo fue haberlo vivido con su más grande amor, ella era todo lo que le importaba ahora, era su motivo para levantarse cada mañana, sin ella su existencia no tenía sentido alguno. Y sabía que todos estos pensamientos debía decírselos, que no podía callarse esos sentimientos tan puros hacia ella, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y le costaba un gran trabajo.

—Sakura…

—¿Mh? —estaba muy a gusto dibujando círculos con su índice sobre el pecho de él.

—Te amo.

Ella alzó sus ojos jade y lo miraron con un infinito amor.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun —se alzó un poco hasta alcanzar esos labios ya hinchados por tanto beso. De pronto soltó una risita cantarina—. Nunca imaginé que esto pudiera ser posible, es decir… siempre pensé que me odiabas.

—Lo siento —se apenó de verdad.

—Ya no importa —acarició su rostro con amor y vehemencia. De pronto él se incorporó un poco y salió con la excusa de ir al baño. Poco después regresó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche con unas cuantas velas en mano que fueron encendidas de inmediato con un jutsu de fuego. La pelirrosa se sonrojó hasta las orejas al verlo totalmente desnudo ante ella, él notó su vergüenza y no pudo más que enternecerse y reír un poco—. Qué romántico —estiró los brazos hacia él, en un gesto para que volviera al futón con ella.

—Espera —fue en busca de su pantalón y de allí sacó algo que ella no pudo ver, pues lo encerró en su puño. Luego de eso se metió bajo las sabanas con ella y dijo: —. Sakura… hay muchas cosas que no me he atrevido a decirte porque… tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con asuntos que tratan de romanticismo, simplemente eso a mí no se me da. Pero sí quiero decirte un par de cosas muy importantes, lo primero: te amo, eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, me encanta tu forma de ser conmigo, tu amor y dedicación, me fascina cómo muerdes tu labio cada que me ves —rio un poco al señalar que justo ahora lo hacía—. Amo todo de ti. Y segundo: eres el único motivo por el cual me levanto en las mañanas, si no estuvieras en mi vida no habría sentido alguno en ella. Te necesito a mi lado para siempre, quiero que seas mi compañera de vida, de experiencias nuevas como la de hoy —se sonrojó levemente y eso le pareció tremendamente adorable a la pelirrosa—. Casémonos —mostró lo que había estado oculto dentro de su puño. Un hermoso anillo plateado con un exquisito grabado en él y unos pequeños diamantes hermosísimos.

La aludida sintió cómo la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, ni siquiera se dio tiempo a reír por la manera en que le pidió/ordenó que se casaran.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó llena de felicidad—. No puedo creerlo, yo, yo… ¡Oh por dios! —volvió a exclamar y una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke.

—¿Aceptas?

—Pero por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa —se le fue encima y lo besó con vehemencia y pasión, él correspondió con la misma intensidad, pero se detuvo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a demandar más atenciones. Antes que nada quería ponerle el anillo en el dedo.

—Dame tu mano —sonrió galantemente y puso el anillo en su lugar correcto—. Sakura Uchiha… suena bien ¿No crees?

—Suena perfecto.

Él tomó su mano y la besó.

—Quiero restaurar mi clan y para eso… voy a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda —sonrió maliciosamente—. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

—Sasuke —su corazón se aceleró desbocadamente, sin pensárselo más, asaltó sus labios de nueva cuenta. Esto dio inicio a un nuevo juego de caricias mucho más atrevidas y deliciosas que la primera vez.

Sasuke aceptó gustoso una segunda ronda. Y al parecer no fue suficiente, pues los amantes lo hicieron una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron tendidos sobre el futón, exhaustos.

Para este entonces ya amanecía en la aldea de la hoja y los amantes se encontraban tumbados en ese futón testigo de su amor. Sakura aún dormía, estaba bocabajo, desnuda y con la sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Sasuke estaba recostado de lado, con un codo apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza recargada en la palma de la mano, era una pose un tanto engreída, pero le iba a la perfección, más si iba acompañada de esa expresión tan soñadora en su rostro, pues sus ojos no podían separarse de la mujer que tenía a un lado.

A su mente llegó la imagen de Kakashi lanzándolo a un lado, lejos de Sakura. Frunció el ceño ante este recuerdo y por un momento se sintió algo culpable, su sensei tenía razón y sólo quería lo mejor para Sakura, pero él no entendía lo mucho que la amaba, no entendía que sería incapaz de lastimarla… otra vez. Estaba consciente de que Sakura recibió de su parte nada más que desprecios y odio ¿Por qué? Simple… ella era la única razón y motivo que lo podría ayudar a salir de ese camino de venganza que tanto anhelaba, así que tuvo que cortar con todo sentimiento, al grado de intentar matarla, todo con tal de lograr su cometido.

Y sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas pudo minimizar la felicidad y la tranquilidad que ahora sentía en su corazón. Ella fue como un bálsamo para todas sus heridas de guerra. Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida sentía amor incondicional por una mujer, por primera vez sentía que amaba todo en una mujer: su rostro, su aroma, su voz, su risa, su enojo, todo, absolutamente todo, e imaginarse sin ella era como perder la vida. No había vuelta atrás… estaba enamorado hasta la médula. Miró la mano izquierda de su prometida y sonrió al ver el anillo de compromiso en su mano, de pronto su sangre se heló… la pelirrosa tenía a dos grandes protectores y quizá debió haber pedido su aprobación antes que nada, pues Tsunade-sama y Kakashi sensei quien sabe cómo tomarían la noticia, al parecer ninguno de los dos le tenían la suficiente confianza aún. Frunció el ceño, odiaba sentirse así… como si no fuera parte de la aldea, aunque bueno… debía darles un poco la razón, después de todo estuvo incluso en el libro bingo y aun así lo perdonaron.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la voz modorra de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta al paraíso. Su expresión se suavizó y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

La pelirrosa lo miró detenidamente y pensó que esa pose despreocupada le iba tan bien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver todo su torso completamente desnudo, la sábana comenzaba a cubrirle un poco después de su vientre bajo. La sangre se le subió al rostro al recordar la noche tan perfecta que habían pasado. Pronto reparó de nuevo en su expresión, cualquiera habría dicho que tenía la misma cara de aburrido y serio de siempre, pero Sakura no era cualquiera.

—Algo te preocupa.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

—Estaba pensando en que quizá será mejor que guardes el anillo hasta que vuelva de la misión, así podré pedir tu mano formalmente.

—¿Qué? —se sonrojó—. Pero mis padres…

—Lo sé.

Hubo silencio por uno segundos.

—Pero la Godaime te quiere y protege como a su hija, y Kakashi… bueno, no sé qué mosca le picó, pero ya vez cómo te protege también.

—Es verdad… —suspiró—. Entonces no diré nada hasta que vuelvas —miró su hermoso anillo—. Será muy difícil…

—Trataré de volver antes.

—¡Pero es un año! —se incorporó un poco, olvidando por completo su desnudez. Se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato tomó la sábana para cubrirse el pecho. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—No me tientes, Haruno —cubrió el cuerpo de su amada con el suyo.

—Sasuke… —jadeó cuando sintió sus labios ardientes sobre su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a uno de sus senos—. No podré controlarme si sigues.

—No quiero que lo hagas… —ronroneó contra su piel.

—Pero… está amaneciendo y tu misión…

—Tsk… —gruñó, apartándose de su piel suave a regañadientes. Ella tenía razón, debían regresar a casa.

Los dos se ayudaron a vestirse y salieron de esa casa poco antes del amanecer. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la casa, donde se llevaron un gran susto al entrar.

—Kakashi sensei —soltó en un gritillo.

El hombre estaba sentado en la sala con una botella medio vacía de sake en la mesita de enfrente.

—Buenos días —sonrió el aludido. Los vio tomados de la mano y con la misma ropa de ayer, sólo que muy desarreglados. Era más que obvio el hecho de que se habían acostado.

—Bu-buenos días —tartamudeó la kunoichi.

—Parece que Naruto y Hinata no fueron los únicos en tener una noche de bodas —alzó una ceja y los miró fijamente, ellos sintieron como si los atravesara con esos ojos ¿Había activado el sharingan? No, sólo era su furia enmascarada con una expresión "feliz"

Sasuke trago en seco, estaba a punto de encararlo y reclamarle su estúpida actitud, quería decirle tantas cosas de las cuales quizá después se arrepentiría, pero poco le importaba.

A pesar de estar más cabreado que cualquier vez en su vida, Kakashi no perdió nunca la sonrisa en su cara, lo notaban por sus ojos cerrados y su expresión "amable" siguió así incluso cuando se levantó del sillón y pasó junto a ellos.

—Iré a dormir —pasó junto a ellos y lograron percibir su aura cargada de malas vibras. Se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar hasta que escucharon un portazo que los hizo brincar del susto. Lo que no sabían era que el peligris había estado buscándolos al ver que no llegaban, finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que debían de estar bien, después de todo Sakura estaba con Sasuke. Gruñó, precisamente debía encontrarlos, porque ella estaba con _él_. Poco después de media noche sintió la presencia de ambos en una pequeña casa dentro del barrio Uchiha, muy cerca de la casa. No entendió qué hacían allí si tenían su casa a unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que una idea más que obvia pasó por su mente. Maldijo y se regresó a la casa, no pudo conciliar el sueño y en un par de veces estuvo tentado a ir allí y sorprenderlos, reprenderlos por lo que hacían. Moler a golpes a Sasuke por su osadía de tocar a Sakura, la pequeña niña del equipo 7.

No… ella ya no era una niña y él no era nadie para reprimir su amor. Sasuke bien lo había dicho ya: _"Tú no eres nada nuestro, no te entrometas"_

Él no era nada de ellos, sólo su viejo sensei, nada más.

Así que abrió una botella de sake de su reserva y poco a poco fue vaciándola. Había momentos como ese en los que deseaba tener a su familia cerca, deseaba haber encontrado al amor de su vida y poder compartir toda esta carga que tenían sus hombros. Su único escape eran las misiones ANBU, no había nada mejor que descargar sus frustraciones con maleantes o espías de otros países. Sólo eso lo mantenía cuerdo ante la soledad que estaba experimentando al ver a uno de sus alumnos ya casado y a los otros dos teniendo un romance. No lo necesitaban, sólo era un estorbo. Y en cuanto a Gai, las cosa eran iguales desde que quedó en esa silla de ruedas, el hombre seguía teniendo la misma actitud positiva y juvenil de siempre, pero ya no podía ir mucho más allá de las calles pavimentadas de la aldea, su silla no se lo permitía. Y así fue como terminó solo… o al menos así sería hasta que su mejor amigo se recuperase por completo. Sí, hace poco le dieron la noticia de que Gai se recuperaría y volvería a caminar.

Ahora mismo estaba tumbado sobre su cama completamente hecha, no tenía ganas siquiera de cambiarse de ropa, sólo quería quedarse ahí tumbado por una eternidad, esperaría a que lo llamaran a la siguiente misión, y quien sabe, quizá empezaría a empacar para ir de nuevo a su apartamento. No… ya se lo habían rentado a alguien más.

Maldición.

Siguió enfurruñado en sus pensamientos hasta que un par de golpes firmes y claros se escucharon en su puerta. Él no respondió, esperaba que creyeran que estaba dormido, no quería ver a nadie. Pero su plan falló cuando recordó que no le puso seguro a la puerta y vio cómo una cabeza azabache se asomaba desde afuera.

—Estás despierto ¿Por qué no abres?

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y masculló algo entre dientes mientras reposaba un antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

—Tengo resaca, quiero dormir.

—No debiste embriagarte. Es más… ¿Desde cuándo tomas?

—No empecemos a hablar de lo que debemos o no hacer… —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —entró por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Claro, pasa —dijo con sarcasmo y un humor de los mil demonios—. ¿Qué ocurre? —suspiró, tranquilizando un poco su enojo y fijando su mirada en su exalumno. Se asombró un poco al verlo por primera vez con el uniforme jounin de la aldea. De pronto se sintió orgulloso de él, pero fue muy bueno ocultando ese sentimiento.

—Me voy de misión por tiempo indefinido, un año, quizá dos.

Kakashi se sentó en la cama y asintió, la quinta ya le había informado de esa misión para reclutar información a la que lo sometería.

—Y te quiero pedir un favor. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada y mucho menos después de los últimos acontecimientos, sé que no soy de tu agrado en lo absoluto y… —fue interrumpido.

—Me agradas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces —suspiró—. Sasuke… —se puso de pie y lo encaró—. Tanto Sakura, Naruto y tú, fueron mis alumnos, mis únicos alumnos y es inevitable que les tenga un gran cariño, pero escúchame bien, si le vuelves a hacer daño a Sakura… esta vez no tendré piedad —le clavó la mirada, haciéndolo estremecerse imperceptiblemente—. Así que anda, puedes pedirme un favor, sólo no te pases —metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, retomando esa actitud despreocupada que lo caracterizaba.

—Quédate aquí y cuida de Sakura, cuídala mientras yo no esté, por favor —pidió de manera educada, mostrando la gran importancia que le daba a esta petición.

—Sabes que casi siempre estoy de misión.

—Lo sé, pero… cuando vuelvas de ellas, cuídala —su mirada entristeció y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza—. Haré lo posible por volver cuanto antes, pero quiero estar seguro de que estará en buenas manos, sé que tú la cuidarás con tu vida. Ya lo has hecho antes —recordó amargos momentos cuando Kakashi la protegió de él.

El peligris se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos y suspiró.

—Sasuke, Sasuke… eso no tienes siquiera que pedirlo, lo haré de todas formas —sonrió un poco.

—Gracias…

—Pero antes… quiero que me respondas algo.

El pelinegro asintió.

—¿Qué hicieron anoche?

Sasuke tragó saliva sonoramente.

—Ocurrió exactamente lo que piensas —no fue capaz de decir más, pues Kakashi ya le había asestado un puñetazo en el estómago, justo donde no dejaría marcas muy evidentes, pero logrando que el pobre se doblara sobre sí mismo de dolor, le había sacado casi todo el aire de sus pulmones—. Maldito… —masculló sin aliento.

—Esto es por atreverte a tocarla, te advertí que no lo hicieras —su voz era grave y siniestra.

Sasuke cayó sentado en el suelo y lo miró desde ahí, Kakashi no tenía intenciones de golpearlo de nuevo, sólo lo miró con algo de odio.

—Nos vamos a casar… —soltó en un suspiro, aún le costaba respirar.

El copyninja se congeló en su lugar. Quería decirle mil cosas como: son muy jóvenes, ella es aún una niña, tú no era una persona estable, quizá corra peligro a tu lado, la lastimarás, etc. Pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo, su querida exalumna había decidido entregarse a él, ya era adulta y sabía tomar decisiones prudentes, o eso esperaba.

—Ayer le propuse matrimonio.

—Y fue así como te la llevaste a la cama —gruñó, muy enfadado, pero conteniéndose.

Sasuke soltó una risa seca.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que la amo? ¡La amo! Y haré lo necesario para estará su lado, si necesito pelear contigo no me importaría…

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su exalumno no mentía.

—No se lo vamos a decir a nadie, no aún. Antes quería hablar contigo y con la quinta. Hablaré con Tsunade-sama cuando vuelva de la misión, entonces Sakura y yo nos casaremos.

—¿Querías mi aprobación? —alzó una ceja sin creérselo del todo. El Sasuke que él conocía no haría eso, pero el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Aunque quiera negarlo, tú… —ladeó la cabeza y miró a otro lado, su ceño estaba muy fruncido y se veía que le costaba trabajo formular la oración—… fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí después de haber perdido a toda mi familia. Te dedicaste a entrenarme y… bueno, tú ya sabes el resto —gruñó un poco y no pudo evitar incomodarse ante la mirada sorprendida de su exsensei.

El shinobi sonrió bajo su máscara y le extendió una mano al pelinegro, ésta la tomó y se incorporó con un leve quejido.

—No era necesario el golpe.

—Claro que lo era —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, demasiado fuerte—. Tienen mi aprobación —lo empujó fuera de la habitación y azotó la puerta de nuevo.

— ** _¿Por qué pareces no estar satisfecho? Les diste tu aprobación, son felices, se van a casar ¿Qué te molesta?_**

— _Obito…_ —se asombró al escucharlo de nuevo en su cabeza—. _Nada me molesta._

— ** _No sabes mentir._**

— _No miento._

— ** _¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?_**

Por primera vez el copyninja fue consciente de su mandíbula y puños apretados.

— _No lo sé…_

La pelirrosa salió al pasillo al escuchar el azotón de puerta. Seguramente había sido su sensei y esto la preocupaba, sólo podía significar una cosa: había hablado con Sasuke y se habían peleado de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada al llegar al lugar y ver a su amado completito y sin golpes, pero se le fue el aliento al ver cómo vestía. Había soñado tantas veces verlo así. Ahora mismo portaba el uniforme de todo jounin de Konoha, los típicos pantalones oscuros, el chaleco verde con una camiseta de manga larga debajo, su hitae ate intacto y nuevo sobre su frente y…

Sakura sonrió con algo de diversión.

—Como que el estilo de Kakashi sensei influyó un poco en ti ¿No lo crees? —señaló el par de guantes que traía en sus manos.

—Él me los regaló tiempo atrás —dijo mientras los veía con media sonrisa, le iban bien y le gustaba el estilo. Sin duda alguna Kakashi y él tenían mucho en común.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. La pelirrosa había estado allí sólo un par de veces desde que vivía en esa casa, de nuevo se sorprendió con lo ordenada que estaba, pero más se asombró cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta recién cerrada con llave y enseguida unos labios hambrientos besando los suyos. El sabor de su boca era embriagante, se había vuelto adicta a sus besos. No tardó mucho en sentir cómo Sasuke tomaba una de sus piernas y la enrollaba alrededor de su propia cadera, la pelirrosa puso ambas manos en la nuca de su prometido, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y profundizando el beso, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar algo.

—Tu misión… llegarás tarde —jadeó cuando el coló ambas manos bajo su blusa.

—Tengo tiempo —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello.

—Pero… Kakashi… sensei…

—Aprobó nuestra relación —asaltó sus labios, no quería más palabras, sólo quería amarla.

—¿Le dijiste que nos casaríamos? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Sabe lo de anoche?

El pelinegro se alejó sólo un poco y suspiró con media sonrisa.

—Sakura, ya no hables —soltó una risilla—. Todo está bien, él lo sabe y lo aprueba ¿De acuerdo? —no esperó una respuesta antes de volver a besarla con vehemencia y pasión. Quería entregarse una vez más a esa chica, quería llevarse consigo el recuerdo de esos labios, del sabor de su piel, quería recordar claramente todas y cada una de sus caricias ardientes.

Pronto se quitaron la ropa y la dejaron regada por todo el piso. Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la piel desnuda de su amado rozando con su cuerpo. La enloquecía esa sensación de pertenecerle y que él le perteneciera. No fue consciente de nada a su alrededor hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos sobre el colchón, sudorosos y agitados después de experimentar un orgasmo tan placentero. Sakura tuvo que morder la almohada para no gemir y jadear tan alto, pues Kakashi estaba en la habitación contigua.

—No podré vivir sin esto por tanto tiempo —casi sollozó la kunoichi, aferrándose al pecho desnudo de su amante.

—Yo tampoco —respondió con la voz algo ronca y enseguida suspiró, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, casi fundiéndose con ella.

Sakura se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan profundos y cálidos, cálidos sólo cuando la miraban a ella, eso la hacía sentirse especial y única. Sonrió y sus ojos se abnegaron a las lágrimas. Estiró una mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de su prometido, luego acarició su suave cabello azabache y finalmente esos suaves y delgados labios algo enrojecidos por tanto beso.

—No llores —limpió sus lágrimas sintiendo un hueco en el pecho—. O no podré irme, juro que no podré hacerlo —atrajo su cabeza hasta recargarla en el refugio que era su cálido pecho. Ella cedió y depositó cientos de pequeños besos en todo su pecho mientras él acariciaba su largo cabello rosa.

—No te vayas, por favor, déjame ir contigo… no me abandones de nuevo, no podré soportarlo.

—Oh Sakura —sintió una inmensa impotencia—. Juro que volveré lo más pronto que pueda, lo juro, no estarás sola… Kakashi te protegerá mientras yo no esté —sonrió orgulloso—. Aunque dudo que necesites protección, intimidarías a cualquier enemigo con tan solo mostrar tu fuerza —rio un poco y ella lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

—Tonto —alcanzó a ver cómo los primeros rayos del sol creciente se asomaban por entre las cortinas. Frunció el ceño y maldijo al sol, no quería que fuera de mañana, no quería ¡No quería!

—Se hace tarde —murmuró con la barbilla posada sobre su cabeza, pero no hizo ningún ademan de moverse, estaba tan a gusto ahí, desnudo junto a ella. Se sentía al fin completo y plenamente feliz.

Finalmente se separaron y él juntó su ropa para dirigirse directo al baño, tomaría una ducha rápida mientras Sakura le preparaba algo de desayuno. El pelinegro ya debía estar en la torre de la Hokage y aún estaba en casa desayunando. Se le hacía tan difícil despedirse.

—Me voy —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

—Te esperaré —miró el anillo en su dedo y lo acarició con cariño, aunque tendría que quitárselo debido a que aún no anunciaban su compromiso a nadie.

—Sé que lo harás —besó su frente y enseguida se alejó sonriendo para luego besarla lentamente, dejando que sus labios se deslizasen por los de ella con suavidad, dejándola saborear su aliento y disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso les provocaban.

Se separaron y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el jounin la abrazó con posesión, la tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con fuerza y fiereza, con pasión. Dejándole literalmente con la boca abierta, lo que le llevó a aumentar más su admiración al sentir algo más que los labios de Sasuke en ese beso. Era muy distinto a los besos dulces que le regalaba cuando estaban en público, este era muy similar a los besos íntimos que compartían cada que hacían el amor. Este beso le quemó los labios y le robó el aliento, dejándola completamente pasmada, cansada y sonrojada, hasta le dolía ¿La había mordido al final?

Cuando se separaron ella abrió y cerró los ojos de forma graciosa. Ni siquiera podía decir nada o golpearlo por hacer eso en medio del recibidor, pues su sensei los podría haber visto.

Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con descaro y lascivia, completa y totalmente atractivo y sin vergüenza.

—Esto ayudará un poco para esperar, gracias Sakura —le dijo sin el menor recato, con una ligera pero sensual sonrisa en los labios que la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Al final besó su frente y se fue de allí como un relámpago.

—Creo que se le hizo un poco tarde.

Sakura dio un respingo al saberse acompañada.

—¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Me espantó! —se llevó una mano al pecho y ahí él pudo ver el exquisito anillo de compromiso. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos muy largos, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojó.

—Felicidades —se cruzó de brazos y recargó un costado en la pared.

—Gracias —se sonrojó mucho al pensar que él los había visto besarse de tal manera.

El aludido soltó un pesado suspiro y se dirigió al baño, su día estaba por comenzar, aunque sentía que había pasado una semana desde la boda de Naruto.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _No me maten... mejor piensen en cómo le hará Kakashi para terminar conquistándola! : D ¿Qué eventos tendrán que suceder para llegar a ese fin? Recuerden que el orden de los factores no altera el producto *Cara coqueta* y este fic es KakaSaku o ¿Sasusaku? jajajaja ustedes dirán muajajaja_**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review! Me hacen tan feliz! y si quieren venganza, pues también dejen su review jajaaj_**

 ** _Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!_**

 ** _AVANCE:_**

"La aludida no pudo decir nada, lo vio de pies a cabeza, estaba sólo en bóxer, el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto, a excepción de su máscara de siempre, pero… ¡Oh por Dios! Su máscara no le estaba cubriendo el rostro. Miró su pecho marcado con tantas viejas cicatrices, sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas. Por dios… era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La kunoichi lo miró unos segundos antes de caer fuertemente al piso, desmayada. El copyninja fue de inmediato a su auxilio y aún dentro de su impresión por verla en casa, notó el fuerte sonrojo de su cara y el calor abrasador de su cuerpo. Tenía fiebre."

3/12/2016

Dejen review!


	13. Fiebre

**ATENCIÓN: CUANDO TERMINEN, FAVOR DE LEER LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Por su atención, gracias.**

 **Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XIII**

 ** _"_** ** _Fiebre"_**

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, Sakura se sentía algo sola debido a que Kakashi casi siempre estaba de misión y esto le extrañaba un poco, pues su sensei nunca había sido tan solicitado como ahora, además que todas las misiones parecían muy secretas, pues se iba muy temprano en la madrugada y regresaba días o semanas después también en la madrugada. Ella no sabía cuándo regresaría cada que se iba, y tampoco si resultaba herido, por alguna extraña razón su sensei estaba demasiado distante de ella desde que supo lo de ella y Sasuke. Quería sentarse y hablar con él, preguntarle qué era lo que tanto le molestaba, pero no se atrevía a hacer eso. Lo que no podía negar es que a pesar de estar distante, él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien. Cuando no estaba en alguna misión y tenía varios días de descanso, era él quien se encargaba de hacer el desayuno y el aseo de toda la casa, dejándola impecable. También le preparaba su almuerzo antes de que se fuera a trabajar al hospital y ¡Le dejaba su ropa limpia y doblada sobre su cama! Qué vergüenza le daba esto, pues también su ropa interior se la dejaba doblada y lista para ser guardada. No se hablaban prácticamente nada, pero el shinobi tenía muchas atenciones para con ella, las mismas que Sakura trataba de tener hacia él, cuando sabía que se iría de misión procuraba levantarse en la madrugada antes que él para tenerle el desayuno listo y el almuerzo empacado. La primera vez que lo hizo, Kakashi se llevó una grata sorpresa y se lo agradeció sinceramente, más cuando al comer su almuerzo vio que la pelirrosa le había puesto también un poco de su postre favorito: pastel de fresas con crema.

Así, con el tiempo y sin forzar nada, la relación entre ambos se fue sanando ¿De qué? Ella nunca lo supo, a decir verdad él tampoco lo sabía o al menos no quería abrir los ojos ante la verdad.

Uno de esos días Sakura se levantó de la cama y caminó perezosamente hacia el baño, pero se dirigió a la cocina al escuchar el sonido de sartenes y utensilios de cocina moviéndose. Se espantó, pues Kakashi sensei seguía de misión, no volvería al menos en dos semanas y nadie más tenía llaves de la casa además de ella, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Sasuke…! Caminó tambaleante hasta la cocina y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verlo ahí, parado junto a la estufa, cocinando con total tranquilidad, hasta que la vio.

—¡Sakura! —dio un brinco del susto. Casi se le cae la sartén de la mano.

La aludida no pudo decir nada, lo vio de pies a cabeza, estaba sólo en bóxer, el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto, a excepción de su máscara de siempre, pero… ¡Oh por Dios! Su máscara no le estaba cubriendo el rostro. Miró su pecho marcado con tantas viejas cicatrices, sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas. Por dios… era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La kunoichi lo miró unos segundos antes de caer fuertemente al piso, desmayada. El copyninja fue de inmediato a su auxilio y aún dentro de su impresión por verla en casa, notó el fuerte sonrojo de su cara y el calor abrasador de su cuerpo. Tenía fiebre.

Más tarde Sakura despertó y con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos, sintiendo un calor agobiante en todo su cuerpo. Sintió algo pesado y fresco sobre su frente, se incorporó un poco y ese "algo" resultó ser una toalla humedecida. Quiso unir cabos y recordar qué había ocurrido, no lo logró hasta que cierto ninja entró por la puerta de su habitación. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y enrojeció aún más.

—No te levantes —pidió él, cargando una bandeja en sus manos. El peligris venía completamente vestido, traía unos simples pantalones de algodón y una camiseta simple. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ka-Kakashi sensei —tartamudeó con mucho nerviosismo—. ¿No se supone que estaba en una misión?

—Regresé antes —respondió con simpleza —sacando un termómetro quién sabe de dónde y colocándolo debajo del brazo de la pelirrosa—. Disculpa lo de hace rato, acostumbro hacerlo sólo cuando no hay nadie en casa, yo pensé que estabas en el hospital, después de todo es lunes.

—Yo… —recordó a su sensei medio desnudo y no pudo unir sus ideas, hasta que el sonido del termómetro listo la hizo reaccionar—. No me sentí muy bien y pedí el día en el trabajo.

—Tienes mucha fiebre —miró los cuarenta grados que marcó el termómetro. Frunció el ceño con preocupación. Sakura se asombró un poco—. Será mejor que tomes un baño antes de comer, necesitamos bajar esa fiebre cuanto antes.

—Pero estoy bien —sonrió con los ojos nublados por la fiebre. Pronto perdió las fuerzas en sus brazos y dejó de sostenerse con los codos, cayó semiinconsciente sobre el colchón, su respiración era pesada y una ligera capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

—No lo estás —se angustió verdaderamente. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió al baño para llenar la tina con agua fría, regresó y la tomó en brazos para irse directo al baño—. Lo siento —susurró cerca de su oído al introducirla lentamente en el agua helada.

La pobre despertó súbitamente y quiso dar un salto para salir de ahí, el agua estaba friísima.

—Lo siento —repitió acongojado—. Pero es necesario para que baje la fiebre —no la soltó en ningún momento, la había metido con todo y pijama, no se atrevía a desvestirla por ningún motivo y afortunadamente traía una de sus tiernas y holgadas pijamas de panditas.

—E-está mu-muy fría…. —titiritó de frío, aferrándose a los cálidos y fuertes brazos que la mantenían allí dentro.

—Es necesario —murmuró quedito, la afianzó mejor entre sus brazos, posando una mano bajo su espalda y la otra alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo cómo la pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo, percatándose así de las pronunciadas curvas de la chica. Kakashi tragó en seco, nunca antes se había fijado en eso, pero ahora, por primera vez miró a su alumna de otra manera, observó su cuerpo entero y se sonrojó al notar cómo reaccionaba cierta parte de su cuerpo ante el frío, la chica obviamente no traía sostén y la tela de la pijama era delgada… _concéntrate Kakashi, concéntrate._ Se repetía una y mil veces. Se dedicó mejor a usar la mano que tenía en su cintura para mojarle poco a poco la cabeza con agua fría, su frente, su cuello _,_ su cabello. Momentos después el agua de la tina había adoptado el calor del cuerpo de la chica. Kakashi se preocupó mucho al notar que la fiebre no cedía. Vació la tina e intentó nuevamente, llenándola con más agua fría. Después de ese segundo intento tuvo éxito, la fiebre aminoró un poco. Ahora lo más difícil sería cambiarla de ropa… no, no podía hacerlo.

La tomó entre sus brazos sin importar que terminara también empapado, y la cargó con mucha facilidad, llevándola a su habitación y depositándola en su cama, ahí se dedicó a secarla con una toalla. Sonrió al ver que no tenía más fiebre, pero había un problema: la cama de la kunoichi quedó empapada. No había de otra, tenía que cambiarla, así que fue hasta el armario de la chica y sacó una de sus pijamas, sólo que ésta era un ligero camisón de seda, no encontró otra similar a la que traía puesta. Maldijo por lo bajo y, viendo y tocando sólo lo necesario… la cambió de ropa. Tuvo que llevarla a su propia habitación, pues el colchón de ella terminó empapado también.

La kunoichi despertó en una cama que no era la suya, lo supo porque un aroma varonil azotó su nariz de golpe. Aspiró con más fuerza, el aroma era muy agradable y le recordaba tanto a…

—Despertaste —más que un saludo fue un suspiro lleno de alivio. La ojiverde parpadeó confundida y miro de dónde provenía esa voz tan familiar. Era su sensei, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, velando su sueño. Sakura sintió cómo ponía una cálida mano sobre su frente y sonreía más aliviado aún—. Ya no tienes fiebre ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… ¿qué pasó?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —se tensó un poco.

—No…

Kakashi volvió a sentirse aliviado, eso quería decir que no recordaba haberlo visto sin máscara, seguía invicto. Rio para sus adentros.

—Tenías mucha fiebre, pero ya estás mejor.

—Oh… es verdad y me asustaste en la mañana, pensé que seguías fuera de la aldea.

—Y yo creí que trabajabas.

—Y yo no sabía que cocinabas desnudo.

—No estaba desnudo.

—Casi.

El peliplata rio abiertamente. Ella parpadeó confundida, así que el ninja procedió a explicarle.

—Nunca me habías tuteado.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—L-lo siento, sensei, yo…

—Está bien así, prefiero eso, sino me haces sentir más viejo.

—"Más viejo", por dios sensei, sólo tiene treinta.

El aludido volvió a reír, fue como si de pronto un peso en su pecho se hubiera ido. Y es que verla enferma lo angustiaba sobremanera, había estado a punto de llevarla al hospital.

La pelirrosa se asombró al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Uhm… las nueve y cuarto.

—¡¿Tan tarde?! —se incorporó de golpe, logrando marearse en el intento. Buscó de qué sostenerse para no caer duramente al colchón, pero no encontró nada, sólo sintió de pronto un olor muy familiar y agradable inundarle los sentidos y unos brazos sosteniéndola.

—Tranquila, no has comido nada y debes estar muy débil.

La kunoichi sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada.

—¿Te apetece un caldo de pollo caliente?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Está rico, lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió con ternura y le agradeció el gesto.

—Lo siento, pero… tengo muchas nauseas. Creo que comí algo en mal estado.

Entonces Kakashi le ofreció un vaso con agua que ella aceptó gustosa.

—Será mejor que te lleve al hospital.

—Oh no, estaré bien —sonrió con debilidad—. Sólo necesito reposo y… —por primera vez se percató de las cosas a su alrededor, de pronto no supo dónde se encontraba y él pareció notar su desorientación.

—Es mi habitación.

Ella se asombró, nunca antes había estado allí. Estaba muy cansada, ni siquiera quiso preguntar la razón de ello, sólo se acomodó mejor en la cama, hasta que recordó algo…

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—En mi cama.

—Pero yo estoy en ella.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi cama…

—Mmm… no querrás hacer eso.

Ella frunció el ceño y Kakashi procedió a explicarle que su cama estaba empapada, incluso que la había cambiado, pero le juró que no tocó nada indebido y tampoco vio más de lo permitido. La aludida le lanzó una almohada y enrojeció como nunca.

—¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Usted es un pervertido! —exclamó con fuerza, se había puesto de pie y ahora mismo lo perseguía por la habitación tratando de golpearlo a almohadazos, pero no le duró mucho el gusto, pues sus piernas débiles le fallaron y estuvo por caer al suelo, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Suficiente ejercicio por hoy —la volvió a recostar en su cama—. Será mejor que descanses, veremos cómo amaneces, si sigues igual te llevaré al hospital.

—No quiero —se quejó como niña.

—Oye, el que huye de los hospitales soy yo, no me quites mi papel —se burló, logrando hacerla reír un poco.

—Nee, Kakashi sensei —lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la recámara—. Gracias por todo —sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No hay de qué —sonrió y estuvo a punto de salir, pero ella lo llamó de nuevo, él se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó en una orilla, parecía que quería decirle algo serio.

—Quería preguntarte algo muy importante…

—Dime.

—¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio conmigo después de saber lo que había entre Sasuke y yo? —lo miró con tristeza—. Cambiaste mucho, ya no me hablabas tanto y no me tratabas igual, al menos hasta hoy.

El aludido no supo qué responder, lo pensó unos segundos y con calma respondió:

—Lo que pasa… —suspiró—. Es muy difícil verlos crecer, Naruto ya se casó, y Sasuke y tú lo harán en poco tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Siento que poco a poco dejo de ser necesario en sus vidas —sonrió a pesar de lo triste que sonaban sus palabras. Sakura se conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Claro que no! Sensei, tú siempre serás alguien muy muy importante en nuestras vidas, eres nuestra única familia —lo miró fijamente después de incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, frente a él—. Y nosotros somos la tuya.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras.

—No estás solo —siguió hablando ella, sólo que esta vez se atrevió a hacer algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y le brindó el abrazo más cálido y reconfortante que Kakashi hubiera recibido en su vida. Éste se quedó de piedra, tratando de descifrar esos extraños sentimientos que invadían su pecho y aceleraban su corazón. Todo su pecho se sintió tremendamente cálido con ella sobre él, abrazándolo con tanto cariño y amor. Se conmovió y luego de suspirar pesadamente correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar un leve "Gracias" sobre su cabello. Se despidió de ella y se fue a dormir a la habitación de Sasuke, quiso hacerlo en la de Naruto, pero temió encontrarse con algún recipiente de ramen rancio en el camino. Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, en su mente sólo estaban esas suaves palabras y ese abrazo tan reconfortante y cálido. Una boba sonrisa adornó su rostro toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Se levantó temprano y fue directo a ducharse, pero antes entró a su habitación por algo de ropa. Aguantó una risilla al ver a su exalumna toda desparramada en la cama, incluso un leve ronquido salía de sus labios, se veía adorable.

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón su humor estaba mucho mejor que nunca, estaba feliz, feliz de que al fin se llevaba mejor con Sakura.

La pelirrosa se levantó con el mismo buen ánimo y con una pinta mucho mejor, todos los síntomas habían desaparecido, ya sólo se sentía un poco débil debido a no comer nada en un día entero. Estuvo a punto de entrar al baño, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve y suave tarareo, era su sensei ¿Desde cuando cantaba en la ducha? Sonrió con diversión y esperó a que éste saliera para poder ducharse. Sólo que casi se vuelve a desmayar al verlo semidesnudo.

—¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Recuerde que estoy en esta casa! —exclamó mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver los perfectos abdominales de su maestro.

—Veo que ya estás mucho mejor —no se molestó en cubrirse, sólo una toalla lo tapaba desde las caderas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sólo traía eso y su máscara puesta, rio un poco al verla tan sonrojada—. Ya somos adultos, no creí que fuera necesario. De todas formas ya has visto así a Naruto, a Sasuke ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura no supo qué decir, él tenía razón.

—Además, ya me viste así el día de ayer —se encogió de hombros—. Y de todas formas no es como si me molestara que me vieras desnudo —se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, dejando a sus espaldas a una Sakura completamente ruborizada.

La pelirrosa se quedó sin palabras y no tuvo otra opción más que meterse al baño. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y es que sí… había visto ya a Naruto medio desnudo, a Sasuke lo conocía de pies a cabeza sin ropa, pero… Kakashi era un hombre maduro de treinta y tantos años, estaba en la plenitud de su juventud y a decir verdad era un hombre demasiado sexy. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke, de eso no había duda, pero era mujer a fin de cuentas y ver a un hombre tan atractivo en ropa interior le ponía la piel de gallina y le alteraba los nervios. Después de eso no podía ver a su sensei sólo como maestro, ahora se percataba de las miradas que atraía al caminar por la calle, se daba cuenta de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres (Por no decir que todas) lo miraban al pasar ¡Y eso que el muy condenado sólo dejaba a la vista sus dos ojos! No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si andaba por allí sin su máscara… ¿Será tan apuesto?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los dos llegaron a la torre Hokage. Tsunade sama los había mandado llamar mientras desayunaban, al parecer había surgido una misión muy importante. El equipo siete se reunió: Sakura, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi. La Godaime los mandó a una misión en la frontera del país, en unos pueblos lejanos que estaban siendo atacados por extraños, querían averiguar quiénes eran esas personas y también su objetivo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Bien... se avecinan momentos difíciles para todos los personajes de esta historia, ya les había advertido: Disfruten de la felicidad masiva, porque próximamente vendrá un bajó tremendo muajajajaja_**

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, de verdad tres._**

 ** _Y antes de retirarme quiero aclararles algo muy importante:_**

 **He estado recibiendo muchos mensajes y comentarios donde me preguntan si la historia será KakaxSaku o SasuxSaku** y es que veo que muchos apoyan al sasusaku y otras al kakasaku. Yo hice este fic pensando principalmente en el amor kakasaku (Lo amo) pero me pareció tierno cambiarlo un poco e introducir el sasusaku 3 y lo que quiero es que las lectoras se sienten y disfruten de una historia donde el amor no es estilo shoujo, anime, ni manga, no, el amor en este fic es al estilo "vida real" con sus momentos bajos, altos, con sus rupturas de corazón y con esos estremecimientos de emoción de ver al ser amado. No sé si me explique, pero quiero que la relación se vea lo más natural y verdadera posible. Que Sakura y Sasuke están juntos, sí, pero en vez de tomarlo como un definitivo "Sasusaku" hay que ver el otro lado de las cosas y pensar: "Oh, ahora qué ocurrirá para que Sakura y Kakashi terminen juntos?" Eso es lo que quiero lograr! Sean felices y observen pacientemente lo que está por venir y la evolución de esta bella historia; en fin, espero no defraudarlos, quizás reciba muchos tomatazos en el transcurso de esta historia, pero sé que valdrá la pena, tengo planteado firmemente el final que quiero para "Kakashi Después de la Guerra" Así que... bienvenidas a mi rebuscado y loco mundo llamado: "Imaginación de Tsuki No Hana"

 ** _AVANCE: "Batalla, parte 1"_**

—Shaanaa…—su improperio fue detenido abruptamente ante el sonido del raikiri mucho más intenso y cercano que antes, incluso sintió un leve estremecimiento ante el poder que emanaba el brazo de Kakashi, atravesando sin remordimiento el cráneo del hombre. Giró la cabeza sobre su propio hombro y se espantó ante lo que tenía en frente, no es que fuera aterrorizante, pero casi lo era… nunca había presenciado una mirada tan… tan… ¿Cómo describirla? Tan sombría en los ojos de su querido maestro. Y como si fuera lava que quema, sacó su brazo aún chispeante del cráneo deshecho y lanzó su cadáver a un lado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —su tono era serio y grave, al igual que su imponente mirada. Si antes, un solo ojo con sharingan era intimidante, ahora los dos unidos lo eran mucho más.

Si les gustó dejen un review!

La próxima fecha de actualización será el 11 de Diciembre, pues justo ahora estoy comenzando un proyecto nuevo llamado "De Ágape a Eros" el fic es sobre Yuri On Ice, mi nuevo trauma. Así que estaré actualizando simultáneamente ambos fics en domingo tres Nunca antes había escrito dos obras al mismo tiempo, pero sé que puedo! así que seguiré adelante, sólo no dejen de mandarme sus mensajitos y sus hermosos reviews! estos me motivan, son como combustible para mí. ¡YA SÉ! hagamos esto: Los reto a dejarme un review muy largo con su opinión respecto a todo el fic, qué les ha parecido, por qué les gusta, qué es lo que más les ha llamado la atención, ¿Les gusta la manera de narrar? ¿Les gusta la trama? ¿Qué le falta al fic?

Espero con ansias sus respuestas! y para los que gusten, pueden agregarme en facebook, aquí anuncio cada actualización, les dejo el link, sólo quiten los espacios para que puedan pegarlo. www . facebook sakufye

Sin más que decir... me retiro aventando confetis y shidorazos por doquier (Heart)

4/12/2016


	14. Batalla, parte 1

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XIV**

 ** _"_** ** _Batalla, parte 1"_**

El sol les pegaba de frente con todo su esplendor, mostrándoles que pronto atardecería y la oscuridad los cubriría. El renovado equipo 7 se encontraba en una misión de rango B puesto que sólo debían ir a un pueblo algo lejano, ubicado a las afueras del país, para terminar con unos extraños que llevaban tiempo molestando al pequeño pueblo. Éstos atacaban constantemente a los habitantes del lugar, robándoles alimentos, objetos de valor e incluso a sus mujeres para usarlas a su antojo; y en caso de que se negaran a otorgarles lo pedido, los bandidos quemaban la casa de los pobres pueblerinos.

—¡Apresurémonos! —exclamó el jinchuriki con premura.

—El lugar está a tres días de camino, pero recorreremos la distancia en menos de la mitad del tiempo. No creo que podamos ir más rápido, Naruto —la seria e impasible voz de Sai sólo lo irritó más.

—Hey, Naruto —le llamó Sakura, sin bajar la velocidad en ningún momento—. Sé que tienes prisa por terminar con esta misión y regresar a Konoha por una de mayor rango, pero… ¡Podrías por favor tranquilizarte un poco! —exclamó, conteniendo su ira sin mucho éxito, pues el rubio llevaba apurándolos desde que pusieron un pie fuera de la aldea—. Puede que tengas chakra de sobra, pero ese no es el caso de nosotros, así que baja el ritmo un poco —casi gruñó. Sus pies dolían considerablemente puesto que se habían detenido sólo un par de veces a descansar en más de diez horas de camino.

—No lo hago por eso…—murmuró, extrañamente serio. El capitán del equipo lo notó al instante y no pudo evitar mirarlo unos segundos con curiosidad. Sabía de antemano que su hiperactivo alumno siempre había odiado las misiones de bajo rango e incluso se esperaba que hiciera una pataleta cuando la Hokage les explicó en lo que consistía la misión, pero fue todo lo contrario y creía saber a qué se debía su actitud.

—¿Ah? —la kunoichi no encontraba otra explicación y ajena al descubrimiento que hizo su sensei, siguió mirando a su alocado compañero por un buen rato hasta que éste se animó a explicar sus razones.

—Hay mujeres en peligro, Sakura —murmuró, sin despegar su mirada del horizonte, no dándole tregua a sus pies cansados de tanto saltar de rama en rama—. Entre ellas hay señoras, jóvenes e incluso niñas. No podemos permitir que unos bastardos como esos les hagan tanto daño —frunció el ceño—. _Además… tengo un extraño presentimiento con respecto a esta misión._

La seriedad en sus palabras contagió a todos sus compañeros, sorprendiéndolos un poco por la repentina madurez y seriedad en el siempre alocado e hiperactivo rubio.

Y ante esas palabras la pelirosa no pudo más que asentir con decisión, su compañero tenía razón, sin importar que se tratase de una misión rango B, debía apresurarse para evitar más atentados. Terminaron motivándose con la actitud de Uzumaki y convenciendo a Kakashi, ni siquiera se detuvieron a acampar para poder llegar antes.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

La noche era cálida, el viento estival había ya retirado las últimas nubes y a lo lejos brillaban las estrellas, tan ajenas a las atrocidades que ocurrían en este mundo. Desde su muy considerable altura en uno de los más viejos y grandes árboles, Naruto pudo vislumbrar un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos. ¡Les faltaba poco por llegar! Miró hacia atrás y alcanzó a distinguir a sus compañeros a una inmensa distancia.

—Oye, Naruto. Que aún tengas mucha energía no quiere decir que nosotros también, espéranos un poco, además ya estamos muy cerca.

—Sí, sí —bufó—. Lo que pasa es que ya no puedes seguirnos el ritmo, Kakashi sensei —soltó una risilla entre dientes al ver el gesto "indiferente" de su viejo sensei.

—No soy el único que no puede seguirte el ritmo ¿Sabes? —apuntó con su pulgar a Sai y a la pobre Sakura, quienes venían aún más atrás.

—¡Descansemos un poco! —suplicó Sakura, exhausta—. Estos zapatos me están matando.

—Por eso es recomendable comprar zapatos de tu talla, aunque… tal vez se te complique encontrar unos para tus pies tan grandes.

En perfecta sincronía, Kakashi y Naruto dieron un paso hacia atrás, previniendo lo que se avecinaba, conocían muy bien el carácter de la kunoichi como para saber que Sai no saldría bien librado de ésta.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —dio unas fuertes pisadas hacia su compañero, ignorando el palpitante dolor en sus maltrechos pies. Su puño enguantado estaba bien alzado, listo para asestar un certero golpe en la cara de su paliducho amigo, pero…

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Naruto al ver que su sensei miraba en dirección al pueblo, con la nariz en alto en un ademán muy parecido al de un perro cuando olfatea algo extraño en el aire.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, algo no anda bien.

Dicho esto, el equipo 7 retomó la marcha. Conforme se acercaban al objetivo, sus narices fueron capaces de captar lo que la adiestrada nariz casi canina de su sensei percibió kilómetros atrás: fuego, cenizas, sangre…

A penas llegaron al pueblo, un fuerte olor a muerte azotó sus sentidos de golpe, sorprendiéndolos por lo que unos simples "vándalos" podían llegar a causar.

Gente corría por aquí y por allá, implorando ayuda a cualquiera que vieran pasar por las calles, pues muchas casas estaban completamente en llamas, dándole un aspecto terrorífico al lugar.

Con una simple señal, el copyninja les dio a entender lo que tenían qué hacer. Se dispersaron en el pueblo, ayudando primeramente a las personas que estaban atascadas en el fuego. Sakura utilizó jutsus de tierra, mientras que Kakashi aprovechaba las técnicas de agua que copió de Zabuza, mientras tanto Naruto y Sai rescataban a cuanta gente podían. El fuego no era natural, tenía vida propia, pues no lograban apaciguar las llamas.

Kakashi estaba terminando de sacar a una anciana de su casa en ruinas y llamas, cuando de pronto un estallido alertó sus sentidos. Después de resguardar a los habitantes en un lugar seguro, todo el equipo se halló reunido en el epicentro de aquella explosión acompañada de una llamarada. Decidieron mantenerse al margen, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos para poder analizar bien al enemigo que resultaron ser todo, menos unos simples civiles descarriados.

Fue en ese momento cuando al fin pudieron conocer a los causantes de tanto desastre. Se trataba de una banda de no más de diez integrantes, todos hombres, aparentemente civiles; pero esta suposición fue descartada cuando dos de los delincuentes utilizaban un justu de fuego, mientras que otros tres retenían a otros dos hombres, justo en frente de la casa que se estaban encargando de quemar.

—No les hagan daño, por favor, se los suplico —pidió uno de los hombres retenidos, el más adulto de los dos.

—No les haremos nada malo, pero como se negaron a dárnoslas por las buenas, tuvimos que actuar de otras maneras —se encogió de hombros el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla, un hombre alto, de complexión no muy fornida y con una larga capa cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, nadie podía verle el rostro—. Saben que no nos gustan las negativas —rio—. De todas formas siempre conseguimos lo que queremos —soltó una nueva risotada al ver que uno de sus secuaces golpeaba a los dos hombres.

—Malditos… —gruñó el señor mayor—. ¿Cuándo nos van a dejar tranquilos? ¡¿Cuándo!? —los encaró con ira y valentía.

—Satoshi, ya sabes qué hacer —sonrió de lado y fue señal suficiente para que partieran en dos al hombre.

—¡Papá! ¡No! —el joven dio incontenibles patadas al aire, tratando inútilmente de librarse.

—Naruto, espera —murmuró el copyninja, adivinando las claras intenciones de su pupilo. Quería saltar y terminar con esos bastardos abusivos, pero no era el momento, no aún. Los cuatro esperaban impacientes a que llegara el momento preciso para entrar en escena y ayudar a esas personas, pero si salían desde ahora no podrían evaluar a su enemigo, además… Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

Un par de gritos femeninos atrajeron la atención de los cuatro ninjas de nuevo hacia la casa en llamas, de donde salían dos mujeres siendo arrastradas por los malditos brabucones.

—¡Mamá, Kaori! —gritó el más joven de los hombres, al parecer hermano de la chica.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellas, Shin? —preguntó uno de los abusivos al líder, apretando el agarre en las mujeres, quienes lloraban con mucha fuerza y miedo ante la impotente mirada del único hombre retenido que seguía consciente.

El encapuchado caminó hacia las dos mujeres y las observó detenidamente, caminando alrededor de ellas, evaluándolas.

—Me quedo con la joven y su hermano, desháganse de la vieja, no me sirve de nada —y con un simple movimiento de mano, dio la orden: Una espada cortó la garganta de la señora, no dándole tiempo siquiera de parpadear o quejarse.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron desgarradoramente los hermanos al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su madre, cuya garganta expulsaba borbotones de sangre.

No necesitaron esperar más, de hecho, se arrepintieron de ello. No fue necesaria una señal de parte del capitán, pues Naruto y Sakura salieron al encuentro con esos malditos bastardos, sorprendiéndolos y luchando con golpes certeros. Sai y Kakashi se encargaron de liberar a los jóvenes de sus captores, dejando a estos últimos inconscientes. Los vándalos no supieron ni qué los golpeo. El copyninja casi rio al ver que sólo unos cuantos eran shinobis y el resto simples ladrones que no sabían ni usar bien una navaja.

En cuanto al rubio… terminó con los pocos ninjas y uno que otro fanfarrón, y en seguida levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento, encarando al líder con ira, apretando puños y dientes mientras su mente se remontaba en el cruel asesinato de los pobres señores.

—Vaya… hasta que se dignan a salir, pensé que me detendrían antes de matar al viejo —mostró una sonrisa retorcida.

—Tú… —dio un par de zancadas hacia el tal Shin—. Maldito… —hizo aparecer a un clon y con su ayuda hizo un rasen shuriken tan potente que acabaría con cualquiera de esos bastardos.

—¡No Naruto! ¡Detente! —la grave voz de Kakashi resonó, pero el rubio le hizo caso omiso. Sus compañeros lo observaron de lejos y con certeza pensaron que sería el final del líder, pero fue todo lo contrario. El encapuchado detuvo la mano de Naruto con una facilidad increíble y sorprendente, apagando de inmediato todo rastro de chakra en el brazo adolorido por la presión sobrehumana que ejercía—. ¿Qué…? —no terminó la frase, pues una copia exacta del rasen shuriken le dio de golpe en el estómago.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a más no poder, por primera vez estaba experimentando en carne propia uno de sus más potentes ataques.

— _Mocoso, esto te pasa por ser tan impaciente. Debes analizar a tu oponente antes de atacar ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No aprendiste nada de la cuarta guerra?!_ —la voz de Kurama resonó en la mente del futuro Hokage, quien sólo se dobló sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperarse lo antes posible de eso.

—¿Cómo… demonios? —la pelirosa no podía creer lo que veía y sin pensárselo más fue al rescate, concentrando todo su chakra en un puño mientras Sai se encargaba de cubrirle la espalda con unos feroces leones de tinta, pero todo fue inútil. Aun sin soltar a Naruto, Shin logró retener a la pelirosa con su mano libre y evadió fácilmente a las pinturas de Sai. Lo que definitivamente no pudo evitar fue el certero golpe que Kakashi le propinó con su puño, tirándolo unos metros lejos de ellos.

—Sai, llévate a los civiles. Sakura, aleja a Naruto de aquí.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei…

—No se entrometan en la pelea, es una orden —espetó, en posición y listo para atacar. En ningún momento desvió la mirada de ese hombre tan misterioso—. Es muy riesgoso que Naruto participe en esta pelea. Este hombre puede copiar las técnicas con sólo tocarte, si lo hace con Naruto… estaremos perdidos.

—Pero… —la kunoichi insistió, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

—Ahora —exigió, y sin apartar la mirada de Shin, activó el sharingan en ambos ojos. Ante esto, la pelirosa se alarmó un poco ¿Tan fuerte era ese tipo como para que Kakashi-sensei utilizara el sharingan? Sin poder evitarlo lo miró durante unos segundos con cautela, tratando de entender la verdad detrás del ceño fruncido de su maestro. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo ahí parada de no ser porque Sai le daba pequeños empujones para que avanzara, pero…

—¡No! —saltó Naruto, negándose a la ayuda que le brindaba Sakura, pues el golpe que le dieron fue muy certero e incluso había roto sus ropas y tal vez una que otra costilla, pero el muy orgulloso no dejaría que eso lo derrotara—. Este maldito lo pagará caro.

—Naruto, lárgate de aquí —ordenó Kakashi rotundamente, rígido y preparado para atacar. Si el rubio permanecía allí, corría el riesgo de que ese hombre se apoderara de técnicas mortales.

—Se nota que no son de estos rumbos —uno de los shinobis caídos ya se había levantado y puesto en guardia al lado de su líder—. Nadie aquí le habla de esa manera a Shin-sama y sale vivo —sonrió con malicia.

—No me interesa quién sea este mal nacido, yo… —no pudo concluir la frase.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura al ver que se doblaba sobre sí mismo. El ataque había sido mucho más fuerte y certero de lo que aparentaba. Ella necesitaba revisarlo cuanto antes para evaluar los daños.

—Llévatelo, ahora —exigió de nuevo, pero con un tono demasiado serio y autoritario, aun para alguien como Kakashi. La kunoichi no esperó a que se lo ordenara una vez más y con un casi inconsciente Naruto sobre su hombro fue donde Sai para esconderse entre las sombras del bosque junto con los civiles que lograron rescatar. Pero había algo que le hacía ruido a la pelirosa… no entendía por qué su sensei se puso tan serio ¿No se supone que es una misión de rango B? tenía entendido que no había de qué preocuparse, además, de todos los bandidos, sólo unos cuantos resultaron ser shinobis y de lo más bajo, por cierto. Después de la cuarta gran guerra no habían tenido enemigos importantes en las misiones, estos años habían transcurrido muy tranquilos y sin enemigos mortales de los cuales preocuparse.

—¿Qué demonios haces libre, Shin? —espetó el copyninja.

—Vaya… al parecer nos conocemos, aunque no puedo recordar de dónde —murmuró en su habitual tono ligero y despreocupado.

El otro sacó un kunai, dispuesto a atacarlo, pero la risa en su oponente lo detuvo.

—¿En serio piensas vencerme con un simple kunai? Vaya iluso —rio.

—Es suficiente para pelear contra un fallido experimento de Orochimaru.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—Quédense aquí —pidió serenamente a los jóvenes, quienes con una tristeza infinita en su expresión, asintieron sin otra opción. Se giró y miró cómo su compañera ayudaba a un maltrecho Naruto, no se sorprendió al ver la expresión de espanto en su amiga al revisar al rubio.

—El rasen shuriken de él no se vio tan fuerte, más sin embargo te provocó un daño profundo… —le abrió el chaleco jounin y levantó su camisa para ver mejor los daños.

—¡¿Y por qué rayos usó mi técnica?! —se exaltó el rubio, quejándose en su fallido intento por levantarse.

Sakura estaba por responder que no tenía ni idea, pero la voz inmutable de Sai se le adelantó.

—Es un copyninja.

—¡¿Cómo Kakashi sensei?! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sai asintió.

—Espera… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? —inquirió la pelirosa, intrigada y tratando de atar cabos, pues la actitud de su sensei fue muy extraña desde el momento en que vio al oponente.

—Mientras ejercía en ANBU tuve la mala suerte de toparme con él en una misión. Es uno de los ninjas más escurridizos que están en la lista bingo de Konoha. Incluso para los ANBU más experimentados ha sido imposible capturarlo, todo se debe a su habilidad de copiar cualquier técnica con el simple hecho de tocarte mientras haces algún ninjutsu, lo que hace es absorber tu chakra y con ello el jutsu también. Además… Shin fue creado por Orochimaru, no es un humano común y corriente.

Sakura y Naruto se asombraron sobremanera. Y el rubio se puso a pensar… si Shin le había robado su técnica al tomarlo del brazo… eso quería decir que hora podría usar al rasen shuriken contra Kakashi, y no sólo eso, también había robado la técnica de fuerza descomunal de Sakura.

—¿Y por qué Kakashi-sensei lo conoce? —inquirió el rubio, sin entender mucho del asunto.

—Su sensei perteneció al ANBU desde los trece años.

— _Es verdad… lo había olvidado_ —pensó la peli-rosa con algo de asombro. Su sensei era mucho más que un simple "sensei" pocos sabían más allá del hecho de que perteneció, e incluso lideró, un escuadrón completo de esos ninjas de élite. Pero aun así… el tal Shin era igualmente un ninja que copia y eso pondría en desventaja a su sensei ¿O no? ¡Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo! ¡No se iba a quedar como una inútil expectante!—. Sai, cuida de los chicos y también de Naruto, no dejes que vuelva al campo de batalla —pidió y no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie e ir junto con su maestro, no dejaría que se enfrentara a ese tipo él solo, y menos aún si ni los ANBU más experimentados han podido eliminarlo. Pero cuando llegó al campo de batalla se llevó una desagradable sorpresa… varios ninja se habían unido de nuevo a la pelea y se estaban encargando de distraer al peligris mientras el encapuchado ejecutaba su gran repertorio de sus técnicas robadas.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y se paró junto a Kakashi, recibiendo una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de su sensei. Y es que la pelea estaría muy nivelada entre los dos copyninja, pero los secuaces de Shin no daban tregua y si bien no eran muy habilidosos, sí los superaban en número.

—Sakura, te dije que…

—Tal vez no te superen en habilidad, pero sí en número. Déjame ayudarte sensei —le sonrió de lado, logrando que la mirada furibunda de sus orbes rojos se suavizara un poco.

—De acuerdo, pero antes…—murmuró—. Debes saber un par de cosas: Cualquier jutsu puede ser usado en tu contra. A diferencia de mí, él no necesita del sharingan para copiar las técnicas, de hecho _esa_ es su técnica principal: Copiar.

—Entiendo —se puso en posición.

—Y no dejes que te toque en ningún momento, o estarás perdida.

—¡Oye preciosa!

Los dos de Konoha dirigieron su vista a un muy divertido Shin.

—¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Deja a ese equipo tan mediocre, ya verás que con nosotros te la pasarás muy bien, prometo no ser tan brusco contigo —ante estas crudas y risueñas palabras del encapuchado, todos sus secuaces comenzaron a reír.

No podían verle el rostro, pero Sakura no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar lo que tenían planeado hacerle en caso de que la victoria fuese de ellos. De sólo pensarlo un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y al parecer Kakashi lo notó.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que te toquen —le dijo muy bajo, sólo para que ella lo escuchara, segundos después ya se había echado a correr contra uno de los inútiles intentos de _ninja,_ un golpe aquí, un lanzamiento de shuriken allá y pronto sólo quedaron Shin y su "mano derecha" todo esto en menos de un minuto. Ni siquiera Sakura pudo reaccionar para ayudarlo, lo cual se suponía que haría desde que apareció en el campo de batalla. Lo que más le sorprendió en el asunto fue que no sólo los había dejado derrumbados, sino que los ninja ya no tenían vida. Kakashi los había asesinado sin pensárselo dos veces. Todos los débiles habían muerto, o al menos eso creyó. La pelirrosa se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió la presencia de uno de ellos detrás de ella. Se volvió a tiempo para verlo desplomarse ruidosamente con un kunai clavado en la frente, cortesía de Kakashi.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero quién te crees para asesinar así a mis hombres? —se quejó en un intento de enfado que para nada le quedaba a su tono burlón y divertido. De verdad que ese hombre causaba un miedo extraño—. No me queda otra opción —giró la cabeza hacia su secuaz—. Satoshi… —y sólo esa señal fue necesaria para que el moreno en un parpadear se apareciera detrás de Kakashi, listo para enterrarle un kunai en la nuca.

—¡Sensei! —no se hizo esperar, concentrando todo su chakra en un puño, asestó un increíble golpe en el piso bajo sus pies. Hatake la escuchó a tiempo y logró escapar, viendo cómo el tipo alto y moreno caía al vacío que provocó el estruendoso golpe de Sakura, pero para su sorpresa una nube y el característico "puff" hicieron acto de aparición.

—¿Era un clon?

—Nunca le des la espalda a tus enemigos, preciosa —un espeso aliento chocó contra su nuca, causándole náuseas y un repentino pánico. ¿En qué momento se había trasladado hasta allí? Quiso moverse, pero el individuo la retuvo con un kunai apuntando a su garganta y mirando alternativamente a su jefe y a Kakashi, éste último miró consternado la escena, había subestimado al maldito, pero no se saldría con la suya… de un momento a otro ya había activado el raikiri y se dirigía de frente al hombre que retenía a su exalumna. Se había limitado a utilizar sólo su sharingan y taijutsu para evitar que el encapuchado lo copiara, pero ahora debía eliminar cualquier posibilidad de fallo, se trataba de su alumna en peligro.

—¡No, sensei! —le advirtió al notar que el hombre tenía un as bajo la manga, planeaba atacarlo suciamente con un arma oculta en su brazo, además… ¿De cuándo acá su sensei ataca de frente? Y…

Sus pensamientos se congelaron al escuchar una familiar voz detrás de ella y al mismo tiempo un chirrido característico del justu especial del copyninja.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tus enemigos —replicó en su habitual tono vago y despreocupado—. Y Sakura… no me subestimes.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero el Kakashi que venía de frente no era más que un simple clon que sirvió como distracción para que el hombre enterrara su arma en ese falso, así el verdadero lo retuvo desde atrás. Había planeado sólo amenazarlo y con eso conseguir que liberara a la peli-rosa, pero al parecer no lo intimidó lo suficiente.

—No me importa darte la espalda cuando al frente tengo a un bomboncito tan apetecible como ella —no tuvo reparos en abrazarla por la cintura hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo para después lamber con lascivia su cuello y parte de su oreja. Sakura soltó un grito muy agudo y aterrador mientras que su chakra resplandecía en todo su cuerpo, usando el Byakugō no Jutsu, lista para darle su merecido al maldito.

—Shaanaa…—su improperio fue detenido abruptamente ante el sonido del raikiri mucho más intenso y cercano que antes, incluso sintió un leve estremecimiento ante el poder que emanaba el brazo de Kakashi, atravesando sin remordimiento el cráneo del hombre. Giró la cabeza sobre su propio hombro y se espantó ante lo que tenía en frente, no es que fuera aterrorizante, pero casi lo era… nunca había presenciado una mirada tan… tan… ¿Cómo describirla? Tan sombría en los ojos de su querido maestro. Y como si fuera lava que quema, sacó su brazo aún chispeante del cráneo deshecho y lanzó su cadáver a un lado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —su tono era serio y grave, al igual que su imponente mirada. Si antes, un solo ojo con sharingan era intimidante, ahora los dos unidos lo eran mucho más.

—S-sí… —la pobre tuvo que desviar la mirada, no soportó el peso de esos ojos rojos, pero lo observó de nuevo al notar que se tensaba considerablemente.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle el motivo, pues antes de cualquier cosa el ninja copia la empujó lejos del campo de batalla, logrando lastimarla un poco, pero no tanto como el golpe que recibió en su lugar.

Shin había corrido sigilosa y furiosamente hacia ellos, y al estar a una distancia prudente giró sobre su propio eje para tomar impulso y propinarle una patada infernal a la peli-rosa, pero Kakashi fue rápido y la quitó, recibiendo la patada de lleno en su abdomen, lanzándolo varios metros atrás hasta que el tronco de un árbol lo retuvo dolorosamente.

—Mataste a mi mejor hombre, Kakashi Hatake —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Ésa cosa era el mejor? —murmuró entrecortadamente, haciendo recuento de los daños: un par de costillas rotas y uno que otro raspón, nada de qué preocuparse. Se levantó más pronto de lo que su atacante esperaba.

—Cómo olvidar al creador del raikiri y a mi mejor contrincante: _Kakashi no sharingan_ , o mejor conocido como el ninja que copia. Mi querido amigo ¿Cómo es que ahora posees dos sharingan? No me digas que también lo robaste. Definitivamente era muy difícil que te reconociera —se podía apreciar más enfado en sus palabras a pesar de conservar ese tinte burlón y agresivo—. Pues antes sólo te habías dejado ver con esa máscara de porcelana y ese uniforme negro tan distintivo de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Pero quién lo iba a decir, nos dedicamos a lo mismo.

—No me compares contigo.

—Somos la misma escoria, no puedes negarlo. Yo mato gente por placer y robo justus para seguir matando. Tú haces lo-mismo-que-yo —casi se burló, desafiándolo, pero Hatake no lo dejó continuar con su parloteo, pues se dio a la batalla con todo su chakra concentrado de nuevo en su brazo, haciendo el

Raikiri.

—Yo no soy como tú —masculló entre dientes mientras trataba de atravesarlo con su brazo. Esas palabras parecían ser dirigidas a sí mismo, como tratando de convencerse de ello.

—Incluso creo que has asesinado a más personas que yo… Capitán-Lobo —esto congeló al peligris —. El tercer Hokage tuvo que sacarte del ANBU para salvarte de la oscuridad ¿O me equivoco?

El rostro de Kakashi se desencajó en una mueca de horror que duraría unos segundos antes de ser reemplazado por la furia.

—Desafortunadamente no me sacó a tiempo —contestó entre dientes, renovando sus ganas de patearle el trasero y viéndose muy amenazante con esa mirada casi asesina.

 ** _Continuará…_**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Actualicé pronto al ver todos sus lindos reviews! Les reto a que me dejen un review kilométrico con todos sus pensamientos y comentarios sobre este fic. También me gustaría que pongan lo que creen que va a pasar a futuro, hagan sus teorías y veremos quién gana jajajaaj ¿KakaSaku? ¿SasuSaku?

El final de esta historia ya está escrito, veamos quién se acerca más a la realidad. ¡Dejénse venr, teorías locas!

#KakashiOscuro #SakuraCorreráPeligro #AlguienVaAMorir #VeránElRostroDeKakashi

AVANCE: Capítulo XV "Batalla, parte 2"

"Todos sufrieron una enorme impotencia, pero el resto se alarmó al ver la furia de Kakashi cuando derrumbó una hectárea de bosque con sus poderes, al parecer estaba furioso y se desahogaba con eso.

—Kakashi-sensei… —murmuró Naruto. Estaba de verdad asombrado y hasta algo asustado. ¿Así es como se sentían sus compañeros cuando lo veían poseído por Kurama? "

Próximo capítulo: 11/12/2016

07/12/16


	15. Batalla, parte 2

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XV**

 ** _"_** ** _Batalla, parte 2"_**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _—_ _Incluso creo que has asesinado a más personas que yo… Capitán-Lobo —esto congeló al peligris —. El tercer Hokage tuvo que sacarte del ANBU para salvarte de la oscuridad ¿O me equivoco?_

 _El rostro de Kakashi se desencajó en una mueca de horror que duraría unos segundos antes de ser reemplazado por la furia._

 _—_ _Desafortunadamente no me sacó a tiempo —contestó entre dientes, renovando sus ganas de patearle el trasero y viéndose muy amenazante con esa mirada casi asesina._

No esperó más y corrió en dirección al encapuchado, listo para atacar de nuevo con su raikiri, pero el muy maldito era demasiado rápido y lograba escaparse con facilidad. Consideró la posibilidad de utilizar el Susanoo y así acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no quiso excederse y dejarse llevar por las emociones.

—Deja de huir y enfréntame —musitó con hastío al ver que su contrincante sólo lo evadía, cansándolo.

—¿Seguro que quieres eso? —una voz fría y áspera lo alertó. No supo en qué momento Shin ya no estaba frente a él, sino a sus espaldas.

El copyninja contuvo un quejido de dolor al sentir cómo utilizaban su propia técnica en su hombro derecho, atravesándolo por completo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —la pelirosa se levantó de un saltó e impulsada por la rabia y adrenalina, asestó un buen puñetazo cargado de chakra en la espalda del encapuchado, quien verdaderamente no se esperaba ese golpe, pero a pesar de la intensidad de fuerza, el tipo no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, sino que sin piedad alguna sacó su brazo del hombro del peligris, provocando una cascada de sangre hasta el piso. El líquido rojo se mezcló rápidamente con la tierra, haciendo un gran charco a los pies de los tres.

—Ya me hiciste enojar, preciosa… —se giró lentamente hacia Sakura, cuyos ojos no se despegaban del ninja detrás de Shin, ya de rodillas al piso y tratando de detener la profunda hemorragia en su hombro.

—Corre Sakura, vete… —pidió entrecortadamente, un poco débil.

—No —apretó sus puños enguantados y le dio cara al de negro.

—Oh vamos princesa, ¿Acaso crees que podrás conmigo tú sola? —murmuró con sorna y estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia ella, pero se giró sobre su propio eje al sentir un poder acercándosele. No le dio tiempo ni de parpadear para cuando ya tenía el brazo del ninja copia atravesando su pecho, casi en el corazón—. Maldito… —masculló entre dientes, apretando la quijada y sintiendo la sangre invadir su garganta. No tuvo reparos en sacarse el brazo del ninja sin ninguna mueca de dolor, tampoco pareció inmutarse ante la cascada de sangre que fluyó de su herida, simplemente se limitó a torcer el brazo del peligris en un ángulo casi imposible de imaginar.

—¡Basta! —lo empujó con fuerza, empuñando un kunai apuntado directamente a su nuca, pero Shin fue más rápido y la inmovilizó tomándola por las muñecas y alzándolas casi hasta que sus pies no tocaran el piso.

—Te lo repito: No podrás contra mí tú sola —se acercó hasta tener su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros y la miró fijamente, como planeando algo. Sakura se congeló y comenzó a temblar al ver un ojo tan rojo como el sharingan brillando en esa faz tan escalofriante.

— _No, debo estar imaginándolo, él no puede tener un sharingan_ —se repitió en la mente una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo con sólo una mano la tenía alzada por completo a unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

—Mi plan inicial era usarte para mis pruebas genéticas, tienes buenas características que serían de ayuda en mi investigación —la miró más de cerca—. Pero creo que mejor te venderé como prostituta, de verdad me has hecho enojar —sonrió desquiciadamente—. Será una lástima desperdiciar este hermoso cuerpo, pero creo que el patético de tu maestro sufrirá más al ver cómo te asesino lentamente —rio—. Al parecer te tiene mucha estima —miró a Kakashi sobre su hombro, el pobre intentaba levantarse, pero sus heridas no se lo permitían—. Algún punto débil debías tener, Hatake Kakashi —masculló antes de aproximar su espada al níveo y suave cuello de la kunoichi, quien de inmediato activó el Byakugō, olvidando por completo que el hombre podía fácilmente absorberlo, y así fue.

Por unos segundos Sakura deseó que Sai y Naruto se aparecieran ¡¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?! Pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en ello… el maldito Shin resultó mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginó, incluso derrotó a su sensei y ahora la tenía bien sujeta, lista para asesinarla con su espada. ¿Acaso… ese sería su final? ¿Así de fácil?

Tragó en seco al sentir el filo incrustándose cada vez más en su piel. Dolía, no podía negarlo, pero lo que más le dolía era ver la impotencia en el rostro de su sensei, a espaldas de Shin. No supo descifrar esa mirada… estaba llena de furia, impotencia, desesperanza y mucho odio. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y esperar tranquilamente el momento de su fin, en su mente apareció el rostro de Sasuke, sólo podía pensar en él mientras sentía la espada cada vez más adentro, pero llegó un momento en el que ésta se detuvo e incluso retrocedió, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer contra el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente y no pudo más que sorprenderse al verlo de pie a un lado de ella, tomándolo por el cuello e impidiendo su respiración. Shin se retorció y con sus manos trató de zafarse del firme agarre, pero no pudo.

—Maldito bastardo —masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose flaquear debido a la pérdida de sangre que aún continuaba, sin embargo el deseo de salvar a su exalumna pudo más que su propio dolor. No tuvo piedad y terminó quebrándole la tráquea con un apretón más fuerte.

Con ese simple acto, la vida se escapó de su cuerpo, dio su última exhalación y cayó secamente al piso cuando el copyninja soltó su agarre. Éste no pudo más y al verse al fin a salvo, soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer sentado al suelo, llevando una mano a su gran herida. Estaba experimentando por primera vez las consecuencias del raikiri, su propia técnica.

—Ka-kakashi-sensei… —se le quebró la voz, aun temblorosa y asustada. Por un momento pensó que no la libraría, pero llegó él y la salvó, a pesar de que su condición era mucho peor que la de ella. No esperó más y se arrodilló frente a él, quitando la mano de su herida y examinando la gravedad de ésta—. Tenemos que regresar a Konoha cuanto antes, tu herida es…

—¿Te… te encuentras bien? —cuestionó entrecortadamente sin preocuparse por su propio estado.

—S-sí ¡Pero tú…!

—Me alegro… —de nuevo la ignoró y alzó su mirada, recorriéndola por completo para cerciorarse de que era verdad.

La pelirosa dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la tibia mano de su sensei sobre la cortada en su cuello. El ceño del hombre se frunció aún más al ver esto.

—Oh… no es nada —entristeció al ver la horrenda herida en él—. Déjame curar esa herida, tal vez no pueda hacer mucho, pero al menos los primeros auxilios te ayudarán un poco.

Una luz verde resplandeció en sus manos. Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando…

¡Puff!

El cuerpo exánime a su lado desapareció.

—¡Un clon! —Sakura se espantó, pronto unos sonidos de batalla provenientes del bosque la alertaron. Miraron en aquella dirección y alcanzaron a distinguir a un halcón de tinta sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, dos jóvenes montaban al ave mientras una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo en tierra.

—Naruto y Sai…—murmuró Kakashi, poniéndose de pie con las fuerzas que le quedaban. De inmediato se dirigieron hacia allá, Sakura con el corazón en mano y él ignorando sus heridas por completo.

A penas llegaron al lugar de batalla, notaron la gran desventaja: Shin, aún encapuchado, peleaba tranquilamente y no tenía ni un rasguño, a diferencia de Sai y Naruto, lastimados y heridos por doquier, pues al parecer el hombre había logrado copiar ya muchas de sus técnicas…

—¡Ya era hora Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué tanto hacían allá? Necesitamos su ayuda aquí —repelió un rasengan de Shin, quien les lanzaba todo a distancia, por alguna razón evitaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Estamos en clara desventaja —informó Sai.

—¡Sensei! ¡Utilice el Susanoo! —pidió Naruto, a lo que Kakashi se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. Si tuviera suficiente chakra lo hubiera utilizado desde hace mucho. Notó que su alumno también estaba exhausto, pues ya utilizaba el chakra de Kurama—. ¡Si lo combinamos podríamos vencerlo!

El copyninja gruñó nuevamente y se irguió en su lugar, negando el apoyo de Sakura a su lado.

—¡Eso no puede ser, Naruto! Debemos buscar otra forma —le gritó Sakura.

—Maldición —el aludido esquivó otro rasen shuriken—. ¡Ya fue suficiente! —el cuerpo de Naruto fue cubierto por un chakra dorado que se desprendía de él en forma de flamas intensas. Estaba usando todo su poder junto con Kurama, pero ni eso era suficiente para vencer a Shin—. ¡Kurama! —exclamó y al siguiente segundo una coraza con la forma del nueve colas lo cubría por completo, parecía una versión del Susanoo.

— _Listo, mocoso_ —murmuró el Kyubi.

Segundos después una enorme bijudama fue lanzada a Shin, el aludido no fue muy veloz para esquivarla, de hecho…

—¡Sí! —Naruto se emocionó al ver que le dieron de lleno.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido —esa familiar y odiosa voz hizo que todos miraran en la dirección opuesta de donde Shin fue "asesinado"

—Maldición —gruñó Naruto—. ¿Pero cómo demonios?

—No soy tan fácil de vencer, no soy como Madara, ni mucho menos como Kaguya. Soy mucho mejor —dejó que la capucha cayera hacia atrás, revelando al fin su rostro.

—Oh por Dios… no estaba equivocada —murmuró Sakura.

—Sharingan… —masculló Naruto al ver el rostro del hombre. Su rostro era duro, una de sus cuencas oculares estaba vacía, mientras que la otra poseía un sharingan muy desarrollado. Su cabeza era calva, pero varios injertos de sharingan adornaban su cráneo, al menos unos cinco o seis.

La luz de la luna dio directo sobre Shin, quien, desde su altura en la copa de un árbol, todos pudieron observar cómo unas tenues nubes grises se apreciaban en su capa. Unas nubes como las de Akatsuki.

—Tú… maldito —gruñó Kakashi.

—Por eso te digo que somos iguales, Kakashi —rio—. Los dos tenemos kekei genkais que no nos pertenecen. Ahora… prosigamos con la pelea.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por la misma razón que tú.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —se exasperó.

Shin suspiró.

—Te lo diré de manera concisa, después de todo la Hokage no tardará en descubrir mis planes. Sí, soy un experimento de Orochimaru, gracias a él aprendí todo lo que sé actualmente. Implanté estos ojos en mi cuerpo… —se quitó la capa y descubrió su brazo izquierdo lleno de sharingan—… después de que Orochimaru hiciera lo mismo en mi brazo derecho y se lo entregara a Danzou, escapé de su guarida y decidí vivir por mi cuenta. He recolectado más sharingan de los que planeaba, pero aun así no es suficiente.

—¡El clan Uchiha está extinto! ¿De dónde más piensas seguir recolectando ojos? —exclamó Naruto con fastidio y furia.

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? —mostró una sonrisa torcida y macabra.

Todos entendieron perfectamente que se refería a Sasuke.

—¡Malnacido! —se lanzó al ataque, pero Shin fue extremadamente veloz, pues apareció en otro punto de ese claro.

—No he terminado de explicarles mis objetivos. Además de reunir el último sharingan, estoy reuniendo a los ninjas más capaces y con cualidades extrañas y únicas. Reuniéndolos podré recolectar sus células para mutarlas con células de mi cuerpo —sonrió abiertamente—. Se preguntarán por qué mis secuaces eran tan débiles e incapaces… bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, mis verdaderos sirvientes están en casa, preparándose con las mutaciones genéticas que les he hecho, falta muy poco para que la mutación termine y todos ellos estén listos, cuando eso suceda podré utilizar al último Uchiha que tengo bajo mí resguardo, pero para ello necesito recolectar unos cuerpos más y sobre todo a ninjas con cualidades interesantes —miró a Sakura—. Tu fuerza sobrehumana es muy interesante, me gustaría tener tus genes en mi repertorio, y tú… —miró a Kakashi—. El raikiri es excepcional, pero más que nada me interesan tus ojos. Dos sharingan en perfecto estado, de verdad me gustaría saber cómo es que ahora posees dos —rio un poco y ahora miró a Naruto—. Tú eres inútil para mí, no eres nada sin el Kyubi y éste es demasiado rebelde como para mantenerlo encerrado —lo menospreció—. Ahora me enfocaré que recolectar tus ojos, Kakashi, para ser poseedor de todos los sharingan de este mundo.

—¡¿Dónde tienes a Sasuke?! ¡Maldición, habla ya! —espetó exasperado.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró la kunoichi, muy bajo, sólo Kakashi logró escucharla e inevitablemente desvió la mirada hacia ella, observando la desesperación que invadía sus ojos al escuchar de él. Obviamente Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el tipo sólo fanfarroneaba, no tenía a Sasuke encerrado y sólo lo mencionó para hacerlos perder los estribos, la cuestión era: ¿Cómo rayos sabía de sus lazos con Sasuke?

—Es obvio que no te diré dónde está, pero verás sus ojos implantados en mí, muy pronto los verás —se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

—Mientes —dijo de pronto Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos—. Tú no tienes a Sasuke encerrado.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en una misión ultra secreta para recaudar información? Lo sé porque lo estuve observando de cerca por mucho tiempo, sé cuáles son todas sus técnicas y también sé sobre sus debilidades —soltó una carcajada y miró a la pelirrosa—. Sólo bastó decirle que había capturado a Sakura Haruno para que el muy iluso corriera a mi guarida a salvarla. El idiota me dio muy buena pelea, pero sus poderes oculares no pudieron contra todos mis sharingan.

—Es verdad… Sa-Sasuke fue capturado por él —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Naruto, Sai y Kakashi la escucharon, pero no podían creerle a ese imbécil, no podía ser cierto.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó Naruto de nueva cuenta.

—¡Maldición, que terco eres! ¿No me creen que tengo a Sasuke? Si fue tan sencillo como decirle que tenía capturada a su amada Sakura, esa fue su perdición —rio de nuevo—. Además… —llevó su único brazo hacia la espalda, de donde desenfundó una espada muy familiar para todos los ninjas ahí presentes.

—Es… es… —Sakura comenzó a temblar.

—La espada de Sasuke —concluyó Sai.

A pesar de su decadente condición, Kakashi tuvo que sostener a una Sakura tambaleante.

—¡Pero bueno! Eso no importa ahora, mejor sigamos con nuestra pelea. Los quiero a ustedes dos en mi repertorio de genes y también a esos dos chiquillos, a ellos les implantaré la súper fuerza y el raikiri — y sin decir más se dedicó a lanzar nuevos ataques.

—¡Sensei! ¿¡Qué sugiere que hagamos con este maldito!? —preguntó mientras ayudaba a Sai a esquivar de nuevo los ataques. Estaba muy exasperado y no podría trazar un plan con toda la ira contenida. El tema de Sasuke era muy delicado para él, así que necesitaba que justo ahora fuera alguien más quien planease las tácticas y quién mejor que el líder del equipo. Lo que no sabía es que el pobre de Kakashi estaba igual de aturdido y debilitado que todos.

—Formación alfa, ahora.

Los tres escucharon y asintieron a su capitán.

—Kakashi-sensei, no estás en condiciones de hacer este tipo de formación —le dijo en voz baja, pero el ninja hizo como si no la escuchara.

—¿Listos? —miró a la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido, indicándole que fuera su posición, a ésta no le quedó más remedio que acatar órdenes. El temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Se repetía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte por Sasuke.

—¡Listos! —exclamó el rubio.

Kakashi en medio de los tres. Sakura a su derecha, Naruto al frente y Sai a su izquierda. El jinchuriki hizo tantos clones le alcanzaron con su chakra y éstos corrieron en dirección a Shin, pero éste los eliminaba fácilmente con el rasengan robado. Sai reforzó la técnica, ayudando a distraer al enemigo con unos leones de tinta, de esta manera los clones lograron alcanzar a Shin.

—Ahora —susurró Kakashi a su exalumna, ésta asintió y en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de todos.

—¿Creen detenerme con un montón de réplicas baratas? ¡Ja! Creo que será más difícil que eso —rio a sus anchas mientras se deshacía de los clones, aunque éstos parecían no tener fin y seguían apareciendo para sujetarlo de brazos y piernas, mientras era distraído con las creaciones de Sai.

Naruto echó una mirada hacia su sensei y entendió su casi imperceptible señal. Se hizo a un lado y le dejó el paso libre.

—¿De nuevo con el chidori de frente? Si no funcionó con mi clon, obviamente no funcionará conmigo. Tampoco te queda mucho chakra que digamos, Kakashi. Y esa herida provocada por tu propio ninjutsu te está causando muchos problemas ¿No es así?—espetó entre carcajadas, pero lo que vino a continuación lo tomó de improvisto: Kakashi corría de frente hacia él, sí, pero los clones de Naruto lo inmovilizaron por completo, sin contar con que Sakura salió de la tierra, justo detrás de Shin, sosteniéndolo así de la nuca para evitar a toda costa que se moviera.

Un segundo más bastó para que el ninja copia llegar a su objetivo. Una polvareda se levantó del suelo, incapacitando la visión de todos. Sólo el sonido agudo del rayo se dejaba escuchar arduamente.

—Esto no es el chidori, es el raikiri… —murmuró el peligris aún con la visión obstaculizada por el polvo. Su voz sonaba gélida, aunque un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se distinguiría en él si se escuchara con detenimiento.

El polvo se disipó al mismo tiempo que una risa macabra y burlona se esparcía por todo el lugar. Ahí fue donde el rostro de Kakashi se desencajó en una mueca de horror. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo mientras memorias traumáticas se pasaban por su mente. Frente a él vio a Rin, su mejor amiga atravesada por su brazo aun centellante…

No, no era Rin… era…

Y antes de ser consciente de qué diablos estaba pasando, escuchó de nuevo esa risotada que lo tenía hastiado hasta la mierda.

—Creo que te confundiste de persona —rio—. Es una lástima, me habría encantado probarla en la cama —olfateó el cuello de la kunoichi y casi lo lambió con su asquerosa lengua.

De su brazo derecho aun centellaban leves rayos, mientras que la sangre caliente comenzaba a brotar de la profunda herida.

—No… no… no… —repitió constantemente. Puso su mirar en los ojos verdes entrecerrados que lo miraban tan fijamente, mientras que los suyos no podían estar más abiertos.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! —el grito de Naruto no tardó en sonar.

Shin se encontraba delante de Sakura, todo indicaba que había recibido el raikiri directo al corazón, pero nadie contó con que utilizaría el Kamui para que el brazo de Kakashi lo atravesara sin problemas, directo al cuerpo de la chica. Shin caminó lentamente hasta pararse detrás del peliplata.

—Es una lástima que destruyas… todo lo que tocas…—susurró en su oído segundos antes de desaparecer.

—Kakashi… —susurró la kunoichi—…sensei… —tosió abruptamente debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta.

Tembloroso y agitado, sacó su brazo con cuidado; la sangre no se hizo esperar. No podía creer que la historia se repitiese, no de nuevo…

El cuerpo trémulo y atravesado cayó casi inerte entre los brazos masculinos. Kakashi casi podía jurar que había dejado de respirar en ese mismo instante. Sus brazos temblorosos apretaron a la pelirosa contra su pecho y observó su herida… no había dado al corazón, pero sí demasiado cerca, tanto que…

—Kakashi… sensei… —tosió y borbotones de sangre salió de su boca.

El copyninja quería detener la hemorragia, pero el orificio era demasiado grande y sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban mucho.

—Sakura-chan, no hables —pidió el rubio—. ¡Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a la aldea! —espetó muy alterado y asustado, pero el copyninja estaba perdido con la mirada fija en su exalumna—. ¡Kakashi! —exclamó Naruto, furioso—. ¡Maldición! ¡Reacciona!

—Yo… yo no… no quise… —la apretó más contra sí, casi podía ver a Rin entre sus brazos, perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos hasta que el alma abandonó su cuerpo. Pero esto era diferente, el dolor y opresión en su pecho eran aún más intensas que en aquella ocasión. Sus ojos habían perdido el sharingan y su mirada estaba nublada, sus pupilas muy dilatadas, temblorosas. Escuchaba voces, las reconoció como las de Sai y Naruto, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fueran aquellos ojos verdes que lo veían fijo en esos momentos, con menos vida a cada segundo.

La risa de Shin se dejó escuchar de nueva cuenta en todo el claro.

—Al parecer esa chica no sólo es la debilidad de Uchiha Sasuke —se mofó el hombre calvo—. Al menos su muerte me ayudará a capturarte más fácilmente —comenzó a acercarse al grupo, listo para atacar a Kakashi y capturarlo. Pero no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ninguno se percató del momento en que los ojos de Kakashi brillaron como la sangre. De pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una extraña energía. Unas flamas plateadas lo rodeaban, provocando mucho aire a su alrededor. De un momento a otro el Susanoo estaba en su máximo esplendor, imponente ante un asombrado Shin.

—Maldición —masculló el calvo. No se esperaba que pudiera usar el Susanoo.

Kakashi no pronunció palabra alguna, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y con su majestuoso poder lanzó un par de shuriken inmensas, pero Shin las esquivó hábilmente. No le dio importancia a eso ya hora fue directo por el hombre, alcanzando a tomarlo dentro de un puño del Susanoo—. ¿Crees que así puedes matarme? —rio, sintiendo la asfixia al verse apretado en ese puño—. No lograrás matarme y tampoco traer de vuelta a esa zorra.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kakashi dejara fluir la ira por sus venas. No tuvo piedad y apretó el puño con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo descuartizado de Shin cayó a los pies del Susanoo. La cabeza por allá, un brazo por acá, en fin, el hombre había muerto. O al menos eso pensaron hasta que los restos del cadáver comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno.

—Te dije que no podrían asesinarme tan fácilmente —se burló Shin, parado en el otro extremo del claro—. Fue suficiente por hoy, me doy por bien servido con la muerte de esa chica, además… —miró a los dos chicos sobrevivientes de ese pequeño pueblo, habían permanecido ocultos entre los arbustos, pero él los descubrió—… me los llevaré a ellos dos. Nos vemos pronto —brincó a ese arbusto, se escuchó un par de gritos y luego nada… el chakra de Shin había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Izanagi —murmuró Sai—. Utilizó el Izanagi…

Todos sufrieron una enorme impotencia, pero el resto se alarmó al ver la furia de Kakashi cuando derrumbó una hectárea de bosque con sus poderes, al parecer estaba furioso y se desahogaba con eso.

—Kakashi-sensei… —murmuró Naruto. Estaba de verdad asombrado y hasta algo asustado. ¿Así es como se sentían sus compañeros cuando lo veían poseído por Kurama? Quiso ir hacia él, pero la mano de Sai sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—Espera a que él vuelva, en ese estado es un peligro incluso para nosotros —dijo Sai, aun sosteniendo a Sakura sobre su regazo, abrazaba a su amiga con mucha impotencia, la pobre se veía muy mal, después de todo no recibió un ataque común y corriente. Estaba muy grave…

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo logró asentir con la cabeza.

De pronto el Susanoo se dirigía hacia ellos, temieron que Kakashi siguiera nublado por la ira, pero no fue así. Susanoo desapareció abruptamente, dejando al pobre ninja tirado en el suelo. Había usado su chakra más de lo que podía realmente, pero eso no le impidió ir hacia Sakura.

—¡Apúrate sensei! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la aldea cuanto antes! —exclamó el rubio con mucha alarma. El pobre también estaba muy mal herido, sangraba y tenía varios huesos fracturados.

—Naruto, él también está muy herido —observó Sai, igualmente preocupado. Naruto observó lo señalado y en efecto, Kakashi tenía una herida igual a la de Sakura, pero en su hombro derecho. El peligris parecía estar ausente de todo, sólo miraba a Sakura sin parpadear. Parecía ido hasta que arrebató a Sakura del regazo de Sai y la apretó contra su cuerpo con vehemencia.

— _¡¿Cómo diablos sigue en pie?!_ —pensó el rubio con asombro.

—Sakura… —al fin logró articular, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su alumna. Su hitai-ate se había caído en algún punto de la batalla, así que su cabello caía libremente sobre su rostro. La inclinación de su cabeza, más el cabello revuelto, impedían ver con claridad sus ojos—. Despierta, por favor —suplicó quedamente al ver que sus hermosos ojos verdes ya se habían cerrado.

Al escuchar esas tres palabras, Sai y Naruto casi saltaron sobre el peligris, buscando signos vitales en su amiga, pero se quedaron de piedra ante lo que vieron:

Una límpida lágrima fue a dar contra la piel casi transparente del rostro de la pelirosa, luego cayó una más, y otra, y otra más…

Kakashi estaba llorando.

Sakura no respiraba.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Chan chan chan! He aquí la segunda parte, como se los prometí. Espero que les guste, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Los quiero muuuuuchooo! y ya saben, si les gustó, déjenme un review, y si no, pueden decírmelo también a través de un review jajaajaj**_

 _ **Nunca había escrito dos fics al mismo tiempo, y mucho menos de fandoms diferentes, pero de verdad estoy disfrutando esta historia tanto como la de Yuri On Ice! El anime es lo mejor!**_

Hasta pronto!

Próximo capítulo: Domingo 18 de Diciembre del 2016 (Ya se va a acabar el año! Dios!)

11/12/16


	16. Daños colaterales

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XVI**

 ** _"_** ** _Daños colaterales"_**

Todo había ocurrido de una manera demasiado inesperada. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban a penas en el horizonte, un grupo de tres ninjas se aproximaba a la aldea oculta entre las hojas a toda velocidad, o al menos a lo máximo que les permitían sus piernas después de haber recorrido un camino de tres días, en menos de ocho horas. Uno de ellos, el mayor, cargaba entre sus brazos al cuerpo casi inerte de una joven kunoichi. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían ofrecido a llevarla en el camino, pero él se rehusó y la llevó en sus brazos durante todo el trayecto.

Apuraron el paso cuando al fin vieron las puertas de la aldea asomándose entre los árboles. Los cuatro estaban muy mal heridos y necesitaban atención médica con urgencia. Afortunadamente el capitán fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para invocar a Pakún y pedirle que se adelantara para tener a la Hokage sobre aviso de su llegada, así podrían atender a Sakura cuanto antes.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros de las grandes puertas cuando divisaron una brillante cabellera rubia. La Hokage ya estaba lista con todo su escuadrón médico de emergencia. Los tres ninjas sintieron un gran alivio al ver que serían auxiliados, pero ninguno de ellos se sintió tan aliviado como Kakashi…

—Aquí vienen ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan las camillas! —ordenó la Hokage y el escuadrón médico comenzó a movilizarse con urgencia. Fue hasta que tuvo a los ninjas a penas a unos tres metros cuando se dio cuenta de algo que simplemente la espantó—. Kakashi… ¡Tú! —abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la increíble herida en su hombro derecho, pero más se asombró al ver que era precisamente él quien cargaba con su alumna.

—Sálvela, por favor… —sus ojos estaban nublados, casi como si estuviera inconsciente, pero aún despierto. Miró fijamente a la Godaime, con el ceño levemente fruncido a la vez que sus piernas temblaban un poco antes de que dejaran de hacer su función y no lo mantuvieran más de pie.

Tsunade se paralizó por unos segundos, había alcanzado a detener a la pelirosa, pero no fue lo mismo con el ninja copia, quien se dio de lleno con el suelo, Naruto y Sai fueron a su auxilio, pero no estaban en mejores condiciones, todos estaban muy lastimados. Pero… aún había algo que no entendía ¿Qué demonios había sucedido en esa misión?

Rápidamente el cuerpo de paramédicos subió a Sakura y a Kakashi a las camillas, insistieron en llevar a Naruto, pues se veía débil, pero éste se negó rotundamente.

—¡Llévenlos de inmediato al hospital! ¡Preparen un quirófano para los dos cuanto antes! —ordenó, y antes de retirarse junto con los paramédicos, se giró hacia Naruto y Sai—. Necesito una clara explicación de lo que ocurrió en esta misión —murmuró con total seriedad—. Pero antes vengan al hospital, necesitan que les curen esas heridas.

Supuso que había ocurrido algo sumamente grave, puesto que Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir cada orden al pie de la letra. Algo no andaba bien aquí.

Ya una vez en el hospital, Sai y Naruto fueron atendidos y sanaron todas sus heridas en la sala de urgencias y después de una que otra radiografía les dieron el alta al ver que no había nada grave con ellos. El rubio sólo necesitaría reposo por unos días debido a un par de costillas rotas, pero no se preocuparon, pues él sanaba con demasiada facilidad. Hinata llegó al hospital con urgencia al saber que su esposo estaba mal herido.

—¡Naruto-kun! —lo abrazó con fuerza, muy angustiada—. Pensé que te había pasado algo muy malo —se sintió aliviada al sentir cómo él correspondía el abrazo. Alzó la mirada y se preocupó al verlo tan serio.

—Yo estoy bien, pero Sakura-chan y Kakashi sensei… —apretó los puños—. Están muy graves y no pude hacer nada, además… tienen secuestrado a Sasuke —sintió mucha ira e impotencia.

En cuanto a Sakura y Kakashi…

Tsunade y Shizune se esforzaban al máximo en esa cirugía. Habían juntado en el mismo quirófano a maestro y alumna, sus heridas eran casi iguales, así que necesitaban estar juntos para saber cómo atenderlas mejor. Lo que ninguna de las dos médicos no terminaba de entender, era el hecho de que Kakashi había recorrido demasiado terreno con esas heridas encima y además cargando a su exalumna.

—Nunca había visto una herida con cortes tan desgarradores como estos… —murmuró Ino. La chica casi le había rogado a la Godaime que la dejara entrar a ayudar con Sakura, así que estaba asistiendo a las dos doctoras.

—Si habíamos visto heridas de este tipo, pero sólo en cadáveres… nunca nadie había logrado sobrevivir a un chidori o raikiri, no hasta ahora… —mencionó la quinta.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó? —preguntó Shizune en voz baja y queda a la Godaime. Estaba segura que ella lo sabría, pero por su reacción ante la pregunta, supo de inmediato que era un tema en extremo delicado.

—Fue Kakashi.

—¿¡Kakashi-sensei!? —Ino se sorprendió tanto que dejó de ejercer chakra en su amiga.

—¡Yamanaka! ¡Concéntrate! —exigió con voz grave.

—¡Los siento! —volvió a su posición, apenada pero desconcertada totalmente.

—No fue intencional… —recordó todo lo que le explicó Naruto justo unos momentos antes de llevar a Sakura al quirófano. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido con exactitud para poder atenderlos mejor. Y el rubio y Sai se encargaron de explicarle todo a detalle, o al menos lo más relevante en cuanto a la salud de los dos ninjas.

—¡¿Todo eso hizo por ella?! —se espantó Ino, pues miró al hombre que estaba recostado en la mesa de al lado y reconoció que sus heridas eran mucho peores que las de su amiga—. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta acá con tanto daño? —fue una pregunta retórica, pero Shizune le respondió con una pensativa expresión.

—La fuerza de voluntad puede llegar a ser muy fuerte cuando un ser querido está en peligro… —reflexionó unos segundos y volvió a hablar—. El cuerpo de Kakashi está casi por completo vacío de chakra, si sobrevivió y todavía se atrevió a salvar a Sakura fue por pura fuerza de voluntad, por la adrenalina del momento.

A partir de ahí se concentraron de lleno en cerrar las profundas y lacerantes heridas, pero fue muy complicado y tuvieron que hacer una parte para ingresarlos de nuevo a quirófano en unas cuantas horas. Necesitaban recuperar chakra si querían regenerar por completo los agujeros que ambos tenían en sus hombros.

Las tres ninjas médico se fueron a recuperar un poco a una sala de descanso. En el quirófano no sólo habían estado ellas, había muchos médicos a apoyando, pero aun así era extenuante el trabajo que debían hacer con los dos.

A penas Tsunade se había sentado en una silla cuando…

—¡Vieja Tsunade! —Naruto entró azotando la puerta y haciendo un completo escándalo—. ¿¡Cómo están Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿Puedo verlos?! ¡¿Cuándo podrán salir de aquí?!

—Calma, Naruto —dijo con voz seria y tranquila, aunque su ceño estaba algo fruncido.

—¿¡Pero cuándo podré verlos?! —insistió.

—¡He dicho que te clames! —alzó un poco la voz, no estaba de humor. Su querida alumna y uno de sus mejores shinobis estaban al borde de la muerte—. La cirugía aún no ha terminado. Necesitamos descansar un poco antes de continuar… —suspiró.

—Eso quiere decir que… —tragó en seco, angustiado.

Shizune asintió con la cabeza.

—La situación es complicada, necesitamos ser muy precisas para reconstruir todo el tejido perdido. No es cosa fácil, Naruto —miró a la Godaime y a Ino—. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que estamos dando lo mejor de nosotras, te lo aseguro.

El rubio asintió. Si lo hubieran visto con mayor detenimiento habrían notado su mandíbula apretada, al igual que sus puños.

—Naruto —le llamó de pronto a quinta—. Necesito que me des los detalles sobre el enemigo. Vayamos a hablar a otro lado.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Ya vete! —exclamó Yamanaka—. Estás tonto si crees que dejaremos morir a la frentona y a tu sensei, así que ya no te preocupes —espetó con el ceño fruncido, aunque Naruto pudo tomar eso como un gesto de amabilidad por parte de su compañera.

—Sí… —asintió y salió tras Tsunade para explicarle todo a detalle, tal vez lo mejor sería buscar a Sai para que entre los dos le dijeran los detalles.

Luego de un rato, las tres ninja médico volvieron al quirófano y estuvieron en la sala de operaciones hasta altas horas de la noche, ya casi se cumplían veinticuatro horas de la llegada del equipo 7 a Konoha. Sakura y Kakashi salieron vivos de la cirugía a pesar de todas las dificultades que atravesaron. Una de ellas fue buscar donador de sangre para ambos y lo más curioso es que resultaron ser el mismo grupo sanguíneo: O- . Eso era preocupante, pues sólo podían recibir del mismo tipo de sangre y no había muchas personas que lo tuvieran. ¡Pero sí tenían al hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca para ayudarlos! Éste no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo en busca de alguien con ese grupo sanguíneo. En poco tiempo volvió con dos donadores dispuestos: Gai y Lee. Curioso, ambos tenían el mismo tipo de sangre.

Tanto Sai como Naruto no salieron del hospital hasta ver a sus compañeros a salvo, cosa que no pudo ser posible, pues apenas salieron del quirófano los mandó directo a cuidados intensivos, donde estarían un tiempo hasta que sus heridas mejoraran, incluso tuvieron que inducirles el coma que duraría al menos una semana, sólo para prevenir que despertaran antes y sintieran dolor. Ante esto Naruto se espantó ¡Estaban en coma! Así que Tsunade tuvo que explicarle que era totalmente manejable. Sólo explicándoles bien, lograron que al fin se fueran a casa.

Mientras tanto Tsunade puso manos a la obra para buscar a Sasuke, si era cierto el rumor de que había sido secuestrado, debían salvarlo cuanto antes, para esto mando a un grupo de ANBU en su búsqueda, era urgente localizarlo. La rubia recordó las palabras del Uchiha antes de irse de misión.

 _—_ _Godaime sama, quiero pedir su aprobación para lago que tengo en mente, no, para algo que deseo hacer._

 _—_ _Sí, dime —alzó una ceja, extrañada al ver cierto nerviosismo en el chico._

 _—_ _Quiero casarme con Sakura, ya le he pedido matrimonio, Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo, pero quisiera saber si usted también, puesto que es casi como una madre para Sakura —dijo seriamente._

 _Tsunade se asombró sobremanera y tardó un poco en reaccionar. Finalmente sonrió con verdadera alegría y muy feliz le dijo:_

 _—_ _Tienes mi completa aprobación. En ese caso más te vale terminar pronto con la misión, ella te estará esperando._

 _—_ _Gracias —sonrió sinceramente._

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Días después…_**

Despertó de su inconsciencia gracias a un pulsátil y agudo dolor en su hombro derecho, en su pecho y ¡En todo su cuerpo! Tuvo ganas de quejarse, pero al parecer su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto. Y sus párpados ¡Por Dios! Cuánto le pesaban, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

Se calmó y analizó la situación. Ya había notado que su cuerpo le pesaba lo suficiente como para hacer señal de vida alguna, así que ahora quería saber una cosa…

¿Dónde demonios estaba y por qué se sentía tan aturdido?

Esa era la pregunta más recurrente en su mente, o al menos la más importante, pues también estaba el cómo había llegado ahí, qué había pasado y qué rayos era ese sonido tan insistente y agudo.

Por primera vez pudo moverse, aunque le costó un terrible estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, pero logró abrir un poco sus ojos y girar lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde encontró respuesta a varias de sus preguntas, pues se encontró sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y esterilizadas, rodeado de instrumentos y aparatos cuyos nombres no conocía, además de un incómodo catéter insertado en el dorso de su mano derecha, por donde le administraban lo que parecía ser suero y medicamento, pues un par de bolsas con líquidos extraños colgaban bocabajo a un lado de su cama.

Así pues, no le fue difícil concluir que se encontraba en el hospital, y que el ruidito incómodo no era más que el constante repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales.

Quiso moverse de nuevo, odiaba estar en ese lugar y si tuviera le energía necesaria para siquiera levantar un brazo, ya habría salido de ahí cuanto antes. Pero al intentar moverse notó cierto dolor agudo en su pecho, "Costillas rotas" pensó, pero era más que eso. So hombro le dolía, y mucho.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por girar de nuevo su cabeza, pero ahora hacia el lado contrario. Su visión era muy borrosa y a penas distinguía ciertos manchones que contrastaban como los escasos muebles que había en la habitación totalmente blanca y esterilizada. No… no eran muebles, sino máquinas conectadas a él, monitorizando sus signos vitales y ondas cerebrales. No estaba en cualquier habitación, estaba en el área de cuidados intensivos. Reconoció muy bien el lugar porque ya había estado ahí con anterioridad, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal como ahora.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Volvió a acomodar su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, frustrado y cansado trató de atar cabos y recordar el porqué de su estadía ahí, pero le dolía la cabeza de sólo intentar recordar.

— _Concéntrate…_ —se dijo a sí mismo, mirando cómo la energía eléctrica corría por las grandes lámparas del techo de la habitación.

Electricidad…

Rayo…

¡Raikiri!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando los recuerdos al fin llegaron a su mente. Recordó nítidamente todos y cada uno de los sucesos. Estaban de misión y el enemigo resultó ser alguien sumamente fuerte, éste los venció sin ningún problema, utilizando sus propios justus e incluso haciendo que se atacaran entre sí. Ya lo recordaba… él había atravesado a Sakura con su raikiri.

—¡Sa-sakura! —un intento de grito salió como un susurro apenas audible de sus labios, descubriendo que apenas y podía hablar.

¡Sí! ¡La había atravesado! Y poco después sufrió un paro cardiaco… lo recordó muy claramente…

 ** _Flash back_**

—¡Su corazón se detuvo! —comprobó Sai con una inusual alerta y preocupación en su rostro siempre impávido. Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar al copyninja, y sorprendiendo a sus alumnos recostó de inmediato a Sakura sobre el piso terroso del bosque, pegó su oído al pecho de la chica y comprobó lo que Sai había dicho.

No lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a hacer compresiones manuales sobre su pecho, tratando de reanimar su corazón, pero era inútil, ni siquiera respiraba. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar cuando bajó su máscara y le dio respiración de boca a boca a su exalumna.

—Kakashi… sensei… —murmuró Naruto, perplejo por el hecho de que le estuviera dando RCP a Sakura, pero mucho más sorprendido por verlo al fin sin su máscara. Miró a Sai sobre su hombro y lo notó igual de impactado. Su sensei no tenía motivos para esconder su rostro, ningún motivo en lo absoluto, pero… que bueno que lo hacía, no quería imaginar los estragos que causaría en la población femenina de Konoha—. _Incluso el Teme se queda corto_ —pensó el rubio, aun con la sorpresa a flor de piel.

—Ya respira —murmuró casi en un gruñido. No esperó más tiempo y se puso de pie con ella en brazos.

—Yo la llevo —pidió el rubio al ver que su maestro se doblaba de dolor y a decir verdad era el más lastimado de los cuatro.

—No.

Y sin decir más emprendió una larga carrera hacia la aldea, seguido por sus dos sorprendidos compañeros. El copyninja no se había molestado en volver a acomodar la máscara en su lugar. Tanto así estaba mortificado.

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Tenía que levantarse de esa cama y encontrar a su exalumna cuanto antes, quería asegurarse de que ella no… de que ella no murió por su culpa.

Nuevamente intentó moverse, pero aún el más mínimo intento resultaba en un intenso y palpitante dolor en cada fibra de su ser.

— _Nunca pensé estar al borde de la muerte con uno de mis jutsus_ —pensó con amarga ironía.

Se concentró de nuevo y después de mucho esfuerzo logró mover sus brazos, los sentía entumidos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se fue quitando esa sensación, reemplazándola con la inmensa necesidad de saber el estado de Sakura. Si ella murió por su causa, nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca…

Unos minutos más tarde fue capaz de incorporarse un poco aún sobre el colchón y después de juntar suficientes fuerzas, hizo una evaluación de su propio estado, no se encontraba bien, pero poco le importó a la hora de arrancarse la intravenosa y todos los cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y descubrió que habían dejado su máscara negra puesta, no lo dudó antes de subirla hasta el puente de su nariz, en seguida se puso de pie y a como su pésimo y miserable estado de salud le permitió, se puso de pie y salió a los pasillos del hospital con un objetivo bien fijo en su mente.

Maldijo mentalmente al creador de esas horribles batas de hospital que te dejan el trasero al aire. Al menos le habían dejado su máscara, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos, pues agarrado de la pared y a cortos pasos logró salir del primer pasillo para girar en el siguiente, no recordaba esta área de cuidados intensivos, además, todo se veía muy solo y silencioso…

Escuchó unas pisadas al fondo del pasillo, seguro se trataba de alguna enfermera, así que si no quería ser descubierto, debía apurarse a por lo menos girar en la siguiente esquina. Apresuró el paso y sin soltarse de la blanca pared, siguió caminando lo más rápido que le permitían sus heridas, y claro, también cuidando que su trasero no quedara por completo al aire, misión sumamente difícil cuando tienes que apoyarte con un brazo en la pared y con el hombro del otro lado casi hecho picadillo.

Después de unos minutos de inútil escape y búsqueda, Kakashi decidió tomarse un respiro tras unas fuertes punzadas en su hombro derecho. Le dolía condenadamente mucho. Se llevó una mano al lugar afectado y notó cómo la sangre brotaba profusamente. Si no se atendía eso pronto estaría inconsciente y estaba seguro de ello al comenzar a ver borroso.

 ** _En otra parte de Konoha…_**

—Ya te lo dije, y lo vuelvo a repetir: no puedes ver a Sakura ni a Kakashi, entiende que se encuentran en un área restringida para las visitas.

—Pero abuela Tsunade…

—¡Nada de peros! ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo repita? —exclamó con verdadero enfado que pronto se convirtió en una severa seriedad—. Ambos lograron salir vivos en esta ocasión… —casi susurró, con su mirada perdida en algún punto del piso—… pero si no tienen un debida recuperación, quedarán dañados de por vida, sus heridas no cicatrizaran correctamente, además… en estos momentos cualquier contacto con el exterior podría desencadenar una infección aguda, por eso los tenemos en el área más esterilizada del hospital y de toda Konoha…

Naruto notó la seriedad con la que le hablaba y por fin se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, pero… estamos hablando de Naruto, y él no se daría por vencido fácilmente, aunque esto no se lo haría notar a la Godaime.

—Está bien…

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida, pensó que seguiría insistiendo hasta el cansancio, pero no fue así, y sonrió por este nuevo hecho.

—Me alegra que entiendas… sé que ellos son muy importantes para ti, así que en cuanto los saquemos de cuidados intensivos te contactaré para que seas el primero en verlos.

—Gracias, me retiro —con una extraña y completa seriedad se inclinó muy levemente a modo de despedida y salió del despacho de la Hokage. Ella tenía razón cuando decía la importancia de ese par para él, pero en realidad se quedaba corta, pues… Sakura era como una hermana par él y Kakashi-sensei… como un hermano mayor, casi un padre (Aunque por la edad esto último sería difícil), y a pesar de todo ellos eran su familia, incluyendo al molesto e impertérrito de Sai.

Finalmente el rubio salió de la torre Hokage, sí, pero con dirección a cierto lugar anteriormente prohibido. Nada ni nadie le impediría ver cómo se encontraba su _familia._

 ** _Momentos después…_**

— _Aun no puedo creer que aceptara tan fácilmente y sin reclamos, además se fue muy pronto, hasta pareciera que tenía mucha prisa…_ —se reclinó un poco en su silla, detrás del escritorio y mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina—. _Ha madurado… si sigue así no hay duda de que llegará a ser un buen Hokage y…_ —detuvo sus pensamientos al divisar un punto naranja con negro caminando rápidamente hacia el hospital central—. ¡Naruto! —gruñó enfurecida, arrastrando las letras y olvidándose de todos los buenos pensamientos dirigidos al rubio.

Salió corriendo de la oficina, incluso tropezó con la pobre de Shizune a medio pasillo,

quien le llevaba un centenar más de documentos por firmar.

Salió hecha lumbre de la torre y en unos minutos llegó al hospital, preguntó de inmediato por el rubio, pero ninguna enfermera parecía haberlo visto.

— _¿Dónde demonios te habrás metido, Naruto? Ni siquiera sabes dónde están cuidados intensivos, así que te perderás un rato por el hospital_ —pensó con malicia, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos por los pasillos del área de cuidados intensivos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

Buenas noticias! Más tarde subiré otro capítulo! Y todo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Alison, una fiel seguidora del fic. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Este es mi regalo para ti 3

Otra cosita, si te gustó el capítulo, no olvides dejar tu review! Haces que más gente lo lea y me haces feliz a mí también. Y si te gusta mucho... ¡Compártelo en facebook! para que llegue a más personas.

18/12/2016


	17. El trasero de Kakashi

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XVII**

 ** _"_** ** _El trasero de Kakashi"_**

Giró en una esquina y luego en otra y finalmente en otra, pero ¡Todos los pasillos de ese hospital eran exactamente iguales! No importaba cuánto caminara, no podía llegar a su destino. Después de un rato, cansado y fastidiado, optó por preguntarle a una enfermera, pero de inmediato rechazó la idea al pensar en que le irían con el chisme a Tsunade. No le quedaba de otra más que buscar por sí mismo, tal vez si se concentraba lograría localizar el chakra de sus amigos, pero extrañamente no logró distinguirlos, casi como si su existencia se fuera apagando lentamente, ni siquiera los sentía.

Maldijo por lo bajo, y un poco más preocupado se apresuró en su búsqueda. Giró en un par de esquinas más y… ¡Oh sorpresa!

A la mitad del pasillo, sosteniéndose dificultosamente de una pared y con un muy mal semblante se encontraba su sensei, daba la apariencia de que se desplomaría en cualquier segundo. No traía nada más que la típica bata de hospital y su característica máscara, pero se preocupó bastante al notar cierta mancha que crecía sobre su hombro derecho…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —corrió en su auxilio, y antes de llegar a él, notó cómo el peligris alzó la mirada, asustado pero exhausto—. ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡¿Por qué está caminando?! ¡No debió pararse de la cama! —le reprendió una y mil veces, casi como si fuese mayor que él.

—Naruto… —suspiró ¿Aliviado? —. Necesito que… me digas —respiraba con dificultad—…¿Cómo está… Sakura? —no soportó más el esfuerzo y se desplomó, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se posicionó frente a él, dándole la espalda para que cayera sobre ésta, tal como había hecho su sensei innumerables veces años atrás.

—Kakashi-sensei...—murmuró preocupado, grande fue su asombro al ver que no estaba del todo inconsciente.

—Gracias...Naruto... Pero te hice una pregunta... —murmuró entrecortadamente y muy débil. No dejaba de insistir.

—¡Hatake Kakashi! —un grito cargado de reprimenda se dejó escuchar casi en todo el hospital—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces levantado?! —acortó la distancia en un par de largas y pesadas zancadas. Dirigió una fea mirada a Naruto, casi diciéndole: "Tú y yo nos arreglaremos después" se vio tan amenazante que al pobre rubio le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Yo… sólo… —tosió con algo de fuerza, alarmando a la Hokage al ver que tosía sangre.

—¡Necesitas volver a tu cama! No entiendo cómo demonios hiciste para despertar del coma, pero necesitaremos inducírtelo de nuevo y…—su rápida explicación fue interrumpida.

—Tsu-tsunade-sama, por favor —casi suplicó, aferrándose con una mano de la pared y con la otra apretando inconscientemente el brazo de Naruto—. Dígame cómo está Sakura, necesito verla… necesito saber que… no la maté, yo… —no pudo más y a pesar de su esfuerzo, el pobre se desplomó sobre la espalda de Naruto.

—Maldición —gruñó Tsunade. Ahora entendía por qué tanta insistencia en que salvara a la pelirosa, no sólo era el hecho de que era su exalumna y de que le tenía mucho cariño por lo mismo, no, también estaba el hecho importante de que había atravesado a Sakura tal cual como hizo con Rin hace ya muchos años. Había asesinado a su mejor amiga con el raikiri y temía haber hecho lo mismo con su exalumna. Estaba aterrado y era más que normal, ella lo entendía a la perfección.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y volvió a la realidad cuando Naruto le preguntó algo.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¿¡Kakashi-sensei estará bien?! ¡Está sangrando mucho! —la chillona voz del rubio la hizo pensar rápidamente de nuevo, el pobre estaba muy preocupado por su maestro.

—Tranquilo. Antes que nada ayúdame a llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación, necesito detener su hemorragia, tanto la interna como la externa —pidió seriamente, pensando y reflexionando sobre la extraña actitud del copyninja.

Así, con ayuda de la Hokage, Naruto se echó a Kakashi en la espalda, tal como había hecho el peligris tantas veces años atrás. Pero lo que alarmó sobremanera al rubio fue que a mitad de caminó comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y caliente en su espalda.

—¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Kakashi-sensei se está desangrando! —exclamó con urgencia. La rubia asintió y casi corrió entre los pasillos, indicándole el camino al rubio.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación, donde le aplicaron los medicamentos y técnicas necesarias para sanar al ninja copia. Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, pues Tsunade no lo había dejado avanzar más. Desde ahí él pudo ver la gran preocupación de la vieja Hokage hacia su sensei, pues intentaba por todos los medios detener la hemorragia del peligris. De repente se le escapaba uno que otro improperio, pues todo el tiempo que invirtió en quirófano con él, prácticamente había sido en vano, pues su herida estaba nuevamente abierta.

—¡Maldición! Este hombre va a terminar matándose —gruñó furiosa, pero se calmó un poco al ver que Shizune e Ino habían llegado al rescate.

Naruto estaba muy angustiado y sólo se movió de ahí cuando Hinata fue a buscarlo, ella igualmente estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y por Kakashi, pero convenció a Naruto de esperar afuera, era lo más prudente.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y de inmediato tomó la taza que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Sorprendentemente lady Tsunade no había probado gota de alcohol en más de una semana, su preocupación era tan grande que rayaba en la abstinencia del alcohol. Su fiel amiga y acompañante la miraba ahora con tristeza, pues la pequeña protegida de la Hokage tal vez no despertaría nunca de ese coma.

—Pero aún podemos hacer algo, tal vez…

—No. Pondríamos en riesgo su vida, no debemos intervenir. Lo mejor es esperar a que despierte por sí misma —espetó en tono serio y autoritario, aunque cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que trata de convencerse con sus propias palabras.

La pelinegra ya no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y acarició a Tontón mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. Ya habían tenido la misma discusión días atrás, pues al ver que después de la semana Sakura no despertaba, ambas comenzaron a preocuparse. Aun así decidieron no decirle a nadie para no alarmar, tal vez todo era una falsa alarma y Haruno despertaría en cualquier momento. Desafortunadamente el rubio latoso no dejaba de insistir todos los días preguntando sobre su mejor amiga.

—¿Y si… y si Sakura no despierta? Sería mejor localizar a su familia y…

—¿Cuál familia? —preguntó rápidamente y con algo de tosquedad—. Recuerda que perdió todo en la batalla contra Pain. Su casa, sus padres…

La morena sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Pero es que Sakura había sido tan fuerte después de tantas pérdidas, que costaba creer que esa chica alegre y servicial hubiera perdido algo valioso en su vida.

—¿Y qué hay de Kakashi?

—Su pronóstico es bueno, despertará en cualquier momento. Pero me temo que está en las mismas… —suspiró—. Tendremos que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia hasta que se recupere, o tal vez podríamos obligarlo a vivir con Guy, estoy segura de que él no lo dejará hacer tonterías —rio un poco al imaginarse a esos dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Es curioso… —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Todos los integrantes del equipo 7 han tenido una vida similar, al menos en cuanto a las pérdidas que han experimentado. Ninguno tiene a sus padres con vida y tampoco algún familiar cercano… Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y ni se diga de Kakashi…

—Lo sé, todos tienen eso en común —dio un sorbo a su café y miró el amanecer iluminando con sus primeros rayos a toda la aldea.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha…_**

Su respiración estaba pausada y tranquila como en los últimos nueve días después de que le indujeran de nuevo el coma. La Hokage había tardado un poco más de lo normal en sanar sus heridas, pero finalmente logró dejarlo "estable".

Mientras él aún vagaba en el mundo de los sueños, cierta persona vigilaba su descanso sin que nadie en el hospital se percatara de su presencia.

—Kakashi… —acarició su cabello como venía haciéndolo desde que logró entrar al hospital sin ser vista—. No sabes cuánto te extraño —se inclinó hasta alcanzar con sus labios la nívea piel de la mejilla masculina—. _Si tan sólo supieras de mi existencia… pero no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo reaccionarías… desde el fin de la guerra me he resignado a mirarte de lejos, a cuidar de ti sin que lo notes, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a resistirlo y…_ —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose en el pasillo—. Tengo que irme Kakashi, volveré más tarde —besó ahora su frente con un infinito cariño y ternura—. Como todos los días —acarició su cabello y antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, la mujer ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su presencia allí.

—Vaya… sus signos vitales han mejorado, siga así Kakashi-sensei —murmuró muy bajito, como no queriendo despertarlo. Registró sus signos vitales e hizo un par de notas en sus apuntes, hecho esto iba a darse la vuelta para salir de allí, pero se detuvo a mirarlo unos segundos más—. _La frentona se pondría muy triste si se despierta y lo ve así, es su sensei después de todo_ —suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

Fue apenas audible, pero suficientemente alto para que Ino pegara un brinco del susto y saltara hasta la cama de hospital donde el copyninja muy apenas abría los ojos y miraba a todos lados, confundido.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó con alegría, aunque no pudo causar ese sentimiento en el pobre que entrecerró sus ojos ante el agudo gritillo—. L-lo siento —se disculpó apenada, en un tono más bajo, pero igualmente emocionada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —carraspeó un poco, apretando los puños al tratar de contener su dolor. A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de la pelea, de Sakura, de Tsunade induciéndole el coma… sin poder evitarlo comenzó a agitarse un poco.

—No se mueva —lo detuvo al ver que tenía intenciones de incorporarse un poco, aunque no fue difícil hacerlo, estaba tan débil que el impulso de un dedo meñique hubiera sido suficiente para recostarlo de nuevo contra las almohadas.

El peligris dejó de moverse al ver que sólo se causaba más dolor. De pronto Ino desapareció de su vista y volvió unos segundos después con una jeringa y aguja en mano. El cuerpo entero de Kakashi se tensó.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer con eso?

—¿No es obvio? —se extrañó un poco ante su nerviosismo—. Le quitará un poco el dolor.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que su enorme ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados lo delataban por completo, trató de relajarse un poco.

—Estoy bien… no lo necesito.

—Es increíble, le atraviesan el hombro y aun así le tiene miedo a una aguja —rio deliberadamente y sin que él se lo permitiera, insertó la aguja en la primera vena que vislumbró. El pobre pegó un brinco acompañado de un quejido e Ino no pudo contener una risilla—. Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero esto lo hará sentir mejor —lo miró con una gran sonrisa—. Me da mucho gusto de que al fin despertara.

El aludido parpadeó algo confundido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

—Casi dos semanas, pero era necesario. La última vez que despertó sólo logró hacerse más daño del que tenía cuando ingresó al hospital —suspiró—. Pero afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro, sólo necesita un buen y largo descanso.

—Y… ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Ino parpadeó con algo de sorpresa. ¿Qué debía decirle? Incluso ella no sabía mucho de su amiga, Tsunade le prohibió el acceso al expediente de Haruno y en lugar de eso le asignó a Kakashi como única e importante tarea.

—Bueno… ella sigue en coma —desvió la mirada con tristeza, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el alivio reflejado en el rostro pálido de Hatake.

— _No está muerta… no está muerta…_ —se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, de verdad estaba aliviado y extrañamente muy feliz.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos…

La momentánea felicidad de Kakashi se esfumó en un segundo.

—Por ahora no es conveniente que te muevas de la cama.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. No tienes una idea de lo que me costó restaurar ese hombro tuyo como para que me vengas con estas cosas.

—Sólo le he pedido ver a Sakura.

—"Sakura" "Sakura" es lo único que he oído de ti desde que volvieron de esa misión —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, entornando los ojos muy sospechosamente.

El aludido desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y meditó un poco antes de contestar.

—Estoy preocupado. Ella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, pero no fui capaz de protegerla, incluso yo mismo la ataqué. Sé lo letal que es el raikiri y por eso mismo estoy tan preocupado por ella.

—Te sientes culpable.

— _No es sólo eso…_ —pensó, pero se abstuvo de exponer su verdadero sentir—. Sí.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ella estará bien —dijo esto último con un leve titubeo. El peligris lo notó y sólo logró preocuparse más—. Bien, me iré confiando en que serás un buen paciente y te quedarás quieto —lo apuntó con su dedo acusador—. De todas formas tienes muchas visitas pendientes y te tendrán ocupado un rato —sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Visitas?

—Naruto, Sai, Guy, Shikamaru, Yamato e incluso Kurenai ha estado al pendiente de tu recuperación todo este tiempo. Ino ya les informó de tu mejoría, así que estarás algo ocupado durante el día.

Él no respondió, sólo soltó un pesado suspiro y esperó paciente a que Tsunade saliera y se alejara lo suficiente como para echar andar su plan: se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama con sus pies rozando el piso. Con tranquilidad fue retirando uno a uno de los catéteres, agujas y demás cosas que lo conectaban a un monitor de signos vitales. Y en seguida evaluó su estado en general, su hombro dolía un poco menos que hace ocho días y su brazo se estaba recuperando dentro de ese cabestrillo que le impedía mover su hombro y brazo completamente vendados, fuera de eso todo su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente entumido, aunque no era tan extraño después de haber estado tanto tiempo inmóvil en cama.

Hizo el primer intento por ponerse de pie, pero trastabilló y cual niño que está aprendiendo a caminar, cayó directo al colchón golpeándose el trasero en el intento. Maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó con su puño libre ambas piernas, quería que le respondieran como antes, pero parecían no estar conectadas con su cuerpo ¡No lo podían mantener en pie!

No quiso frustrarse demasiado e intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Finalmente después de un buen rato de intentos fallidos, logró ponerse de pie unos segundos sin caerse debilitado, aprovechó esta oportunidad y se sostuvo de la pared más cercana; y así se fue lentamente, recorriendo el camino sosteniéndose muy apenas de las paredes a su alrededor, rogando a dios que no se le doblaran las rodillas por la debilidad.

— _Odio esto…_ —gruñó para sí mismo al sentir un aire colándose en su bata de hospital. Lo había olvidado, esas batas dejaban al aire libre sus encantos. Poco le importó, pues de todas formas no había nadie en los pasillos, para su fortuna, claro.

Después de deambular un poco, logró conseguir la información sobre Sakura en una estación de enfermeras donde aparentemente todas se habían ido a comer justo en ese instante. Para su fortuna y su congelado trasero, el cuarto de la pelirosa estaba en el mismo piso, muy cerca del suyo.

Dio rápido con el lugar y estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando justo antes de hacerlo se detuvo. Ya tenía la mano sobre la puerta, listo para deslizarla, pero une extraño y poco común miedo lo invadieron. De pronto sintió que debía prepararse para ver lo siguiente, pero sus ansias por saberla viva y a salvo le ganaron. La puerta se abrió entonces en un movimiento lento, pero decidido. Sus ojos bicolores viajaron hacia la silueta femenina que permanecía inmóvil sobre esa cama de sábanas blancas que no contrastaban para nada con su piel casi tan blanca como ellas.

Entonces se acercó con lentitud y dificultad, alargando una mano para acariciarle sus rosados cabellos, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar lo frágil que se veía. Tuvo miedo de causarle algún daño, otro daño más…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió cómo sus piernas no lo sostenían más y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia atrás. Esperó el impacto contra el piso, estaba demasiado débil como para evitarlo, pero sorprendentemente éste nunca llegó, en su lugar una silla de ruedas lo había recibido justo a tiempo. Él no entendió cómo, cuándo o por qué, hasta que alzó lentamente la mirada hasta notar que era la misma Tsunade quien traía la silla, sus ojos castaños lo miraban con desaprobación.

—Creí habértelo dejado muy claro.

Kakashi no contestó porque en verdad no se sentía bien y además no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. No solía desobedecer las órdenes de la Hokage. Así que guardó silencio hasta que la escuchó suspirar muy pesadamente.

—Pero conozco tu terquedad así que vine preparada, no quería pasar otras ocho horas en quirófano tratando de arreglarte —se cruzó de brazos.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió con ambos ojos y también suspiró un poco.

—Por cierto, para tu próximo escape deberías considerar apretar los cordones de tu bata, no quiero que otra enfermera se desmaye al ver tus "atributos"

Los colores inundaron el rostro del peligris ¿Acaso esa había sido la razón por la cual no había enfermera en la estación?

Quiso responder algo, pero simplemente no supo qué. Sólo se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad. Su mirada bicolor se dirigió de nuevo a la joven postrada en la cama. El corazón se le contrajo con dolor al verla conectada a tantos aparatos extraños y con su piel casi transparente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

—Se encuentra estable, pero estará bajo observación hasta que despierte ¿Sabes? No tenía idea de lo letales que pueden ser tus ataques, de verdad nos sorprendió el mecanismo de acción que tiene el raikiri en el cuerpo humano.

—Fue creado para destruir, atravesar y matar… nunca la debió de haber afectado… —su voz era seria y grave—. Si tan sólo no hubiera caído en esa trampa… si hubiera… —se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una mano sobre su puño apretado.

—El "hubiera" no existe, además… nunca fue tu intención atacarla.

Kakashi apretó más sus puños.

—Pero lo hice…

—Pero también la salvaste —se agachó a la altura del peligris—. Si no le hubieras dado RCP en ese momento, ella no estaría ahora con vida. Lo mismo hubiera ocurrido si no la hubieras traído tan pronto a la aldea. Así que no te culpes por ello.

El copyninja ya no dijo nada, sólo fijó su mirada en su querida exalumna y estuvo así por un rato.

—Te dejaré solo, pero volveré por ti en un rato, necesitas mucho reposo para recuperarte bien —le dio una leve palmada en la espalda y se aproximó a la salida.

—Muchas gracias… —murmuró, pero la detuvo antes de que saliera—. Tsunade sama…

—¿Si?

—¿Tiene alguna noticia de Sasuke? —preguntó con total seriedad. La rubia lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—No hemos logrado localizarlo. Todo apunta a que es verdad lo que Shin les dijo. Naruto y Sai ya me informaron sobre todo lo que ocurrió en la misión, ya pusimos manos a la obra y estamos buscando el escondite de Shin para recuperar a Sasuke —miró a su alumna—. Sólo espero que lo encontremos antes de que despierte…

Kakashi dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia su exalumna, no se percató en qué momento Tsunade había salido ya de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

—Sakura… —susurró con un nudo en su garganta. No soportaba la idea de haber sido él quien la dejó en este estado. Daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

De sólo recordar la agonía que sintió al saberla al filo de la muerte… no… prefería mil veces recibir un raikiri al corazón antes que saberla muerta. En esos momentos de batalla sólo podía pensar en ella, sus propias heridas dejaron de tener importancia al igual que todo a su alrededor. Nunca antes le había sucedido esto con alguien.

— _Es que eres mi única alumna, casi como mi pequeña hermana_ —una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía "Eso no es cierto, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo" y no era precisamente la voz de Obito, era él mismo, su subconsciente diciéndole una verdad que él no quería aceptar.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, después de pensarlo mucho se atrevió a tocarla, acarició su pálida mejilla y susurró un leve "Perdóname" acompañado de una furtiva lágrima de la cual nadie fue testigo. Se inclinó sin importarle el dolor en sus heridas y besó la frente de su alumna, sintiendo su tibia piel bajo sus labios.

—Tienes que despertar —susurró acongojado—. No puedes simplemente quedarte así ¿Oíste? Tienes que despertar —comenzó a sentir cómo sus ojos escocían en lágrimas, una de éstas fue a dar contra la pálida piel de Sakura. El peli plata juntó su frente contra la de su exalumna. Estos sentimientos no eran normales y aunque tratara de no pensar en ellos y los evitara a toda costa, volvían a aflorar. ¿Cómo es posible que estando con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, su único pensamiento fuera esa joven de cabello rosa? ¿Por qué ella?

Simple, porque su corazón latía por ella. Siempre la había admirado desde pequeña, su valentía, su fuerza, su decisión. Y la admiró mucho más desde el momento en que perdió a su familia y todo lo que tenía y a pesar del dolor que implicaba todo esto, ella levantó la cabeza y siguió adelante con mucho valor y fortaleza. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, femenina, increíblemente fuerte y le encantaba tanto el sarcasmo como a él.

Soltó una risa ronca aún entre sus lágrimas. Ella era una mujer única.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Kakashi tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para tranquilizar un poco sus latidos. Sintió como un "clic" en su mente y de pronto todo fue tan claro como el agua. No había encontrado a la acompañante de su vida porque nunca la buscó, pues la había encontrado en esa chiquilla desde hace mucho tiempo, peor su mente se negó a verlo, no quería aceptar lo que su corazón suplicaba. Había muchas razones de por medio para no aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa, demasiados motivos para no mirarla como la miraba ahora, con ese infinito amor y cariño.

Al fin lo había aceptado y por haberlo hecho se le vendrían todos aquellos problemas que por tanto tiempo había evitado… pero al fin había aceptado su sentir.

—Sakura… te amo —juntó de nuevo su frente con la de ella en un gesto demasiado tierno para alguien como él. Ahora todo estaba claro, entendía a la perfección por qué se había molestado tanto cuando Sakura y Sasuke formalizaron su relación, entendía su furia al ver a su exalumno acariciarla y besarla de la forma en que él quería hacerlo y no podía. Entendía por qué Obito le hablaba en su mente diciéndole que estaba equivocado, que no la quería como a una hermana. Todo estaba tan claro ahora, su corazón pudo latir libremente hasta que el peso de la verdad cayó sobre sus hombros, no podía amarla por las siguientes razones: Sasuke la amaba, ella era doce años menor que él, él fue su maestro, y lo más importante de todo… ella está perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

No se dio cuenta, pero para este punto el Hatake ya tenía sus puños muy apretados y rechinaba sus dientes con furia. Lo viera por donde lo viera, ese amor era completamente imposible, había nulas posibilidades siquiera de que ella se fijara en su viejo y aburrido sensei.

—Ka…

El ninja se apartó abruptamente de ella y la miró sin poder creerlo.

—ka…shi…

Fue apenas un susurro muy pequeño, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el corazón de Kakashi brincara. Estaba pronunciando su nombre.

—Kaka...shi —repitió con un poquito más de fuerza.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura —tomó su mano y la apretó con fervor—. Aquí estoy —casi lloró de felicidad cuando ésta abrió sus ojos color jade. La pelirrosa sonrió muy débilmente al verlo.

—Estás… vivo —suspiró llena de alivio, al parecer le preocupaba lo mismo que a él.

—Sí, aquí estoy… —besó su mano y de inmediato reaccionó ¡Debía avisarle a Tsunade sama que estaba despierta! ¡Que había reaccionado del coma! ¡Por kami! Estaba tan feliz que s olvidó de sus heridas y corrió al pasillo gritando a los cuatro vientos que Sakura estaba consciente, una enfermera lo escuchó y corrió en busca de la Godaime.

—Kakashi…

—Dime —volvió a su lado, notando cierto sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Se te ve… el trasero —tragó en seco, su garganta le ardía.

El aludido se abochornó un poco y soltó una risotada mientras trataba inútilmente de abrochar la bata. Se rindió y le restó importancia al asunto, total, medio hospital ya conocía su trasero. Se acercó de nuevo a la pelirrosa y tomó fuertemente su mano, lágrimas salían de sus ojos al verla con bien.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No —se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo sano.

—Tonto —sonrió—. Estoy bien…

—Lo sé —sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Naruto… Sai… Sasuke ¿Cómo están? ¿Lo encontraron?

El corazón de Kakashi se contrajo al escuchar el último nombre.

—Ellos están bien, pero Sasuke… aún no sabemos… —calló al ver la expresión desolada de su querida exalumna.

—¡Ya te dije que te cerraras esa maldita bata, Kakashi!

El aludido sintió cómo de pronto alguien lo jalaba bruscamente de los cordones de la bata, abrochándosela hasta dejarla bien cerrada.

—Gracias —aguantó la risa—. Tsunade sama, Sakura está…

—Lo sé —se le acercó y con una amplia sonrisa monitoreó sus signos vitales—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran atravesado —quiso reír, pero le dolió el pecho.

La Godaime miró a Kakashi y se sintió un poco mal por él al notar su expresión dolida. Él la había atravesado. Él casi la había matado.

—Despertaste y te vas a recuperar, eso es lo importante —miró a Kakashi—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que despertara?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Te perdono —dijo ella de pronto, los dos la miraron—. Te perdono, Kakashi sensei —sonrió débilmente.

—Me escuchaste.

—Fue por eso que desperté…

La quinta miró a Kakashi con agradecimiento, al parecer sus sinceras disculpas alcanzaron a Sakura.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Que tierno! ¿No creen? Dejen un review con su parte favorita del capítulo 3 3**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_

 _ **Próximo cap: Domingo 25 de Diciembre (NAVIDAD!)**_

 _ **18/12/16**_


	18. Aceptación y desilusión

_**Les dejé un regalito en medio de la historia, espero que les guste. Por cierto... ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 **Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XVIII**

 **"Aceptación y desilusión"**

Pasaron unos días antes de que dieran de alta Kakashi y una semana para que Sakura pudiera salir, para este entonces el peligris le tenía todo listo en casa para su regreso. Él aún estaba algo convaleciente, pero sus heridas sanaban rápidamente gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade sama.

Con la ayuda de Naruto y Hinata, Kakashi le preparó una pequeña bienvenida a casa, le cocinó su comida preferida y compró unas lindas y suaves sábanas para su cama, pues la pelirrosa pasaría ahí unos días. Sakura se emocionó mucho al ver toda la comida preparada sólo para ella y se lo agradeció mucho a sus amigos, aunque cierta tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos en ningún momento y los presentes sabían con certeza cuál era la razón: Sasuke.

Naruto se ofreció a quedarse en casa un par de días para cuidar de ellos, después de todo cada uno tenía sólo un brazo funcional. Kakashi se negó de inmediato, diciendo que él tendría todo bajo control, no quiso admitir que aún tenía mucho dolor, en especial por las noches.

—Gracias por todo, Kakashi sensei —sonrió enternecida al ver todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—No es nada, en serio —se tomó la confianza de sentarse a su lado en la cama—. Sólo quiero que estés cómoda —suspiró con algo de tristeza. Sakura de inmediato y sin previo aviso acarició la mejilla de su antiguo maestro.

—Ya, deja de sentirte culpable o yo misma te haré suficiente daño para que te olvides de ese sentimiento —frunció el ceño, viéndose realmente amenazante.

—E-está bien —se sorprendió de lo fácil que lo intimidó.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Bien —se encogió de hombros.

—Enséñamela.

—Sakura, estoy bien —dijo con seriedad y ella no pudo imponérsele, respetó su decisión—. Soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso.

—Estoy muy bien —sonrió con energía—. He aplicado chakra curativo en mí misma y casi estoy recuperada por completo —sacó el brazo del cabestrillo y comenzó a quitarse las vendas del brazo y hombro. El peli plata quiso detenerla, pero ésta no lo dejó y se quitó el vendaje por completo, dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro y un poco más arriba del pecho.

Kakashi se asombró demasiado al ver que la herida estaba casi cicatrizada.

—Eres increíble, Sakura-chan —sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Por eso quisiera ver la tuya, tal vez pueda ayudar un poco, además supe que tenías algunas costillas rotas, yo podría…

—Estoy bien —insistió, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse a dormir—. Será mejor que descansemos, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó para besar la frente de su alumna. Ésta se desconcertó por completo, su sensei nunca jamás había hecho algo como eso, jamás. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y él lo notó—. Lo siento ¿te incomodó? No lo vuelvo a hacer —se sintió muy apenado.

—No… no es eso —sonrió tímidamente, se puso de pie y lo abrazó con cariño fraternal—. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí —murmuró—. Buenas noches, Kakashi sensei.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Llegó a su habitación y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder controlar esos impulsos tan poderosos, quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla, quería protegerla de todo, incluso de él mismo, por eso no podía decirle es sentir. Jamás lo sabría.

Se quitó la camiseta y procedió a cambiar los vendajes de su hombro y su tórax. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver la herida en su hombro, aún estaba enrojecida y sangraba un poco. Maldijo por lo bajo y procedió a curar lo mejor que podía. No era bueno en esto, lo notó cuando las vendas seguían manchándose de sangre una y otra vez. Se frustró y dejó las cosas como estaban, mejor se fue a recostar a la cama. No pudo conciliar el sueño muy rápido, pero cuando lo logró tuvo un sinfín de pesadillas. No se dio cuenta cuando una visita inesperada se coló por su ventana.

—Oh Kakashi —murmuró muy quedito, él no la escuchó, sino siguió dentro de sus pesadillas.

Se acercó a él y tocó su frente, el pobre estaba ardiendo en fiebre y su herida.

—¡Oh kami! Kakashi —lo abrazó sin importarle que éste despertara y la descubriera, no le importaba nada después de verlo en ese estado.

—Sakura… no, no… ¡Lo siento! Yo no quise…. Perdóname —el pobre comenzó a retorcerse entre las sábanas y la visita lo miró con tristeza. Quiso despertarlo y decirle que ahí estaría ella para él, que lo cuidaría por siempre y que velaría sus sueños, pero la luz del pasillo se coló debajo de la puerta, revelando que alguien se acercaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y para ese entonces ya no había rastro de nadie en el cuarto además del peligris.

—¡Sensei! —corrió a su lado y tomó su temperatura—. Está ardiendo —miró la herida y comprobó que había indicios de infección. No tardó en aplicar su jutsu curativo en él, tardó un par de horas, pero la herida terminó viéndose como la de ella: casi cicatrizada. Sakura terminó exhausta luego de aplicar casi todo su chakra para que él se recuperara.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura… —murmuró quedito en medio de sus pesadillas, rememoraba una y otra vez el momento en que atravesaba a su querida exalumna. Era una tortura, como estar dentro del tsukoyomi.

Ella se dio cuenta una vez más de lo culpable que él se sentía.

—Kakashi… —murmuró con tristeza mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ahora era su oportunidad, podría hacerlo con un simple movimiento. Podía ver el rostro de su maestro si tan sólo bajara esa máscara. Acercó su mano a aquella tela, pero se detuvo, no lo haría sin el permiso de él. No podía.

Sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para enseguida hacer lo que él había hecho con ella horas atrás: besó su frente.

El aludido se removió un poco y abrió los ojos, mirándola ausentemente. Ella dio un brinco hacia atrás, pensando que había sido descubierta, ahora pensaba en qué decirle a su sensei, cómo le explicaría el por qué lo estaba besando en la frente, pero no hubo necesidad, pues él seguía dormido a pesar de haber abierto sus ojos un momento. Ella suspiró aliviada y se retiró de ahí antes de que despertara en serio.

Sakura nunca se percató de la presencia de cierta mujer que observaba todo desde la ventana. La desconocida ingresó nuevamente a la alcoba y tomó el riesgo de acurrucarse al lado del shinobi. Había estado tan asustada esas semanas que estuvo en el hospital con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, que ya nada le importaba, sólo quería sentirlo, saberlo vivo y a salvo. Agradeció enormemente que esa chica entrara a salvarlo, no soportaba ver a su Kakashi tan mal. Había estado a punto de aplicar su propio justu médico, pero Sakura se le había adelantado.

Sonrió sonrojada al sentir que Kakashi la rodeaba con sus brazos, pero una amarga y desagradable sorpresa la hizo estremecerse.

—Sakura… —murmuró entre sueños, abrazándola con más fuerza.

La joven entristeció y sin poder soportarlo se fue de allí.

—Te dije que no era buena idea que entraras —la miró con tristeza y la recibió en sus brazos. Ella se refugió en ese cálido abrazo y lloró amargamente.

—Él la ama… la ama…

El otro soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Creo que debería de saber que nosotros estamos tan cerca de él, creo que lo haría feliz —sonrió al apartar a la muchacha de él con delicadeza, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada—. No soportaría aparecer en su vida y que aun así él quiera estar con ella.

—Esa jovencita, Sakura, fue su alumna… es mucho menor que él y además… ella ama a otro.

—Usted tiene razón, pero…

—Deberíamos presentarnos ante él.

—Esperemos un poco más, por favor —lo miró suplicante. Él suspiró, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Kakashi se despidió de ella antes de salir a beber unas copas con Gai, Sakura le había advertido que no bebiera mucho, pues estaría esperándolo despierta, sólo para asegurar que regresara con bien. Los dos ya parecían completamente una familia.

La pelirrosa se tumbó en el sofá y estuvo leyendo un libro hasta tarde, ya casi era media noche, pero aún no tenía sueño. Suspiró aburrida, quizá debió haber ido a visitar a Naruto y Hinata o pudo haber aceptado la invitación de Ino a unas aguas termales. No, eso no… se llevó una mano al hombro con la enorme cicatriz, una idéntica a la que Kakashi tenía en el hombro contrario. No lo culpaba por lo sucedido, al contrario, era gracias a él que estaba viva, pues la salvó en más de una ocasión, pero… no quería que todas sus amigas vieran esa cicatriz, temía que culparan a su sensei por ello.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y arrojó el libo a un lado, recostándose boca arriba en el sillón. Pronto escuchó el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron, Kakashi había regresado y al fin no estaría más sola en esa casa.

La puerta se abrió y cerró en unos segundos.

—Kakashi sensei, volviste muy pronto. No tomaste mucho ¿Verdad? —preguntó desde su lugar, sin moverse del sillón, sentía algo de pereza.

—Estoy en casa.

¡Esa voz! No era Kakashi, definitivamente no.

—¡SASUKE! —brincó el sofá y corrió hacia él abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. El pelinegro la recibió gustoso y la apretó con mucha fuerza entre sus brazos. Se preocupó al sentir que su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas sin fin.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —le pegó con un puño cerrado en el pecho, mirándolo con mucho enojo—. ¡Eres un…! —se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo esa llama encenderse de nuevo—. Un… un… —no pudo continuar, los labios de él ya estaban sobre los de ella con hambre retrasada.

Sakura sollozó con fuerza durante el beso, él se separó sólo un poco y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con desconcierto y preocupación mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

—Porque creí que te tenían secuestrado —sollozó—. Peleamos con un tal Shin que dijo tenerte secuestrado, tenía tu espada y… ¡Pensé que estarías muerto! —lo golpeó en el pecho repetidas veces.

—Peleé con él, pero sólo eso, fue una batalla difícil y perdí mi espada… —frunció el ceño—. Pero estoy bien, estoy aquí, contigo… —la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh Sasuke! —se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo un poco más delgado—. Fue un año terrible sin ti… terrible. No te vuelvas a ir, por favor…

El aludido no respondió a eso. Sakura alzó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas cuando él la miró con tristeza.

—Mi misión no ha terminado… en realidad nadie sabe que estoy aquí, he venido a escondidas porque… —se mordió el labio—. No soportaba más estar lejos de ti, me estoy volviendo loco, te necesito —juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso demasiado apasionado, necesitado.

Sus manos se aferraron al pequeño cuerpo que sujetaban y lo aproximaban al suyo con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención más que besarla era la de absorberla. Rápidamente su cuerpo se incendió dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaba seguro de querer intentar manejar.

Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos masculinas comenzaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo de la chica, abriéndose paso entre la ropa con movimientos torpes y algo bruscos debido a la necesidad imperante de sentir la piel desnuda de la pelirosa.

Entonces Sasuke se separó despacio, dando un último mordisco sin fuerza a su labio inferior. Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose con avidez en la cercanía. Ambos azorados, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando rápido por el esfuerzo.

Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar.

—Vamos a tu habitación —murmuró contra su oído. A ella se le erizó la piel y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigieron allí.

El moreno se sacó la ropa con urgencia, la necesitaba ya entre sus brazos, desnuda, hermosa, delicada como siempre. Había extrañado tanto sus caricias, su piel… que no reparó en su ropa gastada, se la quitó casi a tirones sin importar que ésta se rompiera en el intento. Hizo lo mismo con ella, le quitó la ropa lo más rápido posible, quería sentir ya su piel contra la suya, pero nunca se esperó toparse con esa enorme cicatriz, él definitivamente no la recordaba y de haberla visto, nunca la hubiera olvidado.

—¿Quién demonios te hizo eso? —de pronto la pasión se esfumó y el sobreprotector apareció en escena—. Se ve muy reciente ¿Quién fue?

—Sasuke —se puso nerviosa—. Esto ocurrió cuando peleamos contra Shin…

—Se ve como el raikiri, esto parece un ataque de Kakashi.

—Lo es…

—Maldición, mataré a ese imbécil —se encendió en ira pura.

—¡No! Sasuke, no fue su culpa, fue una trampa de Shin, tú peleaste con él, sabes cómo es —lo tomó de ambos hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar—. No fue su culpa —estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esto lo asombró mucho—. Él me salvó la vida incontables veces, si no fuera por él… yo no estaría aquí.

El pelinegro pareció calmarse un poco. Miró la reciente herida y sintió una enorme impotencia, quería matar a ese maldito de Shin por ser el causante de esa marca que estaría por siempre en el cuerpo de su prometida.

—Siento no haber estado allí para evitarlo —se inclinó y besó esa porción de piel dañada. Sakura se estremeció.

—Sé que no se ve nada agradable, yo… lo siento, quizá tú no quieras acariciarme y… —fue interrumpida por una leve risa irónica.

—Sakura —tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró fijo a los ojos—. Eres… —tragó en seco, no era bueno con este tipo de conversaciones—… eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que conozco y esto… —señaló la cicatriz—… no hace que te desee menos —pasó una mano por su cintura y la apegó fuertemente a su cuerpo, ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, así que pudieron sentir el deseo y la excitación que los invadía.

Sasuke la cargó y la depositó con urgencia sobre la cama. Ella se escondió apenada en su pecho. Era cálido, muy cálido y firme, el aroma de su perfume varonil la embriagó de gozo, lo abrazó esta vez más fuerte mientras lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad. Tragó con fuerza al ver su expresión. La luz de sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos. Las manos que se afirmaban en su espalda y que pronto comenzaron a acariciarla. Sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos que él relamió enfrente suyo y que Sakura estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Ella entrecerró los ojos al recibir el aliento cálido de su boca, en su rostro.

—Te amo… —murmuró Sasuke de pronto, los ojos de la pelirrosa se inundaron en lágrimas—. Sólo quiero estar contigo, por siempre, Sakura.

Ella tragó con fuerza, sintió los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, un nudo y cosquilleo en el estómago, sonrió y alzó su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla del hombre.

—¿Por siempre? ¿Conmigo? —musitó, incrédula aún y en un hilo de voz.

—Oh Sakura —gimió él, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con vehemencia, se posó sobre ella, haciendo que sintiera su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de ella. El calor de Sasuke era increíble, abrasador, cómodo, reconfortante, incitante. Respondió a sus besos con ansias. Él introdujo su lengua y jugó con la suya un momento, luego se dedicó a recorrer y tocar con ella cada rincón de su boca, dejándola sin aliento. Sasuke apartó su boca de la suya y trazó un corto recorrido de besos pequeños en su mejilla, en el cuello, luego deslizó su lengua saboreando su piel, ella se arqueó y él tomó una de sus piernas, obligándola a enlazarse a su cadera. En ese instante Sakura jadeó al sentir la dureza de su sexo entre las piernas, sintiéndose mareada, aturdida y sofocada, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlos en él.

—Sa…suke —jadeó y un trueno se dejó escuchar. Al parecer llovería enseguida.

La mano de Sasuke acarició la piel suave y desnuda de su novia, provocándola, torturándola. Ansiaba unirse a Sakura, ser uno con ella. Sasuke sentía que perdía la consciencia y luego volvía a la tierra, a los brazos de su amada, al cuerpo tibio y pequeño que en un principio se mantenía algo quieto, pero ahora se movía, arqueándose, buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo varonil, incitándole.

Las manos femeninas recorrían la espalda de él de arriba abajo una y otra vez, sentía con la punta de sus dedos de vez en cuando alguna cicatriz, se detenía en ella y acariciaba ahí formando círculos en acto de ternura o consuelo, mientras seguía con su boca pegada a la suya. De pronto ella se separó un poco y puso ambas manos sobre ese pecho firme y suave, así ella comenzó a explorar nuevamente, a tocarlo con infinita suavidad, desde el centro de su pecho ascendiendo, recorriendo el cuello firme, después la clavícula, deteniéndose en sus heridas y alcanzando con sus labios para besarlas, lo escuchaba gemir ronco, lo veía endurecerse hasta casi salir las venas de su cuello, cerrando los ojos quizá para mantenerse bajo control, aunque eso lo llevaba al límite de la cordura.

Sakura siguió su lento recorrido. Las puntas de sus dedos se detuvieron en los pezones del joven y dibujaron círculos alrededor de ellos, Sasuke jadeó aún más ronco y tembló, ella lo miró y se mordió los labios, esperó un segundo y luego, ante la quietud de él, prosiguió, bajando y esta vez apoyando las manos en sus abdominales firmes, perfectos. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, pensó, ardiéndole las mejillas, ahogándose en su propia respiración. Quiso continuar más abajo, en donde su propia pelvis le cerraba el paso a su mano por estar pegada a la de Sasuke. Él sonrió con malicia y deliberadamente se frotó contra ella, ambos gimieron al unísono. De pronto Sakura se alzó, tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo besó, quedó a horcajadas sobre él, la ferocidad de sus besos era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo, sólo se dejó llevar.

—¡Ah! —respiró con fuerza sobre la boca de Sasuke—. Te amo… te amo.

Sasuke sonrió.

Sakura quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, lo que tuvo atorado en la garganta por tanto tiempo y no se atrevía a decir por temor a que lo suyo al final no resultara. Y se lo dijo, aumentando más el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración, la humedad de su sexo.

El pelinegro acomodó a su novia contra su pelvis, sus manos apretaron fuertemente su trasero, la besó en el cuello mientras su mano se abría paso lentamente bajo las piernas de ella y descubría la zona más escondida e intocable de la joven. Al apenas rozarla, ella escondió de inmediato su rostro en el hombro de él mientras se movía, provocadoramente, presionándose contra sus dedos, los dedos de él que se abrieron paso en ella, que se introdujeron en ella.

Sakura sollozó de placer y sin saber cómo contenerse enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.

El joven tragó fuerte mientras sus dedos salían y entraban de ella cada vez más húmeda, lista para él. Cuando apartó finalmente sus dedos, Sakura parecía casi desfallecida en sus brazos, la incitó mordiéndole el hombro y tomándole una mano que guio hasta su propio sexo. La muchacha alzó el rostro completamente azorado, nunca antes había intentado eso.

—Es… tu turno… —murmuró ronco.

Sus delicados dedos temblaron cuando acariciaron su miembro. Jadeó, con la boca entreabierta lo miro casi como si estuviera perdiendo la consciencia, él la animó con su mano a seguir, en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, cuando Sakura tomó el ritmo indicado, él la soltó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el placer que su amada le daba, sintiendo los dedos largos y finos enredarse en él, apretando y soltando. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y su cuerpo tembló, no la dejó seguir porque no podía más. Murmurando un suave y ronco " _lo siento"_ le apartó la mano. La volvió a sentar sobre su pelvis, ella se acercó a su boca y acarició con sus dedos los labios de él.

—Sa…suke —murmuró.

Un trueno ensordecedor sacudió la casa por completo, la lluvia caía aún más copiosamente y en seguida un rayo iluminó la habitación. Ahí ambos se observaron a los ojos, ella tenía su rostro rojo y su flequillo rosa pegado a la frente debido al sudor y a él le caía una gota de sudor junto a la sien. Sakura sonrió y acarició su mandíbula, luego lo besó mientras lo incitaba con sus caderas.

Él la levantó un poco, sólo para acomodarla sobre su miembro. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y retuvo la respiración, sintiendo cómo parte de él se abría paso en su cuerpo, duro y firme, sólo un poco, luego Sasuke lo sacó lentamente, había introducido sólo la punta, volviéndola loca y haciéndola sentir deseosa de más.

Ella gruñó con reproche, gimió con desesperación y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer y esta vez sintió que la penetraba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Él apretó los dientes para reprimir el profundo jadeo que se ahogó en su garganta y ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que iba desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello, bajo sus párpados vio luces de colores, su cuerpo se convulsionó y cierto ardor se dejó notar punzantemente, no pudo respirar. Se incorporó un poco hasta posar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, quien usó su mano para obligarla a apartarse de ese lugar y poder así besarla suavemente, tierno, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, sometiéndose a esas sensaciones tan maravillosas. Él pasó una mano tras su cintura, la levantó una vez más y ella gimió al sentir la fricción entre sus sexos. Salió por completo y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada. La pobre soltó un gemido con fuerza. Sasuke la recostó sobre el colchón y afianzó una de sus piernas en su cadera. Así volvió a embestirla, con algo de rudeza, logrando llegar más profundo y arrancándole un profundo jadeo. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más fácil, más rudas, más rápidas.

Pronto consiguieron un ritmo que les hizo perder la razón. Sakura sentía que se derretía en los brazos de ese joven que se fundía con ella. Quería sentirlo más adentro. De pronto Sasuke se movió más rudo y Sakura enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas en busca de mayor profundidad. Con fuerza, cada vez más al límite, más al borde de la locura, de la realidad hasta que ya no pudo más y gritó, su cuerpo tembló por completo aun sintiéndolo moverse dentro de ella. Lo escuchó dar un gruñido casi bestial y entonces dejó de escuchar y de ver, cerró los ojos y bajo sus párpados vio como cientos de fuegos artificiales, la calma infinita la rodeó como si estuviera en las nubes y luego volvió a la realidad para sentir cómo él se derramaba en ella y se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola chistosamente.

No se movieron por un buen instante, lo único audible para los dos era el sonido de sus respiraciones casi ahogadas y que poco a poco recuperaban la calma. Sakura alzó el rostro que había escondido en el hombro de él mientras Sasuke alzaba la cabeza y de pronto la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, casi asustado; Sakura frunció el ceño y antes de preguntar o decir algo, él se apartó de su cuerpo. El deslizamiento de su miembro provocó otro shock eléctrico en su cuerpo.

Sasuke se quedó recostado a su lado y seguía respirando fuerte, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, ella se recostó a su lado y preocupada lo observó sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente él pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces volteó el cuerpo de medio lado y lo apegó al de la joven, su mano se enredó tras la estrecha cintura, con su otra mano acarició el flequillo de ella. Suspiró y cuando lo hizo fue acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

—Eso fue… increíble —admitió ella, sonrojándose y pensando que éste había sido el mejor encuentro de todos, al menos hasta ahora.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Me alegra haberte complacido.

—¿Qué pensabas hace unos momentos? —preguntó intrigada. Él dejó de sonreír—. Te vi asustado, creo…

Él suspiró una vez más y buscó su boca, la besó con suavidad y aún con deseo.

—No fue nada, es sólo… —murmuró y luego acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura—… que fui algo imprudente.

—¿Imprudente?

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—No nos protegimos, pero sí… fue grandioso e increíble.

La sangre se le heló a la pelirrosa. No habían usado ningún tipo de protección. Bueno, faltaba poco para que llegara su ciclo menstrual, eso quería decir que sus días fértiles ya habían pasado ¿O no?

—Sakura —musitó luego de un rato, ella estaba casi dormida, pero luchó con sus párpados para ponerle atención—. Casémonos mañana, sin fiesta, sin invitados, sólo tú y yo.

—Eso… me encantaría —sonrió angelicalmente, luchando con el peso en sus parpados. Sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora al sentir que Sasuke acariciaba con cariño su cabello. Las piernas de ella se entrelazaron con las de él en busca de calor. La lluvia repicaba todavía allá afuera, más débil que antes, los truenos y relámpagos ya no se escuchaban, el único sonido presente era el de las gotas de agua cayendo de los desagües del techo y las respiraciones de ambos. Sakura comenzó a sentir frío, así que Sasuke los cubrió a ambos con las mantas de la cama.

—Descansa, mi amor —murmuró contra su cabello. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras sus pequeñas y suaves manos acariciaban el pecho desnudo de su amante, recorriendo una vez más sus músculos, sus abdominales, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices de sus antiguas heridas. Haciendo esto se quedó profundamente dormida, en cambio él no pudo hacerlo, sabía que ese mismo día debía volver a viajar, la dejaría sola de nuevo y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Por eso quería casarse con ella cuanto antes.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

No hizo caso de la advertencia de su exalumna y se embriagó la noche anterior. Pero es que tenía mucho de no pasar un buen rato con su amigo Gai y también estaba el hecho de que una fuerte tormenta cayó sobre Konoha mientras estaban en el bar. Los dos conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras bebían sake sin parar. Recordaba bien que comenzaron a hablar sobre el amor y la mala suerte que tenían ambos, pero su mente borró ciertas partes de la conversación, había tomado demasiado…

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

—Si decidieras quitarte esa máscara estoy seguro que conseguirías esposa. Por cierto… ¿Qué tanto escondes debajo de esa tela? —lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero una esposa?

Era cierto, Kakashi no estaba interesado en el matrimonio, de ninguna manera se casaría, jamás. Eso no era para él.

—Pues deberías buscarla, ya no somos tan jóvenes —se "desinfló" y el copyninja se deprimió un poco, oír esas palabras precisamente del que tenía el fuego de la juventud dentro, deprimía.

El peligris dio un sorbo más a su bebida y se desorientó un poco al escuchar una voz muy familiar. Miró a todas las direcciones, buscando a la dueña de esa dulce voz, pero no la encontró. Debió haber sido su imaginación, pues la dejó en casa con pijama y todo.

—¿A quién buscas?

—A nadie —volvió a acomodarse en la barra de ese bar, junto a un Gai que con dificultad había abandonado la silla para sentarse en esos incómodos banquillos altos.

Suspiró pesadamente y su amigo lo notó.

—Estás más extraño que de costumbre. ¡No me digas que te has enamorado!

Kakashi lo miró con el rostro muy desencajado. Esto fue un _sí_ definitivo para el cejotas.

—¡Oh por kami! ¡¿Quién es la afortunada?! —miró a su alrededor, pensando que podría estar ahí.

El otro no pudo negarlo, había reaccionado de manera muy obvia y además su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró la bebida entre sus manos. Le confirmaría sus sospechas, pero no le diría de quién se trata, NADIE podía enterarse, absolutamente nadie. Y así fue… Kakashi le dijo a Gai que estaba enamorado, que lo había descubierto hasta hace poco, pero le dijo que esa mujer era inalcanzable. Gai no dejó de hostigarlo toda la noche, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales su estadía en ese bar se alargó, el cejotas no dejaba de insistir.

—Oh vamos, puedes decirme. Dímelo ya, dime, dime, dime —repitió cien veces, aturdiendo al pobre ninja que copia, quien ya estaba muy pasado de copas, incluso se le hacía ver a dos Gai en vez de uno.

—No puedo…

—¿Es muy fea?

—Es hermosa.

—¡Ya sé! Es mucho mayor que tú.

—Es todo lo contrario, es apenas una niña —murmuró muy bajito, con el ceño fruncido.

Gai rio abiertamente.

—¿Una niña? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste pedófilo?

—No seas imbécil —se llevó una mano a la cien, le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo mareado—. Obviamente no es una niña, pero es muy joven para mí.

—¿Por qué no vas por ella? —alzó su puño y Kakashi podía jurar que veía lucecitas brillando alrededor de él y su pose de súper héroe.

El peli plata pidió otra copa y enterró una de sus manos entre esa maraña de cabellos que tiene, estaba algo desesperado.

—¡Ya sé! Tiene novio y por eso no la buscas.

—Al fin acertaste en algo —rodó los ojos.

—Podrías ahorrarte todo esto si me dijeras quien es —hizo puchero, pero Kakashi no respondió—. Entonces tiene novio… —se llevó una mano al mentón, su pose pensativa se vería mucho más realista si no estuviera tan ebrio—… pero quizá ella también te quiera ¿Por qué no te la robas?

—Sasuke me mataría —soltó una risa ronca y se bebió el sake de un trago, tan rápido que nadie pudo ver su rostro durante el acto—. Y Tsunade-sama me molería a golpes al saber que me robo a su alumna —rio un poco, estaba más borracho de lo que imaginaba. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que recién había dicho.

Gai se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar. Kakashi notó el extraño silencio de su amigo y al mirarlo sólo pudo alzar una ceja, pues Maito Gai estaba demasiado pálido. Éste de pronto reaccionó y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—T-tú… ¿Tú estás enamorado de Sakura Haruno? —susurró el nombre para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Kakashi casi se va de espaldas.

—¡¿Quién demonios te lo dijo?!

—Tú, en este instante. ¡Por kami! ¿Sakura, tu alumna? ¿En serio estás enamorado de ella? —no cabía en sí de la impresión—. Pero ella…

—Ella se va a casar —casi escupió las palabras, de pronto tenía un genio de los mil demonios—. Con Sasuke, ambos se casarán.

—¿¡Qué?! —se sorprendió con la noticia—. Y… ¿Desde cuándo la quieres?

El otro apoyó un codo sobre la barra y la mejilla sobre esa mano, mientras que en la otra tenía su copa de sake vacía, la miraba como si fuera un completo enigma.

—Me di cuenta después de nuestra última misión. Pensé en mi vida sin ella y… no lo soportaría.

—¿Has pensado que quizá no sea amor? —su amigo lo miró con interés—. Quiero decir que tal vez nació ese sentimiento en ti al verla en peligro de muerte.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo medité mucho y no es eso, es algo mucho más fuerte. Creo que por eso no he estado en una relación seria con ninguna mujer. Ella es lo que siempre he buscado… inteligente, bella, poderosa, amable, pero con un carácter firme y una voluntad de fuego inquebrantable. Si tan solo hubiera nacido en nuestra época —suspiró amargamente y miró a su amigo Gai, éste se encontraba muy pensativo.

—Había alguien así en nuestra generación… —Kakashi lo miró sin entender—. Nohara Rin

El otro se estremeció levemente al recordarla. Ella siempre lo había amado, incluso le confesó su amor, pero él nunca pudo corresponderle. La quería demasiado, más que a cualquier otra persona después de que Obito y Minato murieran, ella era lo único con valor en su vida, pero nunca pudo experimentar ese amor por ella como el que ahora le tiene a su exalumna.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —inquirió luego de un rato de silencio reflexivo.

La conversación se había tornado muy seria de pronto. El peligris lo miró sin entender.

—Nada. Es decir… no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto además de sepultar estos sentimientos. Vamos Gai, esto es imposible lo veas por donde lo veas.

El aludido frunció el ceño y miró hacia algún otro lado, pensativo y es que él tenía razón, era un amor imposible.

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Suspiró por enésima vez desde que se levantó. A penas había amanecido y él ya estaba despierto y con una gran resaca, tenía hambre y muchísima sed. Bostezó con fuerza mientras miraba por la ventana, encontrando una visita muy agradable y pacífica. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia aún tintineaban contra el vidrio de su ventana, produciendo un ruido muy relajante, sin contar el agradable aroma a tierra mojada que inundaba sus sentidos. ¡Cómo amaba la lluvia! Con un poco más de ánimo se incorporó de la cama e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de ponerse unos simples pantalones y salir así de su cuarto, Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a verlo sin camisa, así que no había ningún problema.

Salió al pasillo con aire perezoso y somnoliento.

—Sasuke —se asombró al verlo—. ¿Cuándo regresaste? —lo miró mejor y notó un par de cosas que no le agradaron en lo absoluto. Primero: Estaba medio desnudo y con marcas de mordidas en el cuello. Segundo: había salido de la habitación de Sakura ¡De Sakura!

—Uhmm anoche, pero sólo vengo de pasada, más tarde regresaré a la misión —se extrañó al sentir el odio que le transmitía su ex sensei con la mirada.

Kakashi apretó mucho los puños y se limitó a no decirle nada, si lo hacía… no resultaría nada bueno. Le dirigió la mirada más furibunda que podría verse en él y se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su habitación nuevamente. Con sólo imaginar lo que habían hecho, lograba hacer que su sangre hirviera de coraje e impotencia, ni siquiera tuvo el detalle de no azotar la puerta, pues lo hizo con tal fuerza que la pelirrosa se despertó, asustada.

Sakura fue en busca de Sasuke y le preguntó lo que había sucedido, temía que su sensei se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hicieron y que se hubiera enojado. Tristemente el pelinegro le explicó la verdad y ella no pudo más que sentirse apenada con el peligris. Sólo esperaba que el enojo no le durara tanto como la vez en que se enteró de que tuvieron relaciones.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Al fin... al fin Kakashi fue capaz de admitir lo que siente... al fin aceptó sus sentimientos y al fin se dio cuenta de que Sakura y Sasuke va en serio. Too bad, I know...**_

 _ **¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **No olviden dejar un review! Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**_

 _ **25/12/2016**_

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_**


	19. Boda

**Kakashi Después De La Guerra**

 **By Tsuki No Hana**

 **XIX**

 _ **"Boda"**_

Firmó el papel con una mano temblorosa y miró cómo su ahora esposo hacía lo mismo después de ella. Se habían casado. Eran marido y mujer… ¡No podía ser más feliz! Y lo habían hecho sin invitar a nadie y tampoco vistiendo como se debía. Nada les importaba, sólo ser esposos de una vez por todas. Quizá Kakashi se enojaría, pero total, ya estaba enojado después de todo.

El hombre que parecía ser el juez de la aldea les dio una sonrisa y enseguida los felicitó por su nueva unión, después se fue de ahí, dejando a los nuevos esposos solos, quienes se besaron largamente hasta que Sasuke tuvo que separarse, era tarde y él debía volver a la misión.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó con verdadera tristeza.

—Lo antes posible, debemos festejar nuestra boda. Nos falta la noche de bodas y una luna de miel decente —la atrajo de la cintura—. Cuando regrese te prometo que te llevaré a un lugar hermoso, sólo espérame.

—Sabes que siempre te estaré esperando —sintió un vacío en su corazón al decir esto y no es que fuera mentira, sino que ya le dolía su ausencia a pesar de que lo tenía en frente.

—Te amo —besó sus labios apasionadamente, era la despedida—. Nos vemos pronto —besó su frente y se giró, listo para irse.

—Espera —se alzó de puntillas y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del pelinegro. Lo besó tranquilamente, pero con un profundo y sincero amor, no quería olvidar lo que era tener sus labios sobre los de él, quería un último beso para recordarlo y soportar su ausencia. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no quería que se fuera.

—Hasta pronto —susurró sobre los labios rosas, también le estaba costando mucho trabajo despedirse, no quería dejarla sola y mucho menos después de casarse—. Tengo que irme ya —suspiró—. Porque antes tengo que pasar a casa del dobe.

—¿Vas con Naruto? —alzó una ceja, extrañada.

El Uchiha se sintió algo incómodo bajo la mirada verde.

—Sí, bueno… tengo que decirle un par de cosas muy importantes.

—Le dirás que nos casamos —no fue una pregunta. El aludido frunció un poco el ceño y desvió la mirada, Sakura casi pudo jurar que lo vio sonrojarse. No pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita cantarina—. Anda, ve y dile, se pondrá histérico al saber que no lo invitamos.

—Quizá cuando vuelva podremos hacer una pequeña fiesta.

La pelirrosa se asombró mucho ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba sugiriendo hacer un festejo! Era increíble.

—Para que estén nuestros amigos y que sepan de una vez por todas que sólo eres mía —frunció un poco el ceño—. Pero que sea una reunión pequeña —enfatizó mucho la última palabra.

Sakura rio un poco y después de besarlo por última vez, se despidieron definitivamente.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando-ttebayo!

—Es verdad, Na-Naruto-kun —tartamudeó la hermosa kunoichi de ojos perla, sonrojada hasta las orejas y algo tímida por la reacción de su esposo.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Sasuke estaba afuera, escuchando el escándalo que hacía el tonto de su amigo, al parecer había ocurrido algo grave.

—Sasuke —se asombró el rubio al verlo en su puerta.

—¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó con una ceja alzada al mirar lo pálido que estaba.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de mostrar una radiante sonrisa, pero aún algo pálido. ¿Tan malo era el motivo de su asombro?

—Hola Sasuke-kun, pasa, por favor —saludó amablemente la kunoichi. El aludido entró y estando ya en la sala, Naruto le respondió.

—No sabía que habías vuelto, pero no pudiste haberlo hecho en mejor momento… —sonrió como pocas veces en su vida y miró a su esposa, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella—… Hinata me acaba de decir que nosotros… vamos a ser papás —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. No se pudo contener y se puso de pie para tomar a su esposa en brazos y girar con ella, como toda una escena de película romántica y empalagosa.

Sasuke se impactó con la noticia, tardó un poco en digerirla y enseguida sonrió de lado, una pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa cargada de satisfacción y alegría. Su amigo estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida y a ahora que lo pensaba… Naruto se lo merecía después de una vida tan complicada, al fin podría tener un poco de lo que le faltó toda su vida: una familia.

Miró a su amigo y esposa sin decir nada, de pronto se sintió fuera de escena, como un espectador que añora experimentar los sentimientos que profesan los actores. Un sentimiento de añoranza nació en su pecho, él quería experimentar las mismas emociones que ahora mismo sus amigos disfrutaban, vaya que sí…

—Felicidades —dijo al fin, con esa sonrisa ladina—. Ambos se lo merecen.

Fueron unas palabras cortas, pero el rubio se dio por bien servido y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hinata soltó una risita cuando su esposo caminó hacia Sasuke con intenciones de abrazarlo, obviamente el pelinegro se distanció de inmediato.

—¿Acabas de llegar de la misión? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—En realidad voy de regreso a ella, sólo vine de paso a saludar —miró a su amigo, quien se dio por vencido en tratar de abrazarlo—. Quería decirles que Sakura y yo nos acabamos de casar hace unos momentos.

Hubo silencio en la sala. Naruto parpadeó confundido al igual que su esposa, pero éste se le echó encima a su amigo, tomándolo del cuello de su chaleco jounin.

—¡¿Se casaron y no nos invitaron?! Son unos malditos, nosotros los invitamos a nuestra boda y…

—No sé en cuánto tiempo vaya a regresar —desvió la mirada e incluso se sonrojó un poco. Hinata entendió todo.

—No te preocupes, entendemos por qué lo hicieron —sonrió gentilmente—. La amas mucho.

El aludido se sonrojó más y Naruto se asombró.

—Vine también a pedirles un gran favor… cuiden de Sakura mientras no estoy, tiende a meterse en líos fácilmente —sonrió un poco—. Y como no voy a estar en mucho tiempo —suspiró con tristeza.

—No te preocupes por ello, además, Kakashi sensei aún vive en tu casa ¿No es así? —inquirió el rubio.

—Sí, pero… —recordó el poco aprecio que parecía tenerle—. Pero aun así, cuídenla por mí.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Sasuke-kun —estaremos al pendiente de ella —sonrió—. Sabemos lo importante que es para ti.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—Estoy en casa —dijo Sakura desde el recibidor mientras se quitaba sus sandalias. Había planeado ir a su lugar preferido en Konoha: el campo de flores que muy poca gente conocía, pero había llovido toda la noche y seguro estaría lleno de lodo y charcos por doquier. Prefirió llegar a casa y pensar en cómo le diría la noticia a su sensei. Lo había escuchado azotar la puerta en la mañana y sinceramente tenía miedo de su reacción. No entendía su enojo hacia Sasuke, bueno, en parte sí, pero eso ya era pasado.

—Bienvenida —respondió un Kakashi tumbado en el sofá de la sala. Se le veía muy desganado, quizá tenía que ver el hecho de que se había emborrachado, no, también tenía que ver lo que sucedió en la mañana.

—Oh, sensei ¿Te sientes bien?

—Ya no soy tu sensei.

A Sakura le dolió la frialdad con la que le habló y él lo notó, arrepintiéndose en el momento.

—Lo siento —suspiró cansado—. Estoy bien —se incorporó y salió a su encuentro—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—Ya se fue —entristeció y el otro apretó los puños. Por eso se molestaba tanto con el pelinegro, la hacía sufrir.

—¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo de comer.

—Me parece buena idea —sonrió más animada a pesar de que él seguía con su tono frío y seco—. Pero antes… —enrojeció—. Quisiera que fuera el primero en saber… bueno, usted sabe que no tengo familia, mi familia son usted, Naruto y Sasuke.

El aludido frunció un poco el ceño y ella se intimidó algo ante esa fuerte mirada ceñuda, pero nunca se imaginó que era por el hecho de que le estaba hablando de "usted" cuando habían acordado tutearse.

—Por eso mismo quiero que sepa que Sasuke y yo nos acabamos de casar.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared a su derecha, no podía creerlo, eso no podía ser verdad.

—Fue algo espontáneo, no invitamos a nadie, sólo estábamos los dos —sonrió con un enamoramiento tremendo reflejándose en sus ojos—. Nunca pensé que esto ocurriría —empezó a reír con incredulidad, pero estaba radiantemente feliz.

Mientras tanto Kakashi dejó de escuchar todo lo que vino después del "nos acabamos de casar" sintió como si una bomba le cayera en el estómago. Agradecía que su rostro estuviera cubierto por la máscara, pues de no ser así ella habría notado su palidez y su enorme desconcierto. Ya no era furia, era una completa decepción y tristeza lo que sentía en su corazón. Si aún albergaba alguna esperanza en lo más profundo de su ser, había sido hecha añicos con esta noticia. "maldición, maldición, maldición" era lo único que pasaba por la mente del ninja. Esperó a que Sakura dejara de hablar para por fin musitar un muy esforzado y falso "Felicidades" con una sonrisa de verdad decepcionante, enseguida se giró y fue a preparar la comida con ayuda de su alumna. Le había costado mucho trabajo contenerse y no gritarle que había cometido una estupidez, le costó todo su autocontrol para no decirle ahí mismo lo mucho que la amaba. Así que se limitó a sonreír todo el tiempo sin importar que por dentro su corazón se hiciera garras. Decidió no enojarse y tomar todo con "calma" después de todo ya no podría hacer absolutamente nada.

Dos meses transcurrieron después de ese día. La relación entre ambos se hizo un poco distante, él trató de que ella no notara su sentir, y lo logró, pero para eso fue necesario pasársela de misión durante todo ese tiempo. Así Sakura se sintió muy sola, pues Naruto últimamente también se la pasaba de misión al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Lo que hacía para llenar su tiempo libre era ir a casa de los Uzumaki y pasar el rato con Hinata. Se había llevado una enorme y grata sorpresa cuando le dieron la noticia ¡Iba a ser tía! Incluso tuvo el honor de ser ella quien le mostrara el ultrasonido a los futuros papás. Había sido un momento muy emotivo.

Cuando no estaba con Hinata, se la pasaba trabajando en el hospital o entrenando con Tsunade, ésta le enseñaba ahora sus más secretas técnicas, quería retirarse pronto, así que a Sakura le enseñaba todo lo que podía y a Kakashi lo preparaba para ser Hokage, aunque éste no necesitaba mucha preparación, en poco tiempo lo lograría.

—¡¿Ya se va a retirar?!

—Ya es hora, Sakura —refunfuñó un poco—. Quiero olvidarme del trabajo para siempre, necesito unas largas vacaciones.

—¿Entonces Kakashi sensei….?

—Sí, pasará al mando muy pronto.

La pelirrosa sonrió muy feliz por su sensei, a quien le tenía un profundo cariño y respeto. No le sorprendía el hecho de que en poco tiempo sería Hokage, pues es un ninja impresionante. De pronto entristeció un poco al recordar que tenía mucho de no verlo, tampoco a Naruto y mucho menos a Sasuke. Era la única de su equipo que aún permanecía en la aldea fijamente. No podía evitar sentirse algo sola.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Buenos días, siento la demora.

—Buenos días, Kakashi sensei —se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

—Llegas tarde, como siempre —Tsunade lo miró de mala manera.

Él sólo asintió, miró a Sakura con seriedad y se abstuvo de pronunciar cualquier excusa absurda como las de antaño, pues ahora sí que se había quedado dormido.

—La misión que tengo es para ambos, estarán fuera por tiempo indefinido.

Los aludidos se miraron mutuamente, algo sorprendidos por eso. Tenían mucho tiempo de que no los mandaban de misión a ellos solos.

—Necesito que se infiltren en la aldea de la arena. La mizukage sabe que irán, pero es necesario que ningún aldeano o ninja de la niebla los reconozca. Esta misión es clasificada y es necesario que recauden toda la información posible sobre Shin.

Los dos ninjas se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese nombre maldito.

—Nos enteramos, gracias a Orochimaru, que Shin era originalmente de esa aldea antes de ser reclutado por él —continuó Tsunade—. Necesitamos saber más sobre él para poder descubrir su objetivo, pues algún motivo fuerte debe tener para estar ocasionado tantos estragos —suspiró—. Es posible que se topen a Sasuke cuando lleguen, se encuentra por esos rumbos justo ahora.

Los ojos jade de la kunoichi brillaron al escuchar esto. Kakashi resopló y rodó los ojos sin percatarse de que lo hacía y que ambas mujeres lo veían.

—¿Algún problema, Kakashi? —Tsunade alzó una ceja, amenazadora y también algo desconcertada por su extraña actitud.

—Ninguno.

Finalmente la Hokage les entregó a ambos un pergamino con el resto de datos e información importante para la misión. Antes de marcharse debían ir a casa para empacar todo lo necesario.

El camino al barrio Uchiha fue demasiado pesado, ninguno de los dos se hablaba desde hace casi un mes, específicamente desde la boda de Sakura y Sasuke. La pelirrosa había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a su sensei, pero éste parecía muy resentido con ella y no entendía el por qué, incluso comenzó a sentirse culpable, creyendo que le había causado algún daño con su boda, pero… ¿¡Qué daño podría haberle causado?!

Empacaron todo lo necesario y salieron de la aldea sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Sakura comenzaba a exasperarse. En todo el día, sin detenerse, lograron alcanzar la mitad del camino. Tuvieron que parar porque había oscurecido y sus estómagos reclamaban alimento. Pronto, los dos armaron un improvisado campamento, Kakashi preparó el fuego mientras Sakura iba en busca de agua a un río cercano. La cena estuvo lista muy pronto y los dos saciaron su hambre, permaneciendo en silencio como era de costumbre últimamente. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzado fueron unos simples: "la cena está lista" "olvidé empacar arroz" "pásame el agua" y ambos parecían estar fastidiándose de esa situación, pues el ambiente se notaba ya muy tenso (Si es que era posible)

De pronto Sakura comenzó a buscar en su bolso con insistencia, Kakashi la miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó victoriosa.

—¿Dango? —sintió su garganta seca por lo poco que había hablado durante el día, carraspeó y miró sin disimulo el paquete de dulces.

—Sé que es tu postre favorito, los hice ayer, pensando en que me iría de misión y te quedarías en casa —sonrió tímidamente—. Espero que te gusten —le acercó el envuelto y él sólo pudo mirarla con asombro, se enterneció y no pudo evitar sonreír. De inmediato tomó dos brochetas y devoró una antes de que su alumna lo notara.

—Vaya, están deliciosos. Muchas gracias —se comió el segundo y Sakura maldijo mentalmente al no haber alcanzado a ver su rostro.

—¿Quieres más? —sacó otro paquete de su mochila y el ninja tragó en seco, era adicto a esos dulces, no podía negarse.

—¿Qué se siente estar casada? —preguntó él después de un rato de estar comiendo dangos en silencio.

—¿Uhm? —no se esperó que iniciara una conversación—. **_La comida siempre doblega a los hombres_** —le dijo su inner y Sakura rio internamente—. Bueno… no estoy segura si sé lo que es —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, una extraña nostalgia la invadió—. Nos casamos y momentos después él ya estaba fuera de la aldea —suspiró.

—Ya veo… —se tumbó de espalda, con los brazos tras su cabeza y mirando el cielo estrellado—. Es extraño… —murmuró—…que los tres ya estén casados, Naruto será padre y ustedes no tardarán en serlo también —le dolieron estas últimas palabras.

—¿Por eso has estado tan enojado? —preguntó con suavidad, pero con los ojos fijos en su sensei.

Él parpadeó confundido y algo asombrado.

—No es por eso… —se incorporó, flexionando una pierna y poniendo sobre su rodilla un brazo. Suspiró con fastidio, este sentimiento le estaba quemando el pecho y justo ahora tenía a un lado a la persona que menos quería tener cerca en estos momentos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él, mirándolo con mucha insistencia.

—No soy el mismo después de la guerra —afirmó mirando al cielo nocturno.

La noche era cálida, el viento estival había retirado las últimas nubes y a lo lejos brillaban las estrellas, tan ajenas a lo que ocurría en la tierra.

—¿Qué cambió en ti? —lo observó con pensativa expresión en sus ojos jade.

—Me enamoré.

Sakura se esperaba cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de proseguir, quiso preguntar algo, pero sólo logró suspirar y a su suspiró le acompañó un profundo silencio, a excepción de uno que otro grillo cantando cerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi cerró los ojos, aún con la cabeza hacia el cielo, sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar suavemente su rostro, olfateando en el aire el cercano clima otoñal.

—Y… ¿eso es malo?

—En mi caso, sí.

—¿Por qué? El amor debería hacerte feliz.

—No es así en todos los casos, como por ejemplo: el mío.

La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Su sensei enamorado ¡vaya noticia!

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Ella es casada —dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.

—¡Oh! —se asombró—. Eso sí es malo —se entristeció.

—Sí —la miró y sonrió suavemente—. _Si tan sólo supiera._

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por Sakura.

—¿Qué se siente ser el próximo Hokage? —intentó animar el momento y cambiar de tema.

—No sé si quiero serlo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero es el sueño de cualquier ninja.

—No el mío.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no entendía cómo su sensei podía expresarse tan despreocupadamente de estos temas.

— _No, no lo está tomando a la ligera_ —comprobó al mirar su ceño fruncido—. _Algo le preocupa_ —pensó.

—Debido a las constantes guerras, las cinco naciones llegaron a un acuerdo. Los futuros Kages deberán tener cónyuge para poder tomar el cargo, ellos creen que si uno tiene familia se detendrá a pensarlo dos veces antes de provocar otra guerra. Me suena un poco absurdo, pero en cierta parte tienen razón.

—¡¿Te están pidiendo que te cases?! —segunda noticia del día que le impactaba de gran manera.

—Sí ¿No te lo había platicado ya? —se extrañó.

—Sensei, no hemos hablado desde hace un mes… —frunció el ceño y lo miró feo—. Me has estado evadiendo desde entonces ¿Tanto te molestó que me casara con Sasuke? —fue duramente directa.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad —se adelantó a corregir.

—Tú sabes que él ha cambiado, Sasuke es diferente, nunca me haría daño —sonrió dulcemente al recordarlo.

—Lo sé —miró de nuevo el cielo, tumbándose sobre el césped—. _No es eso lo que me molesta_ —pensó—. Y discúlpame si estuve alejado todo este tiempo —reconoció su error—. Tenía problemas conmigomismo.

—Está bien, sólo ya no te vuelvas a distanciar así, me preocupas —diciendo esto último le soltó un puñetazo "suave" en el brazo. El pobre ahogó un quejido de dolor.

—Lo intentaré —se quejó un poco por el golpe.

—Entonces… —suspiró ella después de un rato, la noche estaba más oscura y el fuego casi se extinguía—… debes conseguir una esposa para poder ser Hokage.

—Sí, pero no tomaré el puesto, si lo hago, significa que deberé casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

—Pero la mujer que amas está casada —entristeció.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas —se encogió de hombros—, si no es con ella, no me casaré con nadie. ¿Qué ocurre? —alzó una ceja con desconcierto al ver la cara sonrojada de su exalumna.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico.

Ahora el del sonrojo fue él.

—No es para tanto. Y no lo soy, lo que pasa es que ella es… especial —desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo, de pronto se sintió como un adolescente.

—Dime quién es —pidió con una risilla traviesa—. ¡No me diga que es la mujer extranjera que vino a la aldea hace años! Esa a la que besaste por accidente.

—No —rio un poco—. No es ella.

—Uhm… entonces es…

—Nunca sabrás quién es —se estiró perezosamente, tenía algo de sueño.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—No tiene caso, después de todo es casada, lo nuestro es imposible.

—Nada es imposible —le guiñó un ojo—. Si ella no estuviera casada ¿La buscarías?

—No lo sé. Es que ella es mucho menor que yo… demasiado.

Sakura se espantó.

—Tranquila, no es una niña —suspiró al recordar que Gai pensó lo mismo—. Como te dije: ya es casada, es adulta, pero aun así muy pequeña para mí. Además… ella nunca me vería como hombre, sólo como su s… —calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que por poco habla de más.

—No te digo que vayas y te entrometas en su matrimonio, pero podrías averiguar si ella es realmente feliz con él, si lo ama de verdad, pues de lo contrario podrías hacer algo al respecto, estoy segura de que se enamoraría de ti —lo dijo con tal seguridad que si no fuera por la máscara, Sakura podría ver el gran sonrojo en su sensei—. Kakashi —lo llamó suavemente y él sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar su nombre con esa dulce voz—. Las cosas buenas siempre vienen, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia y saber esperarlas —le guiñó un ojo.

—Tienes razón, y sí, podría intentarlo —suspiró—. _Aunque es obvio que es feliz y que lo ama mucho._

Esa noche Kakashi no pudo pegar un ojo. Las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Nada es imposible, nada.

— _Pero se trata de Sasuke… es obvio que lo ama. Le ha profesado su amor desde que tiene memoria_ —miró hacia abajo, a su derecha. Sakura descansaba recargada contra el tronco de un árbol. Se veía tan dulce y pacífica… se acercó, sentándose a su lado y alargando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apretó su puño aun en el aire y se maldijo mentalmente. No soportaría callar este sentimiento por más tiempo, aunque no fuera correspondido, ¡Tenía que sacarlo! Pero… ¿Cómo le diría eso a Sakura? Horas atrás había sido el momento perfecto para confesare con ella, las cosas al fin tomaban su lugar, habían vuelto a hablar y se llevaban tan bien como antes, pero ahora había algo muy distinto, ella era una mujer casada. Esto más bien sonaba a una mal jugada del destino ¿Es que acaso tenía que querer profundamente algo, y luego esperar con una sonrisa a perderlo? Sencillamente no era justo.

—Sasuke… —murmuró ella entre sueños, pero el escuchar aquello, provocó en el ninja la cimentación de sus miedos. Ella amaba con locura al Uchiha ¡Lo amaba! y él no iba a verse como un tonto enamorado al que le arrebatan lo más querido, lo suyo con Sakura había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

Cuando menos lo esperó, el sol estaba ya asomándose por el horizonte y junto con él una presencia muy conocida por ambos. La pelirrosa se despertó de un salto y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora salió disparada en dirección al este a pesar de aún estar adormilada. Kakashi la siguió e intentó detenerla, pero sabía que era inútil hacerla entrar en razón cuando se trataba de él. Bien lo había dicho Tsunade, Sasuke andaría por estos rumbos.

Sakura aceleró su propio paso, ajena a que Kakashi la seguía desde lejos, sólo para cuidarla. Ella sentía que cada segundo se alargaba infinitamente ante el esperado reencuentro, y cuando por fin estuvieron tan cerca que podía apreciar el negro de sus ojos, él se detuvo para evitar una colisión, pero ella no se pudo contener un segundo más y de un último brinco se le lanzó directamente a sus brazos, enganchándose de su cuello.

—¡Sasuke! —rio contra su mejilla y sintió los brazos del ninja cerrarse alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡te extrañé tanto!

—Sakura —susurró él contra su oído y fue como si una onda de calor le atravesara el cuerpo.

En ese instante sus temblorosos labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke con desesperación, él mordió levemente para que ella los abriera y sin meditarlo ni un segundo, se apoderó de su boca, imponiendo un ardiente y fogoso ritmo, como si quisiera llevarse su alma. La pelirrosa respondía gustosa, enlazando los brazos a su cuello sin importarle quedarse sin aire mientras él siguiera arrancándole gemidos que morían ahogados por sus labios.

Sus labios se acariciaban con vehemencia y mucho amor, sus brazos buscaban acortar más la distancia entre ambos y sus corazones latían felices por encontrar a su dueño una vez más. Ajenos a todo lo demás, no se percataron de cierto shinobi que veía la escenita a unos metros atrás. El pobre apretó los puños y frunció mucho el ceño, de pronto sintió un pesado hueco en donde se supone estaba su corazón. Esto lo estaba matando, prefería mil veces experimentar un genjutsu de tortura que mirar esta escena. Estaba por darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero la voz extrañamente alegre de Sasuke lo detuvo.

—También me da gusto verte, Kakashi.

—Lo mismo digo —alzó una mano a modo de saludo, pero no se animó a acercarse. Era extraño ver a su alumno tan feliz, de verdad que el amor podía cambiar a la gente—. Iré a recoger el campamento, mientras… —miró a Sakura—. Quédense aquí.

—Gracias, sensei —sonrió la pelirrosa, luego de que se fuera Kakashi, miró a su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Te he extrañado tanto ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Me temo que aún falta tiempo… —se sintió morir al pensar en todo lo que se estaría perdiendo—. Me muero por estar contigo una vez más —gruñó contra su oído y ella se sintió como gelatina.

—Sa-Sasuke —se puso nerviosa—. Kakashi sensei podría vernos —jadeó al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello.

—¿Y? eres mi esposa.

—S-sí, pero…

—Está bien —se separó, derrotado, pero no por eso menos feliz de tenerla cerca—. ¿Qué hacen los dos por acá?

—Una misión —él frunció el ceño.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor —la apretó más entre sus brazos. Miró la posición del sol y suspiró—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes para poder regresar a casa, a nuestra casa.

—Está bien… —entristeció—. Nos veremos pronto —se paró de puntillas y besó sus labios con dedicación. Se le hacía tarde al Uchiha, pero le era imposible separarse de esos irresistibles labios.

—Me voy —se separó un poco, pero Sakura lo volvió a jalar hacia ella para robarle un segundo beso. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que esta sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo y eso simplemente la destrozaba—. Oh… no llores, por favor —limpió sus lágrimas con cariño—. Volveré más pronto de lo que imaginas, lo prometo —besó su frente y le sonrió antes de irse. Le había costado mucha fuerza de voluntad alejarse de su gran amor, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Antes de irse pasó por el campamento para pedirle algo muy importante al copyninja—. Kakashi, cuida mucho de ella, por favor —se lo pidió con una preocupación poco inusual en él—. Ella ahora es mi única familia, no podría vivir si no está a mi lado, protégela.

—No tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo —contestó solemnemente—. La protegeré ante todo, lo sabes bien.

El aludido asintió y en seguida desapareció de ahí.

Kakashi terminó de recoger el campamento y se sentó en la raíz salida de un gran árbol. Se le veía muy extraño, pues… no sentía ni frío ni calor, no estaba triste, mucho menos feliz, sentía esa presión en el pecho. Se sentía vacío otra vez.

—¿Nos vamos? —apareció Sakura de pronto, con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y los ojos hinchados. Kakashi se aguantó las ganas de ir y abrazarla para reconfortarla.

—Vamos —decidió no enojarse más por los encuentros que tenía con Sasuke, después de todo ellos eran esposos y Sakura no tenía por qué lidiar con su mal humor causado por sus celos.

Llegaron a las afueras de la aldea antes del atardecer. Decidieron que sería buena idea aplicar el henge no jutsu antes de entrar, pues no querían ser reconocidos.

La apariencia de Sakura no cambió mucho, a excepción del color de su cabello que ahora era largo y castaño, y sus ojos café chocolate. Y en cuanto a Kakashi… bueno, la ahora castaña se asustó al verlo, pues frente a ella estaba un hombre tremendamente apuesto, su cabello era corto y de color negro, sus ojos permanecían igual, su cicatriz no estaba al igual que su máscara.

—Kakashi sensei… ¿En verdad eres tú? —se sonrojó al mirar atentamente cada una de esas facciones tan perfectas. Su mentón suavemente cuadrado, con un pequeñísimo y casi imperceptible lunar; también su nariz recta tan perfecta y esos labios finos y sexys que poco a poco esbozaron una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes blancos y unos colmillos afilados.

—Es sólo el jutsu —le guiñó un ojo y a ella casi le sale humo por las orejas. Efectivamente era la voz de su sensei, pero todo ese perfecto rostro era de en sueño—. ¿Sakura? —ella no respondió, sólo lo miraba de esa manera perdida y absorta—. ¿Vas a seguir viéndome así? —se inclinó un poco sobre ella, con una sonrisa que la desarmó por completo, haciendo peligrar la estabilidad de sus rodillas. Reaccionó y apartó la mirada de esos ojos negros tan profundos—. Es sólo el henge —rio—. No es que éste sea mi verdadero rostro.

Sakura sólo asintió y tragó saliva sonoramente.

Así entraron al pueblo y entraron a un pequeño edificio donde rentaban habitaciones. El lugar era muy austero, pero al parecer era lo último que quedaba en la aldea, era eso o volver a dormir al aire libre. El único problema fue que sólo les quedaba una habitación. Los dos tuvieron que compartir, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero a él…

—Dormiré en el piso.

—Pero la cama es muy amplia —señaló Sakura—. Podemos dormir los dos sin problema.

Kakashi casi se cae de espaldas. ¡¿Dormir juntos?! Eso sería perjudicial para él, no soportaría tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocar su piel, sus curvas…

—Creo que no es buena idea.

—No voy a dejar que duermas en el piso —puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que compartamos la cama? —preguntó inocentemente y ahí fue donde el peligris se dio cuenta de que para Sakura no significaba nada compartir la cama con él, claro, como no era Sasuke. Refunfuñó un poco y aceptó la oferta, pero antes deshizo el henge y tomó un baño.

Sakura se quedó esperando un buen rato a que su sensei saliera del baño, comenzaba a molestarse un poco, pero se le pasó al tener una enorme curiosidad: ¿sería ese su verdadero rostro? Porque de verdad que se le fue el aliento al verlo.

Sintió algo de culpabilidad al estar pensando en las reacciones que tiene su cuerpo ante un hombre tan apuesto a pesar de estar casada.

—Soy una mala esposa —se abochornó un poco.

—Aún no puedes estar segura de ello.

Parado a menos de dos metros, con sólo una minúscula toalla rodeando sus caderas y su cabello escurriendo en agua, estaba Kakashi, mirándola con diversión al notar la reacción que tuvo al verlo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Tápate! —gruñó mientras se tapaba ella los ojos—. ¡Estás desnudo!

—No lo estoy —una ronca y sincera risa salió de su pecho mientras señalaba su máscara y la toalla.

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó, encarándolo.

—Esto sí es estar desnudo —se quitó la toalla y Sakura no esperó ni un segundo antes de taparse todo el rostro y al mismo tiempo tirarse bocabajo en la cama.

—¡SHANAROO! —se tapó la cara con una dura almohada—. ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Te dije que te taparas! ¡No debería de ver a mi sensei desnu... No estás desnudo —parpadeó desubicada cuando alzó un poco el rostro, sí, su inner le rogaba a gritos que lo viera aunque fuera un poquito.

—Claro que no, pervertida —caminó hacia su mochila con su ropa, pues traía sólo sus boxer. Se le fue la gracia cuando ella dijo aquello de ver desnudo a su sensei, lo puso algo de malas.

—A-aun así, no deberías dejar que cualquiera te vea así.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no se esperaba eso.

—Po-porque...—no sabía qué decir—. **_Por qué estás para comerte enterito, cualquier persona que vea así se te echará encima, grr…_** —sakura casi pudo jurar que su inner gruñó "sensualmente" al final.

Kakashi seguía esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos fijos en ella, su ceja alzada y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—Pues porque no debes ir caminando medio vestido por ahí en público y mucho menos en frente de una mujer casada ¡vístete ya! —le lanzó una dura almohada.

—Está bien, ya me visto —comenzó a sacar ropa de su mochila y le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa mientras se vestía, ajeno a esa verde mirada fija en él.

Sakura lo miró atentamente desde que notó la enorme cicatriz en forma de x que abarcaba todo su perfecto torso. De ahí se pasó a otra mucho más pequeña en su abdomen y luego la de su hombro, esa que Shin le había provocado y por la cual casi se muere. Él no se dió cuenta de esa fija mirada y mucho menos cuando se volteó y ella se asombró al ver muchas más cicatrices en su espalda, algunas recientes y otras mucho más antiguas.

—¿Dormimos? —se puso una camiseta y fue ahí cuando ella dejó de observarlo de esa manera—. ¿Estás bien? —puso una mano en su frente—. Parece que tienes fiebre.

—¿¡Eh!? —le dió un manotazo sin pensarlo—. Estoy bien, durmamos —se acostó en la cama y enseguida sintió que Kakashi lo hacía del lado contrario.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!_**

 **02/01/2017**


End file.
